For Love There Is Nothing Else
by Lashira
Summary: This is a love story like none other. Where two people from opposite sides of the spectrum are brought together by an unseen desire.
1. Prolouge

I know that this one is not going to be like the Lord Sesshomaru that you want. I find him to have more feelings than he leads on. I just want to make that clear right off the bat. I also want to say that I made the rating wrong. I should have put it for MA not M. So there is some explicit stuff on here!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters that are used in my story. For their names are only used.

Prologue

Sesshomaru sat there with his newborn pup in his arms. The pup was cuddling up to him as she had just fed. Sesshomaru sat there gazing at her small and innocent face wondering _What would I do without you?_

Looking up through the window of the veranda in his palace, Sesshomaru thought about how this all happened over the past 2 years. Ah has time flown since then. Since accepting her and taking her in after all was said and done.

The past will always be there for him for he will never forget what happened. He sits there with his little Moonbeam remembering how cold he used to be to her mother.


	2. Back In The Past

Back in the Past

Sesshomaru was always so arrogant in his abilities with his power. For he hated InuYasha for having the one thing that was missing in his life. Love. The ability to give and receive love from another. He had been courting Kagura and nothing has transpired. She wanted him to mark her and he refused because in her heart there was no love. She just wanted his grounds, power, and money. For it seemed like it was endless. She was an incarnation of that hideous Naraku from long ago. She was able to be freed from him thanks to InuYasha's wench Kagome. With her miko powers exceeding Naraku's after the jewel was whole again, she was able to destroy him, free Kikyou to make her human, Kagaura, Kanna, and lastly Kohaku.

Kohaku was an interesting boy. For after he was freed and healed by Kagome, his memories came back to him in a flood of pain. Sesshomaru did feel bad for him, for someone to go through so much pain of the memories of him killing his family and comrades now for the second time is like dying many times over. If it were not for Kagome, he would not have been able to live his life now with Kanna. Kagome. Such a strong and loving person for a human. I guess that being a miko for all her life and then traveling with InuYasha and the gang just increased her power and strength.

Sesshomaru has been living in the Western Lands for so long alone with Jaken and Rin that he longed for more than that. For his palace was so vast and his lands now shortened a bit since he was nice and gave some to his brother, yes he calls him his brother now. For InuYasha has proven himself as a true yourkai to Sesshomaru. And besides, he had to welcome in the new family since he marked Kikyou about 2 months ago after Kagome killed Naraku. Sesshomaru surprised them on their wedding day with land and a beautiful palace for them.

Sesshomaru looks into the gardens where Rin and Jaken are playing. Well, more like Rin is beating Jaken up for scaring her. _What shall I do with all of this and no mother for Rin? Am I to stay alone forever until I die of old age or war?_

Sesshomaru thought long and hard and made a decision. For he is going to court another. One that he feels is equal to him, well almost. For he knows that it is going to be hard on InuYasha and Kikyou to see this transpire but Sesshomaru has made up his mind.

He is going to try and court Kagome.


	3. Later That Evening

Later that evening

Rin was so happy to have her Sesshomaru-sama here with her. She loved it when he would let her sit on his lap while he was reading his scrolls full of words. He would sometimes wrap his tail around her to keep her warm. It was so soft and beautiful. She would laugh sometimes at him when he would walk away from her after he had kept her warm, because she would make braids in the soft long fur. He would not notice until much later. She started giggling after remembering this.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Rin, what do you find funny?"

"Oh nothing Sesshomaru-sama. I was just thinking of the fun that I had in the gardens with Jaken-san!"

"Ok."

Sesshomaru went back to reading his scrolls. Rin looked at the stack of them on his desk and wondered what they all said. For they must be important if they are taking up much of his time.

"Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Time for bed"

Pouting "OK".

Rin got off his lap and started for the door.

"Rin"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I was wondering if you feel that you need a mother?"

Rin remembered when he started courting the young wind sorceress. For she was not very nice to Rin. But Rin did not like her either.

"Eh? I don't know. You are never going to leave me, so I don't know. I don't want that other lady with the feathers! Ugh!" Rin was pinching her nostrils together making a funny face.

"Ok. I see. Now off to bed with you. Good night Rin."

"Good night Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin shut the large door behind her. Sesshomaru could hear her little feet hit the floor until she got to her room. Then silence.

"Jaken"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am going out. I will be back soon. Look after Rin until I return."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."


	4. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters. But I do have the words!

The Adventure Begins

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kanna rebuilt the demon slayer village. Kagome is sitting in her newly rebuilt village training again as to not get out of shape. Plus, there are still demons running around rampant since Naraku is dead. Sango has been retraining Kohaku also for he wants a new life and would like the money for his new family with Kanna. Kanna. Hmmm. Kagome thinks that his choice of woman is rather strange yet they compliment each other well. She truly cares for him and now that she is able to express feelings, Kagome finds the girl rather fun to talk to! Even Sango thought so too once she got to know her! Lord Sesshomaru gave Sango the help to rebuild her village and she was grateful for that. It is strange to see him be nice and not so cold like all the other times that they have seen him. For he was always fighting with InuYasha. And to see him give InuYasha and Kikyou land and a home! That was amazing and slightly unbelievable! And to give him land that is not that far away in case InuYasha needs his help.

Kagome looked up into the night sky. She has been sitting in this hot bath for too long but it feels so nice on her warn out muscles. She closes her eyes to relax.

He looks down at her in the bath behind her new house. She looks beautiful just sitting there relaxing.

_Do I dare? For I might scare her?_

He decides that he will land in a tree a little out of the way. But loud enough so she goes and gets dressed.

Kagome looks up and around to find that noise in the trees.

"Who is out there. Show yourself!"

She gets out of the tub and wraps herself up in her robe. One that Sango gave her from after the village was rebuilt. After Kagome feels that it is fine, she goes inside and starts to dress for dinner.

There is a knock at the door.

"Kohaku, Kanna dinner is not ready yet. I just got out of the bath. Give me some time!"

"I am not them."

Kagome whips around to find Sesshomaru standing there in the doorway.

_Gosh he looks nice. I wonder if that is his best kimono._

"What are you doing here? InuYasha and Kikyou are not here right now. They left this afternoon."

"I was hoping to speak with you Kagome."

"…"

Kagome looked around and decided that she would keep busy while talking to the handsome youkai.

"What is it that you would like to discuss with me?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I courted you."

Kagome dropped the bowl that she was carrying for the rice. She started shaking, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"I know that we have had our differences, but I have found that I have been unable to get you out of my mind." Sesshomaru calmly said; his eyes never leaving her.

"This is not like you Lord Sesshomaru. You have never before expressed feelings for a human. I know that your view of them have changed since InuYasha and Kikyou have made it official. But why me?"

Kagome started cutting up the chicken and the veggies for a humble stir-fry. Being rather careful since the news of him wanting to court her. _Why me? What makes me so interesting?_ Kagome thought. She could feel his eyes on her watching her cook the meal. She turns to him. "Are you staying for dinner? Because if you are will you please retrieve Kohaku and Kanna from their home? Thank you."

Kagome turned away to prepare the dinner table. She felt him behind her.

"You should not have to do this. I will send down servants to help your brother and his new bride at their home."

"No, that is ok. I don't mind. It keeps me busy. Now, if you will please go and fetch them that would be grateful."

Sesshomaru left. She felt a sigh of relief for she had never thought that she would ever speak to him that way! Let alone speak to him actually!

In no time she can hear Kohaku yelling at the Lord of the Western Lands to put him down! Kagome just sat there and smiled. Then she started to giggle. Then the giggle just became outright laughter!

When the three of them walked through the door, Kagome was just standing there laughing at them. She noticed them out of the corner of her eye. She immediately snapped into an upright position trying to wear just a smile on her face. Sesshomaru just sat there looking at her with no expression on his face. Kohaku and Kanna are giving her odd looks of like what is wrong with her?

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yes I am fine Kohaku. I just heard you with all the yelling and just had to laugh because I forgot that your last encounter with Lord Sesshomaru was not a good one!"

"Yes, I was going to ask you about that. Why is he here and bringing us for dinner?" Kanna said with a glare of wonder in her eye.

"I requested that he did. For I wanted to let both of you know that Lord Sesshomaru has requested my assistance in courting me."

Kanna and Kohaku both let their mouths fall open. Neither of them could say a thing. They looked at Lord Sesshomaru with wonder of what he is up to requesting to court Kagome!

"There, dinner is served. Please sit down everyone and lets eat!" Kagome said with enthusiasm.

They all sat down for dinner and all ate in silence. When Kagome got up with the dishes and went into the kitchen is when Kohaku saw his chance.

"What are you up to Lord Sesshomaru? Why do you want to court Kagome?" Kohaku said with anger

"I find her rather attractive and strong. I feel that she would bear strong pups. Also I feel that she would be a good mother for Rin."

Both Kanna and Kohoku's eyes went large as saucers. They could not believe that this was coming out of his mouth and to them!

When Kagome came back into the dining room with all the things for the desert, she was wondering what was going on. Because it was all-quiet.

"What did you say to them Lord Sesshomaru?

At the mention of his name, he looked up. "I mentioned my intentions to them and they fell silent ever since."

"Oh. Ok. Well, let us have some dessert."

"Kagome, are you accepting this courting offer from Lord Sesshomaru?" Kanna said when they were in the kitchen putting things away.

Lord Sesshomaru left about 5 minutes earlier back to his palace.

"Oh I don't know. I told him that I have to think about it. He told me that he would be back in 3 days time for an answer. I was rather surprised when he asked me actually."

"I know. You should have seen Kohoku's face when he told us that he also wanted to court you because he feels that you would be a good mother to Rin!"

"He said that?"

"Yes. Well, I think your brother and me are going to go home. For it is getting late and we have had enough excitement for one day with training and all. I will see you in the morning for more cooking training right?"

"Yes, Kanna. That is fine. I will see you in the morning. Have a great evening."

With her house all quiet, Kagome just sat in her living room petting her cat wondering if this was safe or not to accept his offer. For she was intrigued and interested. For he is so handsome and the air of mysteriousness around him is just massive. For she would like to know how he would express his feelings with her? She has not seen him express feelings towards the little human girl that he took for a companion. Rin was her name. She was so cute and so full of life. She would make a good miko.

Kagome ended up falling asleep on the couch with her cat in her arms. Sesshomaru was sitting outside her window watching her sleep.

I wonder if she is going to say yes to me. She is so beautiful laying there sleeping. I can still smell her for her scent is all around me here on the porch.

As Sesshomaru sat there on the porch, he breathed in her scent with a serene look on his face. Then he leapt in to the air back to his palace.


	5. The Waiting and The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters. But I do have the words!

The Waiting and the Decision

Kagome has been busy over the past few days, with teaching Kanna how to cook and take care of her home. Sango has been slaying demons that arrive in her area and now Kohoku's training. Poor Miroku hasn't had much time with her! How she yearned for the simple life of sitting around and relaxing every once in a while. Although Kohoku has been getting on rather well with the training and the making of new weapons. Kanna has been a great help in making the miasma pellets and the death seal on all the dead youkai that they destroy.

She doesn't understand the reasoning for trying to keep busy because everynight since their dinner guest came, she has been dreaming of him. Dreaming that Sesshomaru would take her away from all the death and pain in the world and take care of her. For some reason she felt safe when he was in the house. That no one was going to come in and try anything since he was there. Even her cat felt comfortable with him in the house! Which was strange because she thought that dogs and cats did not get along. It must have been a respect thing on both of them. She had often wondered after Naraku was killed what his life was like. For he had been so kind and respectful with InuYasha after all was said and done. They actually have become rather close since then.

Kagome sat on her porch on the bench wondering what Sesshomaru's palace looked like. She dreamed that it was tall and large. That you could see it from miles around in its glory. That the walls were high, and the rooms vastly large. She could imagine all of the gardens on the property since she knew that Rin liked flowers. She had dreamed that he carried her to his bed. That he laid her carefully on the large soft bed to find that it was wrapped in silk. That he then started talking to her with kind and loving words…….

"Kagome what are you thinking of?"

Kagome then snapped out of it finding Sango sitting there watching her with interest.

"Wha.. What? Oh hello Sango. Been there long?"

"No. I was just walking up asking to see if you were going to call upon Lord Sesshomaru since this is the 3rd day. I saw that you were in deep thought and now I am wondering if you have made your decision on what you were going to do about his courting. I heard from Kohaku and Kanna that he did that and what happened during dinner that evening. Miroku decided that I should come and talk to you about it."

Kagome sat there and thought about it for a while pondering on what she wanted to do.

"I see that you are going to take him up on his offer." Sango said while looking at Kagome.

"I have not actually but I am still pondering on what I am going to say to him when he calls upon me tonight."

"Well I think that you should wear the black dress with the red orchids on it. For that one looks rather regal on you." Sango said with a smile.

"You know. You are becoming more like a blood sister to me. We have been through so much together with InuYasha and the group. I am so happy that you are with Miroku finally. You make him so happy inside and outside."

Sango sat there and listened to her and she started to blush. Sango came up to her and gave her a large forceful hug. "Thank you Kagome. For I know that you are going to make a wonderful wife to someone."

And with that she left running to Miroku. Kagome smiled and made her decision right there and then. She went inside to draw a bath for she must start getting ready for tonight. For Sesshomaru. A smile was on Kagome's face as she got into her bath.


	6. The First Date

I am happy of all the people viewing and reading my story. I have decided that I will now answer the questions in my reviews! LOL! Yeah I have some! Woo Hoo!

DreamBeamz: _I know that Kohaku is not Kagome's brother but they all live in the same village together. So, Since Sango is more like a sister to her, therefore she feels that she is like that with Kohaku and he feels the same with her. And I know that they seem like short chapters. But really in my world, they are totally long!_

Inu no Miko:_ I am happy that you have read my story. I am glad that you are not mad at the softer side of Sesshomaru. OOO. That sounds like a commercial! LOL. Come experience the softer side of Sesshomaru! Ha ha. I am glad that both of you are submitting reviews and that you are enjoying them humbly!_

Sabryn:_ I am glad that you also are enjoying my story!_

_Well guys, here are a few more chapters! Yay!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters. But I do have the words!

The First Date

Kagome heard the knock at the door. She opens it and sees Sesshomaru standing out in front of her. His hair blowing softly in the wind with his fluffy shall blowing behind him. She just stood there and took in the wonderful look of him standing there ever so tall, arrogant and beautiful.

"Kagome, are you going to allow me to court you?"

"Yes, for tonight is our first date. I will permit you to date me until I see fit." Kagome said with a slight smile on her face.

"Actually you will date me until I see fit. Now let's go and have dinner. We will be dining at my palace tonight."

"I thought that we would just stay in the village tonight seeing how late it is already."

"No we are going to my palace for dinner. For I will return you when we are done later. You may rest then."

Kagome stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Does he really think that this is going to work? He is already arguing with me!

"If we are to eat any time soon, step on my shall and hold on to my arm." Sesshomaru said.

"And what is that going to do? I really do not feel that is a safe way of travel."

"Kagome get on and hold onto my arm for this is to be the last time I offer it to you."

Kagome looks at him and puts her nose in the air and steps onto the shall. The problem was that she forgot to grab his arm and they were in the air immediately! She started falling backwards to the ground when she noticed his face next to hers. She could see in those large golden eyes, that there is something there but he is not letting anyone find out what it is. Deep into his soul where all of his feelings are hidden.

"I told you to grab my arm. Next time take heed."

"Ok. Thanks. Sure." Kagome said her face starting to blush.

What is going on with her face? Why is it getting red? Ah I can breathe in her scent. It is rather soft right now. I wonder if that has something to do with her face being all red. Hmmm.

"Can I get up now?"

"Yes, please hold onto my arm until we get to my palace. You are able to lie down on my shall if you like for my magic will hold you. I can wake you when we get there."

"When we get there? Take a nap? How long is it going to take us to get there? Days?"

Kagome started putting her hand on her hip wondering what she got her self into.

"We will be there in about 2 hours past now. We are going to be going past InuYasha's palace. Would you like to stop in and say hello?"

"No. I would not like them to see me with you at this time. For I have not decided how long I am going to permit you to date me."

"You do realize that they will be able to smell your scent in the air right. For now that they are married, InuYasha has mixed blood with Kikyou and now she is also a hanyou."

Kagome's eyes got large. "Really! I did not know that it was true if you did that or not! Oh great. At least she will live long with him now."

Kagome sat down on the shawl rubbing her hands all over it.

"Gosh this is really soft." She started to lie down into it and the next thing she knew she was asleep. She woke up with Sesshomaru gently stroking her cheek with his nail.

"Kagome, Wake up for we are here at my palace now. Let me help you up."

Sesshomaru gets up and extends a long white hand to her. She takes it with a smile. He pulls her up to his chest. He can feel her heart beat against his chest. She wraps her arms around him and they embrace. She can feel his heartbeat on her cheek, his warmth on her body, his arms around her making her feel safe and carefree. Ah to have this all the time. And his warm scent is all over her now. The dreams are going to be really nice tonight. Secretly she wonders why InuYasha never made her feel this way every time they embraced? Maybe it was because she was a common human and he was hanyou? She didn't know and right now did not care truthfully. She turned a just took in the sight that lay before her. His palace was so big! The towers are so large and so beautiful at the same time.

Sesshomaru looked at her, her face beaming of awe in the moonlight. It was a beautiful picture to just watch her gazing up at the sky at his palace. He took his arm and put it around her waist, accidentally startling her. She looked up at him smiling.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes please lead the way."

They walked up the front steps, the two guards letting them past into the main hall. She just could not stop being so curious.

"If you would like, you can stay the night and look around the palace when it is daylight. Then you can see all that you want."

Kagome stopped. She gave him a questioning look. "Why are you being so nice?"

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her. "Kagome, I am actually hungry right now. Would you care to join me?"

"……." Kagome turned and followed him into the great hall where dinner was waiting for them.

They sat down opposite of each other and started eating dinner. Kagome was too worried to say anything during that time.

"I have a room set up for you if you wish to stay and look around the palace tomorrow. I will bring you back to your home when you are ready. You only need to ask." Sesshomaru said as he held the cup of tea to his face.

Kagome sat there and thought about it. She knew that it was getting very late and she was rather tired. They traveled so far away from her village. She put her cup of tea down and looked at him, trying to find some feeling in those large beautiful eyes. "I will stay the night, but only if you were the one who was showing me around the palace in the morning."

Arching one silver eyebrow he looks into her eyes wondering what she is up to. Surely she understands that he is a busy man. Plus there is the thing called Rin that is really going to be rather happy that another female is in the palace. But he would like to spend some time with her. Hopefully she will not want to leave after exploring around the palace? "I will escort you around the palace in the morning."

"I am glad. One such as yourself does need a day off once in a while." She said smiling.

He got up and extended a hand to help her. She took it and they walked to the door.

"Let me show you to your room. I will have my servant Sayla come and assist you in anything that you wish."

"Alright Sesshomaru, that sounds nice. I am a bit tired now that I have a full belly" She chuckled.

He walked her into the royal wing and stopped at her door. He pushed it open and walked inside waiting for her to come with him. She walked inside and couldn't believe how large her room was! He moved to the right side of the room and opened a door; "This is the bathing chambers. But the hot spring is outside just out the gardens. Sayla could show you where it is if you wish to bathe tonight."

"Not tonight. I think that I rather just climb into that large bed and fall asleep."

Nodding he understood, this has been a very long day for her. He moved towards the door but stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for being so nice and understanding. This is really too kind of you."

He walked towards her to face her. He looked down at her face. His hand moving on it's own it cupped her cheek. "You are welcome Kagome."

And with that he walked out the door and down the hall to his bedchambers. She watched him leave to his own room. She closed the door and walked to the armoire in the corner to see if there was something in there for her to wear to bed. She found a beautiful white shirt. She changed into that quickly and laid down in the bed. It was not long before she was sleeping.


	7. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha characters. But I do have the words!

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up with a slight wondering of where she was. Then she remembered that she was at Sesshomaru's place. Damn! She forgot! She must have been really comfortable to forget where she was and to sleep that darn deep. She went to the armoire and got some clothes that were in there and went about with her morning duties.

Sayla had left some hot tea on the desk with a tub of warm water to bathe her face in. Kagome came out and met her just before she was leaving. Kagome was still in the large shirt that she put on the night before for bed.

"Sayla, I was wondering if you could show me where the hot spring was? I would like to take a bath actually instead."

"Yes Lady Kagome, just follow me if you have all that you need."

"Yes I do Sayla. And please, just call me Kagome, that is what I am used to hearing and would like to not consider you as a servant but a friend instead."

Sayla looked down wondering what is with this lady? She was specifically told by Lord Sesshomaru to treat her as a highly honored guest of the palace.

"I am sorry Lady Kagome but Lord Sesshomaru specifically told me to treat you as a highly honored guest of the palace. And that I will remain calling you Lady Kagome."

"Sheeeesssssh! Ok. But please, do not feel like you have to take care of me all the time. I would like to get to know you more." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Very well Lady Kagome. Now on with your bath."

Kagome smiled and grabbed her stuff that she collected from the "bathroom" and she followed Sayla down the hall out into the gardens. Just outside of the gardens were 4 guards guarding a large building. They came up to the building and Sayla stopped in front of the guards.

"Lady Kagome will be in here bathing. No one is to be let in or out until she is ready. You will then escort her back to her room in the Royal Wing and alert Lord Sesshomaru that she is ready to greet him."

The guards nodded. Sayla then escorted Kagome inside. She couldn't believe her eyes. The hot springs was so large and so beautiful. Large rocks everywhere around the spring to put things on. The room was so steamy and warm. Kagome turned to Sayla and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Sayla for brining me into here. I will not take long because I am sure that Sesshomaru does not like being kept waiting."

Sayla's eyes just went huge when Kagome embraced her openly. She loved the feeling that Kagome gave her when she did that. And her words were so kind to her. She was not used to this and was sure that she must because this woman was going to keep doing this to her. "You are welcome Lady Kagome." Sayla left the hot spring building with a smile on her face. She turned to the guards again. "Now remember what I said because Lord Sesshomaru says that she is a highly regarded guest here. Please take caution for his guest." And with that Sayla left for the castle to attend to Kagome's room.

In the mean time

Kagome is sitting in the hot spring in her bathing suit. She was totally amazed at the size and the beautiful sight before her because she couldn't believe that one could hold such a sight in a building. She was walking around the hot spring gingerly because she did not feel like falling. She has been through that way too much on the road with InuYasha when they were hunting for the jewel shards. But that is so way in the past now and InuYasha has chosen Kikyou now that she is a human thanks to Kagome.

Sitting down and leaning her head on a stone at the edge of the hot spring she closes her eyes. A single tear goes down her cheek.

InuYasha, I am happy that you are now with your first love. But, I cannot lie to myself anymore. I will always hold you in my heart and never be mean to you because of your choice. But, I am happy right now in Sesshomaru's hands. I would have never thought that Sesshomaru can be nice and that he even likes me. I hope that he understands that I need to control my powers a little more so I can use them in battle next time. If there is a next time.

She opens her eyes and decides that it is time to wash. She does not want the guards to think that she has drowned in here. As she is cleaning her skin with her rose scented soap her thoughts are getting the best of her.

Why is Sesshomaru being so nice now? Is it because Naraku is no longer a threat? I thought that he was infatuated with Kagura, the wind sorceress? I am sure that she was a prominent youkai for him. Especially now since she was free of him and still hold all of her powers of the wind! I will have to ask him about that later. I will have to remember that one! I wonder what we are going to do today besides walking around and him showing off his palace to me? I mean, this palace so far is so darn huge! I am definitely going to get lost here! That is for sure!

She let out a small chuckle. She dived in the water to rinse off her rose scented shampoo and conditioner. She looked at her supplies and decided that it will need to be time to go back home and get some more stuff. And try to explain to her mother what has happened since she attended InuYasha and Kikyou's wedding. She was sure that her mother was wondering how she is fairing since that time. She started to get dressed in a nice dark blue and silver kimono that she found in the armoire. It really fit her nicely too. She gathered all of the things that she brought with her and headed out of the door. She had to squint her eyes at the burst of sunlight that enveloped her. She turned to the guards next to the doors smiling.

"Now that was excellent! So, which one of you are going to take me back to the castle?"

"I will Lady Kagome." A very tall tiger youkai said.

"Ok. First what is your name and what is your race of youkai?" Kagome said snuggling everything against her chest.

"I am a tiger youkai from the southern lands in another continent. We migrated here for a better living. My name is Koarau." He said and then bowed deeply to her.

Kagome blushed and waved one hand in the air. "There is no need for that Koarau. Please really. When you are in my presence, I request that you don't do that."

"Very well Lady Kagome. Now shall we travel back to the castle?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. They started walking with him slightly behind her on her right side. Kagome slowed her pace so she could talk to him more.

"So you said that you came from another continent right?"

"Yes Lady Kagome. We came over because food and land was sparse and we heard that Lord Sesshomaru needed warriors. So, my whole family came over."

"I see. How big is your family Koarau?"

"I come from a family of 8. I am the 5th child in the group. My brothers and sisters are here in the palace also."

"OOO! What do they do here? Are they guards like you?"

"No Lady Kagome. Kayer, Fitzu, Cracko, Sherlene, and me are part of the army. Checko, Sherene, and Lavonia work inside the palace"

"So your sisters are Checko, Sherene and Lavonia?"

"Yes Lady Kagome."

"What do they do in the palace for Sesshomaru?"

"Checko is one of the cooks. She is a great cook and Sesshomaru was glad of that. Sherene is Rin's teacher and Lavonia is a healer."

"Wow, very high ranking positions in the palace. What do your brothers do?"

"Kayer is a master archer. He is a little more nimble than the rest of us and can shoot a bow and arrow very well. Fitzu is a teacher of the arts of battle. He teaches the new warriors how to be good swordsmen. Cracko is a trained assassin for Lord Sesshomaru. He had to work hard to get that position but I knew that he could do it because he is rather skilled and very quick. Sherlene is actually a female. She is my oldest sister. She is also a teacher of battle. She is trained in the arts of martial battle. She is able to teach the advanced warriors how to hand to hand combat with another if needed."

"Ok, so Sherene is Rin's teacher, Checko is a wonderful chef, Lavonia is a nurse, Kayer is an archer, Fitzu is a swordsman, Cracko is an assassin, and Sherlene is a ninja. Interesting. Is Sherene and Sherlene twins?"

"Yes they are actually, they were born 2 minutes apart from another. And what is a ninja, nurse and a chef?"

Kagome laughed. "I am sorry but from where I come from those are words to the same of yours that you said. Just a different way of saying them! I am sorry if I confused you."

They had reached the door to the palace. Kagome went to open the door and Koarau stopped her. She looked at him and remembered the whole guard thing. He opened the door for her and Sayla was there to greet them. Kagome smiled and then turned to Koarau.

"You have been such a nice guard and thank you for telling me about you more. I hope to talk to you again soon!"

Koarau bowed his head at Kagome. "It has been a pleasure meeting you Lady Kagome. I do hope that our paths cross again sometime."

Kagome smiled and then turned to Sayla who was waiting for her patiently. "I am ready Sayla. I need to go back to my room and dispense of these things. Then you can take me to Sesshomaru. I am sure that he is waiting."

"As you wish Lady Kagome."

Kagome went through the door and followed Sayla back through the palace. Kagome quickened her pace a little bit to stand beside Sayla.

"Sayla, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes Lady Kagome all you have to do is ask."

"I was wondering if you would tell me a little about yourself."

"Sure, what would you like to know Lady Kagome?"

"Well, where are you from and what race are you?"

Sayla looked at her with interest. "I am a Siberian tiger my lady. I have come from Siberia. A very cold place and I migrated here to find myself in danger with little weapons and knowledge of how to defend myself. Lord Sesshomaru saved me and brought me here to take care of the goings on with his servants. I would serve him until my life ended."

Kagome stopped and looked at her. Her hair was white as snow with varied black streaks going through it. Her ears were very prominent on her head, much like InuYasha's were. Her tail was no where to be seen though. "Thank you for telling me your heritage a little. But, I do have one question. Where is your tail?"

Sayla blushed. Her humanoid form showed them too well for her liking. "My tail was cut off from a scorpion from the mainland that was trying to eat me when Lord Sesshomaru saved me."

Kagome looked at Sayla with sorrow in her eyes. "I am sorry to hear that Sayla. No one should have to go through those kinds of things."

Kagome put her arms around Sayla and closed her eyes. She focused her power on the base of Sayla's stub of a tail. A bright pink glow came from Kagome's hands. Sayla felt her body to start to get a warm feeling and then the pink glow was gone. Sayla put her hand back to her stub and found a fully-grown tail. Kagome let go of her and smiled. Sayla's eyes got big, she couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Lady Kagome, what did you do to me?"

"Sayla, I gave you your tail back to you. Like I said before, no one should have to got through something like that." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sayla started to cry. "I am very thankful Lady Kagome. Now I am indebted to you and to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome went to her again and gave her another hug. "No you are not. I would do anything to make someone happy. I do not like people or demons to be unhappy from a previous engagement that occurred to them."

Sayla breaking the warm embrace from Kagome she smiled. "Please, let us continue to your bedchambers. I think that we have delayed enough."

"Yes, we must not keep him waiting any longer."


	8. Time With Sesshomaru

Well, here is a nice little (ha ha) chapter for you to read. I am happy that everyone is taking this so well even though Sesshomaru is really not himself here. But, you know what, I like how I see him showing his feelings and showing love. I really feel that this could be him later in his life. Well now for the reviews!

DreamBeamz:_ I am glad to have you as a regular for this story! I am also glad that you are having fun reading it!_

Sabryn:_ I see that you also are becoming a regular! I hope that you also like what I have in store for these guys!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

Kagome moved down the hall with Sayla. Looking down the hall, she saw that Sesshomaru was about to knock on her door.

"Sesshomaru, I am right here! Sorry but I wanted to bathe and I lost track of time."

Sesshomaru turned to her voice. His face emotionless until he noticed Sayla's tail swishing behind her. He raised one eyebrow at them when they arrive before him.

"Sayla, how did you grow your tail back?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Lady Kagome grew it back for me. She gave me a hug and the next thing that I knew there was this pink glow coming from behind me. And then my tail was back all because she wanted me to have it back Lord Sesshomaru." Sayla said bowing to her master.

He then turned to Kagome who was just standing there with a smile on her face.

"Why did you do this for my servant Kagome?"

"It was just like she said. Because I wanted her to have it back after finding out that it was cut off by a scorpion demon. She has been nothing but nice and sweet to me and I thought that returning something to her that she missed."

"Please next time, do not interfere with my servants lives."

Kagome got mad. She put her hands on her hips. She could feel the anger rising in her. A slight red color coming to her cheeks.

"How dare you presume or even assume that I am going to even do that! She is my servant and I am going to do whatever I want with her. And if she wanted her tail back, I gratefully gave it back with no regrets. Do you understand me?"

"Do not speak to me in that manner in front of my servant. You need to remember that you are my guest here in my palace."

"And you need to remember that you invited me here to stay the night. Which I had no problem with until now! I will do as I please while I am here. She is happy to have her tail back. Can't you for once, just be nice and happy about that?"

Lord Sesshomaru just stared at her with no emotion at all on his face. He was still glaring at Kagome. "Sayla, go and take care of the beds in Kagome's, Rin's and my bedchambers."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sayla said bowing and then going about her duties. Her tail happily swishes about behind her.

Kagome broke the staring contest that was going on between her and Sesshomaru. She looked to her side, she was so angry at him for the way he treated her. It was like I was dealing with InuYasha! That bastard, how dare he!

"Kagome, if you still wish to spend the day here, I must request that we should get going. For there is much to see here." Lord Sesshomaru saw that she was distressed over the current circumstances.

She looked at him with her fists next to her legs, "How dare you talk to her in that manner! I do not care if she is one of your servants, she is a living demon and you should speak to her with respect. She does with you, now why can't you with her?" Kagome spat at him. She was so full of anger that she could have bitch slapped him for that treatment to her new friend.

"Sayla has been with me for many years now Kagome and I can speak to my servants as I please, now if you are done with your temper tantrum, we can begin the tour."

Kagome just sat there. Her anger rising. Should I make a scene and see what he does? That arrogant bastard. I will bid my time with him; I will see how long it takes to make him break in front of me. He cannot act this way all the time!

Kagome held up her head, "Fine, let us go and take this tour of your grounds."

Sesshomaru stood there looking at her. I must have done something wrong for her to spat shit like that out at me. Maybe I can be a little nicer to some of my servants but not too nice. She is not going to change me that much!

Sesshomaru took Kagome's arm holding it just below her elbow and they walked and talking around their way through his palace. He even showed her the torture chambers and the dungeons below. She was very intrigued when she went there, she was constantly asking questions when they were there. He then showed her the stables area where she played with Ah Un for a bit before leaving the dragon again. They went to the main gardens where they found Rin playing with Jaken. Ok well Rin beating up Jaken with some rocks that she found. When Rin saw Sesshomaru, she dropped all the rocks and ran to him. Grasping his leg and hugging it. Kagome thought that the love the little girl showed Sesshomaru was heart warming and touching. Kagome could do nothing but smile.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Master Jaken has been so mean to me."

"What is he doing to you Rin?"

"He will not play with me here in the gardens. He keeps telling me that I am worthless to you."

Kagome felt like she was going to cry. She went up to the little girl that was clasping Sesshomaru's leg for support. "Rin, hi! I am Kagome. Do you remember me?"

Rin looked at her and put her little finger to her chin as if to think and look back in the past. "Yes I do, you used to travel with InuYasha."

"Yes I did. I was hoping that you could pick some flowers with me and show me around the garden some. It looks like this is your favorite place in the palace."

"Oh yes it is!" Rin exclaimed with joy in her voice. She grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her around the garden while they picked flowers.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru went up to Jaken who was finally waking up from his stupor with the little girl.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, that child is pure hell on me. She is so worth………………..eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sesshomaru picked him up and dropkicked Jaken into another part of the garden next to a large bridge and pond. He walked over there and found Jaken starting to get up.

"Jaken, you are to speak of Rin as my own pup. You are going to treat her with the same respect and love that you have for me." Sesshomaru said with ice dripping off of every word.

Jaken bowed to him, "Yes my Lord. I am sorry but she is a brazen child. She has no manners at all. She must be taught properly so they stick in her head."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at the two ladies. Kagome was placing a ring of flowers on Rin's head and laughing as she did this. She is now going to be taught those manners from a somewhat proper lady. I am hoping that this is to be true with Kagome. She holds such love in her heart.

"Jaken, go and make sure that lunch is served out here in the gardens for all of us. You are to eat in the study like usual."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Right away Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken left as quickly as his little legs to get him to.

Sesshomaru walked over to the ladies and sat down with them. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Rin went over to him and hugged him. He placed his arm around her and held her to him. Kagome thought that it was odd with him only having one arm after all this time. She nudged herself closer to him and placed her hand on his stump of an arm and closed her eyes. She concentrated so all her power was in her hand. Suddenly a bright light flashed and then it was gone in an instant. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. There sat Sesshomaru with Rin in one hand and him looking at the one that she regenerated for him. Rin's eyes were so large at what had happened. She got off Sesshomaru's lap and looked at him and then at Kagome.

She ran into Kagome's lap and held her, "Thank you for curing his arm Kagome!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin and held her close.

"That is no problem. I just got sick of seeing him with one arm and trying to hold you. A hug is better when held with two arms instead of one."

Sesshomaru just looked at his hand that was now regenerated back to him. He could feel her power surge through him, and the sudden warmth after it was done. He looked at his new hand and his old one. Placing them both in the air to make sure that it was really there and that it was the same as the old one.

He then looked at Kagome, "You are truly amazing human. I thank you for giving me my arm back."

Kagome smiled. "You are welcome, it is the least that I could do. And I was not lying, it is best to hug someone with two arms than one."

Sesshomaru just looked at her with wonder. I am going to have to remember that now that I have both of my arms back.

Sesshomaru looked behind her and saw all his servants bringing out lunch to them. Kagome looked behind her and smiled. "Woo hoo! Lunch! I am starved!" Rin laughed after she said that. "Yes, I am hungry also."

All 3 of them got up so they could lie out the large blanket for them to sit on. The food was laid out before them and they all started eating. They sat in silence after lunch when Rin decided that she was going to run around like a lunatic through the garden. Kagome and Sesshomaru just sat and watched her.

"Are you liking what I have done with my palace Kagome?"

"Yes, it is very beautiful Sesshomaru."

"Is there anything that you think that I should change?"

Kagome looked at him with one eyebrow up, "Are you serious? If I suggest something, you would change it?"

"Yes, all you have to do is suggest."

Kagome looked back at Rin thinking.

"I would make the stables larger so each of your animals would have more room in their stalls. I know that more room would make them feel more comfortable in there. I know I would at least."

"Then consider it done. I will make sure that the new stables are to be worked on tomorrow morning."

Kagome just looked at him with surprise on her face. "You are serious aren't you?"

"Yes, why would I not be? I know that you feel compassion towards those animals in there. Probably more than I do and I feel that your input on the matter would be more beneficial to them. Is there anything else that you would like to see changed?"

"Yes actually there is. I was wondering if you could make some decent quarters for your servants and your army. I found that their quarters are so cramped. If you make them more like, little homes they too would bring more respect to you and how you feel about them. I know that you want them to still be more manly and hardened for war but, that does not mean that coming home has to be a pain as well."

"Then consider that also done. I will make sure that those are started tomorrow as well. Would you like to make up the plans for each house?"

"Oh yes that would be fun! But, then that would mean that I would have to stay a little longer here. I am sure that Sango and the others are starting to worry since I had not returned last night."

"If you would like to stop off at home and let them know what you are going to help me with here at the palace all you have to do is ask."

"Well, I would like to go back to my own time also to tell my mother what has been happening as of late. I have not talked to her since I was in Kikyou and InuYasha's wedding a while back. Plus, there are some things that I would like to grab and bring back here. If that is ok. I would only take a few days."

Sesshomaru looked around for Rin and saw her. She was playing on the bridge feeding his fish in the pond some bread.

"Rin could you please come here for a bit?"

Rin ran as fast as she could to him. Almost crashing into him if he did not catch her with his "new" arm.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, what is it that you need?"

"Rin, do you think that it is ok for Kagome and I to leave for a few days? There are some things that she needs to take care of before the changes are to be made that she suggested."

Rin sat there and looked between her beloved Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome. "Yes, I feel that I can stand Master Jaken for a few days while you are gone." She finally said.

"I assure you that Jaken will treat you from now on with the up most respect and care that you deserve Rin."

Rin smiled and then hugged him again. "Can I go back and feed the fishes again?"

He nodded his head and she was off like a bat out of hell to the pond and her bread that she left on the bridge. She could not stop in time and kind of fell on her butt sliding some. Kagome went over to aid her since she was crying. Kagome took her up into her arms and shushed her some. Rin held Kagome close while Kagome wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Thank you Kagome-sama for helping Rin. I have not been treated like this since my mother died a long time ago."

"Rin, I hate to see people in pain. I assure you that if you are in any pain ever again, that I would help you out."

Rin hugged her close and laughed while she pointed to Sesshomaru. He was just staring at the two girls on the bridge. He did not move yet, he hesitated to see what Kagome would do to help her out. He was amazed and grateful that Kagome went to Rin's aid. Yes she is going to make a wonderful mother to Rin.

All 3 of them spent the rest of the day and evening together. Sesshomaru let Rin out of her lessons for the rest of the day for a treat to her. Rin was very happy to spend such time with the both of them.

Kagome went with Rin to tuck her into bed that night. Telling her a story before sleeping but before she was done with the story, Rin was asleep. Kagome smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left her room.

Kagome found her room pretty good. She found that it was 5 doors down on the same side as Rin's and 3 doors down on the opposite side of the hallway from Sesshomaru's. After she dressed for bed again in the white shirt that she found, she was about to get into bed when there was knock on her door. She decided that who ever it was could see her in bed.

"Come in." She cried out.

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked to her bed and sat down on the edge. She had finally noticed his tail behind him. He must have it tucked in his shall all the time, yet here it was swishing about behind him. OOOO! I want to touch it to see what it feels like. She looked at him again blinking back her thoughts.

"What can I do for you Sesshomaru?"

"I wanted to thank you again for returning my arm to me and for your kindness towards Rin today."

"That's all! Well you could have done that in the morning."

She is teasing me. Why is she teasing me? Sesshomaru looked at her. "We will leave in the morning before Rin gets up. She will not allow you to leave if you are still here when she awakes. I will leave a missive for her to read when she awakes for the day."

"That sounds good. Thank you for giving me this time to do all this stuff, I know that our dating really is not going that well."

"I think that our dating as you say it is going fine. You are getting to know me more and my companions some and I feel that you are comfortable here with me right now."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Yes, I do feel comfortable here and I have made some new friends and saw how beautiful your palace is. I guess that you are right, our dating is going well."

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek again, "You do know that you are beautiful and caring Kagome."

She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. "Sesshomaru, I have never heard you say that about anyone before. Thank you."

"I will leave you now to get some rest. Since we are leaving early tomorrow and you have many things to do you might need it." He then bent forward and kissed her cheek and started walking towards her door. Kagome just sat there in amazement at his actions. She watched him start to leave. "Sesshomaru?"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yes Kagome."

She smiled at him, "Good night."

"Good night Kagome."

After he was gone she slumped down in her bed. When he kissed me I felt so happy. I am starting to notice that I am happy whenever he is with me. What is going on! Am I starting to have feelings for him now? What is InuYasha going to think about this when he finds out?

Just then she heard a very familiar voice echo through the halls. "SESSHOMARU! YOU BASTARD WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS KAGOME?"

Kagome just sat there frozen. "Oh shit. It's InuYasha."

Kagome got out of bed and wrapped herself in a robe that she found in the closet and ran out the door. She did not catch herself in time and ran right into InuYasha and she fell to the floor. She looked up at him.

"InuYasha?" She gasped.

InuYasha looked at her with worry and bent down to help her. His hand was intercepted by another white hand with red stripes on it. He looked up and standing there holding his hand was Sesshomaru. With his other hand he helped Kagome up. InuYasha was just staring at his arm. When in the hell did that get there?

"InuYasha, you will keep your voice down in these halls. Rin is sleeping and we are not going to wake her. You will follow me to my study with Kagome and I."

And with that Sesshomaru with Kagome in his arms were walking down the opposite direction to his study down the hall. He sat down at his desk with Kagome sitting in his lap. InuYasha sat down on the chair in front of the desk. He was looking rather angry at the way that Sesshomaru was holding Kagome and it was grinding on his nerves.

"Now InuYasha even though we are in here now you will keep your voice down."

"Keh. Now why is she here? And why are you holding her like that? She does not need protection from me."

"InuYasha, Kagome is here because I am courting her. And I am holding her because she feels safe with me."

InuYasha just sat there with his mouth open. "Are you serious? I thought that you did not like humans except for that little girl that you have?"

"InuYasha yes I am serious and really it is not any of your business who I and who I do not like in this world. Anyways, we were going to stop by your home in the morning but you came busting in here tonight."

"InuYasha, I am sorry that you had to find out this way but, yes I accepted Sesshomaru's request to date me a few days ago. I have been here since." Kagome said with sadness.

InuYasha just sat there and looked down. He was ashamed at his own behavior tonight. He knew that he could not have Kagome and Kikyou. He still held strong feelings for the miko no matter what he did with Kikyou, and he was happy with Kikyou now that she is a hanyou. But he was dreading the day that he would encounter Kagome and how he would react. Obviously he is acting badly and only causing her more pain. InuYasha started to get up and leave the study when Kagome called out to him.

"InuYasha, I do not want these feelings that we have to get in the way of us moving on. I do still care about you but, you have moved on without me and now it is my turn. I hope that you can understand." While she was saying this she got up out of Sesshomaru's arms and went to InuYasha. She gave him a hug and he held her close, tucking his head into her hair, breathing in deep to take in her scent. She has not changed at all. Always thinking of others but, now finally thinking of her own needs.

Sesshomaru had to grab all his strength not to go and grab her out of his arms and kill him. But he knew that he could not do that and he calmed his demon side. He knew that he should not be holding such feelings for her only after 2 days of being together but his demon side wanted her all to himself so badly. And to see his own brother holding her like he wanted to almost drove him over the edge.

Kagome and InuYasha stood there like that for a moment. He broke the embrace and it was so hard for him to do it but he did. And he looked at her with such love in his eyes and sadness at the same time. He bent in and kissed her forehead. "I wish you the best Kagome." And then he left the study with her standing there. She looked at Sesshomaru and then bolted to her room. Not wanting him to see her tears, not wanting him to see her so weak after such a short encounter with his own brother. She ran to her room and closed the door quickly and flopped down on her bed. She sobbed so hard and long.

I thought that I was over him! Why am I doing this when he chose Kikyou and not me!

Sesshomaru watched her leave, he knew that she was going to her room to cry, he could smell her tears starting to release in her eyes. He sat there for a few minutes wondering what he should do. He then got up and walked down the hall to her room. He opened the door and saw her flopped on her bed crying hard. He went to her and picked her up and held her close to him. He wrapped his tail around her waist and the tip gently stroking her back to reassure her. He moved her hair away from her face and moved his thumb on her cheek. She grabbed his robe and cried harder. Thankful that he came and held her close to him and tried to calm her. She knew that he understood that she was not truly over his brother, not completely and that it is going to take some time again now.

Her breathing started to slow down and her tears were drying on her cheeks. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"Kagome there is nothing to thank me for. I was concerned for you and wanted to make sure that you were all right. I do not wish for you to cry."

Kagome looked up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes, those golden globes that usually showed no emotion in them did now and it was for her and only her. She smiled and nuzzled her head on his chest.

He started to move to leave and she looked at him again. "Please do not leave me tonight. I do not want to be alone." She begged him.

He looked down at her, "Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru, please stay with me tonight and just hold me in your arms. I feel safe right now and I do not want that to go away. I do not want to be alone."

"Alright Kagome, then let us at least get into bed then so we can be comfortable while we sleep."

She nodded her head and got up. She noticed that his tail was around her and she smiled as she took off her robe. He got up and took off his robe and went over to the other side of the bed. She got in and lay down, and him the same. He put his "new" arm under her head as she nuzzled up to his body. He was only wearing his silk bottoms and he shuttered when her skin met his. It has been a while since he felt another's touch on his skin. She moved her head into the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arm around her. He wrapped his tail around her legs loosely to give her extra support if she needed it. He wanted to make sure that she felt secure and safe with him.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry that you had to see this from me. But, I truly did not know how I was going to react on seeing InuYasha again since the wedding. I guess that I am still weak."

"Kagome you are not weak in my eyes. You are a very strong person; you just need to believe in yourself a little more. I hope that I can help you see that about yourself soon."

Kagome smiled. "Good night Sesshomaru."

"Good night Kagome."

Sesshomaru laid there for a while taking in her scent of roses. Her breathing became soft and even. He knew that she was asleep. He liked having her in his arms, laying here beside him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead where his brother left his. He licked it to replace his brother's scent with his and kissed her again. She moved beside him, smiled and rolled over on her other side, grabbing his hand before rolling over. She tucked his arm closer to her as she moved backwards until she felt his chest on her back. She sighed in her sleep and stayed there that way. He smiled at himself happy at how things were going with her. He slept soundly that night with Kagome in his arms where he hoped that she was always going to stay.


	9. The Journey Home

Well, I am just punching out these chapters right on schedule! Woo Hoo! I hate to see your guys reactions if I miss one day or two! LOL! Just kidding. I hope that you enjoy this one as well. Well now for the reviews!

InuKago45 and DreamBeamz you guys are awesome! I am really glad that you are enjoying this one! Please do not hurt me after this one!

**Warning. I rated this wrong because there are some graphic parts in this story and there is swearing throughout. This is just another reminder!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up and opened his eyes to see Kagome just sitting there smiling as she watched him sleep. He smiled and moved her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I just could not bear myself to wake you. You slept so soundly."

"That is ok. I was dreaming and did not want to wake except now I am happy that I did because you are still here with me."

Kagome raised one of her black eyebrows at him, "Oh really! It was that good of a dream huh?"

Sesshomaru squeezed her slightly, "I see that I have not awoken from my dream as of yet since you are truly still here with me."

Kagome's face started to get red with embarrassment. She truly did love how he felt in her arms. How the safety and security was there for her when she needed it most. She had never felt this way with InuYasha. She felt love from InuYasha and he was always protecting her but she did not feel the security with that love like she is feeling from Sesshomaru right at this moment.

Could I really move on with Sesshomaru? Living here with him in the palace? Being his mate for life and helping him raise Rin into a young woman?

Kagome smiled as she thought this. Sesshomaru looked at her this whole time that she was pondering her feelings between the two brothers.

He smiled at her, "What are you thinking Kagome? Are you regretting your actions and mine as well?"

Kagome smiled at him, "I am fine. I am not regretting anything that we have done. Nothing at all, actually I was wondering how my life would change if things continued as they are now."

Sesshomaru took his hand and flicked her nose, "Do you think that it would not be a good thing to be here with me?"

He flicked my nose! He flicked my nose! What in the hell was that all about? Is he trying to tease me?

She looked at him in amazement. "Did you just flick my nose? Are you serious? You flicked my nose!"

Sesshomaru started to chuckle a little bit. He did not think that he would get a response like that from her. He saw that her eyebrows came together and she pouted her lips together, "Listen mister, you are not going to run around and flick my nose whenever you want to." She said a little annoyed as she pushed him a little with her hand.

He cocked his head to the side a little bit, "You are not going to push me again like that girl. And I will flick your nose when ever I want to and where ever I want to."

She got up on and sat down on her butt in front of him. She straightened her back and pushed him again. He raised a silver eyebrow at her, "Are you seriously thinking of challenging me Kagome?" She pushed him again and this time a little harder than before. She did not think that he would actually do anything to her. She just wanted to see if he was going to do anything to her, if anything. Not realizing his quickness, he moved and gently put her down back on the bed. Moving slightly so he was on top of her without taking out her breath. He had her hands over her head pinned under his own. He was thankful for both hands now as he moved his head closer to hers.

"Sesshomaru what in the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?" She spat out. Angry and surprised at the same time of his actions because she was not expecting this.

He smiled at her, "You did not expect me to react this way did you. I warned you though to not push me again."

"Yes I know that but I did not think that you would do this though!"

His face was now very close to hers, they were touching noses as they were talking. Kagome was slightly getting nervous; she never thought that she would be staring down the great Lord of the Western Lands this closely like this. Sesshomaru smiled as he noticed that her scent had a touch of fear in it. He moved closer and planted a kiss on her cheek. And then he started to move to her ear and down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned a little bit. The sound coming from her even surprising herself, and the sensations that he was creating from his touches with his mouth were making her feel like putty in his hands.

He released her hands and he caressed her hip. He made sure that he kept the other one where it was for support. She moved her hands to his back embracing him. She lightly moved her hands up and down his back scratching him with her nails as the sensations of passion went through her body. She moved his silky hair to the side so she could feel the true length of his back. She could feel the muscles under his skin move effortlessly as he moved his hands around exploring on her body. His mouth still on her neck, lightly nicking her with his fangs.

She moved her hands lower on his body feeling every thing and it was like mapping his back on how it felt. She found the base of his tail coming out from his spine in his lower back. She played lightly with the fur with her hand while the other hand had found his muscular butt. She moved both hands lightly as to send just silent yet effective sensations through his body. She could feel his body start to respond to what she was doing to him. He was starting to have issues controlling his demon side as he moved his mouth along side her collarbone and then moving his mouth lower in between her breasts. He could feel himself starting to get hard with her movements with his tail and his butt. He had wanted her and wanted her now but he did not want to do that with her. They have not been courting that long and they still had many things to accomplish before them doing so. He had to earn her trust and her love for him and him only. But it was getting harder and harder to resist her while she was doing this to him. He moved his mouth back up under her chin, lightly stroking it with his tongue until he found her lips. He licked her lips, first the outline of them and then the fullness of her lips. He closed his mouth over hers and she immediately moved her hand that was on his tail to his head and the other one that was on his butt back to the middle of his back. With the hand on his head she pushed it closer on her lips. She parted her lips just a little bit to tease him with her taste. His tongue exploring what she would let him. He could get a little taste of what she was like but not fully and he wanted to know fully what she tasted like. A purr like growl came from his throat as she did this to him. She was driving him nuts and she knew it.

She grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled so their lips parted from each other. Both of them were gasping for air because of their actions. They were full of passion and both of them knew that they had to stop or something was going to happen that they might regret. Kagome let go of his hair and let her hand fall to her side. He moved his head and rested it on the side of her neck, slowing his breathing.

"Thank you Kagome, I think that I was very close to marking you."

"I am sorry for this Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru raised his head and looked at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kagome. My actions are mine and your actions are yours. I do not regret anything that I have done just now and I do not want you to be either." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

He then got up and stretched his body. He looked out of the window, "It is a beautiful day out Kagome, come over here with me and watch the sun rise."

Kagome got out of bed and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she did to him too. They stood there watching the sun kiss the land that lay before them through the window. Kagome was truly happy right now and she knew right at that moment that she would be happy here with Sesshomaru. After the sun rose, Kagome went and bathed while Sesshomaru wrote his missive for Rin. By the time that she was back from the hot spring, he was ready for them to leave. She went into his arms and never let go until she had to.

They headed to InuYasha and Kikyou's home. By the time that they arrived at the door, InuYasha was there waiting for them.

"Good morning InuYasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Good morning Sesshomaru and Kagome."

They went into the home and sat in the dining hall for breakfast. Kikyou had arrived while they waited for the food. She looked as beautiful as ever sitting there next to InuYasha.

"Kikyou, it is nice to see you again. How are you feeling since your wedding?" Kagome asked.

"I am feeling great. Things are going well here at the house that Sesshomaru built for us. Um. But why are you two here together?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Kagome decided that she better talk before InuYasha opened his trap.

"Sesshomaru came to my home a few days ago and requested to court me now that things are over with Naraku. And I have accepted and we wanted to let you know that I am going to be staying over there for a while because we are making some changes to his palace. I did not want either of you to barge in wondering what the hell Sesshomaru has done now so we thought it best to tell you ahead of time."

Kikyou's eyes got large; she could not believe what came out of Kagome's mouth just now.

"Kagome, I am glad that you are going to be helping Sesshomaru with some things at the palace. I am happy to come and help you with anything that you might need."

Kagome smiled, she was happy that things were going so well over here. The food arrived and they all ate in silence. After breakfast, Kagome and Kikyou talked a little in the corner by the window. Sesshomaru sat at the table with InuYasha.

"I am thankful that you did not cause a scene InuYasha."

"Keh, I should not have barged in your palace like that last night. I am sorry big brother."

"There is no need to be sorry InuYasha, I was expecting it actually because of your past with Kagome. I do hope that things are going to go smoothly from now on right?"

"Yeah you can count on me to behave Sesshomaru. Hey, what kinds of things are you going to do at the palace?"

"Kagome suggested some improvements that I am going to carry on with. She suggested that I expand the stables for the animals and that the quarters for the staff and army be done as little houses depending on rank."

"Oh, and you are actually going to do this just because she suggested it?"

"Yes, little that you know, I do care for Kagome and would like to keep her happy. I would like to make sure that everything that she wants done gets done. I think that your actions last night actually brought her closer to me. I know that you don't want to hear that from your own brother but we have to face reality here. I would like to have her as my mate for life before the year is done."

InuYasha was both heart broken and sad at the stuff that his brother told him but he was right as usual. InuYasha had to face reality on his actions when it came to Kagome.

"You better keep her safe if you are to go through with this plan of yours. I might have Kikyou but I will be damned if I am going to stay by and watch you hurt her like I did." InuYasha said with a straight yet serious face.

"I assure you brother that she is going to be safe and happy with me."

Kagome and Kikyou came over to them.

"What are you guys so serious about?" Kagome said jokingly.

"We are speaking of nothing of importance. Did you guys have a nice talk?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, she is going to help me decorate the little houses for your army and staff after they are built. She agrees with me when I told you that they should feel comfortable in their own homes after battle." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru got up and hugged Kagome. "Good, I am glad. Now if we are to get back like we said we would to Rin, we best be leaving."

Kagome shook her head and went and hugged Kikyou and InuYasha goodbye. As proper hosts they saw their guests to the door. They watched as they disappeared in the sky and then they resumed what they were doing in the house.

They landed at the well for Kagome to reach her mother.

"Would you like to come with me Sesshomaru? I would like it if you would."

"I would be honored to be your guest in your time Kagome."

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. They threw their legs over the lip of the well and at the same time, jumped in. When they arrived in her time he was amazed that it was so quiet. They flew out of the well and headed towards her home. Sota was the first one out of the house; he was so happy that she was home again from the feudal era. But he stopped short when he saw the tall man who looked similar to InuYasha but wasn't.

Kagome ran and gave him a hug hello.

"Sota! How are you doing? Is mom home? I would like to speak with her. OH! This is Sesshomaru, he is InuYasha's older brother."

Sesshomaru looked down at the young man that stood before him. "Hello. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands in my time. How are you Sota?"

Sota just stood there amazed. He was only up to Sesshomaru's collarbone. Gosh this guy is tall!

Sota extended a hand to Sesshomaru. "I am fine today. I am pleased to meet you Sesshomaru. So are you full demon or half like InuYasha? Oh and sis, mom went to the store, she is going to be back soon."

"I am a full demon unlike InuYasha. We share the same father but have different mothers. What is a store?"

Kagome laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house. They all sat down on the couch in the living room. Kagome looked at her brother, "Ok Sota start asking all the questions that you would like."

Sota just looked at Sesshomaru. He was so elegant and proper unlike InuYasha.

"Um sis, I only have one. What is he doing here?"

Kagome laughed again. "Sesshomaru is courting me for marriage. I wanted mother and you to meet him and try to get to know him. I also wanted to let you guys know that I am fine after Kikyou and InuYasha's wedding and that I am fixing some things at Sesshomaru's palace so I will not visit again for a while."

Just then Kagome's mother walked in. She looked at the 3 of them sitting in the living room. She dropped her groceries and ran to Kagome, giving her a large hug.

"Oh Kagome I am so happy that you are home. I have missed you so much." She then realized that there was a rather tall and regal looking man next to her daughter holding her hand. She looked at him. "I am sorry who are you?"

Sesshomaru got off the couch and bowed to her mother. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands of my time. And yes, I am InuYasha's older brother and I am a full demon unlike him. I am please to meet your acquaintance Kagome's mother." He grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on top of it.

Kagome's mother blushed at the action and waved her other hand in the air like he had seen Kagome do countless times before.

"Now there is no need for such theatrics I assure you Sesshomaru. But, there is still one question that I would like for you to answer me young man. Why are you here and why are you holding my daughters hand?"

Kagome laughed. "Mom that was 2 questions!"

Again the redness returned to her mother's face. "Sorry my mistake but I would like them answered please."

"I am in request for courting your daughter for marriage. I would humbly be happy if you would accept this courting. And Kagome has agreed and I did not notice that I had her hand in mine actually." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome started laughing again. "Sesshomaru you do not have to be so formal around my family."

Kagome's mother just stood there. "For her hand in marriage? You are dating my daughter for marriage?"

"Yes my lady. If it is ok with you I would like to continue to."

Kagome's mother just stood there and then looked at the clock. "Oh my, I have to get dinner on the table. Kagome will you help me with the groceries and the kitchen. Sesshomaru you stay here with Sota. I am sure that he could find something of interest for you to do."

And with that she grabbed her daughters hand and grabbed the groceries and they were off to the kitchen. She hugged her daughter and looked at her. Kagome looked good considering that she decided to spend her life during that time instead of theirs. But it was good that she was coming back still after the jewel was destroyed. That was Kagome's wish, to still be able to travel through the well with anyone that she wished to get back to her time.

"Kagome, do you love him or like him enough to date him? I mean he is InuYasha's older brother."

"Mother I am fine and Sesshomaru is really much more loving than what you see before you. He is sweet and kind. He took in an orphaned human girl years ago and has given her everything that could have wanted! He really is a good demon. I think that I can be happy with him. We talked with InuYasha and Kikyou this morning before coming over. It was so hard momma. To see them together and be happy but, I am a strong person and it is time for me to move on with my life. And I really think that I can with Sesshomaru, I mean I am going to be spending much more time with him at his palace for a while. He asked me for my opinion on some of the things that need to be changed and I am going to be overlooking the construction. He trusts me and I believe that he is going to learn to love me also."

Kagome's mother was working around the kitchen while Kagome was telling her all this. She stopped and wiped her hands on her apron and held Kagome's shoulders. "I can see that he already does. I don't know what kind of relationship that you have with Sesshomaru but I just want you to be happy and I can see that you already are. I have not seen that spark in your eyes since the first time that you came back from that era all those years ago. I do hope that one day, you will show me that world so I can see it for myself on how beautiful and mystical it truly is."

Her mother ushered her out of the kitchen 10 minutes later to find out how the boys are doing in the living room. When Kagome went out there, Sesshomaru and Sota were nowhere to be found. She went searching through the house and nothing still, she saw then through the bathroom window that they were outside. Sesshomaru was displaying his poison whip, claws and gas to Sota with sticks as the enemy. Kagome smiled and found her way outside to the backyard. She leaned up against a tree and crossed her arms over her chest. She saw that Sesshomaru knew that she was there but she knew that she could surprise her brother. She crept up behind Sota very slowly and quietly, and then she pounced on him. He screamed so loud that all of Tokyo could hear him. She started laughing so hysterically that she fell to the ground. Even Sesshomaru was laughing at Sota. Poor Sota just stood there panting with his hand on his chest. Clearly scared shitless from Kagome's act. Kagome's mother was watching at everything that Sesshomaru was showing Sota before Kagome scared him. She was scared at the fact that he had that running through his veins and might use that on her daughter but when his face relaxed and the sternness went away, she saw that yes, he was a compassionate man and that he would not hurt her daughter. She saw it in his eyes, that he already loved her dearly but was biding his time till he earned her trust and her love in return. She smiled at this as she put the prepared food in bowls, ready to eat. She placed them on the table by the place settings and went to the sliding glass door. She crossed her arms over her chest like Kagome did and she smiled.

"Dinner is ready. You can come and eat when you are ready, unless you still can't breath Sota." She said with a slight chuckle.

Sota's face went red with embarrassment. They all went inside and ate and talked of various things like Sesshomaru's palace and how Sota dearly wanted to see it and to see InuYasha again. It was not until around midnight that night that everyone settled down to sleep. Sesshomaru was put into the guest bedroom since their engagement was not official or told yet. He was keeping it to himself; he decided that he was going to wait to ask her, to give her a little more time.

Kagome was in her old room and she was happy to be home. She lay down in bed and thought about what has been transpiring over these last few days and what her mother had said in the kitchen. Does Sesshomaru already hold such feelings for me already? And why has he not told me? I mean our actions this morning were quite amazing but I would have thought that would have showed him that I trust him with my life. Well, we will see exactly how well he can trust me when I bring him into the city tomorrow.

Kagome smiled at that last thought. InuYasha almost freaked when she brought him to the city for the first time, is Sesshomaru going to be easily amused as well? Kagome fell asleep thinking of all that is going to happen over the next day or so. Going to get the stuff that she needed and then leaving her family once again.

Sesshomaru wanted so bad to go to Kagome's room and sleep next to her. She had started to make him feel so good when he slept. He noticed last night that he slept harder and deeper than he ever had since he was a pup. He did not understand it but he felt safe with her like he did with his mother, when she would cuddle with him or even a simple touch. He had to admit that he loved it when she let him touch her this morning, and her taste was like the sweetest rose he had ever smelled. He undressed and put on his silk pants and laid down into the bed. It was quite a bit softer than the one that he had at home. He was wondering if there was a way to get some of these through the well and bring them to his palace. He was sure that Rin would love to have a bed that was so soft. Little did he know, he was already asleep before that thought was over with.

The next morning Sesshomaru was in the backyard fully dressed and watching the sun rise over the trees. Kagome watched him through the kitchen window as she sipped her hot coffee. She smiled because he looked so regal and beautiful in the way that he was standing and the wind playing with his hair as it blowed it behind him. He was not wearing his armor because he trusted Kagome in her world and he knew that they would not succumb to danger here. He smelled her scent with the wind and he smiled. He knew that she was watching him see the sun rise. She came up behind him and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning Kagome, I see that you slept well last night."

"Good morning Sesshomaru and yes I did very well. I do hope that you were able to. I know that our beds are very different from the futons in your palace."

"Yes, one thing that I was wondering, was if we were able to stuff one through the well for Rin. She would love to sleep on one of these beds."

Kagome smiled, "Yes I am sure that she would Sesshomaru. I would have to think about that one. Come let's have some breakfast. We have many things to do before leaving tonight."

"Actually I was wondering if you didn't mind leaving until tomorrow morning. I was going to teach Sota some basic fighting stances tonight after dinner."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with surprise in her eyes. "Oh really. And why do you think that he would need to have those for?"

"He said that he wanted to incorporate them with his karate lessons that he is taking."

Kagome smiled and agreed. They walked in the house in each other's arms. Kagome prepared breakfast that morning, allowing her mother to get to know Sesshomaru more and for Sota to just sit there and stare at the Lord of the Western Lands. After they ate, Kagome asked her mother to borrow her car so they are able to purchase some things that are needed. Her mother agreed and gave her the large credit card. After hearing what Kagome was going to exactly do, her mother told her to purchase an old style sewing machine and lots of material for the windows and the beds. Kagome gave her mother a hug before her and Sesshomaru left in her car.

They drove downtown Tokyo and they purchased many types and shades of silk that were in Sesshomaru's insignia colors. Kagome wanted to make the homes comfortable but to also alert others that they hold people that are associated with The Lord of the Western Lands. At their final spot they found the sewing machine that she was looking for; it was a floor pedal operated sewing machine. She bought tons of thread and good scissors for her duties that her and Kikyou were going to do at the palace. She also purchased some candy and toys for Rin and some more bathing supplies also.

Throughout the whole time that they were downtown Sesshomaru asked her about things that sparked his interest and some questions that raised in his mind. He was totally fascinated with the modern age but could not understand how people could live so close to one another in the buildings as Kagome told him that they were. She tried to explain things so he would understand him and soon found out that he absorbed so much information that soon he would overflow.

By the time that they arrived back home, the car was filled with many things. It took them many trips to the well to deposit them into the bottom, so things were ready when they wanted to leave the next morning. Kagome was pleased that he wanted to stay an extra day. They went inside and Kagome's mother came to her with a locket.

"Kagome, this is a locket that your father gave to me soon after we started dating." She opened the locket to reveal two pictures inside. Kagome's eyes were wide and with tears. One was of her mother, her father, and Sota; on the other side was a picture of her and Sesshomaru in the morning sunrise in each other's arms.

"Mother you shouldn't have. I did not know that you were awake this morning to take this picture. I simply love the locket mother. Thank you so much, I will wear this everyday of my life." Kagome said trying to fight back tears. She hugged her mother with such force that she thought that she would kill her. Kagome then walked over to Sesshomaru and showed him the locket. He then asked her many questions on how the paintings were so precise on to put them in the locket.

That was when Sota came in and explained to him the miracle of digital cameras and printers. They went off and talked while Kagome and her mother went into the other room. Kagome left one bag out from the car and handed it to her mother. She opened the bag and it revealed beautiful silver, blue and red silk.

"Kagome what is this?"

"Mother, I would like you to make a mother's ceremonial kimono out of this material. I would also like you to make a brother's ceremonial kimono for Sota out of this material. One wish that I made while the jewel was being put back together was for me to travel between the two times with anyone that I wanted to. I want to bring you over there after all the provisions are done and show you all that you would like to see. I want you to wear the correct type of clothing that we wear in that time. I also wanted you to put our family insignia out of the red silk. Those are Sesshomaru's colors but I want them with our insignia on the kimono's to show that you are protected by him and for everyone to know to stay away from us while we are showing you around."

Kagome's mother just started crying and hugged her daughter with much force. She was so happy that her daughter wanted to show her the world that she loves.

They spent the evening talking and playing games. Sesshomaru did as he was promised with Sota and showed him some simple, yet effective stances. Kagome and Sesshomaru were on the couch in the living room watching a movie and eating popcorn while the rest of the house was quiet. Sesshomaru needed some explanation on how the movie worked and how the TV was able to work on with the moving pictures that came out with the sound. He soon was so into the movie that he rarely asked for some of the popcorn. They were watching City of Angels and at the end of the movie, Sesshomaru hugged Kagome. Kagome was crying because it was a sad yet wonderful ending of the movie. She cradled her head in his chest; she did not look up to him until he spoke to her.

"Kagome, I do not want that for our fate. I would be heartbroken to lose you like that woman lost her love."

"Sesshomaru it is just a movie and you have to remember that we live in a different time than they do. Plus, this is an American movie, not one made here in Japan. Would you really be heartbroken if I died?"

Sesshomaru moved his hand and touched her cheek lightly. "Kagome I would be heartbroken if you made me leave you here and you never came back. Spending time with your modern family and seeing how they work and think, makes me care for you more."

Kagome leaned her head into his touch. She moved her hand to his cheeks where the strips were so blatant on his face. She moved her hand down to his chin and his head moved down to hers as she did this. He placed a soft, yet inviting kiss on her lips. She moved into the kiss and he responded a little more by bringing her into his lap. They sat there and cuddled for a bit in the silence of the night.

Kagome finally decided to break the silence, "Sesshomaru, we should get some rest since there is much to travel with in the morning."

He agreed reluctantly and followed her to her room, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her goodnight and then he walked down the hall to his room. Kagome watched him leave and was proud that he was being such a gentleman in all this. And that he was showing such respect for her mother to not do anything in her home. Kagome got undressed and put on her nightgown. She decided that she was not really tired yet so she put on her robe and went downstairs and out the back door.

She sat by the tree that she released InuYasha from. She looked up at the leaves and the branches in the moonlight. The funny thing about this is that she did not think of InuYasha as she sat under the tree, she thought on Sesshomaru. About all of the kind things that he was saying to her, how respectful he was acting towards her, how safe and wonderful she felt in his arms. She smiled to herself and stood up and caressed the spot where InuYasha was on the tree. A soft breeze came to her as she touched the spot where he was shot and the arrow landed in the tree. Her hair blowing to the side with her robe moving with the wind.

"I can finally move on with my life without regrets. Thank you InuYasha, you helped me see the light in the dark, you helped me gain courage when things were so bleak, and the best of all, you gave me your brother." As she said all of this she moved her hand down the tree and finally letting it fall to her side.

She looked down at her feet that were in her slippers. One single tear fell from her eye, "InuYasha, this is the last tear that I shall shed until your death." Kagome looked up and took a deep breath. She turned around and saw her brother Sota standing behind her.

"Kagome, so it is true, you have finally let go of InuYasha without anger and regret. I am sorry for over hearing you and watching you. But the more that I talk to Sesshomaru and get to know him, Kagome I feel that you are going to be more safe with him than you ever had been with InuYasha. I also feel that you are going to be more happy with him too."

Kagome smiled, she moved closer to her brother and hugged him, her head resting just below his shoulders. He had grown up so much while she was gone and she missed seeing him everyday, teasing and messing with her. She loved him so much that it almost hurt her. They walked into the house and went to each other's rooms. Kagome felt so much love and respect from both her brother and her mother for Sesshomaru that she wanted to burst with joy. Kagome fell asleep feeling so happy, happier than she had in a long time.

The next morning Kagome and Sesshomaru met each other again in the garden to watch the sun rise. Her locket shining in the sunlight as it was kissed. She gave her mother and brother a hug and a kiss goodbye before they went to the well. Kagome laughed when she saw all the things at the bottom of the well. She forgot that there was all that stuff down there. Good thing her mother gave her a very large bag to bring all the material and bathing stuff into for easier travel. Sesshomaru took all of the bags over his shoulder with the sewing machine, Kagome grabbed her bathing things and her gifts for Rin, and she looked at him and smiled. They jumped into the well and then they were back in his time. They flew out of the well and were on their way back to his palace. They stopped at Kikyou's house on the way home and told her that she will be ready soon for her to start helping her with the materials. Kikyou agreed and told Kagome to just send a missive and she will be on her way there.

They then started off to the palace; Kagome had Sesshomaru bring all of the things to Kagome's room. Kagome noticed that there was no bed, but she saw that there were 3 large tables in there and a rather medium sized desk on one side of the room. Kagome brought all the stuff inside and looked around amazed at how this room was so different from Sesshomaru's.

"I had this room changed so you and Kikyou could work in here. I had the tables brought in so you could measure out the material precisely and the small desk over there, you can place that sewing thing there and work the material together so it does not have to be done by hand."

Kagome smiled and then rushed into him and gave him a large hug. "Oh thank you Sesshomaru, this is going to be so much fun and you will like what we are going to do. I know that you will. Thank you so much. But, I do have one question for you, where is my bedchambers?"

"I did not know what you wanted to do as of yet so I have not had one put together for you."

Kagome looked at him with a mischievous look on her face. "Oh so you want me to stay in your bedchambers with you while we are here then?"

"If you do not mind Kagome. I assure you that I will be a gentleman at all times."

Kagome laughed and then she heard fast footsteps coming towards the room. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama you are home again! Oh this Rin missed you so much!" Rin came sliding into the room. She first went to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs and then ran to Kagome and jumped up into her arms. Kagome laughed and gave the little girl a large hug. "Oh Rin, I missed you so much. I have brought things for you! Now have you been a good girl while we were gone?"

"Oh yes! I have been doing my lessons and Jaken has been so nice to me and everything!" Rin said with enthusiasm.

Kagome let her down to the floor and went rummaging through the bags looking for the things for the little excited child standing behind her. She could not find what she was looking for and she was so upset!

"Sesshomaru, we must have left them at mother's house! I cannot find all those things that I bought for Rin! Oh no, I am so sorry Rin, I did not mean to leave them there at my mother's house." Kagome said her voice sad.

Sesshomaru chuckled and brought out the large bag that she was looking for from behind his back. "Oh are you meaning this bag?"

Kagome's face got all red with anger. She stood up and stomped over to him and looked straight at his face. "How dare you tease me in front of her you meanie!" Kagome said while she pushed him and took the bag.

When Rin saw the bag she started to jump up and down clapping her hands together. "Gifts for Rin! Gifts for Rin!"

Kagome smiled and went over to her and sat down on the floor. Rin moved and sat into her lap to see the goodies in the bag.

Kagome first handed her the two packages of underwear, telling her how to wear them and what they are for. Rin's face contorted a little and Kagome told her that she would get used to them. Then she brought out the special coloring book of animals and flowers along with a 250-count crayon box to go with them. Rin squealed with joy when she saw that she could color the flowers any color that she wanted! Kagome then went into the bag and brought out a necklace with a charm at the end of it. Kagome explained to her that it was her family's insignia on it and Rin put it on right away and told her that she would never take it off. When Kagome brought out the candy, Sesshomaru grabbed it from her hands so quickly that she did not see his hands move. Rin looked up at him and wrinkled her nose.

"No candy until after dinner. I saw what this could do to someone if taken before dinner."

Rin looked at him with wide eyes. "Ok Sesshomaru-sama, I will wait until after dinner."

"Rin, aren't you supposed to be at your lessons at this time?"

"Oh yeah! Promise that we are going to have dinner together. I would like to hear what you guys did while you were gone!" Rin said pointing her little finger and both of them.

Kagome laughed. "I promise that we will have dinner together Rin. I missed you so much."

Rin smiled and then ran down the hall again. Kagome and Sesshomaru heard her fast footsteps down the hall and then the skidding as she tried to stop. Kagome just shook her head as she started to take out the materials and put them on the table. Sesshomaru put the sewing machine on the desk while she did this. When they were done, Kagome sat down on the futon that was in there and stretched out. Sesshomaru came and sat down next to her, he made her lie down and put her head in his lap. He played with her hair as she dozed off to slumber. He would stay there with her while she took a little nap; he knew that it was tiring for her to do all of this.

After about 2 hours of sleep she started to wake. She stretched and found that she was in Sesshomaru's lap still. She turned over and looked up at him. His eyes were closed. She brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek, and he opened his eyes.

"Did you have a good sleep Kagome?"

"Yes, I am sorry but I was so tired. All that traveling and the emotional strain of having to leave my family again must have taken a lot out of me. I guess that I really needed that. Thank you."

Kagome sat up and stretched out her arms again. "I am hungry, is it time for dinner yet?"

"If you like we can go and fetch Rin and have dinner."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. They got up and retrieved Rin and they ate dinner. Rin was so happy that they were back; she was worried because they did not arrive when he said that they would but it was only a day late. At least they came back to her and she was just fine now.

After dinner they spent some time in the garden watching the sun go down and Kagome brought Rin to bed since she was sleeping in her lap in the garden. Rin woke up a little when she was placed in her bed, "You are not going to leave again are you Kagome-sama?"

Kagome brought her hand on the child's forehead and brushed her hair aside, "No Rin, I am not going anywhere right now. I have many things that I would like to do and I do not feel like leaving you at this time."

"Good, because I want you to stay here with me and Sesshomaru-sama." Rin's eyes closed again and soon the child was asleep. Kagome smiled at her innocent little face and kissed her forehead as she left.

Time went on like that every night with Rin. Week after week, Rin would make sure that Kagome would not leave her that night because she needed that extra security. Kagome thought that it was rather cute in a way.

It had been 2 months since that night. Sesshomaru and Kagome continued on with their nightly dates. He would take her to the gardens for picnics, he would travel to the Northern part of his lands for explorations, and even take her on his patrols. And each night, she would still stay in his bedchambers with him like a normal couple. Rin was so happy with them and Jaken was getting used to having her around all the time with Sesshomaru.

Then one night after Kagome left Rin's room, she walked down the hall to Sesshomaru's bedchambers. She went in and found him already there in his bedclothes sitting on the bed with a book in his hands. Kagome smiled and grabbed her bedclothes and went into the bathroom to change. Sesshomaru watched her every move under his bangs. When she disappeared into the bathroom, he got up and put the book down. He then grabbed the flowers that he had Rin put together for him in the garden earlier and hid them behind his back. When she came out of the bathroom she saw him on the bed, but this time sitting on the edge. She put her dirty clothes in the corner and went to him. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked at him. He smiled back and then presented the flowers to her. She just looked into his eyes with a surprised look on her face, her smirk on her lips moved into a big smile. She took them from him and sniffed in the aroma. She took the flowers into the bathroom and came out with them in a bucket. She had to search for one in there but she found a very large bucket to put them in. She placed it next to the bed on the stand there; she got into bed and cuddled next to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for the flowers Sesshomaru they are very pretty. But, aren't we past that in our relationship considering that I am here in your bed?" Kagome said as she placed her head on her hand to prop herself up.

"Kagome, everyday that you are here, you are to have fresh flowers presented to you by me." He said as he bent in towards her to give her a kiss.

She smiled at him before his lips touched hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he kissed her. Again she teased him by only opening her mouth slightly. He moved on top of her and he grinded his hard manhood on her leg. She moaned in her throat as he did this. She moved her head slightly and opened her mouth all the way open letting his tongue into her mouth. The tip of his tongue exploring all over his mouth, a purr coming from his throat as he took in her taste. She moved her hands down his back scraping him slightly with her nails; she could feel his muscles underneath twitch at her touch.

Sesshomaru released his mouth from hers and looked down at her. Passion was in his eyes and Kagome could see that he wanted her now. She looked away from him exposing her neck to his mouth.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to mate with me tonight. I know that I will never leave your side and that I love you. I want to be with you always." Kagome said with passion dripping off of every word she said to him.

He moved his hand to her chin making her look at him. "Are you sure Kagome? We have only been dating for a short while now."

Kagome looked at him and pushed his head to her mouth, placing soft kisses on his face after each word she spoke. "Sesshomaru, you brought out these feelings in me that I never thought would arise again. Are you going to deny me what I want which is you?"


	10. The First Time

Well, What are these guys going to do today? Hmmmmm. It is one of those questions that make you go hmmmmmmmmmm. LOL! I am sorry for the late post of this chapter, so many things going on! I hope that you enjoy this one as well. Well now for the reviews!

**Just a quick note before the reviews. I do want to say that this chapter is graphic. So, if you are not comfortable with your sexuality, please do not read this because you might become offended.**

InuKago45:_ I am happy that you are enjoying the story. I have the feeling that you are going to love the next chapter after this one! Thank you for being so dedicated here!_

mistress butcher:_ I am very glad of the criticism, but just to let you know that, that is how I write. I am sorry but there is more like that in the story._

Jane:_ Someone else had that same question. And to answer it again, Sango is like a sister to Kagome. Therefore, Kohaku is as close to her as Sango is. They all feel that they are family._

Kjinuyasha:_ Hello and yes, I try to update as much as possible!_

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix:_ I am so happy that I made your day. I hope that this chapter really makes your day!_

Jules:_ Yay! Nothing like good reviews!_

DreamBeamz:_ I am glad that you liked the cliffhanger! Because now is the results! Woo hoo! You are going to love this. And thank you for all the nice comments on my descriptions. I try my hardest so you can actually see this going on in your mind. Keep that in mind when you read this chapter! Ha ha!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

**Flashback! This is where we last saw our wonderful couple:**

Kagome looked at him and pushed his head to her mouth, placing soft kisses on his face after each word she spoke. "Sesshomaru, you brought out these feelings in me that I never thought would arise again. Are you going to deny me what I want which is you?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Kagome, I could never deny you anything in the world. I love you."

The love continues on……

Kagome smiled at him and then grabbed the back of his head and brought it closer to hers, placing her lips on his lips teasing him with her own tongue inside his mouth. His senses were going crazy as she did this. He let out a soft purr from deep in his throat as he rubbed his hard manhood on her leg. She moved her leg up a little to intensify the feeling for him.

_I have never done this before but all these things feel so natural to do. I hope that he does not mind that I am a virgin._

Kagome started to roll her hips a little to his gentle strokes on her leg; he continued to purr in her ear as his tongue was playing with her ear lobe. Kagome pushed him up to a sitting position; she again started to kiss him, moving her mouth down the front of his neck down his chest. As she did this, she started to untie his silk pants that he was wearing. They fell effortlessly down to his knees, she looked down as she was kissing down his chest and she caught sight of his enlarged manhood sitting there. Her eyes got large when she saw it pulsating slightly.

_Oh my god! Is that thing even going to fit inside me!_

Sesshomaru smiled when he saw her checking a glance at his manhood. He moved his hands down to her nightgown that she was wearing. He started to unbutton the front of it slowly and finally thinking that it was taking way too long and he ripped it open revealing her perky large breasts. He noticed that her nipples got erect from the change of heat that was around them. He moved his hands to feel those breasts that just sat out there for him. He threw her ripped nightgown out of the way and he laid her down on the bed again. He let his mouth go and do what it wanted and it landed right on those perky nipples. He played with her nipples with his mouth, while she moved her leg in between his and she pushed his pants off his legs the best that she could. She could feel the rush of pleasure as he mouthed both of her breasts one at a time. She arched her back so he could get more of a mouthful and she moaned aloud while she did this.

_My god if sex is like this, I am going to scream!_

She moved her hands all over his body starting with his back again moving to his muscular butt, then moving to the front of him grabbing his hard, pulsating manhood rubbing softly up and down it. He growled loudly when she did this.

_OOO! I made him growl! I think that I am liking this!_

He started to move his mouth away from her breasts and down the middle of her stomach. Her hands automatically moving up his body and he moved down hers.

_Oh my god where is he going! OOOOOOOO! Now that is interesting!_

Sesshomaru finally reached where he wanted to go. Slowly moving the tip of his tongue around the sides of her soft opening. He spread her legs more so he was able to get more access to her and she let him without protest. She was moaning and moving her head from side to side as his mouth explored her down below. Her back arched when fully closed his mouth over her sticking his tongue further into her.

_She is a virgin! Now I understand, I will have to be very gentle with her since she has not experienced sexual pleasures yet._

His mouth moved back up the middle of her stomach and played with her breasts again. He wanted to go back down because her juices were the sweetest that he had ever had before. She truly was a very sweet woman on the inside and the outside. He moved his mouth to kiss her and while he did, he moved his manhood to the opening of her soft and wet folds.

"Are you sure Kagome that you want to do this?" Sesshomaru managed to get out.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I want to be with you in as many ways as we can." Kagome purred.

Sesshomaru smiled and he slowly entered her, Kagome let out a small whimper as she could feel the veil of virginity being shredded. Sesshomaru stopped to let the pain go away from her eyes; she nodded to him slightly with a smirk on her face to let him know that he was able to continue with her.

_Oh my god that hurt like a bitch! The rest of this better be good!_

Sesshomaru moved his hips a little farther looking at her face to make sure that the pain did not come back to her. She closed her eyes and moaned as he made his thrusts into her short and soft so she was able to get used to him being inside her. She clasped her hands as close to his butt as she could and she moved his hips closer to her with each thrust that he gave her, making him go deeper inside of her. Sesshomaru at that point closed his eyes relishing the feelings that she was giving him, because she was so tight and with each thrust he was getting more and more pleasure from her. He finally thrust the whole length of his manhood into her, which made her arch her back against him, pressing her breasts against his chest. She moaned loudly and he growled because her actions made her walls of her inner box press against his manhood. He was getting closer and closer to releasing the flood of seed that he was holding back, he bent down and started to prepare her skin on her neck for the marking. He did not realize that she was moving his hair to the side that he was leaning to at the same time. She started moving her mouth up and down his neck preparing his skin for her mark but he did not notice this. She was purring from deep down her throat as she was doing this, he thrusts into her getting more and more demanding as he was close to releasing his seed into her. His demon side has been demanding him to mark her since he entered her and he suppressed it until now.

His eyes got red as he released his demon side from behind the wall that he was keeping him. His fangs grew, his nails grew, the stripes on his body got more intense in color and he growled much lower than usual. She sensed his change and she smiled. She bit hard down on him as the final wave of pleasure hit her with such force. He felt her orgasm and he let go of everything, he bit hard down on her shoulder and released his seed into her. He closed his eyes as he felt the blood enter his mouth from his mark; she started to suckle the blood that was entering her mouth, slowly drinking it before it was cut off from her. She licked off the remaining blood that got loose from her.

_What in the hell am I doing? I just drank his blood and marked him!_

Sesshomaru noticed that her blood was cut off from him and he licked off the remaining blood and moved his face to look in her eyes. His eyes got large as he noticed that his insignia was on the middle of her forehead just like his!

_What in the hell happened? Why is she wearing my insignia like she is a demon?_

She looked at him and noticed that there was slight panic in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru what is wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"You have my insignia in the middle of your forehead. That should not have happened unless we have already done a blood exchange ceremony and we have not."

"Umm. Actually we did, I marked you and did not realize what I was doing. I did it at the exact same time as you marked me." Kagome said, her face getting red.

Sesshomaru raised one of his silver eyebrows at her, he moved slightly to show her that he was still inside of her, "So you do have some animal instincts in you Kagome. Once again you have surprised me."

Kagome smiled, "Yes I could tell when you let your demon side take over and I was happy, so I wanted to do the same thing that you were doing to me. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Sesshomaru smiled and gave her a longing kiss on her lips. Kagome responded by kissing back to him but also by rolling her hips slightly. He looked down at her and she smiled.

"Are you sure Kagome? Have you had enough time to rest?"

"Sesshomaru, I have no problem on keeping this whole night to ourselves in this manner. In fact, I rather keep going like this for days if my body is able to handle it, and now since I am a hanyou, I think that I can manage." Kagome said with a small smirk on her face.

He saw that she now has fangs and that his insignia has not faded.

_Why has it not faded? Did she actually go to full demon? I would have to check to see if she now has a tail and get her mad to see her demon side to be sure though. Hmmm. That might prove to be fun!_

Kagome looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Sesshomaru what are you thinking?"

Sesshomaru smiled and then moved her leg to see how flexible she was, he moved it to her shoulder and then around, still making sure that he was inside of her. He started to thrust himself inside her again, she moaned as he turned her over. He was amazed to discover that she did have a tail that was growing in the base of her spine! So, he decided to spice some things up a bit with their mating.

_Oh my god, he is going to mate with me doggy style! I guess that I better get used to this since he is a dog demon and all._

He continued to thrust himself into her a little harder than before, she called out his name thick with passion. He noticed that she was getting her stripes on her cheeks on her face; they were starting to show on her hips as well but none on her wrists. So, he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. And he started to nick her arms with his teeth. She was getting rather upset because of the pain but at the same time the pleasure that was going through her body was amazing. She could feel the power rise in her with each nick that he was placing on her body.

_What in the hell is happening to me? This warm feeling did not happen last time! But oh my god, this feels so great!_

She could feel her body start to get warm and then red hot, she ripped out of his grip and pushed her self up on all fours. She looked back at him and her eyes were pink! Not red but pink, the very same color of her miko power arrows. He let his demon side come out as well and his eyes changed blood red. He felt something on his stomach and saw that her tail shot out at him; it was white with pink in various places. Her hair on her head also changed at that time. He grabbed her hair as it changed colors on him and he pulled her head back as he thrust deeper and deeper inside her. She growled and he noticed that her nails were now pink.

_I wonder if her fingers are full of miko induced poison. Hmm. I might have to find that out also. I am loving her transformation that she is going through. I am going to love her this way for the rest of our lives together._

Her tail was now twitching, as she was getting closer to her orgasm, she twisted her body so that she could face him. She made sure that he never left her; he looked down at her and saw that she had pink stripes on her ribcage instead of her wrists. It was rather flattering actually. She grabbed him by his hips and pulled him to her. He bent down and kissed her hard, nicking her lips with his fangs, her nicking his tongue with hers. Their blood mingling again in their mouths. His thrusting now was so demanding that he was practically pounding into her. She growled at him and moved her mouth to her previous mark, he mimicked her actions. She scratched at his back as the waves of passion ran through her, the wounds healing the moment after she inflicted them on him, she orgasmed and he released his seed in her as she bit into him and he bit into her.

He laid himself on top of her at an angle, their tails playing with each other. Her eyes are now back to brown and his golden, as they should be.

"Sesshomaru, what in the hell just happened?" Kagome asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"You transformed into your demon form. Apparently Kagome, you were not fully human when I first marked you. So, this time I smelled the change in you and decided to test my theory and I was right. You are now full demon instead of a hanyou."

Kagome just looked at him. He got off of her and stood by the bed with his hand out to her.

"Kagome, come with me, I want to show you something."

She took his hand and followed him to a full-length mirror. She looked at her new body with wonder, there were pink stripes all over her body, on her face, her ribcage, and her hips. She looked at her teeth and found that she had prominent fangs now; her nails were now at points and a little longer than before. Her body slightly more muscular with shape, as she turned around, she found that she had a tail. She noticed that her tail was white with waves of pink in it; she then turned to her own reflection again and found that her hair on her head had changed also! It was so beautiful; standing there naked next to Sesshomaru she thought that they were the most gorgeous couple around in the feudal era.

"Oh Sesshomaru, how am I going to explain this to my mother!"

Sesshomaru turned to her and looked down at her face, "Your mother is going to think that you are the most beautiful bride she has ever seen."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. They went to bed that night as a true demon couple; a couple that only death can now tear them apart. They decided that they would let tomorrow handle itself with the explanations. For tonight, they are going to bed and sleep as lovers, mates for life, husband and wife.


	11. The Next Day

Well, What are these guys going to do today? Hmmmmm. It is one of those questions that make you go hmmmmmmmmmm. LOL! I hope that you enjoy this one as well. But, I know that you are going to think that I am on crack when you read this but you know what, I don't care. I like it and I feel that you will also. I am sick of the same old same old in the other Sessy/Kag stories. So this one is very unique in it's own way! I think that you will like all the twists that are going to be in here! Well now for the reviews!

Jules:_ Hey, glad to hear that you are enjoying this one. I know that this one is a little different because of the demon change in Kagome but I thought that a little twist needed to be done!_

DreamBeamz:_ I hope that this chapter is going to come up to the one that is going to top that last chapter. Kami knows that it could only get worse! LOL!_

Lori:_ I hope not to end this one any time soon. I don't know how long this one is going to be. You may never know with me!_

Sabryn:_ Why are you always behind? Ha ha! I think that I know the reason but I do hope that you are enjoying this._

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kagome woke up with renewed energy. She yawned and looked at the beautiful demon next to her. She smiled and took the tip of her tail and tickled his nose. He smiled.

"I see that you are finding out new ways of using your tail."

Kagome giggled. "I just love having one! I could not help myself. I am sorry."

Sesshomaru grabbed her and brought her closer to him. "Kagome you look even more beautiful this morning."

Kagome blushed. She went closer to him and kissed him deeply. He growled and she did in response to his. She brought her leg up around him and hugged him with her body. A slightly cold breeze came through the window and rustled her hair.

"I think that it is starting to get colder these mornings. I think that winter is coming soon. When do you think that we should have the wedding?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Are you wanting a traditional human wedding?"

"Well, I guess that we have already done the blood ceremony so all that is left is the human wedding. I know that my mother would like that to make it finalized."

"As you wish Kagome. I will do anything that you wish. When would you like to have it?"

Kagome thought about this for a few minutes and then she finally responded.

"I think that a winter wedding would be nice. Winter is not that far off but, in order to travel my family here from the well, I rather they ride in a carriage of some sort instead of just on Ah Un. If it is to be cold, I rather they be sheltered some. I would also like them to be resting in the royal wing and not the guest wing. And then there is the guest list. I would like to have so many people there. I know that Kouga is going to be hardened by this new information but, we can live past that like we have before."

Sesshomaru listened carefully as she said all of this.

"I was hoping that we would have a pup by then but I guess that is just going to have to wait. I will make sure that the perfect carriage is made for your family with your families colors all around it along with ours."

Kagome smiled and hugged him closer to her.

"Sesshomaru you are so good to me. If you keep this up I am going to get used to it and expect this kind of treatment all the time!"

"You deserve it Kagome. From the first time that I met you years ago, when you were traveling with InuYasha and the gang, I loathed you so much. I could not understand what my brother saw in you. And each time him and I fought in front of you, you defended him. You were full of love and compassion towards him, even with Kikyou and her rebirth into this world. You still stood beside him. You helped him find the one thing that was breaking this world apart, you brought it together, got rid of Naraku and helped out the people who you didn't want to see hurt. I was so cold to you because I guess that you can say that I was jealous. My brother had everything that he could have wanted with you and did not realize it. He was so happy that you helped Kikyou become human again so they could be together. That took strength and love to do that. And you moved on, not the most graceful of ways but you did. You gained a lot of my respect by doing that. In a distant way you showed me how to love and care for someone and that it is not bad for me to show everyone my feelings for Rin. You started to melt my heart years ago without either of us realizing it. Kagome you showed me how to grow stronger as a demon and as a father. I wanted to court you because you have shown me all of this. You can look past our chilling experiences together and still want to be with me. You do not know how you have made me feel because of that. I am only hoping to make up for lost time and old bad feelings between us now, especially since we are mates."

"Sesshomaru, you do not have to say that. I am happy that I was able to bring all of that out for you. I know that our past eludes us sometimes but we are here now in the present time enjoying each other. Let us not change that or look in the past now. We are to look at the future and see where that brings us. That is what I am doing and wish that you do the same."

"Kagome, as long as you are always by my side, I can look forward to the future for once and not be afraid any longer."

Kagome smiled and kissed him again and then got up putting on her robe.

She half turned to him, "Sesshomaru, no lessons for Rin today. I want to bring her to my time today. We need to visit mother and tell her what is going on. Winter is going to be here soon. I would also like to go to shopping."

Sesshomaru got up and came up to her and embraced her from behind. "Kagome anything for you."

She slapped his butt with her tail and he let go of her. "Ha! I am going to get Rin ready for the day. We will be in the hot spring if you need us. Could you please also have Sayla and Koarau meet us in the main dining hall for breakfast? I think that we have some things to talk to them about."

"Kagome, it is like you have read my mind. Maybe you do have that ability now. I would like to have Sohari look at you today before we leave for your time. I want to know the full reasoning on why you are now full demon and not hanyou like Kikyou. I have the feeling that there is demon in your mother but I have to have her look at you to be sure."

"Demon in my mother? Are you serious? I mean the shrine has been in my family for ages but still. My grandpa is a priest not a demon."

"Kagome I have the feeling that the one woman who married into your family was part demon, that would have to be the only reason that you are full demon now. I know that you are Kikyou's reincarnation but, along the line since my time to yours, there could have been a mating that no one knew about. I think that we should look into it more."

Kagome shook her head. "For now, lets get everything set for breakfast. I would be happy if you did join us in the hot spring. I want you to look your best for mother when we get there this afternoon. She is going to flip over the news since it was only a few days since we were there!"

Sesshomaru agreed and went into his study to set Jaken to his duties that he needed to have done. He also wanted to call upon Kouga to do some things for him during this time.

That is going to be a very hard thing for me to do. I know that him and Aiayme have moved on and now mated so it should not be that bad for either him or Kagome at this point.

Kagome gathered some of her things and put them in her bag and set off towards Rin's room. She walked in and found that the girl was still sleeping. She went up to Rin and stroked her cheek with one of her pink nails. The little girl opened up her eyes, she looked at the demon looking at her and she thought that she knew her but could not tell.

"Who are you?"

"Rin it's me, Kagome. I know that I look very different. There is something that I have to tell you. Sesshomaru and I have gotten married last night. I am now your mother and I will never leave you."

Rin's eyes got very large. "Kagome? It is you!"

Rin threw her arms around Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Oh Kagome, I am so happy! Now you and Sesshomaru-sama are my parents. I have a family again!"

"Rin, I was wondering something. I was wondering if you would be strong enough to do something for Sesshomaru and I."

"Kagome-sama, I mean mother, what is it?"

"Rin, I was wondering if you would part take in a blood ceremony with us. I want to join us as a real family. Which means that you must drink both Sesshomaru and my blood during our official wedding. I want you to be apart of us through blood so you are able to take care of things if something would happen to us. I want you to be part demon like InuYasha."

Rin got a funny look on her face and then she straightened up and put on a strong face. "Yes, I will do this for you and father. I want to live as long as I can with both of you and if that means that I have to become a hanyou, then I will."

Kagome looked at Rin and felt that this little girl is now becoming more mature in her young age. She is not acting like an 11 year old should act. She is now acting more like a young woman. She smiled at her, "Ok, now we are going to take a trip today to see my mother in my time. So, we must get to the hot spring and wash up and look pretty for her!"

Rin smiled and got out of bed. She headed to her closet and got out her formal kimono and held it close to her. Kagome grabbed her hand and they both headed out to the hot spring. Rin looked behind her and saw that she had a tail.

"Kagome, if you married Sesshomaru, and you want me to go through this ceremony, am I to get a tail too?"

Kagome laughed. "I don't know Rin. You might just get the cute ears!"

"OH! I love the ears. Umm. I was actually wondering if I could play with yours when we get to the hot spring!"

"Sure Rin, I think that they are cute too! I have been playing with them myself!" Kagome chuckled.

They both headed to the hot springs, saying hello to the two demons that were standing guard. They did not recognize Kagome in her new demon form and they tried to restrict her access until she told them who she was and padded their arms saying that it was ok. Plus, Rin had to give in her two cents on the matter also. Which Kagome thought was rather cute. They went inside and got undressed and hopped in the hot spring. Kagome was loving the new sensations that the water gave her. Rin was splashing around in the water when Sesshomaru came in to join them.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You are here! Are you going to bathe with us?"

"Yes I am Rin, now that we are all family, there is no need for privacy until you start becoming a young woman."

Sesshomaru undressed and waded into the hot spring and sat down next to Kagome. Rin came up to both of them and she sat down in front of Kagome so she could get her hair washed. Kagome's nose was picking up her very scent and keeping the scent locked in her memory as well as Sesshomaru's and hers as well. She wanted to make sure that all of the scents of the people close to her were going to be locked in her memory for all time. Sesshomaru in turn started washing Kagome's back and tail with her soap and shampoo, he wanted to make her clean and beautiful for when she saw her mother again.

It was like a trio of monkey sitting in the hot spring, each one doing something for another. After they got done washing their hair and their backs, they would turn around in sync and go about doing their washing again. After they were all washed up, Kagome helped Rin towel dry and then she applied a light rose scented lotion all over her. Rin thought that the lotion truly was a very nice smelling oil and Kagome laughed. She helped Rin changed into her kimono and then do her hair in the same side ponytail that she has always had. Kagome then lotioned up her body and then slapped herself in the head.

"Sesshomaru, can you go and get me some clothes! I forgot to grab some when we left!"

Sesshomaru smiled and went to the front doors and then came back with a beautiful new kimono for her in his colors. Kagome gasped as she saw it! The dark blue, the gray and the silver color. And then the purple family flower on the collar and the hems as his was.

"Oh Sesshomaru, it is just beautiful. Thank you." Kagome said as she started to put it on. The material was so soft and the colors so vibrant. Sesshomaru then started to get dressed as well.

"Kagome, Sayla gave that to me when I went to fetch her this morning. I have been waiting for it to be done and for you to wear when the time was right."

Kagome looked at him and brought her hands together. "Sesshomaru, I have a request."

Sesshomaru looked at her and smelled the change in her scent, some mixed with fear.

"Go ahead Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, now that we have mated and all, and now we are having an official wedding for my mother and family, I was wondering if we could still do the blood ceremony, but this time include Rin."

Sesshomaru looked at the little girl, as she smelled each one of the bottles that Kagome brought with her. Laughing when she brought them up to her nose and they left a trace of the liquid inside on her nose.

"Kagome, I would love to. I would love to make her our blood pup. I want her to live as long as we do and then longer."

Kagome grabbed Rin and smiled. "Well, he agreed! We are going to make you our blood child on our wedding day!"

Rin squealed with delight and hugged Kagome as hard as she could. Sesshomaru went over to them and they did a group hug, a family hug. Kagome had never felt happier at that moment with her little family.

All 3 of them went to go and eat breakfast. When they were finished Sayla and Koarau entered the room awaiting their demands from the Lord. Kagome got up and hugged Sayla when she saw her and hugged Koarau too. She could feel Sesshomaru tense up when she did this and turned around to look at him.

"Sesshomaru, damn it calm down. You must get used to me greeting friends in that manner!" Kagome spat at him. Rin just sat at the table and giggled behind her hand.

"Why don't we all sit down and discuss things quickly." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the seats nearest to him and Kagome's spots.

Kagome came and sat next to Sesshomaru, Sayla and Koarau sat in front of them since Rin went to sit in Sesshomaru's lap. With everyone seated and ready to go, Sesshomaru talked.

"Sayla, I know that Kagome's appearance has surprised you but it seems that she was not full human after all. I will need you to go and fetch Sohari so we are able to find out why she transformed into a full demon after the blood ceremony."

Sayla looked and him and then at Kagome, "I am sorry my lord but when was the ceremony? I thought that you were going to have that done at a wed-ding type thing that you knew Lady Kagome would want."

"Sayla, well, that is the thing. I did want it done at our wedding but things just took over last night and we did it then. The blood ceremony is still going to happen at our wedding but it is going to contain all 3 of us. We are going to make Rin a hanyou with our blood. I know that you have many questions but we are going to be leaving with Rin immediately after this meeting to inform my own mother in my time of what happened and when the wedding is going to take place. So, when we get back, I can answer all the questions that you need answered but for now, I would just go and get Sohari."

Sayla bowed her head and then was out the door. Kagome smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Turning to Koarau, Sesshomaru spoke in a more gentle tone.

"Koarau, you have been here for many years and your service has been excellent. I trust you to do these 3 tasks for me while we are gone to visit Kagome's family. One, I need you to start some workers on building the new stables for the animals, one with larger stalls so they are able to lounge out as Kagome says. Two, I need you then to travel to the Northern Lands and bring back Kouga and Aiayme to watch over the palace. Three, make sure that he remembers his place when he is here. OH! And there is one more thing, the wedding is going to be in the wintertime, I need you to make 4 carriages and have Sayla make pillows for the seats in them. We will need them to travel with during that time. Now, is everything understood?"

Koarau nodded.

"Very well, now off with your duties."

Koarau left the room to start the tasks that were set forth for him to do. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with question.

"Why Kouga? Why not InuYasha? I would rather come home to InuYasha than Kouga, at least I know how to react with him! I have not seen Kouga since after InuYasha's wedding when I told him to leave me alone! What are you thinking?"

Sesshomaru took her hand to try to calm her down; her features were starting to get noticeable as she was letting her demon side take over. She calmed a little but her eyes remained hot pink as she glared at him.

"Kagome, I am asking Kouga to be apart of our wedding and having him here with his mate Aiayme is going to make it easier on me. I know that you have not seen each other and I am well aware that there is going to be some yelling between the two of you, but you need to get past that. I am not asking InuYasha and Kikyou over until after the fights have died between the two of you. And do not tell me that he is not going to yell because you know he will because you have changed so much."

Kagome punched him in the arm and Rin laughed at her.

"Kagome, I cannot believe that you just hit Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sohari knocked on the door and Sesshomaru told her to come in. Sohari looked at the three with wide eyes and then walked over to them. Sesshomaru told her to examine Kagome for the reason for her turning into a full demon. Sohari examined her and took some of her blood and then told him that by the time that they return she will have the answers.

"Kagome, I think that we better leave so we are able to reach your mother's before dinner."

Kagome nodded her head and took Rin from his lap and they went out to the stables where Ah Un was. They had him tied to a tree along with the other animals since they were tearing down the stables. Sesshomaru unhooked him and put on his bridle as the girls were petting their heads. After Sesshomaru was finally able to bridle them, they mounted and headed off to InuYasha's house. They requested that InuYasha bring Ah Un back to the stables after they go down the well.

"Kagome?" InuYasha finally spat out.

Kagome's face blushed a little. "Hi InuYasha! How are you doing today?"

"Sesshomaru what the fuck did you do to her?"

"InuYasha, you will curb your tongue in front of Rin. I have done nothing to Kagome but make her my mate. We have found out that after the blood ceremony, Kagome turned into a full demon. I have Sohari finding out now why that is since we all figured that she would be just a hanyou like you."

"Kagome? You are so beautiful. Did you not know that you were already a hanyou?"

"No InuYasha, it was much as a surprise to me as the rest of you. But, that is not the point here. We need your assistance on this. I need you to take Ah Un back to the stables after we go down the well to visit mother. And to bring him back in 3 days so we are able to travel back with him. I have not experimented much with my powers yet so I do not want to take the chance with Rin."

InuYasha nodded his head and wrote a quick note to Kikyou telling him what he was doing and when he would return. And then they left. InuYasha the whole time just staring at Kagome from behind so they could lead him, even though he knew the route just fine from memory. He watched as her white and pink hair played in the wind and how her tail was wrapped securely around the three of them intertwined with Sesshomaru's own tail. They reached the well within 2 hours after leaving InuYasha's house and Kagome gave him a hug goodbye and a see ya in 3 days. Then they all mounted on the sides of the well, Sesshomaru on one side, Kagome on another side with Rin in her arms. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and then they disappeared into the well leaving InuYasha and Ah Un behind.

InuYasha sat there with the dragon demon for a few minutes and then mounted the great beast and they left. He had a sad look on his face as the wind whipped through his hair as he headed to the Western Lands.

Back in the well………

Kagome laughed as Rin screamed her way through the well. Sesshomaru could not understand if it was for fun or for being scared but he did not care, he thought that it was cute. Sesshomaru and Kagome leapt out of the well into her shrine and walked to the house, Rin still in her arms clutching her tightly because she was scared.

"Kagome, I am scared."

"Rin, with us here with you, you do not have to be scared. Besides, you are going to love my family." Kagome said with a smile. Rin smiled back at her and nodded her head.

They entered the house and walked into the living room and stood there.

"I am home!" Kagome screamed. They heard footsteps coming from two rooms upstairs. Her mother was the first one to reach the stairs with Sota close behind her. They both stopped when they saw the trio in the living room.

"Kagome?" They both said in unison.

"Mother! Sota! I am so happy to be back!" Kagome said as she went to embrace the two wide eyes humans.

"Kagome what happened to you?" Sota asked with concern in his voice.

"I have officially married Sesshomaru. I have come back to let you know that we are going to do a traditional wedding in our time and I want you to be there to see it! I have everything arranged but, we are not having it for a month yet, so you have time to prepare before we come and get you."

"But, Kagome, your hair, your face, your whole appearance has changed!" Kagome's mother said.

"I know, we have already done the blood ceremony and I found out that instead of turning into a hanyou like InuYasha, I am actually a full demon!"

Kagome's mother looked at the floor, her hands fidgeting together. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Mother, is there something that you have not told us about our history from way back?"

"Umm. I did not think that this would happen like this. I am sorry Kagome, I should have told you when you were here last. Yes, there is something but for now! Let's go and have something to eat, it is close to dinnertime now anyways. And who is this precious little girl? She is so cute!"

Rin blushed when the nice looking lady noticed her.

"OH! I forgot! Mom, Sota, this is Rin. She is the little girl that I told you about that Sesshomaru saved years ago when we were searching for jewel shards. I am going to adopt her as my pup."

"Hello Rin. I am happy that you are here with us. Would you like to come with me and get some dinner ready and drink some juice?"

Rin looked at Kagome, "Rin it is ok. This woman brought me up my whole life. She is a whiz in the kitchen and you are going to feel at home with her."

Rin smiled and Kagome let her down. Kagome's mother took her hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Sota looked at Kagome and walked around her to notice the changes in her appearance.

"So, you mated with him and then marked him while he marked you and that was when the blood exchange was done right?" Sota asked.

"Yes, I know that I did it wrong, kind of backwards but, I was having issues restraining any longer. We have gotten to know each other very well and I do love him Sota. With all my heart and he feels the same. I know that this is a shocker for you to see me this way, but just to let you know, you better listen to what mother has to say later tonight because this might affect you also."

"Ok. I will listen to her babble but I can't believe this. You are so beautiful Kagome and that tail! That is so cool! Can I touch it?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes Sota you can, it actually tickles a little bit."

Kagome moved her tail to Sota's hands and he just had the look of amazement on his face. He could not believe how soft it was and how agile the movement of it was.

Kagome's mother peeked her head out. "Guys, let's eat. I have made something that I was preparing anyways. I just added a little more since you guys arrived."

At the mention of food, Sota dropped her tail and ran for the dining room to eat. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Are you ok? You have been rather quiet."

"Kagome, this is your family. You have the right to speak to them before I do."

"Sesshomaru! You are family now too."

"Not until our wedding. Besides, I wanted to see how you were going to handle this little situation. And I told you that you were beautiful."

Kagome gave him a hug and a kiss and they went into the dining room. Rin had a smile on her face when they walked in.

"She gave me such yummy juice! It tastes like apples! Can we bring some home with us so I can drink it there too? And she is a whiz in the kitchen; she made food really fast! You were right mommy, she is nice and I do feel comfortable with her!"

Kagome laughed and sat down next to Rin. "See, I told you. Now eat, it has been a long travel since breakfast and lunch." Rin nodded and started to dig in.

Later that evening, they were still in the dining room talking about nonsense things when Kagome's mother nodded her head towards Kagome's lap. Rin had laid down and had her head in Kagome's lap. Kagome picked her up and then went to her room and laid her down on her bed. Rin's eyes opened up real quick.

"Rin, you are in my room. You can sleep here; you are safe because we are still here with you just downstairs. I will come up later because I am going to stay in here with you."

Rin smiled and closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Kagome kissed her forehead and then went back downstairs. Everyone had moved to the living room now and Kagome's mother was a little nervous. Kagome could tell from her scent changing and it hung in the air. She went and sat down next to Sesshomaru on the couch, Sota was in the lazy boy chair and mother was on the other chair facing them.

"Well mother, what is it that you are keeping from us?" Kagome asked.

"You must remember that this is very hard for me to tell all of you. Sota, you must keep this in mind for when you choose your mate as well."

Sota nodded his head. Mother then closed her eyes and concentrated. It was hard for her since it has been since she was a child that she did this. Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes got big as they could feel her jaki rising from deep within her. Sota could not feel the change until the last second when his was awoken and he changed with his mother. When she opened her eyes, she was in her humanoid form still but now she looked like InuYasha in a way. Her hair was white with pink in some places like Kagome's but she did not have a tail but she did have the cute ears. Kagome looked at Sota and he was just like InuYasha. White hair, cute ears but he did have the pink stripes on his cheekbones. He was looking at himself wondering what in the fuck happened to him and his mother.

Kagome's mother looked at all of them.

"Now I want you to just listen and not say a thing. I have not transformed in a long time, since I was 4 years old. Kagome we are part demon. Our ancestors on my side of the family were back there in the feudal age. They lived in the Eastern Lands at the time. Shakiki was the ancestor who mated with a demon and passed his blood through our veins for this long. I found out that demon blood does not thin like everyone thinks as time passes through generation after generation. We are all hanyou's like InuYasha but we have learned to keep our demon side a secret for all these years. Shiou was the demon that entered our family. He was a dog demon as you can see but he was more like a wild dog, not like a wolf but close. I think that it was called Red Artic Fox?

Anyways, Shakiki was working on cleaning her house when she came across him. She found him in his demon form and she thought that he was the cutest thing. He was white with some red in his hair in various places. The rest of the family of course did not like it but they tolerated her playing with the fox. It was about 4 years after their first meeting that he came to her in his humanoid form. She was scared at first until she realized that it was the cute little fox that she has had for the past 4 years telling him all her problems and worries and dreams. The only thing that she did not tell him was that she was a priestess. They courted for a while and then she finally told him, and he did not care. He told her that he loved her and was willing to take the chance of her purifying him in his sleep because he loved her so much and wanted to be with her. They married not long after that and he did a blood exchange with her. They did not tell anyone but after her transformation, it was apparent in her looks. So, she had no choice but to tell her parents after the wedding what had happened. She was shunned by them and was told to never come back. Kagome, Shakiki was Kikyou's personal servant. She lived and worked next to Kaede whom you know and trust to this day. Even though her family shunned her she continued to work closely with Kikyou learning how to control her powers within her since she was a miko as well.

It was about a year when the first child was born. Then two more after that. Which those two died because they had not stayed long enough in her womb to survive, and in those days, there is nothing that they could do for the babies. It was on that child's 4th birthday that her parent's were ripped from her from demon slayers. Yes, Sango's villagers, the slayers killed them. They would have killed the child but Kaede hid the child and took her to the Southern Lands to be raised by another family. She was killed in battle for that Lord after her child was born. And then so on and so on and here we are today. I have taught both of you how to control your demon sides since you were infants. I did not want anyone else to find out what we really are. And to think that we are shrine caretakers of the very forest and village that shunned one of our ancestors. I hold no grudge for our family but it was very hard to explain it to your father after Kagome was born. Her hair was stark white with pink in it and he was shocked to say the least but, after I told him what was going on, he was ok with it and said that he still loved me. I wish that he was here with us now. He would be so proud of you.

Sota, now that you know this, you must choose your mate carefully. I know that you have been dating some girls but I need you to make sure that you choose the right one that is going to keep our secret hidden. You are going to transform into your demon side when you mate. That is the reason I was rather strict in telling you no sex before marriage! You are going to have an over bearing urge to mark her and we cannot have that if she is not willing. Well, I am sorry that you have to learn about it this way but I should have told you earlier. I am sorry but I did not want the information out until the very last moment. So, Kagome you are now half fire fox and half dog demon. That is the reason for the transformation. I can already see that Sesshomaru is happy with the results, as I am sure that you are also. Now, just for your information, the stripes on your ribcages are going to still be there when you transform into your demon side. Your miko powers are still within you and have mixed with Sesshomaru's poison. So, please be careful and I am sorry Sota but you only have the miko powers. But with Sesshomaru's poison running through you now, your poison nails will be more deadly. Sorry Sesshomaru but the mixing of the miko powers and your poison, I would heed caution when she gets mad at you. Unlike your poison nails, Kagome should be able to shoot her poison at her target from her nails but the damage is instant death to any demon or human alike. Her miko power purifies the individual and your poison kills them. If you are adopting Rin as your own pup, heed caution when doing the blood ceremony. Because she is going to get both sides of both of you, so she is going to be just like Kagome is now. Beautiful yet deadly and I think that you will have the mind to watch her as she grows. What is nice is that she is 11 years old and so the change will not hurt her that much. So, you are going to have to train her right away. I would hate for her to hurt either of you with the gift that you would have given her."

Kagome, Sesshomaru and Sota all sat there and listen to mother talk of their history and so on. Kagome got up and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you no matter what our history is mother." Neither woman noticed that Sota and Sesshomaru came and joined the hug between the two women. Mother looked at her grown up daughter and smiled. "I think that it is time that we all get some sleep. Oh Sota, all you do is relax your emotions and you will be able to go back to your humanoid form."

Sesshomaru looked at his new mother in law, "Thank you for clearing this up for us. I have my healer looking at her blood right now while we are here since we did not know what happened and why. And now that we know, it will be easier to tell her. I hope that you have a humble night and we will see you in the morning." Sesshomaru bowed to her and kissed her hand. Mother blushed and went upstairs.

Sota looked at the two demons, "Can we go outside and see what I can do?"

Kagome laughed and nodded her head. The three happy demons went out to the backyard and Kagome showed him how to shoot his powers out of his hands. Sota was amazed at what he was now able to do. Kagome told him that she would teach him archery in the morning and how to aim his powers to the tips of the arrows for more affect. He nodded and they all went into the house to get some rest. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a passionate kiss as they parted ways again this night. Kagome cuddled next to Rin and Sesshomaru spent the night alone in the guest room.


	12. Rin's Discovery

Well, I hope that you all are enjoying my little twists and turns in this story. I know that there are some new and interesting things that I have to add before this epic is done. But just to let you know, this one is not going to be done any time soon! Well now for the reviews!

DreamBeamz:_ I am glad that you like the twist of Kagome already being a hanyou and never knowing it. I thought that it added something that was a little off the wall._

Sabryn:_ Thanks for the great review! I am glad that you are liking this one. Beware though, there is more to come! Muhahahahaha!_

Toad1:_ Thanks for letting me know that you are enjoying this story. I am sure that my updates will become better as time goes on! I hope atleast!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Rin's eyes opened and she was looking at a wall. A wall that she has never seen before. Where am I? Rin turned around in the bed that she was in and saw Kagome sleeping. She is so beautiful; I am only hoping that I look just as pretty as she does after the wedding. Rin got up and stretched her arms and legs. She was facing away from Kagome and did not notice that she was being watched.

"Good morning Rin." Kagome said to her.

Rin turned around quickly scared at first and then realized that it was just Kagome.

"Good morning mother." Rin said smiling.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine. That bed was very comfortable. I wish that we had one in our time."

Kagome laughed. "Yes, I know. I have to figure out a way to get one there for us. I would like to have one also. I guess that I have to figure out a way of getting the materials home so we can make one."

"Oh yes, that would be a very good idea."

"What do you say on trying a bath in my time?"

Rin shook her head yes and Kagome grabbed their things and went into the bathroom. Kagome explained all the wonders of a toilet to the little girl. And then proceeded to show her the tub and how they take baths in her time. She also explained what a shower was in case Rin wanted to try that. But she wanted to try out the bath thing first and then maybe the shower thingy next. Kagome laughed at this and proceeded to let Rin take her bath.

While in the bath, Rin looked up at Kagome as she was washing her hair.

"Kagome, why do we bathe so often when you are home with us?"

"That is because I believe that a clean person is a healthy person."

"Then I am going to bathe every day when we get home. I do not like being sick!"

Kagome laughed and they rinsed her hair. Then Kagome showed her what a shower was as she took one. Rin stayed in the bathtub with her, helping her wash her tail. Rin laughed every time Kagome splashed water on her with her tail. She liked having one so much because it was fun. After her shower, she dried off Rin and herself and they put on their lotions that they had.

While Kagome was getting dressed, Rin sat on the toilet thinking.

"Kagome, what are we going to do today? Are we going home yet? Because, I don't want to go home now. I want to stay and have some fun while we are here."

Kagome laughed. "Today we are going to town. We have some things that I want to get for the wedding and some supplies that I cannot get in our time back home."

"To town?" Rin asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"It is called a town in my time. A village in our time. We have to get some material for your new kimono for the wedding, material for Sesshomaru's and mine also. We also have to get some more lotions, shampoos and conditioners too. Plus, there is a soap that I think that you are going to love."

Rin's eyes got large and she started to clap. "Oh that sounds like so much fun. But, it sounds like a lot to carry all the way from town and back here to the house."

"We are going to drive there in a car. I would hate to make Sesshomaru walk with all of our stuff all the way back here. You are going to love traveling in a car, it is fast, comfortable and fun."

"OH! Let's go now! Please Kagome can we leave now?"

Kagome chuckled, "Yes we can leave after breakfast. You need something to eat."

"Ok mommy."

Kagome put up Rin's hair in a small ponytail like usual and they headed out of the bathroom to the kitchen downstairs. Kagome explained to her what cereal was and gave her some with milk. Rin ended up eating 2 bowls of cereal and requested that she get some of that too while we were here to bring back with them. Kagome nodded her head yes. I wonder where Sesshomaru was? Kagome looked out into the backyard and got her question answered. Out in the backyard were Sota and Sesshomaru. Both of them were shirtless and sweaty, it had looked like they were fighting for quite some time. Then she noticed Sesshomaru grabbing her bow and arrow. She could not hear what they were saying very well but she thought that she heard Sesshomaru explain the purity arrows that she shoots at demons.

"Are you saying that her arrows actually purifies demons in your time?"

"Yes they do. They are instantly disintegrated into nothing when hit. I remember her saying that she controls her powers based on her emotions. I do not know if that is the same with you but we will find out. She said that she put all her emotions and power into the tip of the arrow just before shooting. Now, there is your target. Shoot your arrow Sota." Sesshomaru demanded.

Sota calmed his features in his handsome face. She could see the glow in his hands that is similar to hers but his is blue in color. She then notices that the tip of the arrow has energy in it. He lets the arrow go and like her arrows; the arrows air around it is separated and showed his power. The target was instantly gone when hit by his arrow. Sota's face was of surprise at how he was able to do that without effort on his part. He turned to Sesshomaru, "Was that what you were telling me about with her arrows?"

"Yes but hers are pink in color. Apparently with you being a male in the family with these powers, yours are blue in color. That was very impressive. I know that she would be proud of you for doing so well with your first one. But, you could ask her yourself since she is standing in the kitchen." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the window she was staring out of.

Kagome backed away from the window and blushed. Rin saw this.

"Kagome what is wrong?"

"Oh nothing, come lets go outside in the backyard to your Uncle and Sesshomaru."

"Ok."

Kagome grabbed her hand and they walked out into the backyard.

"Kagome, what is an Uncle?"

"An Uncle is what Sota is to you after the marriage. He is my brother and since you are going to be my pup, you are going to be part of his family also."

"Oh ok."

"Good job on the arrow Sota. Although it was rather weak but not bad for your first try." Kagome said as they walked towards the two men standing in the yard.

"Kagome, could you show me one of yours?"

"Alright. Sesshomaru could you please put up another target? And Rin, please sit over there on the bench and just watch. I do not want you to get hurt."

"Ok mommy." Rin said as she ran to the bench and sat down like a good girl.

Kagome grabbed her bow and another arrow and she put it into position. She closed her eyes after aiming at the target. She concentrated in her mind on what the target looked like and then released the arrow. She opened her eyes as she saw her arrow turn bright pink. But there was a difference in her arrows now. She noticed that the air around the arrow was still pink in color but there was a green tinge to the tail of her power. When the arrow hit the target she heard a hiss after the target was destroyed. She went to Rin instantly and covered her mouth, not wanting any of the poison entering her system. Sota and Sesshomaru just looked at her holding Rin close to her covering her mouth. Then Sota started to cough and Sesshomaru brought him into the house with Kagome and Rin close behind him.

"What the heck was that Kagome?" Sota got out in between coughs.

"I don't know. I guess that my arrows now have a twist to them, a hint of Sesshomaru's poison."

Sesshomaru and Sota looked at each other and then at Kagome.

"So that is the reason why your mother told us to be careful." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I think that is the last time that I am going to do that unless it is necessary." Kagome said chuckling.

"Sota, would you like to come with us shopping? We have some things to get and would like to have your company once you transform back that is. People are going to be staring at me as it is. Thank god my friends are away at college and Hojo is also." Kagome said.

"Sure! That sounds like fun. I mean if you guys don't mind. I will even drive!"

"Yes! I would like to have fun with you Uncle Sota!" Rin said excitedly.

Sota relaxed himself and changed into his humanoid form. Kagome instructed the two stinky boys to go and shower and then they would all meet in the living room.

It was not long when the boys came down washed and in fresh clothes. They all got into Sota's car and headed to town. Rin kept saying how they need this and they need that in their time. Kagome just laughed. Rin also said how she would like to have a kimono like Sota's. Kagome had to explain to her what pants where and what a t-shirt was and then she said that she still wanted some. Sota made her really happy when he said that he would bring some when they go to the wedding. Rin started getting really excited in the car when she heard that. The stopped in front of a material shop to get the material for their outfits. Sota picked out the material for him and his mother and Kagome picked out the stuff that they needed. Rin picked out the cutest basket to put flowers in and Kagome ended up buying it for her since she looked so cute at her. She just could not resist her face any longer.

The next stop was some lunch and they ended up having sushi. Kagome had to explain to Rin and Sesshomaru what sushi was and how good it tasted.

Kagome laughed. "I think that sushi is much better than Ramen! I just could not understand why InuYasha loved Ramen so much!"

"Yeah, I can now understand what you are saying." Sesshomaru said with a mouthful of Sushi.

Kagome laughed and pointed at him. "I am amazed! The great Lord of the Western Lands is talking with a mouthful of food!"

Sesshomaru just smiled as Kagome, Sota, and Rin were laughing. After lunch, the group went to an antique store and picked up a pedal motioned sewing machine for Kagome. She said that she wanted something else to do. That was the reason for getting various amounts of material.

"Ha ha! Sesshomaru you are in big trouble if she gets bored. She creates a lot of odd things when she has nothing to do!" Sota said laughing.

Rin looked at Kagome, "You do that too! Oh yay! Now we can create many things when we are bored since Sesshomaru is always busy!"

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you now Sesshomaru!" Sota said as he started to chuckle.

"Yeah keep laughing Sota, I might just keep you in our time for a bit of training. Then we will see who is laughing." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, now that is a good idea Sesshomaru. Maybe mother can come also, I would hate for her to be here all-alone for a time since grandpa is now passed on. What do you think Rin, would you like to have grandma spend time with us in our time?"

"Oh yes, I think that would be a good idea. I am sure that it would be nice for her to take a holiday for a while." Rin said excitedly.

"Then it is settled. We will take holiday after you wedding to give you guys time for a honeymoon." Sota said

"What is a honeymoon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is when the newly married couple takes a week or two and spends time with just themselves to do whatever they want. But away from their home, they go someplace else to spend their holiday." Sota explained.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Kagome, would you want a honeymoon in our time?"

"Yes, if there is a nice place around to go to. I think that it would be a grand idea."

"Ok then, we will have your mother come with Sota. He can train with the rest of my soldiers and personally with Arigota and your mother and Rin can spend their days being lazy."

"I do not know how to be lazy Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome chuckled. "I am sure that my mother can show you some things Rin."

They finished out their day getting groceries to bring home. When they arrived home, mother was sitting in the living room in her demon form. Kagome and Sota were so not used to this and was surprised that she was so blaze about it now that everyone knew in the household. Rin ran up to her and gave her a big hug when they walked in.

"You are going on a holiday with us grandma. You and Sota are going to stay in our time for a while when mommy and daddy go on a honeymoon." Excitement ran out from each word that Rin spoke.

"Well, I guess that I could take some time away from here to go on holiday with you Rin. That sounds like so much fun." Mother said with a smile.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru-sama said that we can be lazy. What is lazy?"

Mother laughed at this and hugged Rin. "I will show you how to be lazy. I think that you might like it."

"Mother, I am going to be there with you, Sesshomaru said that I can do some training while we are there with one of his soldiers."

"Um. I guess that is ok. You are going to need to control your powers and stuff anyways. So, I guess that it is a good idea."

"And oh mother, I got some fun things for us to do when we are bored! I got some material and stuff!" Kagome said.

Mother rolls her eyes, "Oh no. Well, I guess that we are going to have to do that since I am going to have a grandchild soon right kids?"

"I was hoping for a pup by winter but Kagome said that we had to wait a while." Sesshomaru said with some sadness.

"Well, I am sure that she will get off those pills soon enough after the wedding. Because I cannot wait to have a grand pup in my hands."

"Pills?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to Kagome.

"Yeah, they are called birth control pills. I take them so I do not get pregnant before I would like to."

"Are they harmful?"

"No, they just prevent your seed from implanting into my egg."

"Oh. So, there is no hope for a pup no matter what at this time?"

"No Sesshomaru. Not until I stop taking them."

"Well, then just stop taking them."

"Sesshomaru!"

Mother laughed. "I think that it might be a good idea to wait at least until after the wedding. I do not want my daughter to go down the aisle fat and pregnant!"

"Ok then it is a deal. After the wedding, then you are to stop taking those blasted pills." Sesshomaru said.

"I will think about it." Kagome teased. Knowing full well that she was going to do that in the first place but was not going to tell him or anyone of her plans.

Kagome, mother and Rin went into the kitchen to start dinner. Sota and Sesshomaru went outside into the backyard to start training on some fighting stances and just moves before they had to eat.

While in the kitchen preparing dinner, Rin was at the counter on a chair (yes, small for her age) beating the dough for rolls.

"Kagome, I am happy that your brother has taken to Sesshomaru well. Considering that you were not happy after InuYasha's wedding and all."

"I know, I remember when he used to idolize InuYasha all the time when we would come back here for supplies. I know that InuYasha misses him since he was always here with me. But, I think that Sota saw him for what he was and not what he used to be. And that has made him see Sesshomaru in a mature kind of light. When it was pure fascination with InuYasha."

"Yes, I have to agree with you there. Since the last time that you and Sesshomaru came here to visit, he has grown up a lot. I feel that Sesshomaru really can make a very good and strong man out of Sota. Even with all the training that he is teaching him."

"Yeah. It is hard not to act like a mature person around him. He is such a respected and envied Lord in our time. You will be amazed at his palace mother. I just wish that you would move there with us with Sota. I would love to have you there by my side and not have to make Sesshomaru come and get you if something happens."

"I know Kagome, I have actually been thinking of that. I feel more comfortable in my demon form and always have. I guess there I would not have to hide it from anyone."

"Yes. But I do know that we are going to have to explain it to InuYasha when he sees you and Sota in your natural forms. Ha ha. I can just see his face now!"

"Ha ha. I can also. He was always so predictable. I do hope that he is doing well."

"Yeah, him and Kikyou are doing great. Although, I am amazed that they are not expecting pups yet. I guess that the timing just is not right for the two of them yet. I mean, they are still learning about each other. He has changed so much from when she last knew him."

"He is waiting because he still loves you."

Kagome and mother turned around to face Rin who was still forming good-sized rolls with her hands.

"What did you say Rin?"

"I said that they have decided to wait until his love for you has gone some. He knows that he made the right choice with Kikyou but his love for you has never gone away and that is what is holding him back in giving Kikyou what she needs to have pups."

Kagome's mouth just dropped. She could not believe what she was hearing out of this girl's mouth.

"Rin, how do you know this?"

"InuYasha told me himself. A while ago, because I asked when he was going to have some so I can come over and see them. And then he just spilled that out of his mouth while I was there. I think that was when you and Sesshomaru-sama were here. I was over there because I was missing you so much and I needed something to do."

"Oh. Ok. Does Sesshomaru know of this?"

"Nope. I have never told him and neither has InuYasha. Although I am sure that he suspects something since he wants to have babies with you so badly."

"Rin honey how old are you?" Mother asked.

"I am 11 soon to be 12."

"I think that it is time that we have a talk with her Kagome. She is soon going to sprout and become a woman and we should let her know what to expect."

"Yes, I think so. But, I think that we should do it after dinner because I have the feeling that the boys are going to go back outside for more training while there is still light."

Mother nodded in agreement and they proceeded to finish dinner. When dinner was ready they called the boys in to clean up and to eat. They had to be reprimanded since they tried to sneak food as they passed the dinner table to go and wash.

"Just because it is sitting there waiting for you does not mean you can just grab! Now go and wash your hands at least!" Mother said slapping both of the hands that tried to steal rolls. Sesshomaru's face was in surprise that her mother would take on such force just because of a roll. Kagome and Rin laughed at this because they did not think that he would ever do such a thing. I guess that he is starting to loosen up around my family. Good I am glad that he is feeling very comfortable.

They came back and they proceeded to eat dinner. Sota was so proud that he was excelling very quickly in the arts that Sesshomaru was teaching him.

"Sota, I was talking to mother earlier and I was wondering if you would be adverse to living at the palace?"

"I had not heard of this yet Kagome my love. But, I am not adverse to it either. I would be honored to have your family living with us at the palace. So, what do you guys think? Besides, with Kagome and the hope of having pups soon, she is going to need all the help that she can get."

"Well, what do you think mom? Can we just leave this shrine and wait for the next generation or should we sell it?"

"I think that we will need to keep it all in the family. I do not want to come out of the well with another family here. That would be so odd. So, I think we will need to close it up for a while when we are over there and come back every once in a while to make sure that everything is ok."

"So you are coming! Oh that is so cool mom!" Kagome said almost spilling her rice!

Kagome was happy for the rest of the meal. She could not wait until the wedding now. After dinner and after all the dishes were done, like expected, Sesshomaru and Sota went back in the backyard to finish their training for the day. Kagome was happy that Sesshomaru had such a good sparing partner, she had not seen him do this in some time and she wanted to keep him in good shape in case of war. Even though she knew that was slim now since Naraku was destroyed. Kagome, mother and Rin went into the living room to talk of the woman experience. Rin just sat there and listened while Kagome and her mother explained what happened during her bleeding period and what to do during that time. Rin's eyes went very large when a tampon was explained to her and what it does and where it actually goes during her bleeding time. Then Kagome explained to her what pads are and what they do during that time also. Rin told her that those sound better than those tampons. They all laughed and then Kagome started to explain to her what her body is going to start doing.

After all was said and done, the girls did not notice that they boys came in and we showering.

"So, all of this is going to happen to me soon?" Rin asked with worry in her voice.

"Yup. But I will be there for you to make it a little easier on you. I think that you will do fine. You will just have to let me know when your first bleeding cycle is." Kagome said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Sota asked with a glass of tomato juice in his hands.

"We are talking about menstruation and the girls experience." Kagome said with a smile. She knew that her brother would never finish that juice now.

"Oh. Ok. That was the wrong time for me to ask that huh!" Sota said as he went back into the kitchen and came back out with apple juice. Kagome noticed this and started to laugh.

"Well you didn't have to waste the juice Sota!" Mother yelled at him.

"Sorry mom but I couldn't drink it after that answer."

Kagome laughed even harder. Sesshomaru looked at him and then Kagome.

"What is the big deal Sota? It is a natural thing that every female goes through."

Kagome was almost falling off the couch now from laughing so hard. Tears even showed up on her face. Sota's face blushed at this and put in a movie. "I am going to go and make some popcorn. Rin, want to come with me?"

"Sure. My head hurts from all that information. That is worse than my lessons I think!" Rin said as she took his hand and followed him into the kitchen.

When they were out of sight, Kagome's mother suddenly spoke real soft.

"I think that your Rin is rather taken by Sota."

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at her mother. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, did you see how she has been kind of really happy around him? I think that we might have found a mate for him and he doesn't realize it yet."

"Mother! He is my brother and she is going to be my daughter! His niece! That is not going to be spoken of again." Kagome stammered

But she knew deep down in her heart that her mother was right. They enjoyed each other's company very much over the last two days. And really there isn't much of an age difference and Rin is not her blood like he is. And since Kohaku took Kanna as a mate, Rin has not had her eye on anyone else. I will have to think about this some. I do not know how Sesshomaru would think of this or anything. We are going to have to talk about it when we get home. But he is training Sota to be a solider. Can Rin take that kind of life? What kind of plans does Sesshomaru have for Sota?

Sota and Rin came back with the popcorn and 3 other bowls for the others. Everyone noticed that they shared the large bowl and there was only one glass of juice. Maybe there was something happening and they don't even know it yet.


	13. Leaving Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Ha ha! You might like some of the formalities in this chapter but in a way you might find it rather confusing. Now I did look up some of the information but some of it I added some of my own information. So, if it sounds odd; that might mean that it is mine and mine alone. I do hope that you enjoy this one though! Well now for the reviews!

DreamBeamz:_ I am glad that you are liking some of the fun stuff that I am putting in here. And I like to make sure that everything is described so well that you can see it in your mind happening as you are reading it. As for the tomato juice, now you have to make sure that you make fun of one of the males in the house and poor Sota was the victim! Muhahahaha! Also as for Rin and Sota and the courting. That is just a teaser on what might happen. To tell you the truth, I am thinking of expanding this into a series of stories. So you may never know, I might alert you on a new story that would be in the works! But I will never tell at this point in time! Thanks for the review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

In the morning the whole house was in excitement. Kagome had given her mother the materials that she is going to need for their traditional kimono's for the wedding and told her how she would like to see them. They agreed during breakfast that mother and Sota were going to get things ready for the house and the lands to be taken care of when they are "out of town". Kagome was so excited. They all agreed that the wedding would take place in one month. 

When Kagome went to her room to start packing things up since they were going home today, she noticed that Rin and Sota were kind of moping around. She knew the reason for it but did not want to acknowledge that there was love growing between them. She could not believe that at 11 years old, Rin would be interested in such things. And that even Sota at being 16 years old, that he would think of Rin as a possibility. I mean she is cute, loving, emotional and sweet. Plus innocent and still learning the ways of the world and what she is supposed to do as a woman. She just learned about periods and the whole cycle of life! She was too young to think of such things. But then again, at the tender age of 15, Kagome remembered how she felt about InuYasha after being with him for a time. On how much she loved him and would do anything for him. Frowning at the sad memories she looked up at Rin and smiled.

"Rin, what is bothering you? You seem rather down right now, are you ok?"

"I am a little sad at leaving this house. I am quite comfortable here with Sota and mother. They are so great and the times here are much safer. But, I know that we must go back and that I really do not belong here."

"Rin, are you sure that there is nothing else that you want to speak with me about?"

"Well, I guess that you can say that there is. Kagome, what is love?"

Kagome looked at Rin with surprise on her face. She could smell the fear and bewilderment coming off of the little girl but she did not know how to face this just yet.

"Rin, love is something that is so special that it is given to special people that you want to share your life with. Someone that, when you leave them, you feel a hole in your heart where the love that you hold for them is. Where your heart beats so hard when you are with them that you feel like it is going to burst out of your chest. That all the times during the day when you are awake, you think of nothing but them. Love is so special and so precious that you must hold on to that love and never let it go. See, that is how I feel about Sesshomaru. I think about him all the time, even when I am sleeping. I am so happy with him, that I would lose my life to save his. No matter the cost, no matter the situation, I am always going to be by his side to help him. That is the love that I want you to find, the love that I want you to feel for someone. Love like that, is once said to only happen once. I thought that I had that love for InuYasha but I was wrong. That was not love that I felt for InuYasha, which was more infatuation, which is false love. That is when you feel that you love that certain someone when you really do not and neither does the other person."

"But Kagome, he told me that he still loves you."

"Nah, he just thinks that he does. I know that he does not and that is what hurts him right now. He does not want to face reality of the facts even though they are right in front of his eyes. I have helped him with his dreams, and that was to make Kikyou a human so they could be together. That is what truly was in his heart. That is the reason why he was always so confused on who he should protect when either one of us was in danger. I have learned that his love was just infatuation and nothing more. That is the reason why I have moved on and now I am ever so happy with Sesshomaru. I have found such love and respect for him that is the reason why I would do anything for him. For a long time it took me to realize this. I did not think that I could feel happy or love for any man again since InuYasha. But, when I would teach Sesshomaru about his feelings and about his dreams, I was really teaching myself at the same time. I was showing myself that I was able to find love again and be able to trust and love him. That bond and love that grew between Sesshomaru and I is never going to leave the world or us. Every pup, child, animal, or solider, or servant that we are going to and do have are going to feel that love and grow stronger as each year passes. Sesshomaru and I are going to show every one how to make that love grow with each of our relationships. Rin, we love each other so much that it might kill us, but when that time comes we are going to share that love with everyone else and that means you, mother and Sota. If you feel that this way for someone, you need to tell him. You need to let that person know how you feel and I am sure that their feelings are going to be the same for you. I cannot imagine someone who couldn't love you that way, you are just too loveable!"

Rin laughed. "I think that I do feel that way for someone but I am not for sure yet. I am not going to show my heart just yet, I think that I need more time to think about this."

"Well Rin, take the time that you need to make that bond grow between you and him. That is what is important, but do not dismiss the issue either. Please make sure that you are truthful to that person and open with him. If you are unable to keep the bond of communication open, than there is no hope."

"Thank you Kagome. For some reason, you words are making me feel better and I am learning once again. But this time it is less gross!"

Kagome laughed and then Rin joined her. Sota heard the laughing and walked in.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing Sota. Rin just was wondering what we were going to do today. That is all. I am sorry to report, but we have to go back home. We have been here a lot longer than I planned and we must get back and take care of some things. Kouga is taking care of the palace right now and I am sure that he is driving InuYasha nuts. Thank god, Sesshomaru went through the well with me the other night to let him know that we were staying 2 more days. But now that is gone and we must go back."

Sota's face went into a small frown. "But you just got here and I wanted to show Rin what a movie was."

Kagome looked at her brother standing there looking down at his feet. "I will talk to Sesshomaru and see if we can bring our things back and then come back for Rin tonight. But you have to promise me that she will be in the well shrine when we get back!"

Sota looked up at his sister and smiled. "I promise."

"Alright. I will go and talk to Sesshomaru about it then." Kagome said as she got up and went out the door.

Rin looked at Sota. "What is a movie? Is that the thing that we watched last night on that TV thing?"

Sota laughed. "Yeah that was a movie but this time I want to take you to the movie theater. The screen is much bigger than the one downstairs on the TV and I really think that you would like it."

Rin smiled. "Then I accept you taking me to the movie theater tonight. I will make sure that I wear the best kimono that I own."

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go shopping first and get you some clothes from my time here. I know that they are going to feel odd at first but you will get used to them quickly. Heck, you look to be around the same size as Kagome was at your age. Maybe she has something that you can wear tonight. We will be going out to dinner first and then to the movie theater."

"Ok, I will make sure to ask her when she gets back after Sesshomaru gives us his blessing."

"Blessing? Gosh, that sounds rather odd in a way but ok." Sota said smiling.

Sesshomaru was standing outside the door with Kagome by his side. Both of them listening to the two kids inside her bedroom. He looked down at Kagome and she smiled. It was like they could read each other's mind on what they were thinking right at that moment. Kagome knew that they would talk the moment that she left so all she did was grab Sesshomaru's hand and brought him to the door to listen. She nodded her head and he knocked on the door.

"Come in please." Rin said.

Kagome opened the door and the two of them walked in and sat down on the bed. Sesshomaru moved his body to face Sota who was sitting on a stool by the closet; Kagome sat so she was facing Rin who was now sitting on her computer chair. Both of them trying to make their faces unemotional and very serious. Sesshomaru accomplished his face with no effort at all but Kagome had to work on hers. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and then she was fine. He knew that she was very nervous on what is going to happen from now until the end of time.

"Lord Sota, I hear that you would like to court my daughter Lady Rin and take her out tonight. Is this correct?" Sesshomaru said rather icily.

"Lord Sota? I have never been called that before. I don't know what that means. But, yes I do want to take Lady Rin out tonight for dinner and a movie." Sota said.

"Lord Sota, you are now a Lord of your clan which is the red artic fox clan. Your father's life has expired and there fore you are the next male in line to take care of the clan. So now you are to be called Lord Sota. Now Lord Sota, is this a true courting on where you would later have plans on marrying her or are you just experimenting at this time?"

Sota's eyes got large and his face blushed a little. His ears started to move to the top of his head and his hair went white. The pink was the last to show in his hair, while his stripes on his face showed his red artic stripes, the family insignia of a snow flower shined brightly on his forehead. Sesshomaru looked at him with interest. _It takes balls to now transform in front of me. I think that he might prove to be useful and agile for me later. Hopefully, Rin will be able to prove strong like I have seen her grow to be._

"Lord Sesshomaru, my intentions are pure when it comes to Lady Rin. I assure you that I will be the perfect gentleman on our date tonight. As for the courting for marriage, I cannot answer that at this time. I have not explored my feelings for her further as of yet. I wish to get to know more about her and your time to be able to make my final decision. I do assure you that once learning of the ways of your time, I will let you know my final decision." Sota said, his face showing no emotions as Sesshomaru's.

Kagome was rather amazed that Sota explained and showed all of them this much and to transform in front of him! Now that took some balls and even Kagome did not think that Sota would stand up to him like that. Now, it was Kagome's turn for Rin. She turned to her and looked at her.

"Lady Rin, are you willing to accept Lord Sota's invitation for tonight's date and his intentions towards you?"

"Yes I am Lady Kagome. I feel that his intentions are true to form and that he is not lying."

"Lady Rin, are you wanting for Lord Sota to court you for marriage at this time or would you like to get to know him more as he does?"

"I wish to get to know him more. I also wish to be able to show him our ways in our time so he understands them."

"Thank you Lady Rin. You both have my permission for your date tonight. But you must have her back to the well shrine at no later than 10 pm."

"Yes, Lord Sota, you and Lady Rin must be there no later than that time. I will be waiting in there with Lady Kagome to take her back to our time."

"Very well Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. I will make sure that she is there with me waiting for your arrival."

"Lord Sota, there are other pressing matters that I need to speak with you downstairs in your father's study. Let us go there now and talk. We will leave the ladies for their provisions that we need to have done before Kagome and I leave."

Sota nodded his head and bowed to the ladies that were still sitting there and went out the door heading to the study. Sesshomaru kissed the hand that he was still holding.

"Now do not take too much longer Kagome, we have much to bring through the well and to bring home."

"I promise I won't. And thank you Sesshomaru, I love you."

"I love you too."

Sesshomaru got up and gave Rin a kiss on the forehead and left. Kagome clapped her hands and displayed a very huge smile on her face.

"OOOOO! This is way too exciting. I hope that you are happy with the results. And I am sorry for the formalities, but I have found that it is required when something like this happens."

"Ah don't worry about it Kagome. I am just happy that Sesshomaru-sama agreed to let us go out for the night. I could not believe that Sota changed right in front of him! That was so neat to see slowly."

"Yeah, I see that he has been playing with his new powers lately and must have gained control already on how fast he can transform. I just hope that he is able to control his emotions. That is the whole point when using his miko powers."

"I am sure that he is learning to control those also. I have faith that he has enough control over many things that you are not aware of yet. I have the feeling that he is going to like it in our world Kagome. I really do."

"I hope so. I am hoping that we are going to be able to have both houses and be happy. Well, I better get the things together. You know how much he hates to wait."

"Yeah I do but I have one thing to ask of you."

"What is it Rin?"

"I was wondering if you could borrow me something to wear tonight that is from your time."

"Oh! I suppose you wandering around with Sota in our clothes just don't work right. Ha ha. That is ok. I have some clothes that will fit you fine and make you look beautiful. I will also go and do your hair a different way also. I think that it is time to let go of that cute little ponytail and start wearing your hair the way that a woman does."

"Oh! That much of a change, well I guess so."

"Don't worry Rin, you are still the same person inside even though the outside appearance changes. Look at me for god's sake! I have changed completely but I am the same person inside that you have grown to love and trust."

"Yeah you are right. It is time to change."

Kagome smiled and got Rin some clothes for her to wear. She then instructed Rin to go and take a shower while she started to pack her things for when she leaves. Rin came back into the room in Kagome's robe 20 minutes later. Kagome told her how to dress in the clothes that she wore. She then proceeded to comb her hair and then she blow-dried it carefully. Making sure that she used the roll brush while blow drying it; making the ends curl under. She then took out her curling iron and proceeded to make sure that all the curls stay in place. By the time that she was done, Rin looked beautiful standing there in front of her. Kagome smiled and went and hugged Rin tightly.

"Thank you Kagome for helping me."

"Rin, I would help you no matter what, you know that."

"Ok, now let's bring these bags downstairs so you and Sesshomaru can leave. I am sure that we have taken up enough time."

"Yeah you are right. But please, Rin, take some of this money to help pay for some of the dinner tonight. I do not want Sota to spend all his money."

"Ok Kagome."

Kagome went to her purse and took out some money and gave it to her. Then she made sure that Rin put it in the purse that she gave her and they grabbed some bags. Soon they were making their way downstairs. Mother met them at the bottom of the stairs, taking some of the bags from Rin. She gasped as she saw what she was wearing behind all the bags.

"Rin, you look so beautiful. Why are you dressed in Kagome's old clothes?"

"Ok, mother now you really are losing your hearing. I am surprised that you did not hear what we were saying upstairs."

"I am sorry, I was outside working in the garden."

"Sota has asked Rin out on a date and Sesshomaru and I accepted the courting."

"So, I was right the other day. Good, I am hoping to have another wedding to attend in the coming year."

"Now mother, they are just going out to dinner and a movie. There is nothing more than that going on right now. Let's just let life go with the flow like Sesshomaru and I did."

Mother crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose. But Rin, you do look beautiful."

"Thank you mother."

"Now Kagome, do you have everything that you need?"

"Yes, I just have to grab the stuff from the grocery store and then we will be off. Sota and Rin are to meet us at 10 tonight at the well shrine to bring her back. Then we will come back in 3 weeks to get you."

"Alright. Then let's get the stuff from the kitchen. I think that Sota is now in the shower. So, we have some time at least."

"Ok mother." Both girls said in unison.

As all three women went into the kitchen, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and brought her back into the living room. He embraced her and gave her a very passionate kiss. She responded him by wrapping her arms and tail around the two of them.

"Sesshomaru, I am so happy with the way that things are going now. But, I do miss our home and wish to get back soon. I would like to make sure that our bed chambers are ok."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really. Are you so eager to get home and mate again?"

Kagome smiled and pressed her breasts closer to him. "You know it babe. I have been going nuts because I have been unable to hold you, kiss you, even touch you like this."

"I know but we have to be respectful to your family."

"I know." Kagome sighed. "I am also happy that you accepted Sota's offering to take Rin out tonight."

"Well, back in our time, she should already be married at her age. But, I have had my talk with him and I think that all is clear now."

"So, what did you talk about?"

"I am sorry honey but that is for me to know. If he wishes to let you know, then he will tell you. But, enough of this talk. I have to let you go because right now; I really want to mate with you and do not think that I can control my demon side much longer. So, we must go."

"Oh not before Rin and Sota leave. I would like to see them off on their first date! This is something that we are never going to forget!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and she nudged him. "I suppose so."

"Oh I know that you are not going to regret your decision on this! I promise that I will make up for it since we will have some time before coming back to get her."

"You better make sure that the promise that you are making is something that you can handle woman."

"Woman! What the hell is that!" Kagome said laughing.

Sesshomaru let go of her and tried to walk to the kitchen but her tail would not let go of her. He turned around and growled at her. She growled right back and he went back to her. He bent down and kissed her heavily, she moaned deep down in her throat. He moved her tail with his hands and she growled. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Later."

Kagome smiled and followed him to the kitchen. Just as they arrived in the kitchen she decided to slap him in the butt with her tail. He turned around quickly and growled at her. She laughed and then turned to her mother and Rin who were laughing at the two.

"Mother, are things packed up and ready to go?"

"Yeah they are Kagome. I am happy to hear laughter in this old house and playful banter."

"Mother! For god's sake I was just trying to get him to laugh. It is so funny watching this stiff Lord of the Western Lands laugh so hard!" Kagome said deepening her voice towards the end.

Rin laughed at Kagome as she did this. Then mother started laughing and Sesshomaru just stood there.

"I am going to have to put up with this in a few weeks? Hmmm. Thank god the palace is large."

Rin, Kagome and mother just started laughing harder at him. He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen with some bags and put them in the living room next to the others. He heard Sota coming down the stairs and stood up looking at him in the eyes.

"You look presentable Sota. Are you still clear on what we talked about?"

"Yes Sesshomaru. I have things ready already for the travel and the stay. I will make sure that Rin has fun tonight. I understand that these next few weeks are going to be my last for a while so, I will make sure that all the provisions are finalized."

"Thank you. Let me know when we come back what papers we have to sign."

"I will."

And with Kagome's great timing, they all walked out and saw the two demons talking. Kagome smiled when she saw her brother. He was clean-shaven, his hair still wet from the shower that he took. She could smell his slight natural scent and some cologne. He wore nice jeans with a dark blue silk shirt with a dragon on it in silver. She smiled at him because she knew that Sesshomaru was impressed that the boy wore their family colors and not his. She noticed that he even wore his nice black boots instead of the brown ones by the door. She looked behind her and Rin was standing in between the kitchen and the dining room staring at Sota. The bags that she was holding were making noise because she was shaking. Kagome handed Sesshomaru her bags and went and grabbed Rin's from her. Rin followed her into the living room, her face blushed and she kept her head down.

Sota looked at her with surprise. _There is no way that this is the same girl that I just saw this morning! She is absolutely beautiful! I mean gosh. How in the heck can I deal with this all night! Her hair is now loose and curled! I don't remember Kagome having that shirt, so red in color with the white sakura petals on it. And those nice pants, did Kagome own a nice pair after all those years with InuYasha? I guess that she did, and her cute little feet fit those loafers so nicely. Ok. I have to control myself. I promised Sesshomaru and Kagome that I would behave but damn this is going to be hard._

Kagome smiled when she saw Sota's reaction to seeing her. She moved in front of Rin and lifted her chin.

"You cannot act this way the whole time Rin. You must be the brave woman that I know. Can you promise me this?" Kagome whispered to her.

Rin nodded and looked at Kagome and gave her a hug. "You know, this is going to be hard for me because you are going to be farther away from me than ever."

"I know, it will be for me too Rin. Just be strong and have some fun." Kagome said on the verge of tears. Sesshomaru could smell the salt that was starting to form in her eyes and moved to them. He grabbed Kagome and looked at Rin.

"Rin, you look so beautiful. Have fun tonight and we will see you later on." Sesshomaru said. Then gave her a small kiss on her forehead. A faint and small growl could be heard from behind them and Sesshomaru smiled. He knew that Sota's demon side has already claimed her as his. He just needed to wait to take her; Sesshomaru was not going to allow it just yet. Kagome looked at her brother with an eyebrow raised at him. Then shook her head thinking that she must have not heard that.

Mother came to the group with her digital camera. Kagome rolled her eyes and then smiled for the camera as her, Rin, and Sesshomaru grouped together. Then she made Rin and Sota stand together for a picture. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled. Sesshomaru let out a warning growl to him and he nodded. After mother was done taking all the pictures that she wanted, she let the two kids go out into the early evening to start their date. Sota opened the door to his car for Rin and then ran to the other side. Waving to everyone that was hanging around outside the door watching them leave. Then he started the car and was off to the city. Mother and Kagome looked at each other and then started crying hysterically. Sesshomaru held both women as they sobbed and talked about their babies going off on their first date already. The front of his kimono wet on both sides of his sides. He looked down at Kagome, his face softened.

"Kagome, it is time that we left now. I am sure that your mother will have much to do on their kimono's."

"Yes, I know. I just cannot believe this. I thought that I was ready for this but now I don't think so."

"Kagome, this will get easier once all of us are back in our time. We will know what they are doing at all times. I am sure that you will be fine then."

"The hell I won't! Sesshomaru! She is our baby!"

"Kagome, now you know how I felt the first time you told me about going off with InuYasha all those years ago!" Mother said.

"Oh mother, how in the hell did you get through this?"

"I stayed busy and knew that you are always going to come back to me. And that is what you have to think about Rin. She is coming back to you." Mother said with a small smile. "And you are right Sesshomaru, I have to start on the kimono's and now print these cute pictures out so they are ready when you get back."

"Ok mother. Come Sesshomaru, let's grab the large bag and go now. I love you mother. I will see you soon."

"Yes, mother we will see you soon." Sesshomaru said.

"I love both of you. Take care on the travels." Mother said as she went back into the house.

Sesshomaru and Kagome followed her, gave her a hug and then took the large bag with all the small ones inside with them as they left and went to the well. Kagome looked back at the house before entering the well shrine and smiled. She then turned back to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. They went through the well back to their time and with InuYasha waiting with the dragon demon and a cart. When they jumped out of the well in the feudal age, Kagome looked up and gasped. Sesshomaru looked where she was and was a little perturbed. "What are you doing here?" He said with ice dripping from each word as it escaped his mouth.


	14. Home

Well, this is s a very interesting chapter. I know that you are going to be surprised at how this chapter is laid out before you because this one is rather um, how do you say important partially. There are some things that you should remember that goes on in this chapter. Because later, you might find a surprise! Well now for the reviews!

Sako:_ Well I would have to say that you are liking the story as it is starting to unfold Sako. Ha ha! I will try to update more as the story starts to get more interesting!_

elvenarcher516:_ Hello! I am also happy to have you liking my story as well. I am very surprised at how this is going since this and my other story are the first ones for I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sesshomaru moved in front of Kagome, shielding her from the insults that were coming from the form in front of them. Ah Un moved the cart around to Kagome and nudged her, asking for her attention while the men discuss their business. She gladly rubbed the giant dragons heads and necks. She took chocolate out of her pocket and fed the dragon the delicious candy. She turned to Sesshomaru, making sure that he is not going to get too mad.

Kouga's eyes glared at what he thought was Kagome but was not sure. He saw that Sesshomaru moved in between them before he could find out if it really was her. He raised his jaki as he moved closer to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what have you done to Kagome?" Kouga demanded.

"Lord Kouga, what are you doing here? I specifically told InuYasha that he was to meet us here today. Not you." Sesshomaru said the words still cold as ice.

"InuYasha had some business to attend to with the small houses and was not able to come. Now answer me you bastard! What have you done to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru moved his weight to his other foot. He looked behind him and Kagome was still working on putting the bags into the cart. Placing each one in a special place so they would not tip over. Sesshomaru moved closer to her and sensed that Kouga was also. He turned to Kouga and growled loudly to him as a warning. Kouga stopped and just stared at what was going on. Sesshomaru continued to move towards Kagome and she smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, both of them hearing the growling that was coming from Kouga. He proceeded to help her with the bags into the cart. When they were finished they turned to Kouga.

"Kouga, I know that this is a shocker but Sesshomaru and I are getting married in a few weeks. As you can see we have already mated and done the blood ceremony. The one thing that you do not understand is the reason why I look the way that I do. We found out from my mother that I am a modern day hanyou and have suppressed my powers as an Artic Fox demon all these years because my mother taught Sota and I how to do that. So, when I did the blood ceremony, I turned into a full demon instead of a hanyou. This is going to be my final form from now on. Well, until I get really mad and I turn into my fox form. Well, I think that it is a fox form! I really do not know since I do now have some of Sesshomaru's poison flowing through my veins. Ha ha! Kouga, I am sorry that you had to find out this way. I was hoping to have some more time to think about this before encountering you."

Kouga stood there and listened to the woman who he used to love. He still cared for her because she is a very good friend of his. It was true that he took Aiayme as his woman now and is mating with her to create a pup to strengthen his pack, but he still cared for her and wanted to make sure that she was always safe. He looked away from her and at the ground next to him. He felt a small ping of pain in his heart. He looked at her, composed his face and his emotions.

"Kagome, are you sure that you are ok?" Kouga asked with some emotion in his voice. He tried not to show that he was worried but he was sure that she could smell it coming off of him.

Kagome smiled, patted Sesshomaru's arm and went to Kouga. Her movements now more like liquid as she approached him with ease. Kouga sniffed the air and could tell that she was not afraid, that she was confident and strong. She stopped in front of his and hugged him. Sesshomaru growled and she growled right back at him. She pulled away from Kouga and smiled at him.

"Please excuse the large doggie behind me. He still is not used to me hugging the people that I do still care for as a great friend. Now, as you can see, I am just fine Kouga. A little more buff since the transformation a while ago but otherwise just fine. I am actually even happier to announce that my mother and Sota are going to be coming for the wedding. They are going to be in their demon forms so they are going to look different kind of like me but not really. Oh wait! You have not met them at all! Ha ha. I am so forgetful! I forgot that only before InuYasha was the only one who ever saw them!"

Kouga smiled and started to understand that the once young girl that he knew all these years is now a woman. _That she is happy and very relaxed. Much more than she used to be when traveling or even afterwards. I knew that she was with him at his palace but always made sure that she was ok with all of those demon soldiers. I did not think that she was happy with the ice lord. But he seems like he has even changed quite a bit. He seems more relaxed, more protective over Kagome. But why would he have taken her as a mate when he knew that she was a human. It does not seem like either of them knew that she was a hanyou before. And a wedding in the next few weeks, what is that all about when they already mated. I guess that the human side of her still wants to be honorable and do the right thing._

"Kagome, you are so different." Kouga reached his hand out and grabbed a small piece of her hair. Letting it fall out of his hands. He then looked at Sesshomaru, "Hey Sesshomaru, just make sure that you take care of her. I would hate to be you if I find out that she has gotten hurt or anything."

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga surprised that he even would say such a thing to him. He knew that he would always protect the ones that he cared for.

"Lord Kouga, I do hope for you that nothing has changed at my palace. We will meet you there. Make sure that there is food prepared and delivered to my bedchambers. We are not to be disturbed. I will talk to you later this evening after Kagome comes back here with InuYasha to get Rin from her courting date."

Kouga's eyes got large. "A courting date? Who is Rin being courted by Sesshomaru?"

"Um, my brother Sota, Kouga. They are on their first date at this time." Kagome said softly.

"Oh. Well duty calls. I will see you later then Sesshomaru and Kagome please stay sweet. I will inform InuYasha that he has to escort you back here later tonight on Ah Un."

And with that Kouga ran off in a whirlwind of dirt. Kagome waved goodbye to him. She lowered her hand and thought a while.

Well, that went well I think. I am happy that he is fine with what happened. I know that he is surprised at what happened and how things are going with Sesshomaru and I but I think that he will get used to it. I hope that Sota and Rin are having fun on their date. Well, at least later on, I get to talk to InuYasha alone without Sesshomaru hanging around. I think that we need to talk a little about what is going on.

Kagome turned around and ran to Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her. She kissed him passionately and he wrapped his tail around her.

"Kagome, let's get something to eat first."

"Sesshomaru, I am getting something to eat right now. I just want the full course."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. He picked her up and put her on Ah Un. She looked down at him and growled. He chuckled and mounted behind her. They arrived at the castle a little over 2 hours later. He let her walk into the palace ahead of him. He instructed some of the servants to take their bags to the sewing room as Kagome called it so her and Kikyou are able to work on things tomorrow. By the time that he reached his bedchambers, he could hear her behind the door. He smiled as he walked in and closed the door behind him. When he turned around he smiled even wider.

There she was lying down on the bed. Her tail wrapped around her naked body. Hints of pink showing through in places where she let be shown. Her tail wrapped around her waist, leaving just a peek on what is underneath, curling around her chest, covering her breasts and the tip resting on her neck. He growled loudly and quickly moved to her side, he looked down at her. She looked up at him and sat up on her knees, her head to his stomach.

"Sesshomaru, you are wearing to much clothing." And with one movement of her hands, he was standing in front of her naked. "There, now that is much better."

He grabbed her by her waist quickly and laid her down on the bed again. He rested his body on top of hers. His eyes getting redder by the second, she smiled and let her demon side start to take over. She could feel her body getting hotter and hotter as she let herself go. Her eyes are now glowing hot pink as she looked at him, passion flowing freely through her veins. She takes his shoulders and she flips him so she is now on top of him. She moans loudly as he moves his right hand onto her, searching for her hot nub that rests below while his left hand massages her breast. She moves her right hand down his stomach and grabs his hard manhood that is pulsating under her. She starts to stroke him slowly and he growls as he removes his hand from her wetness. She glides him in, slowly at first. It has been a while since they last mated and she did not want to feel any pain as he entered her. She closed her eyes and moved her head up in the air. She could feel him move his hips up towards her, his pubic hair touching her hair.

She grabs his hands and placed them on her breasts. Showing him how she wanted them massaged and caressed. She moved her right hand behind her, grabbing his balls and playing with them. Using her left hand she moved in between her legs, making a small circle around the shaft of his manhood, tightening her fingers around it and it was going in and out of her. He growled when she touched his balls and then started to purr as he could feel her fingers tighten around him. He moved his hands lower to her waist. Tightening his grasp around her waist, he started to pound harder into her. A soft purr was coming out of her as he did this to her. She started to move her hips front and back in motion to his hips. She could feel that he was ready to release himself into her so she slowed her motions and removed her hands from where they were.

She smiled at him, "Now we cannot have that happen just yet Sesshomaru."

Kagome grabbed his hands and removed them from her hips; she did not want him to have full control over the situation just yet. He growled loudly letting his frustration be known to her. She smiled at him and bent down and kissed him. She moved her legs out straight with his and continued to move her hips slowly, letting him move his up so he can get every bit into her. She decided that it was time to clench her muscles a little bit and she did just a little bit. He looked at her quickly smiling, "I did not know that you could do that Kagome."

"Sesshomaru with this body, you are going to be surprised what I can do now." Kagome said, lust dripping off of each word.

She rolled over with him coming with her, as he did not want to leave her warmth at all. She then moved one leg and propped it on his shoulder inside of his arm. Her new found flexibility was amazing. He continued to pump his manhood into her slowly like she wanted and she kept flexing her muscle tighter and tighter the more that he stroked. She was getting into her next climax and felt that he was close also. She removed her leg from its current position and moved both legs around his waist. She started to move her hips up towards his body, the whole lower part of her body up in the air with each thrust. She could feel every bit of him inside her, hitting her most precious spot that she wanted to have caressed by the tip of him. He came down to her and kissed her hard, and then he continued to her neck. They bit each other as they climaxed together, suckling on each other's necks.

Sesshomaru looked at her face and kissed her nose. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He rolled onto his side, growling as he pulled himself out of her but then moving his body close to hers so he could feel the warmth coming off of her.

"Kagome once again you have surprised me with our love making." Sesshomaru said in between breaths.

"Sesshomaru, you should never be surprised anymore with me. I have missed your touch and your body while we were at mothers." She wrapped one leg over his. "I almost could not bear it that last night that we were there."

Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm under her head. Stroking her hair as he talked to her.

"Kagome, I have the feeling that if we keep making love like this, we are going to have a pup soon regardless of your medicine that you are taking." Sesshomaru said teasingly.

"Sesshomaru you may never know what the future may hold but one thing is clear. I will certainly give you many pups and have fun making them."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Yes I have to agree with you on that one. I am certainly going to have fun with your body on making tons of pups."

"Tons of pups? I was thinking of having like 4 of them. That way we have a nice family of 8."

"Ah. Can't we have more than that?"

"Sesshomaru I am not a baby factory you know!" Kagome said poking his chest with her finger.

"I have told you before woman to not poke me."

"And I have told you before to not call me woman!" She said poking him again.

Sesshomaru got up on all fours and move to be on top of her. "Are you going to continue this with me?"

Kagome smiled as she stretched out on her stomach and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Sesshomaru you know that I am."

Sesshomaru in a fluid movement smiled at her and then moved backwards. He started kissing her at the base of her tail up her back, nicking her with his teeth. She moaned and moved her hands under her face because she wanted him to have the control this time. She did not mind at all and decided that she would move her tail out of the way so he could tell what she was waiting for him to do. Sesshomaru took note of this and he was instantly aroused. He could see the roundness of her buttocks and that she was still wet from his seed earlier. He could smell that her scent changed to a sweeter tinge, he continued to kiss her up her back, reaching her neck. He kissed his mark that he put on her and started licking her earlobe. She arched her butt up at him until it hit his stomach. He moved up more and was in her once again. Sliding easily into her warmth once again. She growled when she felt him enter her and she got up on all fours to snuggle up to him. He continued to pump into her from behind; she loved how it felt with him making love to her in this manner.

For some reason it felt more natural than her being on her back. She moved her hips higher for him to put the whole length of his manhood into her. His thrusts did not slow down at all, his emotions running wild as he could feel her tightening around him again. He loved her so much and did not want to exit from her for any reason but he could feel the urge to release his seed into her again. His thrusts became more demanding and Kagome's moans were getting louder and louder. He could tell that she was getting close to climaxing with him. With one final thrust he released his seed once again into her tiny womb. Hoping that this was going to plant into her and produce a baby for them. He made a few tiny thrusts as he released his seed and she collapsed on the bed again trying to catch her breath. She rolled over and reached out for him, he welcomed her embrace willingly.

They lay there in each other's arms catching their breath. Kagome then finally looked at him, "I am hungry, how about you hon.?"

"Yes, where is that food? I thought that I told Kouga to have it delivered in here."

"Yes you did but, you know we have been a little busy for some time now. I am sure that no one wanted to disturb us."

"Yeah that is true. I would have been rather put out if someone would have tried."

Kagome laughed and got up and put on her robe. The cool silk was welcoming on her hot body. She moved to the door and opened it. There on the floor were two full meals with sake and glasses. She smiled and picked up the tray and brought it in, closing the door shut with her foot. She laid it on the bed and the two ate with their tails intertwined. After they ate their dinner, Kagome got up and stretched.

"I suppose that I better go and wash up since I have to go and get Rin."

"I will come with you to InuYasha's house and then see you when you get back home with our daughter."

Kagome smiled, she loved it when he referred to Rin as their daughter.

"I will be in the hot spring if you need me." Kagome said as she got her stuff together and headed for the door. Sesshomaru stopped her before she reached it.

"Kagome, do not wash just yet. The night is full of demons that want to get you. If they smelled me on you, they will think twice about attacking."

"Do you think that InuYasha and I could not defend ourselves?"

"Actually, I think that you might kill InuYasha in the process. I think that you might need a little more training on controlling your emotions. Especially now that you are holding my poison in you."

Kagome sighed and then turned around and put on her clothes that she had in her hands. Sesshomaru made her put on his hiatori to give her a little more warmth in the chilly air.

"Are you sure that you don't want to use a carriage?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome laughed, "Sesshomaru!"

"OK! Come, let's go and get Ah Un."

They left the bedchambers, on their way out; Sesshomaru stopped a servant and requested that she change the sheets on the bed and take out the dishes. Solarhi nodded her head and headed for his bedchambers right away. Kagome waved at her goodbye and thank you. Ah Un was still in his bridle and Sesshomaru laid a soft blanket over his back, he helped Kagome onto his back and he followed her by Ah Un's side. They made it to InuYasha's house in no time. Sesshomaru and InuYasha talked briefly and then he made his way back to Kagome with InuYasha close behind.

"Kagome, please make haste, I do not want you out too late with Rin."

Kagome took her hand and rested it on his cheek. "Sesshomaru I will make sure that we bring her home safely and quickly."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it. He started to leave and she shouted back at him. "Sesshomaru! Please be nice to Kouga."

"I will Kagome, just for you."

InuYasha placed himself behind her on Ah Un and then they were off to the well. InuYasha could smell his brother all over her, and his seed on her also. But under all of it, he could still smell her familiar scent.

Kagome smiled because she could still remember when they were always this close before.

"InuYasha, I was wondering something."

"What it is Kagome?"

"Why have you not had a baby with Kikyou yet?"

InuYasha shifted a little. "I don't know. I guess that right now we are just happy with the two of us."

"InuYasha, I can tell that you are lying to me. I might not be able to see your face, I know that you are."

_She knows me too well; I guess that I have to tell her the truth._

"Kagome, we have not mated since our wedding night almost a year ago. I…I have some lingering feelings for you."

"OH!"

"That night you left and I could tell that you were sad at what happened and how it happened. I could not forget the look on your face. And well…I guess that I just have not brought myself up to doing it again after that night."

"Oh InuYasha, I am sorry. I want you to know that I am fine with what happened. I will always have you in my heart, but now it will be like family. I know that you don't like me being with Sesshomaru considering how you and him used to fight all the time. But he has really changed a lot since he found me. We kind of healed each other in the process. But I am truly happy with him and I know that you can feel happy with Kikyou. You know, years ago I would never have thought of being here with Sesshomaru and saying this stuff to you. I think that fate has played the cards to make it this way."

"Kagome, is he treating you well? I mean I can sense a change in him like never before but that could mean tons of things. Besides why in the hell didn't you wash before leaving?"

"Oh, he said that it would offer protection for us."

"Keh, like I couldn't protect you in case something happened?"

"I know but it was me that he was worried about. I have not played with my new powers yet, and we found out at mother's that I have Sesshomaru's poison running through my veins. So, I am really super dangerous now."

"Keh, I can only see that as an advantage."

"No, he thinks that I would kill you in the process of defending ourselves."

"Oh. Kagome have you changed that much? And why are you now going to get Rin? Shouldn't she have come back with you guys?"

"Oh, well ummm. Right now she is finishing up her courting date with Sota."

"What! Sota is courting her! And you let him! And Sesshomaru let him!"

"Well, we had a formal talk about it with both of them. Now that Sota found out that he is a hanyou, he has matured quite a bit. He is also much taller than before and very handsome in his demon form. You wouldn't believe your eyes when you see mother! I guess that she taught us to suppress our powers and looks until now. You should see her when we get there. I am sure that she would like to see you."

"You think that it is going to be alright?"

"Yeah, actually I am sure that she would love to see you."

InuYasha looked into the night sky, he could see all the stars in the sky since there was not a cloud in the sky. They should have taken a carriage, the wind is cold and he did not want Rin to catch a cold with the wedding this close. They arrived at the well and InuYasha tied Ah Un to the nearest tree. Kagome patted their heads and gave them each one half of a chocolate bar that she had in Sesshomaru's hiatori. She told them to behave while they were gone and would be back real soon.

Kagome then took InuYasha's hand like they used to, swung their legs over the well's edge and then jumped in.


	15. Sota & Rin

I love this chapter and feel that it is the heart of this saga of my story. Throughout the whole time I was writing this chapter, I was listening to No More Words off of the Best of InuYasha cd on repeat. I just felt that it was rather suiting to this chapter for some reason. I guess that it fit for this part of the story and that my romantic side really showed some in here. I hope that you like this. I feel that this is going to be another big part of the story besides Kagome and Sesshomaru. Now, on for the reviews!

DreamBeamz:_ Oh my! An English major and here you have to read all of my grammatical errors! Oh no! ha ha. I am glad that you are enjoying what I am doing with all four of my characters. Kagome and Sessahomru are going to have some difficult parts but Sota and Rin, that you might have to wait for the good things._

elvenarcher516:_ I am glad that you are enjoying this. I know that I am!_

Blood Red Moon:_ ha ha! Yeah those darn dogs!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Rin turned around in the car to wave goodbye to Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama. Her new parents to be here in a few weeks, after she could not see them anymore, she turned around and faced the front of the car. She did not know what to say to Sota, she was so nervous and slightly uncomfortable in her clothes. She looked over at Sota while he was driving them to this restaurant, she did not know what that was but she was hoping that they had food there. She was a little hungry; she did not have time to eat something for lunch before she got ready.

"Rin, tell me about yourself. I really do not know much of how you and Sesshomaru got together because Kagome never told me much of him or of you. The only thing that she told me was that you were saved by him and that was it."

"Well, it was a long time ago when I met him. I was around 4 years old when my village was attacked by Kouga and his pack. Back then; his pack was large and strong. He would let them feed on humans, which was before he met Kagome and InuYasha. Well, they killed my parents and I ran away. I found Sesshomaru severely hurt in the forest and I tried to get him well again. I delivered food and water to him so he could get his strength back, well he was not very kind during that time and he tried not to accept the help but each morning that I went back to check on him, the food and water was gone. He was such a beautiful man just lying there in the forest injured I had to help him. Well, later Kouga's wolves found me and killed me, I guess that Sesshomaru used his sword and revived me again and we have been together since."

"And now you are friends with Kouga?"

"Yes, after he met Kagome and saw that all humans were not evil, he ordered his pack not to feed on them and to find other means of survival."

"That is very kind of him, I cannot wait to meet him. And to see InuYasha again, it has been a long time since the last time that I saw him."

_I wonder how hard it has been for her living in the feudal time of Japan, knowing that each day could be her last._

Sota sat there in the silence as they parked in the lot of the restaurant. He pulled into a spot, got out quickly and opened the door for Rin. She blushed as his hand grabbed hers to help her out of the car. She had never been touched by anyone else but Sesshomaru and Kagome in a loving manner. They walked in and were greeted by a man wearing a suit.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Higurashi."

"Thank you sir, your table is waiting. Please follow me."

Sota smiled at Rin and grabbed her hand again and they followed the waiter. Sota pulled out Rin's chair as she sat down. Sota sat down in front of her, not wanting to get too close to her. He has been having issues controlling his demon side since he saw her at the bottom of the stairs. Her beauty is almost too overwhelming for him to handle. The waiter gave each of them a menu and he noticed that her face was a little confused.

"Rin, would you like for me to order for you? I know that some of the meals listed sound foreign to you."

"Yes Sota, that would be very kind of you." Rin said with a small smile on her face.

"Waiter, I would like to give the lady; a rib eye slightly sautéed in garlic sauce with a side of rice and stir fry veggies with a coke. And for me I would like the same."

The waiter nodded his head and grabbed the menus and left.

"Thank you, that sounds really good but what is a rib eye?"

"That is a kind of meat here. For some reason they classify meat into sections based on where it is located on the cow. We do not have any more demons in this era for us to just eat them."

"Oh. I guess that the various animals that we feed off of are no longer in existence here."

"Rin, how are you liking it here with us in this era?"

"I am still a little confused but I am having fun."

"I was wondering if you could tell me more of yours."

"Sure, what would you like to know Sota?"

"I was wondering what life is like there."

Rin thought about it some and then responded.

"In my time, I should already be married to someone and having children at my age, but since I am with Sesshomaru-sama, that has been prolonged. No suitors have come to his palace for me because he is my guardian and no one likes to disturb him over trivial matters. So most of the time, I beat on Jaken. Jaken is a toad demon that is Sesshomaru's other companion beside myself. He has been with Sesshomaru forever! Annoying really but he is nice when he has to be which is all the time since Sesshomaru will not tolerate ill behavior towards me. Kagome has been really great with helping me with my studies and keeping me busy with Shippo."

"Oh I remember Shippo, he is that little fox demon that Kagome and InuYasha rescued right?"

"Yeah, he lives with InuYasha and Kikyou every once in a while. Right now he is training with Sesshomaru's men to get stronger and to learn some good fighting skills. There is an Artic Fox demon there that is one of the teachers that is training him. I rarely see him now since he is staying with the Artic Fox demon's family. He thought that staying with them might help him in his training, that and Arigota is rather taken by the kit."

"That was very kind of him to do such a thing for him. I know that Kagome said that Shippo was doing fine and that he has grown up a lot. She said that she sometimes missed him because she loved that he showed his emotions outwardly towards her."

"Yeah, he is like that. He is nice and all but really I am glad that we are just friends."

"So, even he has not come and asked Sesshomaru to court you?"

"No because he knows that Shippo is not the right one for me. He feels that Shippo would be way too over protective of me and all."

"Oh. I would think that in your time with all the demons and such that you would need to have the protection."

"No, not when I am so close with Sesshomaru and Kagome. She is more of a protector really than I think that I need. But, I remember for the longest time that I would ask her things to make sure that she was not going to leave me. I have been without a mother and a father in so long that I wanted to make sure that she was not leaving. When I found out later that she was not going anywhere, I relaxed. And then I found the missive saying that her and Sesshomaru left to visit you and I was saddened a lot. But when she came back, I knew that we were going to be together like a family forever. When they came back from here this last time, they were so close that he even took her on his rounds when he had to make sure that everything was fine."

"Yeah, they were only here for a few days but I think that with the relaxation and quietness of our time, that they were able to let their guard down. Sesshomaru taught me a lot and now since mother and I are going back with you soon for some time, I will have more time to get to know you and how things work there."

Rin looked in Sota's eyes and saw the window to his soul. She knew that he was happy at the prospect of spending more time with her and she was also. She felt so comfortable and secured with him that she always felt when she was with Sesshomaru. The waiter came with their food and they started eating in silence.

"How do you like your meal that I picked out for you Rin?"

"Oh, it is very good. I do have to say that this part of the cow is rather tasty."

Sota laughed and couldn't believe that they were sitting in his time eating dinner instead of being in her time in Sesshomaru's palace. Last night Sota stayed up for a while and worked on his computer looking up the feudal age in Japan trying to learn what he is supposed to do while courting Rin. He wanted to make sure that he did things in the proper way, as he did not want to make Sesshomaru angry in any way. He knew that his sister could handle him but he did not think that he could. Sesshomaru had more experience and skills over him in battle and Sota wanted to make sure that he was going to be able to handle the courting. He did not notice that Rin was finished with her meal and was just looking at him, her hands placed under her face with her elbows on the table. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She could not believe that Kagome and Sesshomaru agreed to their pairing. Rin put her hands down and looked at Sota.

"What type of movie are we going to see?"

Sota shook his head and looked at his watch. "Oh my. We better go so we are back at the house when we said that we would."

Rin nodded and Sota paid their bill. He helped her up and they went to the car and drove to the theater. Sota was surprised when Rin took money out of her purse that she was holding. She placed it on the counter and smiled.

"Rin, you surprise me sometimes." Sota said as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

She blushed. "I thought that you should not have to pay for everything."

She took his hand from her cheek and they walked to get drinks and popcorn. They walked into the screen room, their hands still linked together. They sat and watched their movie. Rin the whole time just amazed at what she was seeing. The colors and the sounds that were surrounding her. Sota watched her face throughout the movie taking in her features and her expressions. He so wanted to place a kiss on her lips but would have to wait, he remembered his promise to Sesshomaru and he was going to keep it. He figured that it was not the right time to take her away from him. Not yet anyways and he was slightly saddened at the end of the movie when they had to leave. He knew that soon, he would have to leave her for 3 weeks until he went back with Kagome and Sesshomaru back to her time. He knew that the tasks that Sesshomaru had him doing was going to keep him busy but he knew that she was going to be on his mind the whole time and in his dreams. They left the theater hand in hand to the car. Some of Sota's friends had seen him and he turned to her, "Are you ok meeting some of my friends?"

"Yes, just do not leave me."

"I would never."

Rin smiled as they walked to where his friends were. They slapped hands together and shook.

"So Sota, who is the beauty that you are with?" Senji asked.

"This is Rin. She is from out of town and she has to leave tonight to go back. So I thought that I would take her to a movie before she leaves." Sota replied.

"Hello Rin. I am Senji, this is Yiki and Kirgoua." Senji said as he pointed to each man as he said his names.

"Hello Rin."

"Hello Rin."

"Kirgoua? That sounds like a friend of mine's name. His name is Kouga." Rin said.

"Yeah, we used to have an ancestor that was named Kouga. He was quite the person back then from what I have heard."

"Oh so you are from the Wolf Demon tribe?"

Sota's eyes got large and he stepped in front of her. "I am sorry but she is really into history and asks many questions."

"Wolf Demon Tribe? I have not heard of that before. I will have to ask my mother about that."

Rin peeked around Sota and looked at him. His eyes were veiled at the time, she looked back at Kirgoua, and "You have his blue eyes your looks are quite like Kouga's and I just asked. I am sorry Sota if that was wrong of me, I did not mean to dishonor you in anyway."

Sota looked down at her and turned around. He cupped her chin in his hand, "Rin, you could never dishonor me. We just need to remember that these guys are from a different time than you my sweet."

"My sweet? Sota, is she more than just a friend?" Yiki asked.

Sota turned around and Rin noticed that his eyes shot dark blue for a second and then back to brown. "That is non of your business Yiki. I have great respect for her that is all."

Yiki shrank back as he felt very uneasy for a second of his childhood friend. "Sota calm down. I was just joking with you."

Sota looked at his watch and saw that it was 9 pm. He looked at his friends and smiled, "I am sorry but we have to go. She is leaving at 10 and I do not want to be late getting her back."

"That is ok Sota, we are supposed to meet my sister Yuki at the soda shop." Said Yiki, still a little uneasy.

"Rin, it was a great pleasure to meet you." Kirgoua said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. He looked at Sota and instantly dropped it. "I will make sure to look in our family books to see if your friend Kouga is the one that is like the one in our family history. The next time that you come here to visit Sota, please make it appoint to stop by so I can let you know." Kirgoua said.

"I do not believe that she is going to be stopping by any time soon Kirgoua. But thank you for the invitation." Sota said as his voice deepened. Rin blushed at his actions feeling rather flattered that he was protecting her.

"Thank you Kirgoua. Please if you like, you can send a missive to Sota and he can deliver it to me when he comes and visits me soon." Rin said.

"A missive?"

"Yes, she means a letter of your findings. Just send it to the shrine and I will give it to her." Sota said.

He turned back to Rin and grabbed her shoulder. "Are you ready my sweet?"

"Yes Sota. It was nice meeting you all. Please may you have a wonderful time."

Sota then turned her around gently and they walked back to the car. He opened the door for her and he did before and then left. His friends watching them closely as they left. Sota let out a big sigh as they left.

"I am sorry Rin that you had to meet them."

"Sota you have nothing to worry about. I was happy to meet some of your friends. I am interested though to find out if I just met Kouga's future family member though. I would have to say that I did because he did act a little like Kouga did towards Kagome after they first met."

Sota looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You are serious aren't you. That is the way that Kouga acted when he was near my sister?"

"Yes, she did not have the heart to tell him for the longest time that she was not interested. It was not until InuYasha's wedding after the reception, that she told him to leave her alone. I remember that night well. I was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap eating cake and she was two tables away from us. She looked so pretty in her red and white kimono. Kouga went up to her and asked her if she would be his mate now that the mutt was out of the way and with his woman and she got up, slapped him and told him to leave her alone. She ran away crying and then Kouga after some time left himself. I have not seen him much since then but I do know that he has taken Aiayme as his mate now and they are living in his palace in the Northern Lands."

"What did Sesshomaru do?"

"He did nothing but watch with me. Most of the guests were, I think that she went to Sango's to stay for a while and then they started rebuilding the village. Kagome now has another home in the slayer village on the northeast side of Sesshomaru's lands. I do know that he keeps a rather close eye on Kouga when he ventures in his lands but they are still friends and allies just the same."

"Interesting. I mean slapping him sounds like Kagome but her making it a public scene like that does not sound like her. I guess that she was more disheartened about InuYasha then she let on."

Rin moved her hand from her lap and placed it over his, he looked at her and smiled. "Sota, I can honestly say that she is completely over him now."

Sota turned his hand over and squeezed hers; "Rin would you like me to court you for marriage? I mean I know that we have some years in between us but I feel so comfortable with you. I have never felt like this for anyone before and you are so beautiful."

Rin looked at him, blushed, looked down at their hands and then out the window. "Sota, I have been feeling the same way with you as you are with me. I know that I am much younger than you and many people from my time still consider me as a child. But I feel so much more than that right now here with you. I would very much like for you to court me for marriage. But I have the feeling that the only reason you are feeling this is because you have just discovered your demon ancestry and I feel that you should explore your feelings more and understand them before making your final decision. I do not want you to make a decision in haste just because I am leaving you tonight for 3 weeks."

"I understand but I have been understanding them my whole life and still feel like this is right. But I will honor you by doing what you want me to do and I will let you know at a later date."

"Thank you Sota, you do not know how much that means to me right now." Rin said smiling as she turned and looked at him. He smiled back to her as he pulled into the drive. He looked at his watch and saw that they had 30 minutes left.

"Would you like to join me in the garden before we have to go to the well?"

"Yes, I would like that very much Sota."

He got out and went to her door. Taking her hand as she got out, he closed the door and grabbed her hand again and they walked to the garden. Mother looking out of her window with the lights off, watching them go into the garden and sitting down on the bench. Sota wrapped his arms around Rin as she sat down and placed her back against his chest. With one free hand, he picked her a rose that was white with pink shooting out from the middle of the flower. He handed it to her, "Rin, do not forget me when you are in your time. I see now that these are my families colors of our insignia and I wish for you to have this to remind you of me when you are home."

Rin took the flower from his hand but held onto his hand. She placed the flower in her lap as she turned her head to his. He moved slightly as he placed a small kiss on her cheek, she closed her eyes at his movements. He hugged her tightly as they sat in the moonlight in the garden, not even noticing that there were two figures running towards them. Sota did not even noticed until it was the last minute when InuYasha grabbed him off of Rin and threw him to the ground.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at him.

Rin looked at Sota and then at Kagome and InuYasha. "He was not doing anything wrong InuYasha." She said to him.

InuYasha looked at Rin and then Kagome, ignoring what the girl said to him. "Kagome get Rin's stuff and then go to the well."

"No InuYasha, Sota is my brother and I am going to handle this." Kagome spat at him.

Sota looked at InuYasha, clearly seeing that he was angry. Sota slowly transformed in front of the three, just waiting for InuYasha to attack again. He flattened his ears against his head and took a fighting stance. InuYasha looked at Sota surprised at his movements and then got into a fighting stance himself. Ready to match Sota's jaki easily.

"I was doing nothing disrespectful InuYasha to acquire that kind of reaction from you." Sota said, his eyes a deep blue with fire. His insignia was blaring bright pink on his forehead.

"Sota you had your hands wrapped around her and you should be happy that it was me and not Sesshomaru. He would have killed you in an instant."

"I highly doubt that InuYasha, you are clearly over reacting to the innocence of the situation."

"YOU HAD YOUR ARMS WRAPPED AROUND HER LIKE SHE WAS YOUR MATE SOTA!" InuYasha screamed.

"InuYasha, you need to remember that you are at my house and yelling is not an option." Mother said with a stern voice as she walked towards Sota. She put her hand on his shoulder and nodded her head; he stood back up and bowed his head to her. She was in her hanyou form in front of them. InuYasha just looked at her and stood up and bowed his head to her.

"I am sorry mother, I should have not acted that way here at your home."

"Yes that is right, you shouldn't have. InuYasha it is great to see you but did you think that I would not be watching them as they were sitting out here?"

"I know that you would have been and have. I just got out of control. When Sesshomaru is not around, I feel that I have to protect her while he is away. I am sorry."

Mother walked to him and gave him a hug, "You look good InuYasha but please, next time learn control like your brother has."

He smiled at her and nodded his head. He looked at Kagome and she had her arms crossed over her chest. "I am sorry Kagome."

"It is not me that you should be saying that to InuYasha." Kagome spat at him.

He winced at her words and faced Sota, "I am sorry Sota for overreacting like that."

"InuYasha it is ok, I understand." Sota said smiling again.

"You have grown so much since the last time that I saw you."

"Why thank you InuYasha. It is nice seeing you again."

"Mother, could you help me find Rin a thicker coat, the wind is blowing rather cold." Kagome asked.

"Sure, come into the house."

Kagome, InuYasha, Rin and Sota all followed mother into the house. Rin and Sota were holding hands as they all went into the living room. Mother grabbed one of Kagome's old winter coats and handed it to her.

"This one should fit Rin. I have gloves in the pockets there in case your hands get cold."

"Thank you mother." Rin said smiling. She moved her hands and put on the coat and the gloves. Then she looked at Kagome and InuYasha, "I am ready now."

"Rin, could we have a sec before you leave?" Sota asked.

"That is ok, we have only a few minutes." Kagome said to Rin. Rin smiled at her and they went into the kitchen.

"Rin, I had a fun time tonight. Even with InuYasha interrupting our silence in the garden."

"I did too Sota. Next time though, we are going to be in my time and we have a little more privacy there to lounge in the gardens all we want. I have my own personal one that Sesshomaru made up for me."

"I would love to see it Rin. In 3 weeks I will. But until then.." Sota took her hands into his and leaned his head close to hers by her ear, "Do not forget our time that we have had so far. And do not forget me." He said in a whisper, and then placed a small kiss on her cheek. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "I will never forget you during the time that we are apart. For I have this rose that you gave to me to remind me of this night." She returned the kiss on his cheek. Blushing as she did this. He looked at her and smiled and took her hand and they went back out into the living room.

Kagome smiled when she saw the two return from the kitchen. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, things are just fine sis. So you, Sesshomaru, and Rin are coming back in 3 weeks to get us?" Sota asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yes I will bring Rin with us. You never know, we might need the extra hands." Kagome said as she winked at Rin. Rin smiled and then tightened her grip on Sota's hand. He turned and gave her a hug and said goodbye for now. Rin gave mother a hug and told her thank you for allowing her to stay this long. Mother started to tear up again and Kagome looked at her. "Mother! You are going to make me cry again!"

"I am sorry Kagome! I just hate seeing you leave again and this time with InuYasha here, it brings back all of those memories!"

"Oh mother!" Kagome said as she crossed the room and gave her mother and Sota a hug. InuYasha joined in the hug and said goodbye to the two.

"We better get going. Sesshomaru is going to be very angry with me if you are late." He said.

Kagome nodded as she took Rin's hand and they left for the well shrine. Sota still had Rin's other hand and followed them out there. Kagome smiled when she took notice of this but did not say a thing. Her suspicions were becoming right as she noticed that Rin's grip on her hand was lessoning and tightening on Sota's. Kagome let go of her hand that she had and let Sota walk slower with Rin behind her and InuYasha. InuYasha turned and was going to say something when Kagome pushed his shoulder the other way and told him to keep walking. All that anyone could hear was a "Keh" as he turned and faced forward and opened the doors to the well shrine and went inside. By the time that Rin and Sota got there, Kagome and InuYasha were on the side of the well waiting for her.

She turned to Sota, "Thank you for a wonderful evening of good food and a great movie Lord Sota."

"You are very welcome Lady Rin. Please make sure that your travels to your home are swift and safe." Sota said as he bowed to her and kissed her cheek.

InuYasha was about to say something when Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth not allowing one word exit that trap of his. He growled under her hand and she growled lower back at him. He knew that she would do something bad to him if he tried something so he just kept quiet. Happy that she was touching him in a way that she used to when she wanted to keep him under control. He often noticed that Kikyou did not have that aggressiveness but maybe after spending some time with the full demon miko, she might acquire some of her bad habits that he loved so much.

He looked up at Rin and Sota and thought that they made a very good pairing, her being so strong from her time and him from his time. He noticed that Sota really matured since the last time that he saw him and found great respect for him.

Rin finally made her way to the well and lifted her legs over the edge. They all grabbed hands and looked at Sota who was not just a dark silhouette against the night sky. He was in his demon form and his ears were twitching. They waved at him and he waved back and then they fell into the well, back to their time.

Sota stood there and then descended down the stairs to the well. He looked down and there was nothing there.

"I think that I love you Rin. Please take care until I can get there." Then he went back up to the house.

That night he slept a deep sleep f him and Rin together in each other's arms kissing in her time in front of the palace that she called home.


	16. The Wedding Plans and The Construction

Oh My God! I am having so much fun writing this story that it almost hurts! Ha ha! Now this is a very long chapter so please I am sorry. I am also very sorry for forgetting to post this chapter! ARGH! You can beat me with a wet noodle later, for now, enjoy this one! I am sure that you are going to love the detail that I have put into this one! Now, for the reviews!

DreamBeamz:_ I have the feeling that you may never know what is going to come out on paper with this story and me. I guess that you have to wait and see what happens! LOL!_

elvenarcher516:_ I am glad that you are liking my chapters but please! Do your homework!_

Alucard's secert lover_Ha ha! The pairings are nice in this story. Rather odd in my other one but that is okie!_

Toad1:_ I have no idea what you were talking about except for the music part. But, I know that some of the subtleness is going to be lost now. I am getting more bold with the story and I am sorry but this lemon is going to be different and I am going to make it that way!_

lady scorpio:_ Hey thanks for the review! And tell me now, who doesn't like the Rin and Sota pairing? _

Blood Red Moon:_ I will update as much as possible when my brain does not get lost like it did this last week!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kagome, InuYasha and Rin came out of the well. Kagome sniffed the air and nothing was around them. InuYasha took off his hiatori and put it on Rin, as the wind was slightly chillier than when they left.

"InuYasha, could you please go and get Ah Un. We will be here waiting."

"Sure Kagome, I will be right back."

When InuYasha was gone, Kagome turned to Rin. "So, how did things go?"

"Things went well. I had a very good rib eye and veggies."

"Umm. That sounds good right now. I have not had one of those in ages it seems. I am sorry about earlier with InuYasha in the gardens. I tried to stop him because I saw the two of you before he did. But, I could not stop him in time."

"That is ok. I am sure that we will have more time for that later. It was nice to just sit there in silence with nothing being said between us. Letting the moon bask us in the light that it was shining down. The flowers in the garden, seemed to be more fragrant tonight than on any of the other nights."

Kagome smiled. "Rin, that is because that was the first time that you noticed them for what they were, not for the appearance. That and I think that you are in love with my brother."

Rin's face blushed when she said this. Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "Do not worry Rin. I am not making fun of you or anything. I think that you two are going to be very happy."

"Well, as long as we can keep InuYasha under control when needed!"

Rin and Kagome laughed and were still laughing when InuYasha returned with Ah Un. Ah Un immediately went to the women without his lead and they started petting him.

"So what is so funny?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh nothing. We were just discussing her date with Sota." Kagome said.

"Oh. Well we better get going. Sesshomaru is going to be mad because we are already late."

Kagome and Rin mounted on Ah Un, with InuYasha in the rear. Or on the rear to be exact! They left the well again, this time, with Rin in the middle of them. Kagome wrapped her tail around her to keep her as warm as possible, and InuYasha wrapped his arms around both women. Rin rested her head on Kagome's back and soon was asleep. Kagome smiled as she did this, "InuYasha, I would be very happy to hear that Kikyou was going to be expecting a pup soon."

Shocked InuYasha just sat there. "Kagome, I do still love you. But I do have to admit that you are willing to move on and that I should as well. I wanted nothing more than to have both of you with me, but that was never a possibility. I do hope that you forgive me to tearing your heart and for you to have to go to Sesshomaru to get it healed."

"InuYasha, I do not regret courting Sesshomaru at all. I do have great feelings for him and I know that you do with Kikyou. I just wish that you would be able to move on with Kikyou without regrets and hard feelings about our past. I still love you just not like that anymore. We are family now and I wish that you would take that to heart and get used to me being with your older brother. We are going to be together for a very long time now. Please try to understand this."

"I will Kagome. I just don't want you to get hurt. I understand that he has changed a lot with you being there with him."

"Yeah, I guess that he has. Ah Un, it is getting colder, I promise that I will give each of you a chocolate bar if we get home faster."

Ah Un grunted and started to go faster.

InuYasha was shocked, "Kagome, you are going to spoil this dragon if you keep making promises like this. He is only going to like you and no one else."

"That is ok, he is already like that anyways!" Kagome said looking behind her and smiling.

InuYasha smiled back at her and held on to them a little harder. It was not much longer when they reached InuYasha's house and then they headed to their home. As they landed, Kagome looked up at the palace and saw Sayla standing in the doorway with blankets waiting for them. Kagome smiled and waved at her, she waved back. They dismounted and she noticed that Koarau was there ready to take Ah Un to his new stable.

"Koarau, please take these chocolate bars for me. After you are done bringing him to the stables, please give them these. They were very good and did as they promised for me."

"Very well Kagome, I am happy that you made it back with Rin safely."

"Thank you Koarau, I am happy to be home."

Kagome took Rin up the stairs and wrapped her in a blanket and did the same to herself. She hugged Sayla, "Thank you for the blankets Sayla. That was very considerate of you to do that."

"That is no problem Kagome. I just hope that you two do not come down sick from the chilly weather."

"Well still, that was very kind of you. Could you please go and make sure that Rin's room is warm and that she has tea there for her to drink before resting? And if you could, please send some to my room also?"

"Yes, I will go and do that now." Sayla said and then left the two women standing there in the entryway.

Kagome hugged Rin and then they made their way to Rin's bedchambers.

"Rin, now you get some rest tonight. We are home rather late and we have much to do tomorrow. You have missed a lot of lessons; we have the wedding to start planning and the construction on the houses. We need those done before winter comes."

"Ok Kagome. Good night."

Kagome gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Good night honey." Then she started off to her and Sesshomaru's bedchambers.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin said quickly.

Kagome turned to her, "Yes?"

"Thanks. Thanks for bringing me over to your time and for tonight."

"You are very welcome Rin. Now off to bed with you and drink your tea."

"I will."

Kagome smiled as she saw Rin shut the door. She turned around and went through her own after she saw Sayla with her tea. She grabbed it from her and entered the room. She shut the door and turned to see Sesshomaru sitting on the bed reading a book. He glanced over the top of the book as Kagome set down the tray of tea and went into the bathroom. He had prepared fresh hot water for her to wash her face. She came out wearing her light blue silk nightgown. He had poured her tea while she was in there and she took it and sipped the warm liquid. She looked out the window; Sesshomaru set the book down on the nightstand and grabbed the rose that he picked from the garden when he came home earlier. He moved to her and brushed the rose against her cheek, she turned around to face him and smiled. She took the rose and smelled the sweet scent that was escaping. He took her cup from her and set it down; he wrapped his arms around her and brought his head down to her neck. He sniffed and then licked his mark and then moved his mouth to her plump and inviting lips. He licked the outer edge of them and then enclosed his mouth over hers. A small whimper came from her throat as she wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him closer to her. Their tails intertwined together as they made their way to the bed, still in each other's arms. They stopped when they reached the side of the bed; she unlocked her arms that were around him. With one swift move, she removed his pants throwing them to the side. He raised a silver eyebrow at her and he moved his hands to her shoulders, cutting each strap that held her nightgown on her body. It fell to the floor revealing her naked body.

"I think that we are going to need to make more bed clothes Lord Sesshomaru."

"I think that we do not need them when we are in here Lady Kagome."

She smiled as he laid her down on the bed. For the next few hours, they enjoyed each other's bodies like it was the first time discovering them. Kagome and Sesshomaru slept soundly that night, not one thing disturbing them as the moon passed over the palace.

In the morning, Kagome woke up to an empty bed. Looking around and sniffing the air, she found that it was not long before that he had left. She smiled as she got her things together to take a bath, walking around naked she looked at the rose that he gave her last night. She sniffed the sweet aroma and placed the rose in the book that he was reading, pressing it flat so she could always have it. There was a knock at the door and she quickly put her robe on.

"Come in Koarau."

He came in and bowed to her, "Kagome, I have the house plans for you to look over. Lord Sesshomaru requested that I do this before we start on them."

He handed her the plans and she sat down at the desk, clearly excited to see them. She looked them over and make slight changes and handed the missive back to him.

"I have made only small changes. I hope that you agree with them since your house is going to be one that is being built Koarau." She said smiling.

"I will bring the finished missive back to your sewing room for you to have so you are able to make the right number of things for the houses."

"Thank you Koarau. I am going to start on them this afternoon after lunch. I was also wondering if you could let your sister know that I am going to need Rin after lunch each day until the wedding, so she is going to have to modify her lessons in the morning."

"I will inform her of that also. I also wanted to let you know that Lord Kouga would like to have a meeting with you in the great hall when you are able."

"Please let him know that I will meet him in Sesshomaru's study in one hour. I do not want this discussion in the great hall."

"As you wish Kagome." Koarau bowed and left quickly before she could tell him to quit bowing at her. He knew that she did not want to be treated any different from anyone else but with her being with Lord Sesshomaru, habits are very hard to change for the demon. He headed to Rin's room to inform his sister of the lesson changes and then he went to find Lord Kouga.

Kagome grabbed all her stuff and went to the hot spring. She hugged the guards that were there and talked to them briefly before going in and washing. After getting dressed she went to the new stables to look them over. She saw Ah Un in there and petted his heads. She was happy that they had more room to lie down and relax. She also noticed that their feeding boxes were larger and this time there were large buckets in the stalls for the fresh water. She also noticed that there were three empty stalls in the stables, she wondered what they were for and then made a mental note to ask Sesshomaru about it later on. She went back into the palace and headed towards Sesshomaru's study. She was at the door and hesitated slightly before walking in. She looked around and saw that he was not in there yet and she sat down behind the large desk. She closed her eyes and waited.

The door opened and Kouga looked at Kagome, her eyes were closed as she relaxed on the pillow behind the desk. He closed the door quietly and sat down on one of the pillows in front of the desk.

"Hello Kouga. How are you doing this fine day?" Kagome asked, her eyes still closed.

"I am fine Kagome. Thank you for agreeing to me meet without Sesshomaru present."

"Hold on please Kouga."

She opened her eyes, got up and walked to a group of extra pillows in the corner. She kicked them and all they could hear was, "OMPH!"

Jaken fell out of the pillows slightly dazed from Kagome's actions. "Jaken, leave us."

"But this is Lord Sesshomaru's study, not yours."

Kagome started to get angry and her eyes changed as she glared at the toad demon, "Jaken I said now!"

He looked up at her and bowed at her. "I…I am sorry Lady Kagome. I will leave now."

He ran to the door and she could hear him running away from the study. She knew that he was going to go and get Sesshomaru and tell him what was going on. She was fine with that because she was sure that he already knew of the meeting between her and Kouga. She went and sat down again and smiled at Kouga as her eyes went back to brown again. He just stared at her; _She is so beautiful now. More than before and her eyes were such a brilliant pink when she got angry_.

"So Kouga, what did you want to see me about?"

"I was wondering if you are truly serious on marrying Sesshomaru?"

"I am, and as you can see Kouga, I have accepted his mark and we have mated. I am very happy right now with him."

"I just worry about you with him. He is as cold as ice with others but I have noticed that with you, he is so soft and sweet."

"Kouga, everyone has another side to them, and Sesshomaru's softer side is more sweet and loving than he lets on. He is rather a very loving demon. He is only cold to others when the need arises as I am. Kouga my life has changed so much in these last 4 years that I am amazed that I am still alive. With fighting Naraku day and night, with using the jewel for pure wishes and then destroying it, seeing InuYasha and Kikyou wed, and now getting married myself. I still think that sometimes this is all a dream and I do not want to wake up."

Kouga got up and walked over to her, she got up and they embraced. "Kouga I am fine with Sesshomaru, I love him and he loves me. I would not anything to change right now. I am hoping that you can accept this like InuYasha has."

Kouga released the embrace reluctantly and looked into her eyes, "Kagome, I care about you and I do accept that you are with Sesshomaru and not me. I am happy and making a strong pack with Aiayme now and I will live on to see all of us grow old and our children to play together."

Kagome smiled and hugged him again. "Oh thank you Kouga. You are such a great friend!"

Sesshomaru walked in at that moment. His eyes flared red as he saw that Kouga's arms were wrapped around his mate. HIS MATE! He stood there waiting to see what else was going to transpire between the two friends. He knew that Kouga wanted to see her before he goes back to his palace where his mate was waiting for him.

Kagome broke the hug from Kouga, "Kouga, you are such a great friend to me by accepting my love for Sesshomaru. I would like to know if Aiayme is still here with you?"

"No she went back to our home yesterday after you came back."

"Oh, I was wondering if she would be an attendant at my wedding. I like her and always have. I am happy that you and her hooked up!"

Kouga laughed and suddenly stopped when he felt Sesshomaru's cold hand on his shoulder. He did not notice that he was there listening to them and was wondering how much he heard. He turned to Sesshomaru and bowed to him. Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked to Kagome and kissed her forehead where their insignias were.

"Lord Kouga, I am happy that you had the chance to clear things up between you and Kagome. They are cleared up now aren't they?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, things are good now. I am over my initial shock from yesterday. I am heading home now and Kagome, I will ask Aiayme if she would like to do that for you." Kouga said as he bowed to them. He started for the door but stopped when Sesshomaru called his name again. He looked down at his feet and then turned around and faced them with a smile.

"Lord Kouga, I would also like for you to be an attendant at our wedding. As long as you and my brother can get along that is." Sesshomaru said.

"I would be honored Lord Sesshomaru, our families have been linked together since our fathers were young. I will behave like a true Lord on your wedding day." Kouga said.

"Very good." Sesshomaru said.

"Goodbye Kouga! Let Aiayme that she should come here in one week. I will need her for a few days and you are to be here a few days before the wedding also!" Kagome said happily.

Kouga smiled and bowed at them again. "I will make sure of that Kagome." Kouga went out of the study and left for his home. He was happy that he was able to see Kagome happy again. He had not seen that happy gleam in her eyes in some time.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for doing that for me."

"I did nothing at all for you Kagome."

"You did. You asked him to part of our wedding."

"I have asked him, InuYasha and your own brother Sota to be part of our wedding. Miroku is going to be the royal attendant that is going to be marrying us. Myoga is going to be there to bear witness of the royal wedding."

Kagome's eyes got big, "You have asked that many people already! You are way ahead of me!"

"Well, it helps to not sleep the day away Kagome."

Kagome hit him playfully on his chest, "That is not fair Sesshomaru!"

"I hope that things went well with Sota and Rin last night? I noticed that you were a little late on coming back, what happened?"

Sesshomaru sat down and he pulled Kagome into his lap while she told him what happened.

"So he transformed and went into a fighting stance to protect himself against InuYasha?"

"Yeah, it was rather scary. I could feel his jaki rise much higher than I have ever felt it. It was like he was ready to kill InuYasha for touching him!"

"All because he embraced Rin in the garden on the bench right?"

"Yes, I had seen them in there when we left the well shrine. I tried to catch InuYasha quickly but I was not quick enough."

"Interesting. And what did InuYasha do?"

"He stood there and then went into the same fight stance and matched Sota's jaki."

"Who stopped them from fighting?"

"Mother stopped them. She was not happy when she heard InuYasha yelling at the top of his lungs at Sota. Sota remained calm and talked softly."

"Your mother has guts to get into the middle of two demons getting ready to fight."

"She was transformed already and she was watching what Sota and Rin were doing from the time that they got back from the movies."

"So, they did nothing but embrace then."

"Well, he gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye before we left. He was very respectful to her."

"Very good. I just hope that he is able to get things done while they are apart. I have to admit Kagome, this is an odd courting. Between two time and two very different children."

"Sesshomaru, what kind of plans do you have for Sota?"

"Now why are you asking me that?"

"Because I have the feeling that you are not going to let him go back to his time after he comes here for the wedding."

"Well of course I am not, he already told us that him and mother are going to stay for a while."

"Sesshomaru, you know what I mean."

"Alright, right now he is making plans with the family lawyer to have the shrine and the house taken care of while they are gone. He is making sure that the lands are being put in our names, yours, Sota's, and mine. Your mother has agreed to this and they are drawing up the papers for us to sign when we get back. In the event of you and me dying, the house and the lands go to Sota. We are putting our names on there since he is not of age yet in your world to be considered as an adult, that is the reason why we are involved. The family of the maid that helps your mother out is controlling all the bills and the cleaning of the shrine. They are going to be staying there in the summer and in the winter; it is going to be silent. There is going to be a trust fund opened for the bills and for paying the maid and her family to keep things in order for us. She is going to have to present the bills to the bank before any money is being taken out of the bank. So there is not going to be any deceiving done while we are gone. She is going to understand that we might stop by every now and then to make sure that things are going ok."

"And why was I not told about this earlier?"

"Because really you have no say in something like this. This was your brother's idea, he brought it up in the study after we gave them our permission to court."

"Oh really. So he is planning on staying here much longer than I thought then. So, what was the original reason for going to the study Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

He moved slightly because her actions were getting him aroused and he still had many things to do today. "I wanted to lay down the rules about Rin before they left that evening."

"Rules? And what rules are those?"

"Kagome, he does not know the ways of our world. It was my duty to teach him what is expected from him since he is now considered a Lord in our time."

"Yeah and I don't either so what kind of rules did you set upon my brother Sesshomaru?" She said teasingly as she moved her hand under his shirt of his hiatori. She knew that she was driving him nuts but she wanted the information and if this was the only way of getting it, she was going to do it.

He closed his eyes for a moment while her fingers explored the layout of his chest. She had loosened his hiatori so it was almost all the way open and now her fingers were going all over his chest.

"Kagome, please stop. I cannot concentrate while you are doing that."

"I am doing nothing. I am just waiting for you to answer my question."

"Kagome, I will make you pay for your actions if you do not stop."

"Sesshomaru, there is nothing that you can do to me. I will stop when I want to stop. Your body is mine now and I can do whatever I want to it."

"I will remember those words Kagome."

"So are you going to answer my question? What are the rules Sesshomaru?"

"There was to be no touching between the two of them that is even slightly hentai, he was to keep his mouth to himself, he was to say only respectful things to her and treat her like a true lady of the house. That they are not to do anything where she might be in danger at all either."

Sesshomaru growled and took her hand out of his shirt. He looked down at her and she smiled. He lost his control and he transformed, she saw this and knew that she went a little too far.

_God! At this rate, he is going to get his way and get me pregnant. Not that I am minding all of the mating!_

He wrapped his mouth on hers and pulled open her kimono, exposing her breasts. He put his mouth on one while massaging the other one with his hand. She moaned in delight of his actions and she moved her hands and released the rest of hiatori, ripping it off of him and throwing it. She then released the tie on his pants and with her tail; she removed them off of his body, exposing his hardened manhood. He felt her do this and he moved his mouth in between her breasts, down her tummy until he reached the tie for her kimono pants. He used both hands to rip them off of her, exposing a furry patch of hair in front of his face.

He smiled as he sniffed the spot that was exposed to him. She moaned in delight when he started to lick her softly. He moved with such grace and such love. The smell that she was giving off to him while he was manipulating her love nub was intoxicating him.

_She is so sweet smelling and the taste is like sweet apples! I did not think that she would be this tasty. It is like eating an apple without having to bite down and chewing. Her juices that are coming into my mouth as she climaxed where even more sweet! I will have to make sure that I do this more often!_

Kagome climaxed in his mouth, she moved her hips closer when she did. He took in the full motion and dug his tongue in further for a better taste of her. He then got up and moved to the side of her, repositioning a pillow under her head as he pulled up behind her. He moved one arm under her waist and he took his hand to her leg. He pulled her leg up to her shoulder and then he slowly entered her. Thrusting slightly inside of her to slowly tease her like she did to him with her hands earlier. She growled at him and he growled back, she wanted him to thrust more into her and he was not allowing it. She moved her hips backwards towards him and he moved slightly away. She turned her head at him and sneered, and all he did was smile.

As he smiled at her, he thrust into her all the way; she jerked her head back and moaned with pleasure. He kissed her neck as she laid her head on the pillow; his thrusting never stopped or changed speed either. She moved farther back into him and made him lie down on his back as she mounted him. She was now in a sitting position with him inside of her, her back to his chest as she moved her hips, making him go deeper into her. As she did this, he moaned and grabbed her hips, he held them in one spot as he thrusted up deeper into her. She moaned and moved her head backwards, her hair cascading down her back as the sweat started to form on her forehead. Sesshomaru could feel himself starting to lose control as she started to release from his grasp, he let her go and do what she wanted with him further. He decided that it was feeling way too good to release his seed just yet.

Kagome was happy that he released her hips, she started moving up and down slowly on his hard shaft, she decided to excite things a little more, so she kept going up and down but she added on rolling her hips in circles. First one way and then the other, slowly as she went up and down on him, she could hear his pants getting faster as she did this to him. She also decided that she would clamp down on him a little as she did this, his purring got more consistent as she continued. She smiled as she turned around on him, now facing him; she bent down and gave him a kiss. She could feel herself getting closer to orgasm and he was really starting to lose control, he flipped her over and decided that he was going to finish this once and for all.

He started to thrust harder into her, demanding to be relieved of the pressure that was holding him; she moved down slightly as his pounding got more and more harder. Her moans were getting louder as she dug her nails into his back and hips. He bent to her neck and licked his mark; his eyes were as red as blood but heated with such passion. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pushed his face into her neck, wanting him to mark her again. She moved his hair away from her mark as her eyes started to roll back, she moved quickly to her mark and bit down hard as she felt the shivers roll through her body as she climaxed. He felt her mark and he instantly marked her back, as he did this; he released his seed into her. Pushing as far as he could into her as he released the pressure that was holding him. Her blood was sweet with a tang of saltiness from the sweat on her skin; he licked up the remaining traces of the blood that was there and he looked at her. Her eyes were back to brown as she was coming down from the high that she received from her climax, she was trying to catch her breath while he kissed her forehead, her cheek and then finally her lips. He laid down beside her on another pillow and brushed the hair off her face that was stuck there from the sweat.

He pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat as she rubbed her nail around his nipple.

"Kagome, we really shouldn't have done this in the middle of the day. I do have a lot of things to do."

"I know. I guess that you can say that I could not help myself this time." She said as she looked up at him smiling.

He brought her into a tight hug and then released her. "Thank you for the "lunch" though. I was in need of a break. The plans for the houses are finalized now and we have started working on them. Everyone is in an uproar over everything. You have created much excitement over this request."

"Good, I am glad that. Now you are going to have to make it an appoint to come to me during the day to relieve the stress that is built up."

He raised a silver eyebrow at her, "And what am I do to at the end of the night when the stress is there again Kagome?"

"I guess that we will just have to take care of that also." She said smirking at him.

"I had better get going. I really do not want to but we have things to do."

"Oh I know. I have to send a missive to get Kikyou over here so we can start on the wedding plans and the curtains."

Sesshomaru reluctantly got up and started to look for his clothes. He found them and they were ripped, Kagome's face got a little red when she saw that. She then also started to find her clothes a little ripped in places also and she looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, we have a slight problem."

"Yes, I can see that. I will go and get us some clothes. Wait here and I will be back."

"Ok. I want the green kimono today! Since you ruined my blue one."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he left the study. Kagome sat there and then started to write her missive. Kagome could smell that Koarau was outside, she went to the door and opened it slightly, "Koarau, please send this to Kikyou as soon as possible. And please have some lunch delivered here for Sesshomaru and I."

"Very well Kagome." He said as he took the missive and left. Kagome sat back down on the pillows when there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up and peeked out.

"Oh hi. Um. Can you just wait and see me in the great hall in about 30 minutes?"

"Yes, I will see you then."

"Thanks!"

Kagome was about to leave the door when Sayla came with their food. Kagome smiled and took the tray and shut the door. She placed the tray on the desk and sat down waiting for Sesshomaru to return with her clothes. It was not long after that, which he arrived at the door with her clothes. She told him to come and eat a real lunch with her and he did. They sat together with her on his lap as they ate. She was still naked because she was so hungry. He fed her some strawberries that they brought back with them from mothers; it was such a cute sight to see. He was being ever so gentle in placing it carefully in her mouth as she took her bite. She did the same for him and he found that he loved the little fruit and told her that she should see if they could grow some here in their gardens. She chuckled and said that they will try to find some plants when they go back. After they were done with the strawberries, Sesshomaru helped Kagome get dressed. Slowly caressing her skin in some places, making her growl at him.

"I am only trying to help you Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, some how your hands are finding ways to touch me in the most interesting places. I do have to admit that you must have Miroku here teaching you his hentai ways!"

"Actually Sango and Miroku just pulled up from the smell of it. I think that Kouga and Aiayme are here too. InuYasha is now helping me with the houses, and I do believe that you sent the missive for Kikyou right?"

"Yeah I did. Sesshomaru, thank you for a very wonderful lunch today." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss goodbye.

"I will see you at dinner. We will have dinner in the great hall since we have guests."

"OK!"

Sesshomaru turned to leave and she slapped his butt and smiled. He shook his head at her and left. Kagome went to their room and cleaned up a bit before going to the great hall. She opened up the doors and saw that Aiayme was sitting there talking with Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"SANGO!" Kagome said as she went to her adopted sister and gave her a hug.

"Kagome, you look so different! What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome told them to sit down because it was a long story. After they sat, she continued on telling them how the courting went very well and that they went and visited mother and got her blessing, then came back here and they got closer. Then finally mating and she accidentally marking him at the same time as he did and how she changed like this. Then going back to mothers for an explanation and what a fucking explanation they received. Sango and Aiayme just sat there stunned in their seats listening to Kagome telling her story of what has been happening.

"Kagome, has Miroku saw you yet?"

"Nope. I just had some lunch with Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, I can tell that it was quite the lunch too Kagome!" Aiayme said snickering.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome said laughing. "Come on, let's get to my sewing room and start things."

"Oh and that is what Sesshomaru probably said!"

"Will you please stop!"

Kagome got up while Aiayme and Sango were laughing. They finally stopped and got up themselves and followed Kagome to the sewing room.

"Kikyou should be here soon to help us also. Now, I was wondering.." Kagome started saying as she saw the missive of the finalized plans on her desk. She went and grabbed them and found that each house is going to have 8 windows in them. She told the others this and then they started picking out fabrics that they were going to use. They had decided to use the silver in the living rooms, the white in the kitchens, and the blue in the bathroom and bedrooms. After they separated the colors for each room there was a knock at the door, Kikyou poked her head in and smiled.

"I am here. I am sorry that I am late. I was busy with lunch." Kikyou said softly as she closed the door.

Kagome and Aiayme looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Gosh between you and Kagome you two are going to be expecting pups soon! From the smell of both of you, you two should go and wash up!" Aiayme said.

Sango laughed and Kagome hit Aiayme in the shoulder. Kikyou just stood there and blushed. She did not think that they would be able to smell InuYasha's seed on her but apparently she was not the only one walking around with the smell of seed on her.

"I see that you two had a wonderful lunch Kagome." Kikyou said.

"Yes, it was rather plentiful." Kagome said laughing.

"Ok, ok. I think that it is best that we get going on these curtains, we still have a wedding to plan for also you know!" Sango said.

"Oh you are just mad because you did not get laid before you got here!" Aiayme said pointed out to Sango.

"Actually I did but I think that I was the only smart one of us to bathe before coming over here!" Sango said with her hands on her hips.

Kagome laughed and soon Aiayme and Kikyou joined in. It was not long before Kagome was measuring out the material, Kikyou was cutting it out, Aiayme was pressing the seams down and Sango was sewing them up. Kagome counted out that there was going to be 32 new houses to be put up, and 13 of them to be remodeled. They were going to have to make 365 curtains for the houses before the wedding. Sango, Aiayme and Kikyou just looked at her like she was nuts. There was a knock at the door and Rin came in smiling.

"Hi guys! I am sorry that I am late. We were working out a new lesson schedule for me so I can help you guys get things done."

"So, how was your date with Sota Rin?" Sango asked.

Rin's face went red and she looked at Kagome. "You told them!"

"I told them nothing. I only told them that you went out on a date with him and that was it. Nothing more." Kagome explained.

"So are you going to tell us what you did and how much fun you had or what Rin!" Sango asked excitedly.

While they started working more on the curtains, Rin was telling the ladies what happened on her date with Sota. Kagome just mostly listened while the others were asking questions and stuff with Rin. By the time that they were finished for the night, they were able to get ½ of the blue ones done for the houses. Kagome was rather proud of herself. She showed Aiayme and Sango where they were staying so they could go and get ready for dinner. Kikyou went home real quick to get ready while Rin and Kagome cleaned up the room some more so they could just get to work the next day.

"Kagome, did you ask Sesshomaru the reason for accepting the courting between Sota and I?"

"I did."

"Well, what was the reason?"

"I think that he might have ulterior reasons for wanting Sota here besides courting you."

"Like what? Is he going to make him one of his soldiers?"

"I think so. Because they are making up legal papers right now for the shrine to be taken care off all times of the year for a while. Like for a long time!"

"OH! Well, that is interesting news."

"Yeah, just don't let him know that I told you. I do not think that he wants you to know. Truthfully, I don't think that he wanted me to know about it!"

"You pried it out of him didn't you."

"Yeah, I guess that you can say that!" Kagome said laughing a little.

"Yeah I know that you have your evil ways!"

"Oh now they are not evil! Now come on, we have to bathe before dinner."

"Ok, I will go and get my stuff and meet you at the hot spring."

"Ok, sounds like a plan Rin." Kagome said as she watched her leave for her room. Kagome smiled. _Yeah I have my evil ways. But I have the feeling that he does not mind at all at my methods._

Kagome walked to her own bedchambers that she shared with Sesshomaru and grabbed her formal kimono and her bathing things and headed out to the hot spring. By the time that she got there, Sango and Aiayme were there bathing as well. Kagome laughed as she got in, "I thought that you had already bathed before coming over Sango?"

"Oh I did but my back has been killing me lately and it sounded good."

"Sango, when was the last time that you bled?" Aiayme asked her.

Rin's eyes got big, hoping that Sango was expecting a child.

"Just last week. But I think that standing today did me in."

Kagome watched as Rin's eyes got sad and started washing.

"Rin, were you hoping that she was going to say something else?"

"Yeah. I would like to see another one born soon before I get too old to play with it!"

Kagome helped Rin with the conditioner, "I know that you want another baby to play with. Especially since Shippo has not been around lately. But, I am sure that you will get your wish soon enough."

"Is that mean that you are going to become pregnant soon Kagome?" Aiayme asked.

"I don't know just yet. I would like to get the houses done and the wedding finished first before anything else right now."

"Oh. Well maybe Kikyou and InuYasha will have the first one out of us!" Sango said.

"Yeah, they really should be the first ones! Especially considering they were the first ones married out of the bunch!" Kagome said laughing.

"Well, you know that InuYasha was still put out about you. He was rather sad for a while after the wedding because of the scene that you made."

"I know. We talked about it on the way to get Rin yesterday. I told him that it was about time that he get over it and move on like I have. I told him that I would like to see him have a pup with Kikyou. I also told him that he should accept that one day Sesshomaru and I are going to have some too!"

"Well that is good. I am glad that the both of you got that out of your system!"

"Yeah but you should have seen his face the day that he saw me like this!"

"It was that good huh?"

"Oh yeah!"

Kagome, and the others started laughing. Rin was starting to get her untangled and was having issues, so Sango came over to her and started to help her.

"You know Kagome, we haven't talked about any wedding plans as of yet." Aiayme said.

"Yeah I know. I have the feeling that is going to be the topic tonight at dinner."

"There you go Rin. All finished." Sango said smiling.

"Thank you Sango."

As they finished up in the hot spring, they got out and started to get dressed. Kagome helped Rin with her new formal kimono. It was more like Kagome's now that Rin's figure was starting to fill out a little more. Kagome noticed that she is soon going to start having Rin wear a bra and some regular underwear. Kagome was going to have her start wearing some soon because she knew that her period was going to start. After they were all dressed and ready, they all walked back to the palace. Kagome and Rin stopped and got some flowers for the table and told them that they would see them there. Aiayme and Sango waved goodbye and continued to their rooms.

After getting some flowers, they walked into the palace, gave Sayla the flowers for the great hall and went to Rin's room to do her hair. Kagome carefully put in some easy rollers to make her hair flip under and waited for it to dry. In the meantime, Kagome put her hair back into a long braid, letting it fall on her back. When Rin's hair was dry, Kagome took out the rollers and carefully brushed it just right, like the night she went out with Sota. Rin was pleased that Kagome was doing this all for her again. She made a mental thought that she was going to have to learn how to do it so Kagome doesn't have to every time.

When they were finished getting ready, Kagome and Rin started off for the great hall. Sesshomaru met them in the hallway just before going in. He hugged both women and took Kagome's hand and they entered the great hall. Sango and Miroku, Kouga and Aiayme and InuYasha and Kikyou were all in there. Miroku's mouth fell open and Sango closed it for him when he saw Kagome. Sesshomaru saw this and raised an eyebrow and then they all sat down.

"Miroku, I see that you are having issues keeping your mouth closed." Sesshomaru said.

"Um, yes, well. I have not seen Kagome yet and this is quite a shocker for me." Miroku explained.

"Yes well make sure that your hentai hands stay to yourself when in her presence."

"Oh, I have my Sango here for that." Miroku said while he caressed Sango's bottom.

She loudly slapped his face, "Can you please while we are with guests!"

Everyone started laughing while he rubbed his cheek. "Yes Sango."

Food and drink started to arrive while they talked about the construction of the houses. They started to eat when Kagome just started talking out of the blue.

"Aiayme, Kikyou, Sango, and Rin, I was wondering if you would attend my wedding as my bridesmaids." Kagome said before taking another mouthful of food.

Sango smiled behind her bowl of rice, Kikyou stopped eating all together, Aiayme looked at Kouga, and Rin said yes without hesitation.

"Yes and InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, I would like for you to attend the wedding on the men's side with me. But Miroku, you already know that you are the royal attendant for me. Sota has already accepted as he was asked before we left Kagome's time." Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Kagome, you know that InuYasha and I will certainly do our part in the wedding." Kikyou said.

"Yes and you know that I will while Miroku does the attendant thing for you." Sango said smiling.

"Kagome, Aiayme and I will be honored to be in your wedding to Sesshomaru." Kouga said.

Kagome squealed with delight! "See I told you that we were going to talk about it tonight!"

For the rest of the night they had decided that they were going to wear silver kimono's for the women and dark blue for the men. Sesshomaru called in Sayla to tell her to get the measurements done before tomorrow so they could work on that while the ladies work on the curtains and the men on the construction. She nodded her head and smiled at Kagome before leaving.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Now what was that all about Kagome?"

"Oh all that was already done when they arrived. She just did not tell anyone the reason for measuring them."

"Once again you have surprised me."

"That was the reason for getting so much material. I just used the excuse of doing things when I might get bored."

"Hmmm. Interesting. I will keep that in mind the next time that you want to go shopping."

"Oh no! Now you are in trouble Kagome!" Sango said laughing and pointing at her.

"Oh shut up Sango!" Kagome spat at her.

Kagome looked to her left and found that Rin was starting to get sleepy, "Rin would you like to be excused so you can get some rest for the night?"

"Yeah, I am sorry but I am still beat. I guess that I did not get that much sleep last night."

"That is ok. Go to bed and get some rest." Kagome said while she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Rin smiled and got up and hugged Sesshomaru and waved to everyone else before going out the door. She headed for her room and when she got there, she changed and sat down on her bed. She grabbed the rose that Sota gave her and held it to her chest as she closed her eyes. It was not long after that, that she was sleeping soundly.

"She really is starting to grow up now isn't she?" Sango said after Rin left.

"Yeah, I cannot believe how quickly she has matured."

"I love how you did her hair! That is really cute Kagome!" Kikyou pointed out.

"Thank you. I really thought that it was time for a change."

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday when we first saw her with Sesshomaru." InuYasha said.

"Oh Kagome, did Sesshomaru tell you that we were able to get 4 of the houses remodeled already today? So they are ready for their curtains when you are finished with them." Kouga said.

"Oh yay! We will have to go there tomorrow and look at the changes while you guys put them up for us. That is really great and fast!"

"Yeah, everyone is really helping us quickly. We would like to get this done before winter gets here." InuYasha said.

"Well then it is settled. Around mid-morning, we will gather the curtains that we have done and we will go out there and look."

"Sounds great Kagome." Sango said.

They talked for a while longer before dispersing into their rooms for the night. Sesshomaru had a room done for Kikyou and InuYasha if they wanted to stay and they said that they would bring things tomorrow to stay for a while. Sesshomaru agreed and they went to their bedchambers. Kagome went to the bathroom and changed while Sesshomaru changed and sat down on the bed. Kagome came out and smiled at him as she got into bed next to him. He turned to face her and presented a rose from the floral arrangement in the great hall. She smiled and took it from him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Time seemed to stop for them as they made love. They were connected like soul mates forever and not one thing was going to change that. The rose was forgotten on the nightstand as they slept.


	17. Material, Material, Material

Ok. Now do not get mad at me. This is like a filler chapter for ya! It is short yet it is very sweet because just to let you know, this is the chapter where Kagome and Sesshomaru are going to have a turning point in their relationship before the wedding. You might actually like it though. Now, on for the reviews!

elvenarcher516:_ Thank you so much for the review! I hope that I have done justice so far. And that chapter did take a while to write._

DreamBeamz:_ You know, I am a true Kikyou hater and I would like to point out though, that I do respect her as a human. I know that it seems rather odd for Kagome to put everything aside and be friends. For me, that would be impossible but I am not Kagome! Thank goodness she has a heart that is pure._

Blood Red Moon:_ Thanks so much! I hope that this story is giving good detail and description for all of you!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke with renewed life in her. She lay there and watched Sesshomaru sleep. His beautiful pale face relaxed, his long lashes lay dormant on his cheeks, and his nostrils slightly flaring with each breath taken in and his lips were slightly parted. Kagome lightly moved her finger over those lips that touched hers ever day and night. Then the finger took it's own journey over his face, around his chin, down the strips that caress his cheek, around his ear and finally down his nose. He smiled when she did this and she did not notice that his breathing changed and that he was awake.

With swift movements he was on top of her, glaring down at her dark brown eyes with a small smirk on his face.

"You are really starting to wake me up in interesting ways Kagome."

"All the better for you to wake up in a good mood my Sesshomaru."

She smiled as he brought his lips to hers into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, she kept her eyes closed, a smile on her face. He looked down at her and saw how beautiful she really was. Her creamy skin ever so smooth, her pink stripes on her cheeks were ever so bright against her skin, her hair was so shiny and soft to the touch, the shape of her almond eyes with no creases or lines around them, and those lips. How he loved the softness and the innocence in those lips. She opened her eyes, how they shined so bright with happiness and love as they gazed at his.

She just looked at him, every inch of his face; she took in the sight that was before her. InuYasha never had the look of wiseness and the look of sweet love in his face. Sesshomaru's face was a masterpiece in Kagome's eyes. His sweet pale skin, the bright stripes on his cheeks of blood red, his shiny silver hair that was soft as she ran her fingers through it each day and night, the hardness of his chin, and his golden eyes. The shade that she never thought that any creature could have. They were the window to his soul, as he never wanted people to know what was behind the wall that he had put up for years. Yet even as now, he does not show much to people when he gazes at them. They were the perfect shade of gold that she has ever seen; they were so bright and shiny when the sun reflected off of them. And when he smiled, they gleamed ever so bright.

She took her hand and rubbed his cheek, bringing it slowly down his chin. His eyes closed as she touched him, any time that she touched him with gentleness he got the most wonderful sensations that ran through his body. He knew that he had found his soul mate, his life mate that was made just for him. He knew years ago that InuYasha did not value her as the precious jewel that she was. In his heart, Kikyou was always there; she never left and now never will. Sesshomaru could not believe that his own half brother would use this precious jewel to find the Shikon No Tama for his own uses, his own wishes. And in the end, she used the jewel for wishes that she knew that would benefit everyone in their group. Naraku destroyed, Kikyou made human, Kagura and Kanna and Kohaku released from the hell that was bound to them. And even now, this wonderful woman used her miko powers to continue to make people happy by returning his arm to him and helping Sayla with her tail. This woman's heart was boundless when it came to helping people. And here she was with him, no one else. She was now bound to him as his most precious treasure, his Shikon No Tama jewel. He loved her so much that he could not even believe it; his whole body felt so much love that it was warm to the touch. This woman has changed him so much that even he could not believe that not a year ago yet, he was alone and cold hearted. That the only person that he cared for was Rin and no one else.

And here he was, with her in his arms in his bedchambers knowing that each night that they are alive, she will be here with him.

"Sesshomaru, what are you thinking about?" Kagome finally said breaking the silence.

"I was just thinking on how lucky I was to have you. On how old and cold hearted that I was long ago. I was thinking about how much I have changed since you accepted my courting months ago."

"Now Sesshomaru, why are you thinking of such things at this time?"

"I don't know. I just cannot believe that I have found someone to share my life with. With someone that makes me feel so warm and loved when I am in her arms."

Kagome blushed as he said this, "Sesshomaru sometimes you are so dramatic. But you are right, I am happy that you have found someone to share your life with and I am even happier that it was me who did this for you." Kagome said as he placed his head on her chest. Resting the rest of his body to the side so he does not crush her.

She wrapped her arms around him, moving his hair off his face as he lay there with her in their bed. They stayed like that as the sun came through the window, a soft breeze coming through greeting them. Kagome's tail grabbed the comforter that was at the end of the bed and brought it closer to them. Their warmth and their scents mingling together, they were quiet and not moving. Just living in the moment of the silence before the bustle of the day comes at them. Kagome growled low as she could smell Sayla coming towards the door.

Before she was able to knock she heard Kagome tell her to come in. She walked in and bowed at the two that were locked in an embrace in bed.

"I just wanted to let you know that Rin is feeling ill and that she will not be doing her lessons today."

Kagome looked directly at her, "What are you talking about? Ill?"

She sniffed the air and found the smell of dead blood in the air. She smiled and Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly.

"Sayla, give Rin the bag in the bathroom in the pink basket. Tell her to use those and to get to her lessons. Having her period is no excuse for missing her lessons."

Sayla went to the bathroom and grabbed the basket. She turned to the couple in the bed and bowed and then left.

"She has become a woman?"

"Yes, I am amazed that I did not notice it earlier. As for you too!"

"I try not to notice such things as that."

"Well, I think that you should from now on. Especially since Sota is now courting her for marriage."

Sesshomaru got up on his elbow and looked at her, "He is now courting her for marriage?"

"I have the feeling that he will."

"They had that much of a good time the other night?"

"It is not just that honey. I have the feeling that this time apart is making the heart grow stronger with love."

"……"

"I feel the same way, every time I am away from you, I still think about you constantly. Even though it might seem that my whole body and soul is in my work, I still have you on my mind and in my heart. It is what makes love grow stronger and the bond that we share even more unbreakable."

"I can understand that then. I just hope that things progress at a very slow pace. I would not want anything done in haste."

"Me neither. I want them to discover their love slowly and to make the bond strong before marriage."

To his dismay, Sesshomaru got out of bed and put on his robe. Kagome got up quickly and wrapped her hands around his waist. He turned to look at her, "Are you missing me already?"

"I miss your warmth."

Sesshomaru smiled and bent down and kissed her. "Kagome you will remain as sweet as the day that I met you."

He walked outside the door and he was talking to someone. She thought that it might be Shippo because of the way that he was talking. Dark in the tones of his voice, she did not know if it was because of secrecy or because he was yelling at him. He came back in the bedchambers after a few minutes. He went to the closet to grab his clothing to go to the building site.

"Who was that at the door?"

"It was Shippo. He came to request the hand of Rin. I had told him that another was courting her and that he should look elsewhere. He told me that he would fight for her and I told him that he would lose against his opponent."

"Oh. I did not know that growing up near her would bring out such feelings for her."

"I did not either. But you know what? I am now happy that Sota requested first. I feel that he is the stronger of the two even as a hanyou."

"Oh really. Now you surprise me." Kagome let go and sat down once again on the bed. Her stomach growled, wanting food and she looked sheepishly at Sesshomaru. He moved to the door once again and talked to someone and then returned to her side.

"We will have breakfast together. Get back into bed so that I may feed you breakfast." She quickly realized that it was not a request but yet more of like a demand.

"I am not a thing for you to order around Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, her face getting red as she was getting angry.

"Kagome, you need to keep your strength up in order to deal with me day by day. You know that." And after speaking those words, he picked her up and placed her at the head of the bed. He grabbed the comforter and placed it over her legs. She slapped his hand away from her as he did this.

"I can take care of my self Sesshomaru!" Kagome spat at him.

"Kagome, for once take the gesture that was presented to you."

"I will most certainly not! I am not a doll that can be manipulated!"

"Kagome calm yourself."

"I will not! I am not property that you can just order around and have me do what you want!"

There was a knock at the door and Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. She turned her head to the window, not looking at who was at the door with their food.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your breakfast that you requested." The voice said.

"Thank you. You may leave now."

The door closed and she could hear him walking towards her with the tray of food. He picked up the chopsticks and some eggs and presented it to her.

"Keh." Was all that she said.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "So I see that some of my half brothers sayings have rubbed off on you. Now eat Kagome."

As her stomach growled again, she brought her head up a little higher. He put the tray on the nightstand next to the bed; he took her chin in his hand and gently moved it toward him. She closed her eyes because she did not want to face him.

"Kagome, you are going to starve our pups that you might be carrying."

She opened her eyes and looked straight at his eyes, "I am not pregnant and do not assume as much."

Sesshomaru released her chin from his grasp and started eating his breakfast. He placed her plate on her lap, leaving the chopsticks on top of the food. He took his cup of tea and sat down on a chair near the veranda. After some time she finally took the chopsticks and started eating her breakfast. When she was finished, he took her plate and placed it back on the tray and giving her a cup of tea. They still did not say a word. He sat back down where he was previously and looked at the flowers in the bucket.

"Kagome, I do not think of you as a piece of property or a doll. I consider you as a wild flower. I want to keep you safe and healthy at all times for your own benefit. I value your life more than anyone else would. I had watched you go through heartache and turmoil while you were with my half brother, while he said that he would protect you for the rest of your life, yet now he is not. I have seen you kill and save at the same time for that is what you live for. Your very wish in this world is for peace and love to spread throughout the lands yet your own wants are disregarded. What is it Kagome that you want for yourself?"

Kagome thought about it for a while, looking down at her cup of tea, the steam rolling off of the liquid as it cooled in her hands. She turned and looked at him, he was still looking at the flowers on the table that he sat at.

"Sesshomaru, I have all that I want for myself. I have found love in you and myself. I have found that I can love someone that was once considered the most hated and feared Taiyouaki of all Japan. I have found love with a daughter who is not of my blood but wish that she was. I have found the one thing in the world that causes nothing but pain and killed it and the cause. I have found the power within my body and use it everyday to make people around me feel the joy and happiness that I feel. For a man who was once made of ice, you are now melted with the love that we share. I do not desire anything but you. You are like my life support that I live off of everyday, like a morning breeze that kisses and plays with the grass outside. Every day that I wake up next to you, I feel complete in my life. I do not feel the cold empty space that was once housed by my heart. I guess that you can say that we are alike in that way Sesshomaru. You do not show your feelings on the outside for fear of others thinking that you are weak if you do. I wear my emotions on my body like clothing and wish to not show others of my crying that I used to do each night because I did not want to show weakness either." Kagome got up, took his cup and placed it on the table as she sat down on his lap. "Sesshomaru, we are like two peas in a pod, all alike yet different. It was like we were meant to be together not InuYasha and me. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, she works her magic like none other on mortals who are the same yet different. I feel that this web that she had woven for us; is one that no one can break. I do not want us to drift apart but to be closer than before. I have a free spirit like yourself, do not cage me as you wander the countryside without me. Let me experience things that you are experiencing, let me hear the things that you hear, let me taste the things that you taste. The life that we are venturing into together is one that I do not want to regret later in life. But to be able to look back and smile."

"Kagome…"

She drew her face near his and gave him a small kiss. She then rested her forehead on his and looked into the yellow globes that are now soft. She can feel them penetrating into her. He carried her to the bed and they made love. His touches ever so soft and tender on her body, he took his time with her as she devoured everything that he was doing to her. Taking in his scents, his touches and his tastes. He was giving her what she requested, he was sharing with her all that he was getting from her and she did nothing but take it into her mouth and savor the taste. They did not leave the bedchambers until well after noon that day. He had water brought in for them to bathe together in the bathroom, washing each other with such care and grace.

They finally left the bedchambers around 1 p.m. in the afternoon. They gathered Rin and the others into the great hall to go and see the improvements on the houses that they have finished so far. Kikyou had the curtains in her arms as they left the palace and walked to the east, where the soldier's families lived. Sesshomaru's arm never left Kagome's waist the whole time. Everyone noticed that they were comfortable that way, always in contact of each other. InuYasha saw this and a hint of jealousy ran through him, no one noticed that he fidgeted slightly when he first saw them enter the great hall. And now here they were walking through Akoro's house, the one side of the house was new as he added some bedrooms in order to accompany Shippo and his own children. Kouga and InuYasha put up the curtains where Aiayme told them. Kagome smiled as she saw that one thing was going great. One of her wishes was becoming true. Sesshomaru then led them to the stables where he made additional improvements since the last time that she was there. He had the building moved some to where a hot spring could be housed in the stables for the animals to bathe in when needed. She also noticed a new building near the stables. He brought them into there and they saw that there were 8 carriages in there. All gleaming white and on the doors were the family insignia in dark blue. Sliding wood was placed on the windows of the carriage in case of bad weather while traveling. Kagome thought that it was a good idea and was thankful that Sesshomaru noticed that it should be done.

He turned to InuYasha, "You are to use two of the carriages when you travel somewhere outside of our lands InuYasha. Now that we have them, we must make good use of them."

"That is a good idea Sesshomaru. I can see where they would become very handy during the winter time."

Kagome's stomach once again growled in anger because of the lack of food. She looked at Sesshomaru and nodded. He went to one of the stable boys and told him to run to the house to prepare of lunch in the great dining hall. The boy ran as fast as he could to the palace. They went to the gardens where the ladies gathered flowers for arrangements in the dining hall. The men leaned against the trees that were scattered around the garden. As they were getting flowers, Kagome went over to Rin to see how she was doing with her first period.

"Rin, how are the cramps? Are they bad?"

"No, I am fine. I was just really scared this morning to wake up with a puddle of blood. But I am fine now."

"Well, any time that they get really bad, just let me know. I have medicine that would do well for you."

"Kagome, you really have helped me a lot with this. Thank you mother."

Kagome grabbed Rin and hugged her tightly. "Oh Rin, my daughter. Come, let's all have some lunch! I feel like I could eat a horse!"

As everyone laughed, Kouga looked at Sesshomaru. "Gosh Sesshomaru what are you doing to her half the day? You should let her do her woman things instead of training!"

"I can assure you Lord Kouga, that I do not train her in the morning. Although, that does not sound like a bad idea?"

"Sesshomaru! There is no way in hell that I would train with you! Remember what happened at mothers?" Kagome screamed at him.

"Oh that is right. I almost forgot about that. Good thing that Akoro made some gas masks like the ones that Sango uses for you to wear. So actually we could start training later on." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"What happened at your mother's Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Well, my arrows are different. After impact with the target, Sesshomaru's poison came out and gas surrounded the area, kind of melting things." Kagome said.

"Well, I guess now we know to definitely not piss off Kagome." Kikyou chuckled.

Sango went over to Kagome, "Is this the only change that you have noticed Kagome?"

"No. I have also noticed that I am able to throw out power spurts with a hint of poison from my nails."

InuYasha looked at her, his eyes down to slits on his face. Kagome looked at him and he turned his face away from her. He felt somewhat defeated from this information realizing that if he had taken her as his mate, she would not be so dangerous now. But he remembered that he promised Kagome that he would not deal with the past anymore. He stood up straight and smiled at her. The tiny group made their way to the palace for lunch. After lunch the women went to the sewing room and the men to the building sites. Each of them was working on a house to get it done faster. The winds outside where getting colder and colder as each day passes. Sesshomaru figured that maybe he should construct a way to get the glass put into the palace windows so they would not go through so much wood this year. He had Akoro count the number of windows that would need to be covered with the glass and then go down to the village and have the local glass magician work on them.

While this was all happening the women in the sewing room were talking about the wedding and working on the curtains. Each of them now knew exactly the format of the curtains that they wanted in each of the houses. As each one was done, they formed a line of piles for each house. Laying them nice and flat after pressing them so they were able to be put up right away. Kagome was looking at the amount of material that they have left and she figured that she was probably about 200 yards short of what she needed to finish all of the windows in the houses. She also figured that she would like to put some in the palace so that they would have privacy when they wanted. She heard from Akoro that Sesshomaru was going to put up glass in each of the rooms and she got really excited. She requested that there be windows put up in the houses of the village and in InuYasha and Kouga's houses as well. As bridesmaids and groomsmen presents for them being in their wedding. Kagome was so very happy about how things were going. She had missives sent out about the wedding to the surrounding villages asking all to come to the celebration. The ceremony itself was going to be done in the traditional style according to the scrolls that she found one day. That was one thing that Kagome loved was wandering around the palace finding new rooms and things to read.

Later that night she told Sesshomaru that she would need to go and get more material for the houses and for herself. He was displeased because he did not want her to go. They were sitting in the study when she brought it up to him.

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering if you would be ok if I left for a day to get more material?" Kagome asked while she was working on her needlepoint.

He looked up from the missive that he was reading, "Are you already going to run out?"

"Yes, there is more material being used up than I thought originally. I will only be gone for one day."

"I will accompany you on your day out."

"No, I can do this on my own. I just need to use Ah Un and a carriage so I don't have to carry everything. Besides, I would like to bring Rin with me so we can get her some things that she needs." Kagome said not looking at him. She knew that he had a sad look in his eyes. He hated to be away from her for a long period of time.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute. "Ok. You will leave in the morning. Please leave the others a missive about why you are leaving and the reason why Rin is missing to her teacher."

"I will. Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking at him while she smiled.

Sesshomaru set the missive down that was in his hands and walked to her. "Come it is late, and you will need your rest before traveling tomorrow. I will make sure that you have plenty of your money in your purse. I will also give you money to give to Sota for the trust fund. You will need to go to the bank and get it switched over to your money though since our coins are outdated. But the exchange from what Sota said is great so you will have a lot of cash. Make sure you take the car and lock it at all times."

Kagome got up, putting her needlepoint aside. She took his hand into hers, "Sesshomaru I will actually take Sota with me so we can create the trust fund there." Kagome yawned. "Yes I am tired, this has been a rather tiring day."

They walked out of his study hand in hand to their bedchambers. He helped her undress and get into her nightgown and then decided to take it off of her instead. She smiled as she undressed the many layers that he was wearing and they stood there naked. She moved him to the bed and they laid down, cuddling each other to sleep.

Rin walked back to her bedchambers quietly as she heard them start coming to the door of the study. She heard what Kagome said to Sesshomaru and was happy that she was included on the travel. She went to bed smiling that night. I am going to see him again. Spend time with him again. Oh thank you Kagome!


	18. In Kagome's Time Again

Hello ya'll! I know that I have been slightly slacking some but work has been busy! Whew! I think that you will like this chapter. This one is longer and it has some good Sessy time in it. But there is a twist in this one that you might find interesting, scary and it might leave you in wonder. Ha ha! Now, on for the reviews!

elvenarcher516:_ Well you guys got your way! I updated sooner than I thought! And thank goodness you are not skipping homework for this! That is important you know! _

Megan Consoer:_ Of course there are more chapters! I have the feeling that this one is not going to be done any time soon! Also, just a tip for all of you reading this, I might make this into a series for ya! Woo hoo!_

DreamBeamz:_ You rock! I just love your reviews!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

In the morning, Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru dine together before heading out to the well for more material. They are all very silent, as they did not want to remind him that they were leaving and Kagome was going to be out of reach for one full day. Kagome got up first and headed to the veranda off of the study, a cup of steaming tea in her hands as she watched the sun start to peek out of the clouds. Sesshomaru followed her silently and Rin decided that they needed some time alone so she took her tea to the other side of the room and she sat down on a chaise and waited to be called upon.

Sesshomaru laid a hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

"I will miss you while I am gone my dear."

"You will not be gone long, you told me one day and I will hold you to that."

"I know and I will return at the end of the day today with the things that I needed."

"I will make sure that your friends keep going on the curtains."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Tell me something."

"Anything."

"If you had not courted me months ago, would you still be alone with no one to love?"

"Probably."

"Oh. What was it like to be so alone?"

"I had Jaken and Rin to keep me company."

"I mean without love?"

"I was a different demon back then Kagome. Times were rough and wars were all around us. I had to be cold and ruthless back then to survive."

"Tell me something else Sesshomaru."

"Yes Kagome."

"Why did you take Rin in with you years ago?"

"She tried to help me get well after InuYasha had found the power in the tetsusaiga. I was badly wounded and she tried to help me so much. The day that she came to be beaten and bruised, her scent was of apples that day. Happy and carefree, no hint of fear when she came to me. But when I asked her about what had happened to her, fear enveloped her like a blanket and I felt sorry for her. For even a human child to beginning her life and to see her beaten like that was disheartening even for a cold demon like me. And when I smelt her blood in the air later on and seeing her face down in the dirt dead, the tenseiga told me to revive her and I did."

"And that was the reason you took her in?"

"I felt that I had to protect her life. She had no one at the time and she wouldn't even speak to anyone; her life was nothing but turmoil at the time and I thought that while traveling with me, she might have a better life than wandering alone in the dark."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Even your love during that time was endless, to save a human girl for no reason but remorse for her is very compassionate."

He took his hand and placed it under her chin, bringing her face up to look at him.

"Kagome, compassion was for the weak but now I have found that compassion only makes this demon stronger. Now, you must leave with Kouga and Ah Un. You will ride in the carriage on the way there and on the way back. There are warm blankets in there to wrap up in since the wind is chilly today. Please wrap another hiatori around the both of you before leaving, I do not want coldness to spread throughout the palace when you come home to me."

"Sesshomaru, I will always come home to you."

Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her gently. Rin saw them and was amazed that he would show such love out in the open to his mate, his future wife for he had never done that before. But she had seen how different he has acted since she has been here. He had always been compassionate towards her but never showed his feelings to her even when they were alone. Rin smiled, as she knew that was her cue to go by them, like a family watching the sunrise for the day. The day that she was going to see her love once again quickly before departing once again.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin when he saw her come to them and he wrapped an arm around her in a hug. She hugged him back as he placed a kiss on her forehead where Sota's insignia was going to shine brightly.

"Please mind Kagome when you are shopping for things for you today. You have much to do and things are going to take some time but remember this."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Have fun today." Sesshomaru said with a small smile on his usual unemotional face.

Rin smiled and hugged him harder, "I will Sesshomaru-sama, and I will behave like you want me to."

"Ok, now go and put on another hiatori so you do not catch a chill while you are out today."

"Alright."

"We will meet you at the front door after you are ready."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as she flew out of the room, slamming the door. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru winced when she did this. But knew that she was ever so excited to be going to her time once again.

Kagome and Sesshomaru chuckled as the girl left and they headed for the door to their bedchambers to grab Kagome's things. When they got there, her old yellow backpack was sitting out. Kagome went and grabbed it and noticed that there were things inside. She opened it and found a rose, she took it out and placed it in her hair; she then started digging in there some more and found coins for the trust fund and for her shopping. She turned around to face Sesshomaru and tell him thank you for putting the stuff together for her and when she turned around, he was holding out his favorite hiatori to her. She went to him and he placed it on her shoulders, she put her arms through it and brought the material to her nose. His scent was all over it, the slight sweet but piney scent that was Sesshomaru. She wrapped it tightly around her and hugged him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for getting my things ready for me and for your hiatori. I know that this is your favorite one."

"It is to keep my favorite woman warm."

Kagome grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He growled at her and she pulled back slowly. Her eyes still closed as she took in his taste into her mouth, remembering what it tasted like; remembering his scent as they stood there in each other's arms. He went and grabbed her backpack and they walked down to the front door of the palace, their hands interwoven together as they reached the door and the anxious Rin. All 3 of them went out the front door, hands linked to each other; they made their way down the long stairway to the carriage. Sesshomaru looked at Kouga and he nodded. Kouga nodded in return and opened the door for Rin and Kagome. Sesshomaru once again kissed Rin on the forehead before letting her into the carriage. He embraced Kagome and turned her away from Kouga as he kissed her deeply. He helped her into the carriage and closed the door behind her.

"Kouga go swift and safe. The air is colder and the longer time you take, the colder it is going to get. Stay there until they return then speed swiftly back here."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I will do this for you."

"You have the food that Solarhi gave you?"

"Yes, it is packed in the back."

"Good, now go. I wish to have them both back here before sun down."

Kouga nodded and got up on Ah Un and then they were off. Kagome peeked out of the back of the carriage as they rose into the sky slowly. She could see Sesshomaru's eyes glaze over with ice to hide his emotions. Once again he was alone and she could not do anything to stop it. The ride to the well was quiet and quick. Kagome really thought that it usually took longer to get there but for some reason it was like she blinked and they were there already. Kouga came to the door and opened it for them.

"Kouga, go away. You are not a servant and we are not royalty so quit acting like this with us."

"I am sorry. I just still feel that you should be treated like a queen Kagome."

"Kouga, thank you for saying that but honestly, please do not."

Kagome got out of the carriage without his help and Rin soon followed. She went to the back of the carriage and grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She swung her legs over the edge of the well, Rin doing the same. Kagome looked over at Kouga who was standing there petting Ah Un.

"Kouga, please stay warm while we are gone. And get some sleep, you look like hell." Kagome yelled just before she grabbed Rin's hand and they fell down into the blue light of time travel.

Kouga stood there while he watched her disappear. He was going to yell something back at her but she was gone before he could get it out. He smiled and went into the carriage to eat something and yes, get some sleep. He was not sleeping much lately and so he decided that a crew and him were going to work on the houses at night as well. Aiayme had voiced her opinion on him not getting much sleep and he kept telling her that it was nothing when it really was something. Kagome was still in his mind and he could not get her out. It was like when they were all traveling together and he would leave her with InuYasha. She was always on his mind then like she is now. He thought that maybe it was just because they were in the same house now for a while and that is what contributed to these feelings to arise once again. That and she was more beautiful now then she was back then. The look of her silver hair with pink in it was so distracting. The way that the wind played through it, tossing it in all directions and her smiling face sitting there. He still loved her just not as much since Sesshomaru has taken her. He ate his breakfast that Sesshomaru's servant prepared for him and he wrapped up in one of the blankets. He inhaled deeply and found Kagome's scent on it. He soon was asleep with nothing on his mind.

Kagome and Rin arrived at 8 am her time in the well. They climbed out and went to the house, and found that it was quiet. She had not warned anyone of their arrival so she expected this. Until she heard tons of footsteps running to the stairs. She looked up and saw Sota standing there, his hair a mess and his sleeping pants on him.

"Sota, what are you doing still sleeping?" Kagome asked him.

"I was just laying there wondering what all I have to do today. I smelled your scents here and I came running."

"Well you could have put some clothes on."

Sota looked down at what he was wearing and he blushed and rushed back to his room for his robe. Kagome looked at Rin and she was just standing there, her hands at her sides and a slight blush on her face.

"I am going to get some coffee, would you like some?"

"Um sure. Thanks Kagome."

Kagome went into the kitchen and Rin just stood there at the bottom of the stairs. She remembered what he looked like standing there. His bare chest standing out for everyone to see. The roundness of his shoulders, the muscles underneath twitching on their own; his muscular arms that are now thicker than she remembered when they were wrapped around her. The slimness of his waist, his stomach tight and muscular; you could see all of his muscles in his stomach as they stood out and said hi to you. His slender hips encased in the cotton of his bed pants, yet you still could see how nicely shaped his legs are. His hands at his sides, his soft and gentle hands that made her melt when he touched her. And even his hair going out in every direction, he still looked beautiful.

Rin was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her hands entwined with each other. He looked down at her and saw her play with her hands as he slowly made his way down the stairs to greet her properly. He now donned his robe and he combed his hair and brushed his teeth. He did not think of seeing her today but was happy no matter what condition he was in. He wrapped his hands over hers and she calmed down, she looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"Good morning Rin."

"Good morning Sota. I am sorry that we came barging in here but we have to go to town again."

"I am happy to see you again."

"I am too. Kagome is in the kitchen getting coffee, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, I think that I could use some." Sota said smiling. He let go of her hand and kept the other one as they walked into the kitchen. Kagome turned around and saw that they were holding hands once again. She smiled and embraced her brother tightly, he hugged her back with one hand; the other one still connected to Rin.

"We all need to go to town soon. I need more material and we have to open that trust fund for the house."

Sota's eyes got large, "So he told you?"

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't he?"

"Does Rin know?"

"Wait, what are you talking about Sota?"

"I was talking about the trust fund that he wanted me to open for Rin and I."

Kagome's eyes got large and she put her hand to her chest. "A dowry?"

"Yeah."

Kagome looked at Rin and she looked scared. Apparently Rin had no idea about this either and is just as surprised as she was.

"Well, he did not tell me about a dowry but only told me about the trust fund for the house for the bills."

"Oh. Well we can get that together today as well."

Sota let go of Rin's hand and went to grab some coffee. Kagome looked at Rin with surprised eyes and Rin shrugged her shoulders. Sota got his cup of coffee and walked to Rin and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let me down this coffee and shower and I will be down in a bit so we can leave." Sota said as he turned the corner up the stairs. Kagome and Rin sat down at the dining table while they waited for Sota to get ready for the day.

It was not long when he came down, his hair still wet and his face now clean-shaven with some nice clothes on.

"I am ready, are you guys?" He asked.

"Yes, I think that we are." Rin said quietly.

Sota smiled and got his shoes and jacket on. They went out to the garage and hopped in his car, Rin was next to him with Kagome in the back. They headed for town first to the bank to open the trust funds. On the way there, Rin noticed an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up and looked at it. Sota noticed that she found it before he could throw it away.

"Kirgoua dropped that off to me the other day for you." Sota said sternly.

Rin smiled and opened it. Reading it carefully she squealed.

"What does it say Rin?" Sota asked.

"Rin, who is sending you letters from here?" Kagome requested.

"Kagome, Kirgoua is a distant cousin of Kouga!"

"What!"

"Kirgoua is a friend of mine from school. We met some of my friends when we were out after the movie. Rin mentioned to him that he looked like Kouga and he decided to look back in his families records." Sota explained.

"Ahhh."

"And he found that there was a Kouga in the name list way back in our time Kagome! He is part demon too!"

"Well, we don't know for sure if he is or not. Remember, we did not know until Kagome mated with Sesshomaru." Sota said.

"Oh that is true. But what if he was part wolf! Kagome, this could be very exciting!"

"I think that we better approach this one carefully." Kagome said.

"Yes, I think we should." Sota said with some anger in his voice. Rin picked up on it quickly and put her hand on top of his. He looked at her and smiled. Kagome could tell that his demon side had already claimed her and he was not pleased to see that the letter was found.

"OH SOTA! You missed the material shop that I wanted to go to!" Kagome whined.

"I am sorry." He said as he turned the car around and parked. They all went inside and Kagome got to buy all the material that she wanted. They then started heading for the bank and did their business there. The whole time that they were there, Kagome noticed that Sota was always in contact with Rin. Kagome smiled at this because she is now the same way with Sesshomaru. She loves always staying in contact with him when they are together.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Rin asked while they were eating ramen at a local shop.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Rin and Sota. "I am sorry, I guess that I just blanked out for a minute there."

Rin looked at Kagome, "Are you sure that you are alright Kagome?"

"Yes, I am fine. Now that we are done with the bank, the only thing that we have left to get is some bathing supplies and that is it." Kagome said smiling.

"Yes, I really like that Lavender one that we had last time." Rin said excitedly.

Sota nodded his head as he had a mouthful of ramen. Rin and Kagome laughed at him. They sat there for a while and ate in peace. Kagome could not stop thinking about how they were starting to get closer and closer to each other. Just little subtle things that they were doing. Like how she pointed out to him that he had ramen on his chin and she finally wiped it away when he could not find the right spot. How he looks at her, right in her eyes, his feelings worn on his sleeve when it came to her.

"Lady Rin, it is nice to see you again."

Rin, Sota, and Kagome turned to the voice that spoke to them. Kirgoua was standing behind them, amazed that she was back in town.

"I thought that you were not coming to visit us again Rin?" He asked.

Kagome noticed that Sota stiffened up at the presence of his friend. She was right; he does look like Kouga so much. His eyes and his way of holding himself. He is just like Kouga when he still wanted me to be his mate.

"Oh! Kirgoua it is you! I am happy to see that you are here. I got your missive from Sota. Thank you for that by the way." Rin said happily.

Sota wrapped an arm around her as she talked, wanting to take her away from him.

"Yes, it is quite the surprise that you are here. I thought that you were starting college this week Kirgoua." Sota said icily.

"I am starting a week late because of family issues. There are things that we found out when I was looking things up that have caused some problems."

"I am sorry for your misfortune Kirgoua. I do hope that things are to go better for you." Kagome said.

Kirgoua looked at her, his arms across his chest with question on his face.

"Have I met you before? You seem so familiar to me."

"I do not believe so, I am out of town with Rin and came with her to see Sota." Kagome said.

Sota looked at her with relief. She did not look like his sister anymore since the change but thankful for her on being so discrete on the matter.

"Rin, how are you doing since the last time that we met?" Kirgoua said while he sat down next to her. Sota clearly not happy because of that. Kagome shot him a look and he nodded.

"Kirgoua, was it a Lord Kouga that was part of your family? And what time period was it?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. It was during the warring era, the feudal age. He was a lord in fact, a great one but there was no mention of the wolf tribe that you were speaking of Rin. Actually what is making us all wonder is what he was a lord of actually. There was an alliance between our family and the Tashido family long ago. There was some information on it but not much. The writings were smeared but we found out that the Tashido households were great friends with us. I am still finding out more about that family but there is no word on them anywhere that I can find."

"Oh thank god." Kagome breathed.

"What do you mean by that? I am sorry but what is your name again?" Kirgoua asked.

Kagome looked at Sota and then Rin as she smiled, "My name is Kagura. I do apologize for not telling you earlier. That was rude of me."

"Kagura…. Kagura. There was a mention of a Kagura in the family scrolls but it said that she was an evil presence. I do not think that since you carry her name that you are evil. Strikingly beautiful but not evil. I cannot smell anything evil about you."

"Smell? What do you mean?" Kagome asked raising one of her white eyebrows.

"Sometimes with some people, when I breathe near them they smell of different things. For instance, Rin here." He closed his eyes and breathed in deep and smiled. "She has the slight tinge of fear on her, like salt; but underneath that smell there is the scent of lavender and the sweet smell of cinnamon."

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "So you are able to scent them out with your nose?"

"Yes, I can tell when people are scared, frightened, happy or sad. I cannot explain it but this is how I am."

"Tell me Kirgoua, can you hear things very well, like at distances?"

"Sometimes, but not all the time."

"Interesting."

"Kirgoua, what are you doing today?" Sota said quickly.

"Oh! I am shopping for my mother. Trying to find something that will make her happy."

"Kirgoua, go to the shop down the street to the west. They have a necklace that is emerald green and white. The pendant is that color of a rose."

"Thank you Kagura. Those are my families colors."

"I am sure that they are your families insignia also. Now Rin, Sota I think that it is time to go now." Kagome said.

"Yes, I would have to say that we need to finish our things. You guys have to leave soon." Sota said.

Sota and Rin went to go and pay the bill and Kagome stood up. Kirgoua looked at her and then snapped his fingers, "You are not Kagura, you are Kagome. You are Sota's older sister, I knew that I knew you before." He said.

She looked at him and squinted her eyes, "And I know that you are part wolf demon, and I also know that you have always known about it."

He looked at her shocked, "How did you know?"

"Kirgoua, you hold all the same features and characteristics of a demon. Believe me, I am getting married to one. Stay away from Rin, I am only warning you now. I know how your family traits are Kirgoua. Believe me, I have met your ancestor Kouga. He has chosen the right path and is staying good friends with me and my soon to be husband, I think that you should follow him and just stay friends with these two. I do not want any sparing over her."

"You have met Kouga? That is not possible. He was in the feudal era and we are not living in that anymore. Where do you and Rin come from? What time period exactly?"

"We come from the feudal era."

"But Kagome, you are Sota's sister, there is no way that you are from that era, you are from here."

"I was helping one of the Tashido boys in finding the Shikon no Tama since I shattered it years ago. And now I live there with the eldest of the Tashido brothers."

"InuYasha was his name wasn't it? You used to bring him here earlier. He wore a red old fashioned kimono."

"InuYasha is the youngest of the family. And yes, he would come over here with me because he would get worried if I took too long."

"So you are marrying him?"

"No, I am marrying his elder brother Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands! That Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, he was here with us just the other week."

"Are you serious? I mean he was supposed to be the coldest demon of all Japan!"

"Will you keep your voice down? This discussion is now over. Stay away from Rin and you will not have to deal with Lord Sesshomaru or me later. You will also stay quiet on this. Do you understand what would happen if most of the families of Japan found out that they were demon? We would be in the warring era again and I am not willing to change this time period. Now, do you understand?"

Kirgoua stood there and he nodded his head. Kagome's eyes were starting to get hot pink as Rin and Sota came back. Rin looked at her and then at Kirgoua. Sota looked at him and his eyes were now dark blue as he glared down at Kirgoua. Kirgoua looked at Sota and felt the change in his childhood friend, his eyes were now green.

He stared down Sota, "Kagome, I will not tell a soul about our discussion but I will be damned if I am going to stand down and not try to win Rin's heart."

Sota growled deep in his throat, "She is my woman Kirgoua and you need to realize that she is going to be with me."

"She will never be yours, we have a distant past together and you live in this time, she knows my family and she always will, I will have her Sota. I will." He said with a smile on his face. He went and took Rin's hand and kissed the top of it and then looked deep into her eyes. "I am sorry that you have to see this display of manliness between Sota and I. But I will assure you Lady Rin, that I will make this up to you soon."

And with that he was out the door. Kagome looked at Rin, "Yeah he definitely is like Kouga isn't he Rin?"

"I think that I was just challenged for Rin's hand." Sota said as he looked at her.

"Sota, he is not the only one that wants Rin, Shippo came to our bedchambers the other night asking for Rin's hand. Sesshomaru instantly turned him down because you were already courting her and he said that he was going to fight for her. So, now we have a problem. Because according to all rules of royalty, I have to bring him to our era so you can officially fight for Rin."

"So you have to bring Kirgoua to our ear and he is going to meet his family and Kouga of that time? Oh Kagome, I just don't know about this."

"There is an upside to this whole thing Rin." Sota said as they started walking out of the restaurant with Rin's hand in his. "If he comes to your era with Kagome to challenge me as a Lord, which he will not be since Kouga is in existence there, maybe before the challenge, Kouga can talk to him. Talk some sense into him before he makes a huge mistake."

"You are right Sota, I guess that I had not thought of it that way." Rin said. She looked up and looked at Kagome, "Oh Kagome, what are we going to do?"

"We are going home soon to let Sesshomaru know what happened here. Sota, watch you back while you are here, I will check back soon to find out how the things are going here to see if you can come back earlier than expected. Then soon after the wedding, we will come here and accept his verbal challenge but he has to present the challenge to Lord Sesshomaru. We will deal with this Sota, but while you are over there, you have to train hard. Kirgoua has always known that he is demon, I confronted him on it and he said nothing. Now how long has he been working with his powers and what are his powers? That I will have to ask Kouga on when we get back."

"Kagome, lets get your bath stuff and go home. I am feeling rather uneasy in the city today." Sota explained.

Kagome and Rin agreed and they went and got their things. Sota drove them home in time for dinner. Kagome told her that she was not hungry and she took her bow and arrow out to the backyard with a gas mask on. She started shooting her arrows and Sota was watching her from the window. Sheer determination was on her face and anger was present in her eyes. The targets were being automatically brought up by her power. An inner power that she did not know was there. After each target was set up, her arrows brought it back down. She then used her power for the target to come at her and she defended herself with one of her arrows, using it close to being a knife. Her movements were like liquid as she moved around the backyard. Rin came over to him by the window and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"She looks beautiful when she trains don't she?"

"Yes, I had no idea that she worked this hard to train. When her and InuYasha would visit, they would just relax and she would go to school. She would never train like this."

"Sesshomaru-sama taught her those moves and those tactics with her powers the other day. He wanted to make sure that his future lady of the Western Lands were able to defend herself in time of war or attack."

"It seems like Sesshomaru was very helpful in teaching everyone how to defend themselves."

"He still refuses for me to learn though. He said that soon I would have powers that I could not explain and that will be the time that Kagome teaches me some things."

"That is right, the blood ceremony at the wedding. I almost forgot. You are going to have powers that are close to Kagome's."

"Yes and I am very scared about this. I do not know if I can do this."

"You will do it. I will be there for support. As long as you do not hurt me!" Sota said laughing. Rin looked at him and started laughing.

He turned around and hugged her, he did not want to let go at that moment and she closed her eyes.

"Sota, I want you to court me for marriage. I have made up my mind and really do want you to do this."

He looked at her and smiled. "We will have to tell Lord Sesshomaru of our intentions then."

"We will tell him after the wedding. For now, we will have the knowledge just for us."

He smiled and then kissed her cheek. He was so happy on how things were going and knew that she was briefly scared when he challenged Kirgoua earlier. But he knew at that moment that he did not want to lose her to anything. Especially demons like him. He then understood why Sesshomaru acted the way that he did when Kouga was always there.

Kagome walked towards the door and saw them in a hug. She smiled as she decided that she would go through the front way to get to the shower. When she got to the front yard, Kirgoua was there. She got very angry and looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing here Kirgoua?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you and Rin."

"Get the fuck out of here right now."

Sota opened the door, his ears twitching on top of his head as he glared at Kirgoua.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sota said with ice dripping off of each word.

Kagome looked at her brother, understanding that he is very much like Sesshomaru.

"I came here to say goodbye to Lady Rin and Lady Kagome."

"You will not see Lady Rin." Sota demanded.

Kirgoua transformed at this comment. Waves of power rushing around him as his ears became apparent on his head, his insignia showing brightly on his forehead, the fangs coming out more, his nails growing to points, and a small tail coming out from his pants. Kirgoua was a wolf demon, but thankful for only being a hanyou. Sota watched the transformation and slowly transformed himself further. His ears getting slightly larger, his fangs becoming longer and larger, the stripes showing on his cheeks and his hands, his tail wrapping over his shoulder and his insignia shining brightly on his forehead. Kagome could feel the jaki that was flying around the front yard; she transformed and raised her jaki over both the men standing before her. Her eyes were now bright pink as she walked in between them. Her tail lashing around, "You will stop this or I will lose control." She demanded, poison hissing from her nails.

"I will not until I see Lady Rin." Kirgoua demanded.

Kagome lost it then. She raised her jaki so high that her body was pulsating. Waves of power came off her in all directions, her hair swishing around all about her, her tail out straight behind her, her face slowly getting longer as her body grew in size. Hair started showing in all places on her body as her clothes were shredded. There was a flash of hot pink light and then suddenly, a large and loud growl came from the spot where Kagome was. When the dust settled a large white and pink fox was before them. Her drool was coming out of her mouth and as it touched the driveway, it melted and hissed away. She looked at the night sky and howled loudly. Her fire insignia clear on her forehead, the stripes all over her body stood out against the bright white. She tapped her nails as she stood there looking at Kirgoua. Sota looked at her with pure fear on his face, as did Kirgoua. Kirgoua started to step away down the driveway and she followed him, her eyes never leaving his.

"You will not tell anyone of this Kirgoua. Do not come here until we send you a missive." Sota said sternly.

Kirgoua turned around and left, running down the driveway quickly. Kagome turned to Sota and transformed back into her humanoid form. There was another flash of bright pink light as she did this and then she stood before him. She said nothing as she walked to the house and got Rin. Rin saw everything through the window with mother next to her. Mother followed them to the well shrine, Sota still in the driveway.

Kagome turned to her mother, "We will come in 2 weeks time."

She then turned around and went into the well shrine, Rin behind her. They went through the well and disappeared. Mother went to Sota who was standing in the driveway, "Sota are you ok?"

"Yes I am. I have never seen Kagome so mad before." He said quietly.

"I know. We must make sure that never happens here in this time again."

Both of them walked into the house to finish things before going to bed. Sota lay on his bed thinking of what had happened today. He was indeed happy that he was able to see Rin again but he was now deathly afraid of his own sister. Clearly she was much stronger than him now since mating with Sesshomaru and he wanted to make sure that she was never going to have to do that again for him. He also knew that Kirgoua was much stronger than he was also. He had made a decision that he was going to train hard with Sesshomaru any time that he was able. This was a vow that he held for himself.


	19. Deception Of A Friend

Ok. First thing first. I am a huge and I mean huge Kouga fan. I want to get that out of the way right now because this is a chapter of sadness with love. Or is it the other way around? Our characters are going through some tough times right now and you are going to feel it in this chapter. Now, on for the reviews!

Crazykitty:_ I am glad that you are getting rather impatient for my next chapter! That makes me rather happy! _

Wood:_ Thank you very much for giving me such a wonderful review. And you know what, I really have not written a true fanfic like this one before. My other ones are just fiction with mythology characters. Thank you!_

Blood Red Moon:_ Thanks! Short yet so sweet!_

Megan Consoer:_ My dear, I have the feeling that this is not going to end soon!_

Toad1:_ Hello! Haven't heard from you for a while! I am glad that you are enjoying this!_

DreamBeamz:_ I know how you feel about Rin and Sota. Ah. That my dear you and everyone else is going to have to wait and see! LOL! AND YOU ROCK!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Rin and Kagome got out of the well realizing that they forgot the bags in the car. Kagome had her stay in the carriage with Kouga and to wait for her. Kagome jumped back into the well and found the bags near the edge. She smiled and went back to Rin and Kouga that was waiting for them. When Kagome got back to the carriage, Rin was petting Ah Un and Kouga was nowhere to be found.

"Rin, have you seen Kouga?"

"No, I just started petting Ah Un."

"Oh, ok." Kagome smiled as she went into the carriage. There wrapped up in a blanket that she was using on the way over here this morning was Kouga sleeping. Kagome smiled, as she made sure that he was breathing. She bent down to him, leaning on her one hand she went to his ear.

"Kouga, we are here now. Wake up." She said silently.

"Ok love, just give me a kiss to wake me up." He said sleepily as he took her into his arms and he gave her a deep and passionate kiss. He jerked up as he saw who it was that he was kissing and Kagome just sat there.

"Kagome! I am so sorry."

"Kouga, what was that all about?"

"I was…I was dreaming of you and I being married and living in my palace. I am sorry. I should not have done that. Sesshomaru is going to get pissed at me."

"No he is not. I have your families scent on me anyways. I met one of your future family members."

"Oh really. What is he like?"

"He is like you. Arrogant, charming, cute and he has your blue eyes."

"Ha, that is good to know that the family line did not stop over the years."

"Kouga, this is serious. He has challenged Sota for Rin."

"What!"

"And he tried challenging Sota right then in the driveway of the shrine but I kinda drove him off."

"Kagome, what happened?"

"I got so upset that I lost it. Completely."

"What do you mean? Is Sota ok?"

"Kouga, Kirgoua got me so mad that I transformed into my animal side. I challenged him myself."

"Holy shit! He is still alive isn't he?"

"Yes, I told him that we will send a missive to him when we are ready to let the challenge begin. Kouga, I told him basically that my family has accepted the challenge and that the fight will happen for Rin when I go fetch him. He is coming here to our time."

"You are going to take him through the well?"

"Yes, he knows his families history Kouga. He knows all about you and what he really is. He is right now a lot stronger than Sota and when Sota comes here in 2 weeks time, we are going to have to train him in fighting."

"You want him to be just strong enough to win the fight and that is it right?"

"Yes, I am not going to let it be to the death like it was long ago. This is more going to be for honor and respect between the two families Kouga. But you have to keep Kirgoua in check while he is here!"

"Kagome, we have another problem."

"What is that?"

"Shippo has also requested her hand in marriage."

"I know and we will deal with that after we are done with your future relative. I am not going to let him die Kouga but he cannot prance around here 10 times worse than you used to."

"Ha ha. He is that arrogant huh?"

"Kouga I am serious. What happened tonight was the simplest most scariest thing that I have ever had to do. I do not want to have to experience that again while I am alive. I don't know how Sesshomaru does it but standing up to someone in that form; Kouga I almost simply killed him instead of having to deal with him!"

"Kagome, I am so sorry." Kouga said as he gave her a small hug. "Kagome, lets bring you home. I am sure that you and Rin have had an exhausting day and you need Sesshomaru right now."

Kagome took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for understanding Kouga. And thank you for not being mad at my actions towards a family member."

"Kagome, I don't know him yet and when I do meet him, he will have to deal with me on how he behaved in front of the woman that I love and care about. That kind of behavior is not going to be tolerated no matter what time of year it is." Kouga said seriously.

"Thank you Kouga."

Kouga smiled at her and wrapped her in the blanket as he took another one and wrapped himself. He then went out of the carriage and wrapped Rin in one of the blankets that he grabbed. He was even kind enough to wrap the damn dragon demon too because of the coldness of the air. Rin thanked him and she went into the carriage. Kouga noticed that she was growing up to be like Kagome and amazingly enough looking like her as well. It was not surprising then that his relative went for her. He mounted on Ah Un and they were in the air in no time. Kagome and Rin did not say a thing the whole way home. Time seemed to pass by quietly between the two women as they were carried home to safety.

Kagome was just starting to fall asleep when she felt the carriage hit the earth. She woke Rin up who was sleeping on the other seat in front of her. Kouga came and opened the door and found that she was not fully awake yet.

"Kouga, could you please carry her inside while I gather out things?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome."

Kouga took her into his arms and she cuddled up to him, "Sota." Was all that came out of her mouth. He smiled and he took her inside and waited for Kagome. She came running into the palace, shutting the door with her foot.

"Please help me bring her to her room, she is tired."

"Alright."

They walked quietly to Rin's room; Kouga placed her on her bed and then left. Kagome helped her into her nightclothes and then tucked her in; giving her a kiss on her forehead. Kagome then walked into the hall where Kouga was waiting for her.

"Kouga, I want to thank you for all that you have done. I know that you have things to do with your own palace but, it is nice that you are still helping us."

"Kagome, as long as you and Rin are ok, I will help defend you or help you in any way that I can." Kouga said with a smile.

Kagome laughed and hugged him, "Thank you anyways. I will see you tomorrow. Maybe for some tea?"

"I will have to see how things are going but sure, let me know."

"I will Kouga, I will."

"Good night Kagome." Kouga said as he pulled away from her.

"Good night Kouga." Kagome said with a small smile on her face. She started to walk away from him and when she reached her door, she turned around and waved.

He waved back at her happy that he was able to help her in some way tonight. He watched her go into her room and then he headed for his own. He walked in and found Aiayme sleeping and he dressed for bed. He nuzzled up to her and fell asleep, dreaming of someone that he could never have.

Kagome walked into their room and dressed for bed. Sesshomaru just watched her do her things that she always does before coming to bed. But this time, instead of going into the bathroom, she changed in front of him and then ran into his arms. She was crying and holding on to him tightly.

He held her tight, moving one hand to her face to console her.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I am so scared Sesshomaru."

"What is wrong?"

"I did something tonight that I did not want to do."

"What Kagome?"

"I transformed into my animal form and threatened to kill someone."

"Who?"

"Kouga's family member in my time."

Sesshomaru sat up and looked at her, her face was down, she could not face him.

"Kagome, did you kill him?"

"No, but I was close to losing it totally."

"What was it about?"

"He challenged Sota for Rin's hand in marriage."

"What!"

"Yes. We told him that he would be called upon to come to our time here to finish the challenge at a later date."

"Kagome, do you know what this means?"

"Yes, and I am sorry that you were not there. But Sesshomaru, I had to! He is clearly stronger than Sota and he knows his past history! He knows of Kouga and what he is!" Kagome started crying again harder and Sesshomaru took her into his arms once again.

"Kagome, why do you smell like Kouga then?"

"That is because I gave him a hug for helping me try to feel better. But he knew that only you could make me feel better."

Sesshomaru smiled as he bent her head up to him and kissed her. He pulled back quickly and stared at her, "Why is his taste and smell on your lips?"

"When I was waking him up in the carriage, he thought that I was Aiayme and that he was home and he kissed me."

"I will kill him for trying that on you!"

Kagome held fast to him, "Sesshomaru, he did not know that it was me! And he apologized for it! Please do not harm him!"

Sesshomaru looked at her and he calmed down some, "Kagome he put his lips on my mate, my future wife, he should have known better asleep or awake."

"Sesshomaru, you are the only one that I want lips on me. Not him and you know that, he apologized fully for his actions and I told him that it was alright. Please Sesshomaru, understand all that I have been through tonight. I do not wish for fighting, I don't think that I could bear it."

Sesshomaru looked at her and held her close, licking his tongue on her lips to take away Kouga's scent and taste off her lips. He hated the taste that Kouga left behind and was still very upset that he would lay a hand on his woman no matter who he thought that it was. But Kagome requested that he do nothing to him and that he would abide for now. He will make him suffer through his family member while challenging Sota later on. He will hurt him through that arrogant welt that dared to challenge a Tashido family member. He felt her breathing start to slow down as he held her close to his chest. Her hands were still tightly wrapped around his shoulders.

They sat there like that for a while. Then Sesshomaru spoke and this time it was pure ice on his words. "Kagome, this is not right. We will handle this after our wedding and get it over with. You are not to be put in this position again. I will not allow it."

Kagome looked at him, a shiver went through her. She had not seen him like this in a while, not since they were fighting each other with InuYasha for the tenseiga. She moved to kiss him and he looked at her, his eyes softening some as he took her kiss that she gave him. That night they made love like there was no tomorrow to greet them. The ferocity that was flowing through them was now being dispelled through their lovemaking.

He held her close afterwards; she was sleeping as he looked out the window into the night sky. His daughter was the fight between 3 demons and he was going to have to do what his father never had to experience. The challenges are going to be tough and hard on the demons but he was sure that one was going to survive with honor and glory. He was going to make sure of it. He was going to make sure that this demon of her time and Kouga are going to suffer for all that they have done to Kagome. He nuzzled closer to her and fell asleep.

In the morning, Kagome woke to Sesshomaru watching her. She smiled and nuzzled up to him closer.

"I love waking up in your arms."

"I love that you are here with me Kagome."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly. She started to get up to go to the bathroom and he held her close to him. She looked at him surprised.

"Sesshomaru, what is wrong?"

"I feel that I might lose you."

"Sesshomaru, there is nothing in this world that would take you away from me."

"I don't know about that."

Kagome looked at him seriously, "Sesshomaru, is this about what happened last night?"

"Yes, I do not like what happened. I think that I am going to have someone help you transform and control yourself while you are transformed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. What happened last night was a fluke and I am not happy that it happened."

"I understand. Who do you want to train me?"

"I am thinking that I am going to have Sherlene teach you."

"She is Koarau's sister. I thought that she was trained in the martial arts. Not transformations."

"Part of her martial arts is transformation. Using her abilities while transformed in her humanoid and animal forms."

"Oh. I have never met her yet, but I will certainly start working with her soon after the wedding."

"Good. I will make sure that one of her brother's works with her students while she is teaching you this skill. You will be working along side your brother in this as well while he is here."

"Alright Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, will you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me that until you are fully trained in this art, that you are going to keep yourself in check with your feelings and emotions."

"I will certainly try."

"Thank you. I love you so much that my own protection is now not enough."

Kagome nuzzled close to him and smiled. "Sesshomaru all I need is you."

He held her a little longer and then let her go to the bathroom. She came out with her teeth brushed and her hair combed. He looked at her and smiled, she looked so beautiful in the morning light. The colors of the sun reaching her white hair, sparks of colors radiating off. Reds, oranges, greens, blues, and yellows flowing through her white and pink hair in a spectacle to him as they hit her from behind. He thought that she looked like an angelic demon angel when this happened to her in the mornings. He smiled at her as she came to him, reached for him and he pulled her down on the bed once again. She resisted and saw that he was obviously aroused.

"Sesshomaru, we have many things to get ready for the wedding today and you have to get to work on overseeing the construction on the buildings today."

"I want you now Kagome."

"I can see that Sesshomaru but I would hate to make us late for the stuff that we need to get done."

He growled at her and released her hand. He got up on all fours and crawled to her, his eyes piercing through her as he crawled towards her. He reached her and crawled up her robe and when he reached where he wanted to go, he licked his mark on her. She moaned with pleasure and wrapped her arms around him. He continued to manipulate her body with his hands, rubbing and caressing her skin under her robe. He found an erect nipple and pressed on it with a fingertip. Again, she moaned a little louder this time, as he pressed harder on her nipple.

"I guess that we won't be too late." She said as she pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. He smiled because he was already naked and here she was on top of him with a damn robe on. He took his hands to the collar of the robe and ripped it off of her. Material flying everywhere when he did this. He immediately put his mouth on her breasts that were exposed in front of him. She grabbed his head and pushed him closer to her as she moved her hips and groin area on his. His arousal was getting harder when she did this and he moved her up on him a little and then pushed her down onto him hard.

He entered her when he did this and she gasped at the movement. He started to move up to her as she moved her hands through his hair. Sweat forming on both bodies as they moved faster and faster. Her moaning and purring was starting to mix with his as he quickly rolled her over to her side. She kept both of her legs closed together this time and she moved her butt higher so he had to reach to get himself fully into her. His hand resting on a breast as he pumped into her, feeling the sensation of warmth and roses enveloping him with each thrust. She took his other hand and brought it down to her pleasure nub and used one of his fingertips to manipulate it while he thrusted into her. Waves of unknown pleasure ran through her while she let go of his hand, he started to massage it in different directions, pressures and ways that she did not know where he learned such things.

He could feel her climax as her tight and warm box started to pulsate, the walls closing in on him tightly and then relax and then tight again. He smiled as he started to continue to play with the hard nub and thrust into her. Kissing her shoulder that was exposed in front of him, she was moaning into his arm; she was starting to feel light headed as he was pushing himself further into her. Each time he went into her, she could feel things that she could not quite explain. Sensations that he was creating with his manhood. She could feel the veins and blood that pulsated through him, she could feel the walls of her box separate and wrap tightly around him as he moved in and out of her. It was like she was on the clouds, flying so high that her breath was hidden from her at times; her body was getting hot waves going through her and small tingling feelings running through her body each time that he touched her. These are the things that she felt each time that he touched her, whether it was sexually as it is now or during the day when he would do nice gestures. She never felt like this with InuYasha and she did not know the reason why but she loved the way that Sesshomaru made her feel. Even now as she was getting more and more lightheaded with the orgasm that was going to take over her, she wanted nothing but to be near him even closer than she is now.

Sesshomaru started to grunt more and more as his feelings were reeling closer to orgasm. He moved closer to her as much as possible, cuddling into her body as he licked his mark on her. She moved her head to kiss him and he enclosed his mouth over hers. Taking her in by mouth and by body. She bit down on his tongue as she orgasmed, and he bit down on her lip as he released himself into her. Not stopping his thrusts but increasing them with speed, and with intensity. She growled into his mouth as he put a smirk on his face while doing this. He knew that he was prolonging her orgasm as he did this and was doing the same for himself. He stopped from sheer exhaustion and she wrapped her tail around him, to try to help calm his feelings.

"Kagome, I cannot get enough of you."

"Sesshomaru, I truly cannot think of another way to spend out mornings."

He laughed into her ear as he got up and out of her. She frowned when he did this. He put on his robe as he got another cup of tea from the tray. Refreshing hers at the same time and bringing both cups to the bed. She sat up and donned her robe as well, taking the cup of warm tea from his hands. They went out on the veranda that showed them the whole front of the lands. Many demons and soldiers walked by and waved to them, some of them yelled hello and they nodded their heads in response. Kagome looked out into the sky, the clouds were white as snow, fluffy as cotton balls just floating out into the sea of blue that was there. A small wind blew by, slightly cold to the touch yet warm at the same time. Kagome's hair moved with the breeze that blew by them, Sesshomaru watching her face the whole time that they were out there. Her eyes closed and a small smile formed on her face.

_She looks so at peace here with me. Could it be that she truly loves me for me? Even with our checkered past, she still stays and comes home to me. The more that she is with me; her scent is changing once again. The sweet apples are blossoming into more than just apples; they are moving towards the sweet roses that she ever so loves. The sakura tree that my mother claimed as ours is blossoming late this year. The red flowers are starting to release from their holds now. Mother, could you really accept her with father into our family as I have? Will you and father accept her and our pups that we are going to have? Is this the love that you felt for father when you were alive with us? Oh how I wish sometimes that you were here with me. Sharing in the love that I have grown to show and accept within myself. I miss you mother. I see a lot of your kindness and caring in Kagome and I think that is the reason why my love for her has grown so quickly. I feel the same love from her that I used to feel from you sometimes when you would console me. And father, I do hope that I have grown into the strong demon that I have become. That you are proud of me for doing what I have to get what I have with your power and your respect and honor. You were a kind and loving demon father even though a lot of times you had to be harsh with me. You asked me when I was but a teenager in human years if there was someone that I hold so dear to me that I would protect them. I found Rin years later; I thought that she was the one that I held so dear to my heart, when actually it was Kagome. Way back in my mind, I cared for her and did not know it. She and Rin are the reasons for me living and for caring. With my entire strength and power father, I am going to protect them as you did my mother. Your love for my mother and InuYasha's mother was so great and you did all that you could do to protect both women. It was not until now I realized this. Izzy (his nickname for InuYasha's mother) I do hope that you can forgive me for being so cold to you while you were alive and after your death. I was enraged by jealousy because to me you were trying to replace my own mother and I knew that it was not true now. I do hope that you can forgive me._

Kagome sensed that he was looking at her and she turned to him. His eyes were glassy as he was in deep thought. She took his hand and squeezed it; he blinked his eyes at her and smiled.

"What were you thinking Sesshomaru?"

"I was asking for forgiveness for what I have done in the past to the people I should have held close to my heart."

"Sesshomaru, your mother and InuYasha's mother right?"

"And my father. I was even cold to my father before his death. Especially on the day that he died."

"That was the day that InuYasha was born right?"

"How much do you know of my past Kagome?"

"I have read the scrolls of that fateful day. I do not know who left them out but I read what was on them. It was the day that we mated. I felt so much hurt from what had happened to your father and to InuYasha's mother that I could not stand being alone and away from you anymore. I decided that day that I wanted to be with you forever."

Sesshomaru pointed out to the largest tree in the front yard, "Kagome, do you see that sakura tree?"

"Yes, why?"

"That tree was planted by my mother three days after I was born. She told father that was going to be our family flower, the sakura blossoms. The day she died, the tree had not bloomed since. Since you have been here Kagome, the tree has been in bloom. I think that part of my mother and part of Kikyou is in you. And that is the reason for the tree blooming once again."

"…"

"You show so much love and caring like my mother did when she was alive. She was not a cold demon unless she had to be. She was graced with such beauty that many tried to take her away from father and he stood and protected her. It was not until the day that she died was the day that he was unable to. He was training me in fighting when she told us that she was going for a walk. She took three other soldiers with her for protection, even though she did not need it. Hours later we noticed that she had not come back, and then father smelled her blood in the air off to the North. She originally left in the West of the palace not the north. I remember father looking at me asking me if I was ready for a test. I told him yes and he told me to transform. We both transformed and that was when I noticed the smell of blood in the air. Lots of blood. We ran towards the smell of blood and found my mother in a pool of her own blood; her eyes were still alive and she reached out for him when he reached her. The packs of bandits were still around trying to kill one of the soldiers that were still alive. I killed them with so much anger running through my veins from them touching her. After they were dead, I transformed to my humanoid form and went to her. She was lying in fathers lap, her head in his arms; I went to her and she smiled. She told me how proud of me that she was and that I had such skills that father was teaching me. That was the first time that I had cried. It was not long after that, she was holding both of our hands in hers and she drifted away. Father got enraged and tried to revive her with the tenseiga but it did not work. The sword would not work with his wishes. He was in depression for quite some time after that; I trained harder than ever before with the soldiers teachers. The loss of her was the greatest pain that I had ever felt at the time. I promised myself at that time, that I would not allow myself to feel anything further. My emotions were nothing to me because I did not want to feel pain like that ever again. When Izzy came into the picture later on, I was so mean and cold to her and she was still nothing but nice to me. The day that InuYasha was born and my father died, my father asked if there was ever going to be anyone that I was going to hold dear to me to protect. I told him no and then he was off to rescue her. The tenseiga worked that night to revive her from the dead, and before he died he named InuYasha and told her to get to safety. She came here after she saw him fall and kill the one who killed her. She was crying and she brought him with her, she tried to get sympathy from me and I told her to leave the palace. I gave her two servants and money to leave, that she was the reason for my father's downfall. I never saw her until she died."

"Oh Sesshomaru. I am so sorry to hear this from your words, you mouth. And now you have asked for forgiveness for your wrong doings?"

"Yes, and you are the reason for me doing so."

"How can I be the reason?"

"Kagome, you have brought so much out of me that I cannot believe. You allowed me to feel again, to become alive again. You and Rin are the ones that I have found that I hold dear to my heart, you guys are the ones that I need to protect with my life."

"Sesshomaru, you know that we will be able to protect ourselves."

"Kagome, the love that my father felt for both of the women in his life; I now know the reason for him willing to die for them. And that I will do for you and Rin."

Kagome smiled, embraced Sesshomaru and looked up at him, "Sesshomaru, that is what I would do for you and Rin as well."

They stood there and held each other for a few minutes more. The knock at the door is what tore them apart.

"What do you want Kouga?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kouga entered the room and saw them on the veranda and walked over.

"I wanted to let you know that your presence is requested at one of the houses."

"Alright. Please inform them that I will be there shortly. I have one more thing that I have to do and then I will be there. Please also inform our other guests in the sewing room that Kagome is going to bathe and then be in there shortly as well." Sesshomaru said while looking at him rather cold.

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga said, not looking at Sesshomaru at all. He turned to leave and was stopped.

"Kouga."

"Yes?"

"You are to never touch Kagome except in my presence again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"It is her wish that I not kill you so make sure that you are true to your word."

"I will." Kouga said, as he looked right at her. He then turned again and left.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes my love?"

"You did not have to do that. You know that he was very sorry for his actions last night."

"I know but I want to make sure that you are not harmed in any way and that means with unwanted touching."

"I know. Just be nice to him please!"

"I will."

"Well, I am off to the hot spring." Kagome said as she started for the bathroom to gather her things.

"I have a surprise for you first."

Kagome stopped and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "What are you up to?"

He turned to another door that she had not noticed before. It looked rather new and he opened it for her. She went to him and smiled.

"I had this one here and never used it. So I had it enclosed so we are able to bathe in private."

Kagome jumped for joy! Her own personal hot spring right here in the same room with her beloved. She could not believe that there was more to his room than she thought! And she thought that she looked everywhere in there!

"Now you are able to keep your bathing things in here at all times instead of always traveling to the one by the gardens."

"Oh Sesshomaru, you are full of surprises now aren't you? Hey, what is it that you have to take care of before going to the building site?"

"I have to bathe with you."

"Sesshomaru! No more mating for today."

Sesshomaru looks at her and smiles. He takes off his robe and goes through the door. She smiles and goes and gets her things from her bag in the bathroom. She comes back and sees him almost lying completely underwater, the water rippling around his body. Distorting his figure at times when he moved his hand to motion her in. She sets her things down and gets in, relishing in the warmth of the water on her body. She grabs her bar of soap and then sits down on his pelvis, moving the soap in between her hands under the water. She then starts to rub the suds on his chest and shoulders. He sits up a little more as he takes the soap from her and starts to do the same for her. They continue like that with their bodies to make sure that they are fully clean. She tells him to turn around and he does. She washes his hair with care and then washes his tail for him as well. He does the same for her but she found that his hands were wandering in places that they should not have been for the timing and she slapped his hands.

"Now why did you do that?" He asks.

"Because now is not the time honey. We have things that we have to do."

He looks at her, his chin down and his eyes glaring up at her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome says as she splashed him.

He laughs and gets out of the water and holds out a towel for her. She gets out and he wraps the towel around her. He held her for a moment and then kissed her forehead. Her insignia flared for a moment and then went back down. He loved to do that, to see her insignia of their flare dark pink every time he touched it. He started to dry himself off and then they went back into the main area of the bedroom and started to dress. Kagome went and put her hair up in chopsticks and then finished getting dressed. He was amazed at how much of her hair actually stayed up in those blasted things.

Kagome turned around and looked at him with a large smile on her face.

"So, are you ready to face our busy day?"

"Um. No but I have no choice. You are kicking me out of our room."

"Sesshomaru, we have things that we have to get done. Besides if we are inviting most of the demons in your land, we have to get those missives out and stuff!"

"I know I have Solarhi working on those. She is writing them out on dark blue silk and silver paint for us. They look rather nice actually."

"OOOO! I would like to see those when they are done! I would like to have one for our scrapbook that I am thinking of putting together!"

"With that blasted camera thing right?"

"Yup! I have Sota developing some of the film that I have been taking lately. He should have those ready for me when we go and get him and mother."

"Oh yay."

"Are you now ready to get our stuff done?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Kagome went and took his hand and kissed him. "Then lets go and have some fun Mr. Grumpy pants!"

"I am not grumpy!"

Kagome laughed as they went out into the hall to her sewing room. They could hear everyone talking and laughing as they went inside.

"Well it is about time lazy butt!" Rin said.

Kagome laughed and gave Sesshomaru a kiss and then he left.

"I am sorry that it took so long for me to get out of there! But I could not help it! He put in a hot spring right in his room!"

"OOO! I will have to see if InuYasha could do that!" Kikyou gasped.

"Oh yes! Me too! Well I mean Miroku not InuYasha!" Sango said laughing.

Aiayme stayed quiet as she was sewing up another curtain. Kagome went to her and touched her shoulder. She turned around; there were tears in her eyes.

"Aiayme, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Kagome asked with great concern in her voice.

"I am fine. I just had a rough night that is all." She replied.

"There is something wrong and I would like to know what it is."

"Kouga told me last night that he did not love me." She said quietly.

Kagome just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then she turned to the others and they nodded and left the room.

"Aiayme, what did he say to you last night?"

"He said that he loved someone else."

"Do you know who it is he loves?"

"Yes, it is you."

Kagome sat down on a pillow. She did not know what to do or say. Aiayme started crying again and Kagome pulled her down and hugged her in her lap.

"Oh Aiayme, I am so sorry. I did not know. He told me a few days ago that he was going to get past that now that he has you and that you were going to have babies and stuff."

"I know."

"Aiayme, have you told him that you are pregnant?"

"Not yet. My scent just changed this morning while I was here. I have been here since last night."

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I was going to but decided against it. I was rather upset last night."

"Well, you need to stop that for your pup's sake."

"I know. What am I going to do Kagome? My husband loves you instead of me!"

"I don't know. I really do not know."

Kagome held her tighter as she cried into her arms. She felt so sorry for the young demon. She truly was a beautiful and loving woman and now that she is pregnant, she did not know what to do. One thing that she did know is that she has to talk to Sesshomaru about what is going on. Aiayme started to fall asleep and Kagome put her on the futon and wrapped her in a blanket. She then went out into the hall and ran into Koarau.

"Koarau, I need you to go and get Sesshomaru. There is a pressing matter that I need to talk to him about."

"Yes Kagome."

Kagome went to the kitchen and got her something to eat. Kagome knew that Aiayme has not eaten yet and she needed to for her health and her pup's health. Sango, Rin and Kikyou went and got Solarhi to look over Aiayme to make sure that things are ok. By the time that Sesshomaru got to the sewing room, all the women were in there taking care of Aiayme.

"Kagome, what is going on?"

"Sesshomaru, please come in and make sure that Koarau stays at the door to make sure that Kouga does not come in here. I do not need her to be any more upset than she already is."

"What is wrong with Aiayme?" Sesshomaru asked. Then he caught her scent and his eyes got wide.

"There is something that you need to know. Now come in here."

Sesshomaru nodded, told Koarau his orders and then closed the door and walked to sit by Kagome.

"Is this something that I should put up a barrier on?"

"Probably."

Sesshomaru concentrated and then nodded.

Kagome smiled and then looked at Aiayme who was trying to choke some food down.

"Sesshomaru, Aiayme stayed the night in here last night."

"Why?"

"Kouga told her that he loved someone else last night when we got back."

"He is still in love with you?"

"Yes and now Aiayme is expecting their pup and she needs us. More than ever, she needs us."

Sesshomaru started to get very upset about the news because he did not want to deal with this with Kouga. He looked at Aiayme and then at the rest of the group.

"Rin, go and tell Sayla that we need a room connected to mine for Aiayme and to have her things moved into there. Then go and get Lavonia to care for her."

Rin nodded and went out the door. Then he turned to Sango and Kikyou.

"I need the both of you to finish working on these curtains with Kagome. I will deal with Kouga myself." Sesshomaru said.

Kikyou and Sango nodded and started working on the curtains.

He faced Aiayme and Kagome who were sitting on the futon.

"Kagome, for the next few nights, I think that it is best that you stay with her during the night. I will create a barrier around all of our rooms so Kouga cannot find her."

"Do you think that it is wise to make him think that she left?"

"Yes, for now until we can get things finished that need to get finished."

"What about the wedding?"

"Things will get done before the wedding. I assure you that."

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru for all of your help but I think that it is best that I return home. I really do not want to intrude."

"Aiayme, you are not intruding as you say; we are giving you the help that you need. My main concern at this time is the pup that you are carrying."

Aiayme looked down at her stomach, things were changing already and she could feel them. But considering that the woman that her husband loves is giving her protection and provisions that she needs, she felt happy. Actually and truly happy at that moment that she started to cry again. Sesshomaru was surprised that she suddenly started crying. He looked at Kagome and she took her into her arms again.

"Thank you so much Kagome. I don't know what I would do without you and Sesshomaru right now!" Aiayme choked out.

"Kagome and I are very happy to help you."

"Aiayme, until the day that I die, I will help you!" Kagome said with love in her words.

Sesshomaru got up and went to the door. "Kouga is coming. Stay quiet and go about your business." He said stepping out of the room quickly.

Aiayme looked up and scared, as she knew that he was coming to find out where she was. At least she hoped that he would.

"Sesshomaru, have you seen Aiayme?" Kouga asked.

"I have not. Are you unable to find your wife?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"No I am not. What is your problem anyways?"

"I have heard that you told her that you are still in love with my future wife? MY MATE."

"Yes I am but that is not the point here. I need to talk to her!"

"About what? That you are going to leave her in hopes that Kagome is going to come to your side?" Sesshomaru's face was cold and emotionless. He felt like the old Sesshomaru had come to life once again.

"That is none of your business Sesshomaru. Now step aside so I can see if she is in there!" Kouga demanded.

"I suggest that you go back out to your post at the building site of one of the houses. They are busy and have much to do. And she is not in there, I was just in there and they were asking if I saw her."

"And have you?"

"No."

Kouga sniffed around and could not smell her scent anywhere. But he had the feeling that Sesshomaru was not telling him the whole truth either.

"I will be back to talk to Kagome."

"I think that you will not."

"What is your problem?"

"Kouga, you are in love with Kagome right?"

"Yes."

"Do you truly love Aiayme?"

"Sorta."

"It is a yes or no answer Kouga."

"No."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"Because I thought that if I did, I would forget about Kagome."

"So you married out of spite?"

"Yes."

"And now you want to take Kagome away from me?"

"If she will have me."

"Do you realize that you would die before that happened?"

"I understand that there is a possibility yes."

"Are you dumb Kouga?"

"Now what in the hell kind of question is that?"

"I would have to say that you are dumb. Did you not kiss Kagome last night?"

Kouga looked at him shocked at what came out of his mouth.

"Well Kouga, is that the truth?"

"Yes I did."

"And you were awake when you did it weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"Why did you lie to her and tell her that you were sleeping?"

"I don't know."

"Kouga, do you realize that a relationship of love has trust and respect in that relationship to make it work?"

"Yes. I am not so stupid Sesshomaru!"

"Then I suggest that you get out of my face and go and oversee one of the houses that are getting built."

Kouga knowing that he was getting rather upset with all the questions decided that it was best that he do that. So he turned around and left the area. Sesshomaru knew that the ladies heard the conversation as he left the door open a slight. He felt bad that he had to do that to show both Kagome and Aiayme the truth but it had to happen if she wanted to have her husband back. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Koarau.

"Do not move from here. You are going to follow Aiayme wherever she goes. You are now her personal guard. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Anything that she desires, you are going to give her. And you are to keep her away from that wolf for a while until she is ready to face him on her own. Do not let her harm herself or that pup that she is carrying."

"She is with child?"

"Yes, so you might be going to the kitchen a lot."

"Ok. I will do my best Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good, I have a barrier around the room to protect her scent. Alert me when they want to move around the palace so I can focus it around her only."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Koarau. I should have done this years ago."

Sesshomaru turned around and went the direction that Kouga went.

Meanwhile in the room

Aiayme started crying again when Kouga left. She could not believe all the shit that he said! Kagome was very upset and wanted to kill him for thinking that she would leave her one and only love.

Kikyou and Sango helped them keep their minds busy with the curtains. They had lunch delivered in the room and Koarau was being as helpful as he could manage. In the evening, Sesshomaru taught Kagome how to put up a barrier with her power for her and Aiayme. She did rather well as she brought her to the room that was made up for her before dinner. Koarau informed everyone that Kagome was not feeling well and he was going to take her meal in her room. Sesshomaru shot Kouga nasty look, as he knew that he wanted to go and visit her. Kouga stayed in the dining room and took the questions that blasted him about Aiayme and her whereabouts. Sesshomaru loved the way that he was squirming and telling more lies. He was going to let it go on for just a little longer, and then he was going to ask him to tell the truth. In front of everyone, that she left him because of his stupidity.

Koarau later came back and whispered something into Sesshomaru's ear and he nodded and told him to proceed. Everyone was staring at him wondering what was going on. The women knew but they played their parts like they were supposed to. Everything was going according to plan.

InuYasha looked at Kouga and then at Sesshomaru.

"Now what in the fuck is going on here? You two are staring daggers at each other."

"Little brother, it seems through the grapevine that something has happened here at the palace. Kouga would you like to explain?" Sesshomaru said calm and cold.

Kouga just stared at him and mumbled.

"What was that Lord Kouga?" Miroku asked.

"Aiayme left me."

"What did you do now you mangy wolf?" InuYasha asked, putting his arms across his chest.

"I told her something that upset her. But I am sure that she is going to come back soon. She has her obligations to Kagome."

"And what about your obligations Lord Kouga?" Sesshomaru teased.

"She is just going to have to deal with it." Kouga said trying to keep his calm.

"Kouga, may I ask what you really are talking about with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah that would be fucking nice to know!" InuYasha blurted. Kikyou nudged him and he nuzzled her face with his.

Kouga watched them for a moment and then turned to everyone.

"I kissed Kagome last night before we came back here after she went to her time! Then I told Aiayme that I was still in love with Kagome!"

Miroku and InuYasha just sat there dumb founded. Then they slowly looked at Sesshomaru who was staring down Kouga again; there was no expression on his face and his eyes were as cold as ice. It was like they were back in the day when they were all somewhat enemies. Sango nudged closer to Miroku and he put his arms around her, like he was shielding her from the wind. Kikyou sat on InuYasha's lap so he could not get up and beat the living shit out of Kouga. Kouga just sat there with his head up high looking at Sesshomaru full face.

"Do you really think that she would take you back after you did that to her?" InuYasha asked angrily.

"Yes, she loves me and I know that she will get over it." Kouga said.

"And do your plans include taking Kagome away from me Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Why you bastard!" InuYasha said, throwing Kikyou onto another pillow lightly and then getting up and charging Kouga. Knocking him down and started punching him. Kouga fighting back with wild punches going through the air, swearing and yelling vibrated throughout the dining hall. Kouga finally got a foot on InuYasha's stomach throwing him into the air; landing hard on the table behind him. InuYasha got up quickly, reaching for his hip and then remembering that he did not carry the tetsusaiga anymore but wishing that he did so he could strike this son of a bitch down. InuYasha charged at him again swearing at the top of his lungs at him while knocking him into the wall with one punch to his face. Blood slowly trickled down Kouga's chin, while he tried to recover but was unable to when he was kicked in the stomach.

InuYasha looked at him on the floor. "If I was Aiayme, I would leave you too. Look at you Kouga. She is a wonderful woman and you threw her away like she was trash. I am done with you now; I can't even stand to be in the same room with you. Come on Kikyou, let's go for the night." Kikyou got up and looked down at Kouga who was still on the floor.

"Kouga, you have dug a deep grave with her. I suggest that you retire to your room and think hard about your actions. You have broken your marriage vows to Aiayme and your pack and disgraced your family." Kikyou said before leaving. She gave Sango and Miroku a hug and then nodded at Sesshomaru. Their understanding going much further than the men in the room knew.

"Miroku, I am tired, I think that it is a good idea to retire for the night. My back hurts and I need some massaging." Sango said. That was all that he needed and got up quickly and grabbed her hand. He bowed to Sesshomaru and she nodded to him. He nodded back to the both of them before they disappeared behind the door. Leaving him alone with the wolf prince.

Sesshomaru got up and grabbed a napkin and handed it to him. He was now sitting on his butt, one leg bent in front of him. A sad look on his face as he looked up at the Taiyoukai before him.

"Are you going to kill me now that I have been beaten by InuYasha?" Kouga asked.

"No. You have suffered enough humiliation for one night."

"Gees, thanks."

"I suggest that you take Kikyou's advice and go and retire for the night. Think about your actions Kouga; think about what you promised her and your family the day that you wed her. I remember that you were happy that day. Now go and get out of my sight. I have work to do."

Kouga got up slowly, his head on his chest as he left the room. He stopped just outside the door and sniffed around. Neither her nor Kagome's scent could be found anywhere. Defeated he went to his room and thought about what he really was doing and going to do.

Sesshomaru looked around his dining room at the destruction that InuYasha caused. He turned around and thought nothing of it. He knew that Kouga deserved every punch and kick that he received from him. He walked to his room and went in. He motioned to the door that was not visible and knocked on it. Kagome came to the door and motioned him in. Aiayme was on the bed reading and drinking her tea.

"Hi Aiayme, how are you feeling this evening?"

"Better thank you Sesshomaru. What was all that racket?"

"Oh, just a small disagreement between Kouga and InuYasha."

"Are you serious? Is Kouga ok?" Kagome asked.

"He is defeated but has a lot to think about. Everything is in the air now Aiayme and right now you have to focus on your pup. I know that you want to go to him but now is not the time."

"I know." Aiayme said.

"Did you just sit there and watch?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see how far InuYasha would go with the news and he went pretty far. He even tried grabbing for the tetsusaiga and cursed himself since he did not have it."

"He was that angry? What did Kikyou do?"

"She watched and then when InuYasha got bored with him, she gave him advice and then left."

"Yeah that sounds like her."

"You know, I can stay in here all by myself. You don't have to watch over me while I sleep. Besides, I know that Koarau is just outside if I need him." Aiayme said to the two.

"Oh I don't know." Kagome said.

"I think that if that is your wish Aiayme, we will retire to our room. But I will have Koarau stay on the futon in here. Just in case something happens and he cannot hear you."

"I really don't…." Aiayme started to say.

"You are not going to get your way fully Aiayme. You are still vulnerable." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Alright Sesshomaru." She finally said.

Sesshomaru moved to his room and went out the door. In about 4 minutes he opened her door and both him and Koarau stepped through. To everyone else, the room was empty but to them, Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed and Aiayme was in the bed.

"Koarau, you are not to leave her side. If she needs something, please telepathically tell your sister in the kitchen to bring it down."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome got up and hugged Aiayme.

"Aiayme, things will get better. We will make sure of it. And if you are hungry, tell him, he is really a nice man." Kagome said lovingly.

"Thank you again Kagome. For everything."

"Aiayme, I am just sorry that it is me."

"I know but you know what. I can see why. Now go and get some rest!" Aiayme said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back but she knew that it was a fake smile that she got from her. She went to Koarau and hugged him.

"Thank you Koarau and take good care of her and that pup while I am gone!" Kagome teased.

"Yes Lady Kagome."

Kagome laughed and then followed Sesshomaru through the door. It was not long after they left that Aiayme was asleep on the bed. Koarau went and blew out the candle by her bed, softly moving a piece of red hair that fell on her face. He then laid down on the futon for the night. Waiting for any thing that she might request.


	20. A Good Friend Indeed

Well now, this chapter has it all. Love, hate, sadness, happiness, sex, and fighting even! I do hope that you like what I have done with this chapter because it took a long time to write and a lot of thinking on how they should react. This chapter has a small impact on what is going to happen in the next one so pay attention! Now for the reviews!

DreamBeamz: I am glad that you are enjoying the story that much. You are just too much!

Toad1: Girl, you really think that this would make a good soap opera? Ugh!

Sabryn: YAY! I GOT AN A!

Megan Consoer: There is more!

_elvenarcher516: This is your favorite chapter? Whew! I am glad that my writing is that good!_

_Melovepotion: Girl, this is just the beginning of the good love scenes!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Aiayme woke up around the middle of the night. She looked around and saw that Koarau was at the bottom of the bed on the futon.

"Are you alright my lady?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I just have to go to the bathroom." She said as she got up.

"Do you need assistance going there? I know that this room is a little different than the one that you were in."

"No, I am fine. But thank you." She said closing the door.

She came out a little later and he handed her a glass of water. She drank it all in one sip. She was thirsty and she was amazed that he knew it. She handed the glass back to him.

"Thank you but you did not need to treat me like a child."

"I was only doing orders Lady Aiayme. My sister told me that you would be thirsty all the time."

"When was she here?"

"We talk telepathically. Lavonia is the healer here and she told me that you might be a little under the weather at times and to get her if things get too bad."

"Oh. Well, good night again Koarau."

"Good night Lady Aiayme."

Aiayme lay back down in the bed. She rested on her side with her hand on her stomach, she could feel the changes going on inside her and wished that Kouga felt the same about her that he felt for Kagome. She knew that he would be pleased about the pup and that he would want to be here with her holding her asking her questions on how she felt. But she did not think that would ever happen now. _I don't even think that he is thinking about me now. I miss him though and I want to be with him! Oh Kouga, if you can hear me, I love you. _Tears started to fall from her face and disappeared into the pillow.

"My lady you must calm yourself."

Aiayme turned around quickly and saw that he was standing by her bed. He sat down on the edge and pushed her hair out of her face and handed her a tissue. Instead of taking it from him she wrapped her arms around him and started crying harder. He was shocked at her sudden movements and held her to him. Trying to offer her comfort as best as he knew how. He felt truly sorry for her because he knew that she loved her husband and he did not care for her in return. Feelings of anger and hatred started to form in the young demons heart for Kouga. They sat that way until she fell back asleep. He laid her back down and pulled the covers up to her shoulders so she would stay warm and he fell asleep once again on the futon.

Later on in the morning, Kagome woke up and she instantly sat up in bed. Well she tried to at least. With all of the excitement that happened yesterday, she fell instantly asleep once Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her in bed. She looked at Sesshomaru who was still sleeping and his grip around her was tighter than ever. She had sensed his unease since the news came out of Kouga's feelings and intentions. She understood since this really is the first time that he has allowed himself to feel emotions towards anyone else but himself. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek and his eyes opened. There was a film of sweat on his brow but she was not going to mention it to him. She could already smell the fear coming off of him and knew that his dream was about her leaving him for Kouga. Which would never happen. When he saw that it was she waking him up, he smiled and held her tighter.

"Kagome."

"Good morning my love."

"My Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, I love you."

"You will never leave. You know that."

"I would never dream of it."

"Kagome."

"Shut up." Kagome said as she wrapped her mouth over his.

He held her tighter as she kissed him deeply. He took in her every move that she made. The way that she moved her arms to slide down his body, the way her tail curled around one of his legs, the way her hips moved slowly about his midsection. He took all of this in and reacted the way she wanted him to. He got deeply aroused and started to move her body the way that he wanted. He unbuttoned part of her nightgown and used his tail in aid in removing it from her body. She moved to the side as she undid his night pants and used her tail to remove them while her hand grasped him tightly. He moved his face away from her to breathe in deeply as she moved her hand up and down his hardened shaft. She smiled as his reaction and continued it as she brought her mouth to his chest. Leaving small kisses down his chest, over his stomach and finally reaching where she wanted to go.

He looked at her in surprise at where and what she was doing! He could feel her mouth on him, enclosing over him, he could feel her wet lips at the base of him. As she moved her head up and down on his shaft, stars were showing in front of his eyes. He could not believe the sensations that were running through him as she moved her tongue and lips around him. It was like he was inside of her yet her mouth was the one thing that was adding more and more sensation to the act. The way that she would move slowly, tightening her lips on him as she went down, then when she went back up, her hand would take it's place at the base and twirl around tightly in the one spot, going up only slightly before she would go down on him again. He noticed that this time though, she did not move back down on him, her eyes bright pink as she glared at him over the top of his shaft. Her tongue playing with the tip as she smiled maliciously; and he played into her game; his eyes suddenly were blood red as he smiled back at her. She caressed the tip with her hand as she bit down on his inner thigh. He gasped at her action as she suckled off of his leg. She got up quickly and turned to him, moving her tail out of the way, she backed up to him growling.

He looked at her and smiled as he sniffed around her butt and then went lower on her. She laid her upper half on the bed, leaving her rear in the air. She growled when she could not feel anything but he could smell that she was close to her womanly time of the month. The old blood was starting to make its appearance in the smell and he did not know if this was the right time to mate. He knew from her books earlier that she could become pregnant during this time since she was not taking her pills in the mornings. But when he heard the urgeness in her growl, he decided that he did not care at this time; his demon side wanted to repay her for the wonderful act that she played upon him and he wanted to return the wonderful favor. He dug his nose into her and then let his tongue do the talking. Her growls and her purring was all the answer that he wanted. It was not long when she was moaning loudly by his acts. He found her hardened nub and started to rub it gently with his finger, while he dug his tongue deeper into her. It was not long when he could not stand it anymore, and he mounted her from behind.

Driving himself hard and deep into her finally feeling the deep warmth that he was searching for. The sensations of floating on a cloud came back him as he thrusted into her, wanting nothing more than to never stop the act that they were encased in. He could see that she was driving her nails into their bed as he continued to take her from behind. Her moaning and breathing was picking up and from the feel of things, he could tell that she was closing around him tighter and tighter as he thrusted into her. He looked down and saw himself going in and out of her, he was slightly amused thinking that it was like playing hide and seek. But with more pleasure coming out of the act during the whole time instead of just at the end. He was close to releasing himself into her when she pulled out of him and enclosed her mouth upon his shaft once again. He howled in delight to feel her lips around him once more, but at the same time still trying to keep himself under control. He did not want to release his seed into her mouth and onto her beautiful and flawless face. She moved her mouth and hands faster and faster on him and he was not doing so well. He moved away from her and pushed her back as he went inside her again. She arched her back as she felt him go inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her harder and harder. And with one final thrust deep inside her, he released himself; howling into the air this time while he slowly made his way in and out of her. Her nails dug into his hips as she orgasmed and finally released him when she felt herself go back to normal.

She moved her hands up the sides of his body, pulling him down onto her as his head rested on her chest. Their bodies sweating and their scents mixing together as they lay in silence to catch their breath.

Kagome stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing at the time. The words just fell out of her mouth.

"Sesshomaru, you know that at the end of the week we have to go and get mother and Sota."

"Yes I know."

"Sesshomaru, I want to have your baby."

Sesshomaru got up on his elbow and looked at her in surprise. She turned her eyes to him; she started to blush as she smiled. He could not believe that he was hearing her say these things to him. Especially considering what is going on here at the palace.

"Kagome. I.. I don't know what to say."

"Are you telling me that you are speechless for once?"

"Yeah. I thought that you wanted to wait a while after the wedding before fulfilling my wish."

"Sesshomaru, considering what is going on here at the palace with Aiayme and Kouga. My feelings for you have not changed nor will they ever change."

"But Kagome…"

"Sesshomaru there are no buts here. I have to admit that I am jealous of Aiayme because she is doing something that I want to experience. And I have been neglecting that urge for children for some time. But now I want it."

"Kagome, are you sure about this?"

"Sesshomaru, you know that I am supposed to have my period soon. I know that you could smell it earlier. I don't want that period to come to pass."

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman that he loved with all of his heart. He knew that he could not deny her wish to come true but at the same time, he knew that if this was going to work, he would need to finish this shit with that fucking wolf. Kagome knew it too but tried not to let it deter her from what she wanted. She was already getting a formal wedding to make their markings final but she wanted his child more than anything. Especially after learning that she was like his own mother, and she did not want to disappoint him.

"Kagome, I love you."

"Sesshomaru I love you too."

"Let's go and check on Aiayme. I feel that we need to get things going with those two quickly."

"Alright. Do you want me to put the barrier down?"

"Not yet, let's bathe and then after we are ready to go in there, that is when I want you to drop it."

"Ok." Kagome said with a smile.

Meanwhile during that night in Kouga's room

Kouga went to his room after being once again defeated by dog boy in front of everyone. As he closed the door, he looked at the mirror and saw himself. He was ragged and dirty looking in the mirror. He could still smell her scent faintly in the room but it was fading fast. Without her in there to permeate the room with her clover scent, it was fading fast. He went into the bathroom and washed himself up with a warm bucket of water that was left for him. After he washed off the dirt and grime and blood off his body and face, he dressed for bed. He went out of the bathroom and looked at the empty cold bed that was before him. He went and sat down and laid his head on the pillow that she was using.

_I guess that I have gotten used to her being in bed with me each night. She was not here last night and now she is not here again. Her scent is leaving the room quickly and yet at the same time, I am starting to miss her babble. I loved getting her angry on purpose sometimes just to banter with her._

_The look on her face when I told her that I still loved Kagome, I almost wanted to take it back._

**Flashback**:

Aiayme was in the room in bed when Kouga walked in. He looked cold and tired from the looks of it as she gazed upon his handsome face that she loved so much.

"Kouga honey, I warmed some water in the bathroom for you to bathe in before bed. I could help you if you wanted me to."

Kouga just stood there in the doorway. He walked in further and closed the door behind him. He still did not say a thing to her.

"Kouga, are you ok?" Aiayme asked as she started to get out of bed.

"Aiayme, there is something that I have to tell you and you better sit back down." Kouga said sternly.

Aiayme looked at him with worried eyes as she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok Kouga?"

"I am in love with Kagome still." He blurted out. His eyes focused on the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"I am still in love with Kagome and I want to be with her, not you Aiayme." Kouga said, finally looking at her with cold eyes.

Aiayme sat there, searching for words and she could not find them. His words echoed in her mind as she sat there silent. She could feel the tears start to come to her eyes as his words started to etch into her head deeper and deeper.

"So you do not love me then."

"No."

"You have no feelings for me what so ever."

"I don't think so."

"KOUGA I AM YOUR WIFE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Aiayme shouted at him, standing up suddenly with her hands at her side in fists.

"Aiayme.."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING AIAYME ME!" She screamed as the pain was clearly on her face.

"Aiayme lower your voice. It is late and I do not want anyone to hear."

"WELL TOO FUCKING BAD! WONDERFUL TIMING YOU FUCK! WE ARE MARRIED AND SHE IS MARRYING SESSHOMARU NEXT WEEK!"

"Aiayme please."

"DO NOT FUCKING PLEASE ME! HOW COULD YOU? CAN YOU TELL ME THAT MUCH? HOW COULD YOU?" She asked shaking her hands in front of her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Aiayme, I don't know. I thought that I was over her when I married you a year ago."

"YOU THOUGHT? THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME IS YOU THOUGHT?" Aiayme walked right up to Kouga and punched him in the face. She then backhanded him in the face and walked out of the room slamming the door.

Kouga stood there for a minute more before going out the door after her. He knew that he could not let her roaming the halls at this time of night in the mood that she was in. He searched until well into the night and he could not find her. He tried to follow her scent but it was laced with so much anger and hate that it was hard to find in the cold night air. He finally went to bed and tried sleeping for the rest of the night.

Aiayme stormed out of the room and walked all over the palace very fast to spread her scent all over the place so he could not find her. She finally went out to the back gardens by their room for some air. She sat down by a pond, the moon was reflecting its face in it and she turned away. The wind picked up and her hair flew about her some, she cradled herself as tight as she could to try to stay warm. But all she had on was her nightgown and she knew that things were changing with her. She finally went back inside and stopped in front of Kagome's room wondering if she should talk to her but decided not to and went to the sewing room and cried for the rest of the night. Sango saw her but did not say a thing to anyone. She felt for the young woman but at the same time, she should have known that there was no love in his touches.

Kouga rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling as he continued to think of his actions like Kikyou told him to do.

_I could not believe that I couldn't find her last night. She was so angry that she could have gone anywhere for all I knew. I do have feelings for her but they are not as strong as the ones for Kagome are. I did not want to lie to her anymore than I already was. I was thinking of Kagome each time we mated, I thought of Kagome each time we argued, or laughed. _

_Kikyou really was angry with me tonight. InuYasha would have killed me if he had his sword on his hip and the looks from Miroku and Sango were enough to drown me. Is this really the right choice I should be making? Could the friendly feelings that I have for Aiayme grow into love and respect like I have for Kagome? I really need to quit comparing her to Kagome. Aiayme is her own person. She is very different than Kagome and hell; she doesn't even resemble her at all._

_Although, Aiayme understands my pack well now. They do care and respect her like she was their own kin. And her wolves are getting along great with mine during training. And she does do a lot around the palace with keeping things interesting and with all the new projects that we are putting together. We do get along great with each other and it is nice that we are able to have comfortable silences. I do like those sometimes and she helps me relax with a massage. _

Kouga rolled onto her pillow again and dug his face into it. Trying to get her scent and failing in some way. He closed his eyes and wrapped the covers around him tighter.

_Oh Aiayme, I am sorry for the pain that I am causing you in your heart. You truly care and love me for who I am not for my pack or family. I know now that my feelings for you are deeper than I first thought._

_I just want you back here with me now. I do miss you whether you like it or not, I do. I just hope that you can forgive me someday. I don't want Kagome; I want you back. I know for sure that it is you who keeps me going day after day. Oh Aiayme. I miss you if you can hear me._ Kouga was sleeping after that last thought. But his dreams were not as nice and his sleep was not as deep as they would have been if she were there with him.

He woke up the next morning with her in his dreams. She was telling him that he was going to leave her and then he went to Kagome and she told him to leave her alone once again. And he sat at his palace all alone with no one to rule with him, care for his pack with him and to be with him. He then went to another time in his life, a time when he was dying in his bed. He was still alone and Aiayme came to see him, she looked so beautiful still in his eyes. She told him that she would have taken him back if he was not so stupid, and that she still loved him. He told her that he loved her and always will and then he died. That was when he woke up; his last look at her before he died in his dream was of her. Telling her that he loved her, he had to get her back. His feelings for her have grown and become real now and he needed to tell her that. He needed to make things right between them so they could start fresh with their lives together.

He got up and went into the bathroom and once again bathed. He wanted to look good when he saw her to tell her what he has realized just in 2 days of her being gone from him. He pulled his long hair back into a nicely done ponytail and dressed in his silver and emerald green kimono outfit that she loved on him. He went out into the hall and he sniffed the air, trying to get any of her scent that he could find. To his surprise, he could smell it just fine! It was all over the palace again and he could smell her sweet scent of clovers but it was slightly different this time. SHE'S PREGNANT! He raced around the palace trying to find her and he was surprised to find that her scent lead him to Sesshomaru's room. Actually to the room next to his. He was going to knock on the door when Akoro came out and closed the door behind him.

Aiayme woke up that morning with light in her eyes and a healthy glow. She was hungry for the first time in ages and she wanted food. She looked around and did not see Akoro anywhere and she felt kind of vulnerable. _I had never felt this before since Kouga was always next to me when I woke up in the morning, I don't think that I like this feeling at all._ She thought as she got up and made the bed before going into the bathroom to get dressed and ready before he came back. She grabbed her silver and emerald green kimono that she loved and went into the bathroom to bathe and change. One thing that she noticed was that her tummy has not expanded as of yet and she so wanted it too. She wanted to feel the roundness of her tight belly against her skin and to feel her little one moving around inside of her. She sighed as she splashed water over her naked body to rinse the soap off that Kagome had given her. She dried off after washing her long red hair and towel dried it before putting on some lotion and getting dressed. One thing that Kagome told her was that she needed lots of lotion so she does not scar too badly. Aiayme laughed at this as she spit out the toothpaste that Kagome had her use the other night. The toothbrush and paste was really doing wonders on her teeth, much better than the one that she made out of a branch at Kouga's palace.

With her hair somewhat dry, she started to comb through it. She heard someone come through the bedroom door and she could smell the food calling to her. She finished up quickly and went out of the room where she saw Kagome with a huge plate of food and some milk for her to drink. Aiayme smiled and dug right in, eating so quickly and so much till her belly was full. Kagome made sure that she even drank her milk for the pup's sake and Aiayme agreed and did what she was told.

"How are you feeling this morning Aiayme?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked through the door with Kagome's breakfast.

"I am doing much better, and I feel just great!" Aiayme said with a smile.

Kagome smiled as she could see that there was brightness back in her eyes this morning.

"But, um. I was wondering something Sesshomaru." Aiayme asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could get me some more?"

Sesshomaru smiled and tried not to chuckle. "I would be happy to. And Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome said through a mouthful of food.

"Nice. Um, put the barrier down. He is awake from the sounds of it."

"Alright. You sure about this?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said before leaving to get another tray of food for Aiayme.

Aiayme looked at Kagome, slightly worried at what was going to come out of her mouth. But Kagome just closed her eyes and then smiled and went back to stuffing her face.

"Kagome, why did you put the barrier down?"

"Sesshomaru and I have decided that it was time for you and Kouga to patch things up."

"What!"

"I thought that it was long enough time for him to realize his true feelings for you, that was the original reason for the barrier. It was to make him think that you left the palace and him for good. To make him look at himself and his life without you and see if his feelings for me were true to form."

"Do you think that he does love me?"

"I don't know but I can assure you that your scent will reach him in no time. Especially since you are with pup, your scent has changed a lot!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, before it was like a spring clover and now it is like lavender with a hint of clover spice."

"Wow, that is quite a change. I cannot believe that the lavender scent is mine! I thought that was Akoro!"

"No, his is of sweet ice and cinnamon."

Sesshomaru came in with another tray of food for Aiayme. She smiled as she took the tray and started eating once again. Taking very few breaths in between bites of food.

"I hope that you will be able to eat like this all the time Aiayme. I am happy to see that you have a very healthy appetite." Sesshomaru said, picking at his food on the plate on his and Kagome's tray.

"I am just so hungry! I feel that I have not eaten in weeks!"

Kagome laughed, "That should be how you feel most of the time while you are pregnant Aiayme."

Aiayme was going to say something when all of their faces went stone. Sesshomaru laughed, "It is only Akoro."

Akoro walked in and shut the door and went to Aiayme. Placing a hand on her shoulder he looked down at her with concern.

"Lady Aiayme, are you well this morning?"

She placed her hand over his, "I am much better than earlier if that is what you are wondering."

Kagome looked at the two of them and wondered what had happened over night.

Akoro looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome who were looking at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Lady Aiayme had a nightmare and started to cry. I tried to offer comfort the best that my sister told me to. She did fall back asleep after a time."

"And you were respectable Akoro?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru, it was nothing! Really, I am just happy that you suggested that he stay with me last night. He was very attentive on getting me water when I was thirsty and yeah, being a large handkerchief for me." Aiayme said chuckling into her hand.

She suddenly stopped chuckling and looked at Kagome, panic was clear in her eyes.

Akoro's ears flattened on his head. Kouga was coming to the door.

"Give us 5 minutes, then allow him in." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Akoro nodded his head and squeezed Aiayme's shoulder before leaving her side. He went out the door quickly and closing it quickly, just as Kouga was about to knock.

"Lord Kouga, how are you fairing this morning?" Akoro said.

"I am doing well, now can I please see her? I know that she is in there."

"She is having a meeting at this time and they requested silence for a few minutes longer before you going in there."

"A meeting? What in the hell kind of meeting? I am her fucking husband!"

"A husband who wants to claim another's mate. Give her time with her companions and then I will let you in Lord Kouga. Please, do not let her see you in this mood."

"You smell of her. Have you been close with her?" Kouga asked, his eyes going down to slits as he leaned closer to the tiger demon.

"She hugged me this morning as a thank you for helping her during the night with a glass of water. Do not be jealous Lord Kouga. I was only following orders to give it to her since she was thirsty." Akoro said.

Kouga was still not happy that another demon's scent was now on her. And that this demon was with her when she needed something!

"That was all that you provided her with Akoro?" Kouga asked.

"Yes Lord Kouga. I honor her only because she is your wife. She is a kind and caring woman and she deserved to be waited upon when she requested something."

"May I go in there yet?"

"Yes Lord Kouga, you may enter." Akoro opened the door for him, only standing aside slightly so Kouga had to go into the room sideways.

"Aiayme!" Kouga shouted as he ran to her and placed his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After Akoro left the room, Sesshomaru went into his bedchambers and left Kagome to brief Aiayme.

"Aiayme, I care for you like you are a sister to me. I know that our past has not been a good one at times when it came to Kouga but yes; we tricked him into thinking you left the palace. But now as of last night, you came back and were in here with Akoro. You will not tell him of your breakdown of tears and being comforted by Akoro. That is something that was between you and Akoro only. Do you understand this?"

"Yes Kagome. Do you really think that this is going to work? That he is going to come back to me and finally leave you in peace?"

"From what had truly happened last night in the great dining hall, yeah I would have to say that he was defeated in many ways last night. The fight with InuYasha this time might actually have knocked some sense into him!" Kagome said.

"I hope so because I love him so much Kagome. I really do not know what I would do without him!"

"Akoro is now your personal servant and guard Aiayme. Do not let Kouga get in between you and Akoro. Because once that pup is born, Akoro is going to be that pups personal guard for life."

"You guys are giving me Akoro?"

"Yes, he expressed to Sesshomaru that he would like to be with you and make sure that you are never treated like this again."

"Wow, I did not think that he would hold such feelings."

"Akoro is a very passionate demon. Most tigers are and he is one that is a protective one at nature. He will protect the both of you when you need it and he will be respectful in all ways. So when you leave with Kouga, he is coming with."

"Oh Kagome, now you have done more than you should. I know that Akoro was your personal guard and now I have taken him away from you."

"You have done nothing. Akoro went to Sesshomaru on his own accord."

"Wow. I still cannot believe that."

"Now Aiayme, are you ready to face your husband?"

"I think so."

"Aiayme, do not let your guard down. He must keep learning that he has to give you respect with real love all the time. Not just when he wants to."

"I will make sure of that Kagome and thank you again for what you have done for me."

Kagome smiled and hugged Aiayme. Aiayme sat back down and waited while Kagome brushed past the door and softly growled, giving Akoro the sign that it was ok to let him in. Kagome smiled as she saw Kouga rush to Aiayme's lap and rest his head while wrapping his arms around her. She closed her door and waited, hoping that the best is going to happen.

Aiayme smiled as she took her hands and placed them on his head. She was amazed that he had tears in his eyes, she brushed his bangs out of his face and he looked up at her.

"You are not a dream, you really are here. Oh Aiayme, I am so sorry for what I did to you!" Kouga started saying fast to her.

She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. She looked up and Akoro still had the door open, she nodded her head and he closed it.

She looked down at him and smiled. "We are expecting our first pup Kouga."

"I know! You scent has changed and I am so excited!"

"Kouga, I am only going to tell you this one time and one time only." Aiayme said seriously.

Kouga sat back on his feet looking at her. Scared that she was going to tell him all that stuff that he dreamed last night.

"Kouga I love you with all of my heart. I always have since the first day that I met you. Then after all was said and done, you came to me. We courted for a time and then we got married. I was so happy that day that I could not believe it. I wanted time to stop around us so we could be like that forever. And then you told me you still loved Kagome. You broke my heart the moment that those words escaped from your mouth. The mouth that gave me kisses each night before bed, those lips that I touched each morning after waking up. I could not believe that you did not love me when you married me. My love for you has always been true and full in my heart since that day. But for you it was not the same. Kouga I thought a lot about us last night and decided to return to the palace. Kagome and Sesshomaru were nice enough to help me when I was down. And Akoro helped me also when I needed things like water to drink when I was thirsty and when I left the candle burning after falling asleep. I love you still Kouga even though you said those words to me the other night. I cannot hate you for that but I do understand your feelings. And now we are expecting a pup. The one thing that we have both craved for some time now and for some reason, that is the only thing that is keeping me alive right now. Kouga, I want to be with you but if I am to do this, I need to know. Can you live with me like this? Like two strangers in one house sharing a child together?"

Kouga took her hand and brought her to the bed. She sat down and he did next to her.

"Aiayme, when I told you that I still loved Kagome, I wished that it never came out of my mouth. I tried to find you but I could not. I looked for most of the night and rested out of sheer exhaustion. I thought that you were dead or something hurt you worse than I did and I did not know what to do. InuYasha beat the hell out of me when things came out during dinner the following night and he would have killed me too if he had his sword. Kikyou told me to think about what I have done to you and my family and our pack. And you know what, I actually did. I went back to our room that we were sharing and I was all alone. I felt so empty inside because you were not there waiting for me like you usually were. I did not know what to do or how to do it. I thought about how you looked in my eyes when I told you, how sad you were and how cold your words were. I could not blame you considering what I had said to you but I realized one thing that night. Being all alone with no one in the room but me, I realized how I felt about you. I care for you more than you think Aiayme. I realized that I was always comparing you to Kagome and that was not fair to you. So then I started to think about how you have impacted my life since entering it years ago. I realized how much you have done for just me and not only for the pack; I have changed since you have been in my life and I am so happy of that. Years ago we would not be having this conversation because my ego would have gotten in the way. But you have shown me over the years that your loyalty and love for me has softened me into a more compassionate man. Aiayme, I tried my hardest to get your scent in the pillows and the sheets but it was fading too fast for me. I missed you so much last night that it was very unbearable. Aiayme you asked me if I could live with you like two strangers in the same house sharing a child. No, I could not live like that. I want to live together in the same house sharing a child and then some as a husband and wife. As a family of love; Aiayme I love you. I am so sorry that it took something like this for me to realize the feelings that I have for you and I understand if you don't want me back. But I do want you back with me; I want us to be together with our growing pup that is inside of you right now. I love you Aiayme. Please forgive me for my stupidity." Kouga said to her, a tear fell from his eye after he said the last sentence to her.

Aiayme looked at him and started crying, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He was so happy to have her in his arms once again, where she belonged and he kissed her back.

She looked at his eyes and she could see that he was telling the truth to her. That he did have feelings for her and that he did miss her with all of his heart.

"Kouga, this is never to happen again and this is the last that we speak of this. Can we agree on this?"

"Aiayme, anything for you."

"Oh Kouga, I do love you and I am so excited for our pup! Ugh, I think I ate too much food though!" Aiayme said with a smile.

Kouga looked at her and laughed. "And by the way, Akoro was nice and respectful to you right?"

Aiayme laughed, "You better get used to him and be nice to him. He was a gift to me from Sesshomaru. He is now our personal guard."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup! Apparently this morning he requested it to Sesshomaru and he agreed and let him go."

"And you are fine with this?"

"Actually Akoro is for our pup after he or she is born. But he is leaving with us when we do."

"Wow, that is amazing considering what happened between us that Sesshomaru would still agree to such a thing."

Aiayme smooched her forehead and then laughed.

"You guys can come in! Everything is ok now!" She yelled at the door.

Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kikyou, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Akoro came walking through the door.

"We are back together and that is now the end of the discussion. Oh and by the way! WE ARE EXPECTING!" Aiayme said with excitement in her voice.

Sango, Kikyou and Kagome went to her; pushing Kouga away from her and sitting down around her while talking avidly. Kouga got up and walked over to the guys.

He stood in front of Akoro and straightened his back. Sesshomaru was on his right side and InuYasha on his left with Miroku by Akoro.

"Akoro I want to welcome you to Aiayme and my pack." Kouga said extending a hand to him.

"As long as I never have to see her cry again, we will be fine Lord Kouga." Akoro said shaking his hand.

Kouga looked at InuYasha, "I am sorry for last night InuYasha. I know that you are mad and I am sorry for being the cause of it."

"It is ok you bastard. I know that you suck at fighting anyways so this was just a bonus for me since we haven't sparred lately."

Kouga laughed and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, thank you for giving up a great soldier for me and Aiayme and our pup. And I am sorry for the mess in the dining hall."

"Lord Kouga it is alright. I was thinking of changing it anyways. You just sped up the process."

"Miroku, I was wondering if you could renew Aiayme and my vows this afternoon?" Kouga asked.

Miroku looked at him and smiled. "I am glad you took your head out of your ass and realized what you have before you Kouga. And yes, I will do that for you two."

Kouga looked at the group of women on the bed talking with Aiayme. She seemed to glow as she sat there and tried to describe the things that she was feeling and hoping to feel soon. Kouga smiled as he turned to the group of men that he was with.

"Ha ha! I finally beat you at something InuYasha! I am having the first born!" Kouga said proudly.

"Keh, yeah well you are just lucky in that. But soon, Kikyou will have a bundle too. And I am sure that since Miroku finally has Sango where he wants her, she will be next as well." InuYasha pointed out.

"You may never know about Kagome either." Sesshomaru teased.

They all stopped talking and looked at her. She blushed slightly and waved her hands around like she did so often.

"I don't know about that. We need to finish this wedding first!" Kagome said. Not wanting to let anyone know their plans.

For the rest of the day, the women were in the sewing room making curtains while the men went and finished up the houses. All of the carriages needed were done and in the stables with the animals and things were going just fine. For once all of them were talking and getting along.


	21. The Arrival

This chapter is a good one and I do hope that you understand what is going on. The events with Sesshomaru and Kagome at the end of the chapter is something that has happened to myself. This is what is going to set this fanfic apart from the others. These are my feelings that I experienced during the time. I do hope that you enjoy it. Now for the reviews.

Alucard's secert lover: Thanks! And yes, it might be the calm before the storm!

DreamBeamz: You are too funny! Teardrops my butt!

Blood Red Moon: Yeah I felt sorry for her as well.

phxazkyote3507: Hey if you can't make him speechless who can you?

Maye: What's that supposed to mean?

elvenarcher516: I am so happy that you like this and how it is going.

Toad1: Dude I am so sorry! Please forgive me! And by the way, just go to my profile on and get my email. Then you know my yim if you want to talk!

kawaii-baka4life: Of course InuYasha still loves Kagome! That is some of it but he is getting over it. You just watch! Also, you really think that I could leave it at this chapter? Hmm. NOT!

Ccwilgar: Thank you so much! I am trying to keep the characters real but you know anime can only do so much so I just took it a little further and expanded on things. Thanks!

Sess's Sakura: Wow. I am happy that some of my writing is doing some good.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

For most of the day, the women were getting Aiayme ready for her remarriage to Kouga. Kouga and the men were getting ready in his room and all that they could hear was the women laughing and talking and then more laughing. Then some crying and some giggling. Finally Sango came out, her hair was put up nicely around her head with small trundles of hair on the side of her face. She was wearing one of Kagome's formal kimono's that was in the color of white and purple. She went to the boy's room and knocked on the door. Miroku answered the door, saw her, came out quickly, shut the door and he at once had her in his arms kissing her long and hard. He bent her backwards as he kissed her.

He straightened up as he pulled away smiling. "You look absolutely beautiful Sango."

"I am glad that you approve dear Miroku."

"I think that we should leave for our bedroom now."

"Miroku, you have to perform a wedding. And get your damn hands off my ass for once!" Sango said.

Miroku flinched and then laughed, "I thought for a minute there that you were going to slap me."

Then all of a sudden up came her hand right across his face. She started laughing as her hand stayed in contact with his face; she started to rub the spot where she slapped him.

"I love you Sango"

"I love you too Miroku."

"So, are you boys ready?"

"Yes, we will meet you in the great hall."

"Ok. Traditional style?"

"Yes. This time we are doing it the way his father did it."

Sango smiled and left, Miroku slapped her ass as she was leaving and she shot him a look that made him flinch again. She laughed as she walked down back to the room and Miroku just shook his head as he headed back into the room to let the boys know that everyone is ready.

Sango got to the room and opened the door smiling. "Everything is set! Are you ready Aiayme?"

Everyone moved away from her and Sango saw Aiayme sitting there in a beautiful kimono. Her hair put up in a traditional bun, her chopsticks sticking out in the traditional kriss cross-positions. Kagome put a little blush on her face with outlining her eyes in the old fashioned way of the Japanese. She looked absolutely beautiful. The sprigs of life in her hair were sticking out nicely, not too far out and not too far in. They were just right in her red hair.

Sango clasped her hands together in front of her breasts. "Oh Aiayme, you look so beautiful!"

Aiayme looked at herself in the mirror of the armoire and she gasped.

"Kagome, even though you are from the future, you did a wonderful job. I thank you. For everything that you have done for me."

"Aiayme, I am just sorry that we had to go this route to get Kouga to realize his true feelings for you."

"Kagome, I would have moved heaven and earth to get him back."

Kagome went to her and grasped her shoulders and gave them a squeeze of reassurance. Aiayme smiled and got up. "I am ready."

Kagome nodded and they all headed out of the door. Aiayme was the last in the line that entered the great hall. Kouga was at the back of the hall in his family's traditional ceremonial kimono. He sat so tall and proud in that chair for the Lord. Kagome smiled when she saw him because she could see Sesshomaru sitting there waiting for her. Kikyou sat next to InuYasha, Sango sat by herself as Miroku smiled at her. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru while Aiayme sat next to Kouga in the chair next to him.

"Now, in front of family and friends, Kouga I hand you the chalice of life and love of your family. Within this chalice of life and love is your family's own wine and blood. Drink this in acceptance of your marriage to Aiayme." Miroku said handing Kouga the cup.

Kouga took a long sip and then handed it back to Miroku. Miroku bowed to him and went to Aiayme.

"Aiayme of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, this is the blood and wine of the Northern Wolf Tribe of Kouga's family. You will honor your family and Kouga's by accepting this chalice of his and drink from it." Miroku said handing the chalice to her. She took a drink and handed it back to him.

"Now that you have both accepted your traditional ceremony of marriage, you are now married to each other for life and love of the Eastern and Northern Wolf Tribes." Miroku said proudly.

After that was said, everyone got up and whooped for joy. Kouga took Aiayme and planted a long and deep kiss on her. Everyone clapped and the food was brought in. Sesshomaru took Kagome aside, "Are you ever more excited for our own wedding my love?"

Kagome drew him close to her, rubbing her body against his, "Sesshomaru, I already have what I want."

Sesshomaru growled and she laughed softly. "But yes I am excited Sesshomaru. I want to never have you taken away from Rin and I."

Rin came up to them and whispered something to them. Kagome's face lit up and she hugged Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry but I have to leave for the well real quick. I will be back soon!" Kagome said rushing out of the room with Rin close behind her.

"Her family is waiting for her on the other side of the well." Sesshomaru said.

"Ahhh!" Was everyone's response. Kouga's face was stern; he knew that Sota was going to drill him on his family member that challenged him. He was going to have to take this very carefully with him.

"Are you ok Kouga?' Aiayme asked him.

"Oh yeah. Just want to be prepared when Sota comes."

"What do you mean Kouga?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, Kirgoua my future family, he um…."

"He challenged Sota for Rin's hand in marriage the last time that Kagome was there." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha looked at Kouga and then at Sesshomaru.

"You mean that fucking wolf has family in Kagome's time! I wonder if we do!" InuYasha spat out quickly.

"InuYasha, I don't know and I truly do not care to find out. We have already altered our future children because I took Kagome and you took Kikyou who was supposed to be dead." Sesshomaru commented.

InuYasha looked at him, his hands in fists by his legs. Kikyou laughed, "Yes I am sure that we really fucked that shit up!"

Everyone looked at Kikyou surprised at what came out of her mouth. "Oh! Sorry, that was out loud!" Kikyou said blushing. InuYasha looked at her, he was very confused and now he was certain. "YOUR PREGNANT YOU WENCH!" He shouted at her.

She looked at him, "I am not you fool!"

"Bullshit! You never say shit like that!"

"INUYASHA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kikyou demanded. He looked at her; she could see the lust in his eyes. _It does work. Hmmm. Thanks Kagome._ She thought.

Sesshomaru shook his head and pinched his nose between his fingers, "She is gone 5 minutes and you guys are arguing. And on Kouga and Aiayme's wedding day! Can't you just behave for one damn day InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at everyone, he bowed his head. "I am sorry Sesshomaru."

"It is not I that you should say sorry to." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I am sorry Kouga and Aiayme, I should not have yelled like that."

Kouga laughed and Aiayme went over and hugged InuYasha. "Do not worry InuYasha. I am sure that all of us were surprised when that fell out of her mouth." Aiayme said with a smile.

"CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR MUTT HANDS OFF MY WOMAN INUYASHA!" Kouga screamed.

InuYasha hugged Aiayme back; "I am glad that you are back with him for you and your pups sake." He whispered in her ear. He looked behind her at Kouga and stuck out his tongue at him.

Kouga looked at him, he was so angry that he could just burst. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER YOU STINKY MUTT!"

"Kouga, calm down." Kikyou said rolling her eyes at him.

"NOT UNTIL HE IS AWAY FROM HER!"

InuYasha chuckled and so did Aiayme. She held him tighter and then gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you InuYasha. You really have been a great help." She whispered.

When Kouga saw her kiss InuYasha he ran across the room towards them. She turned around and stopped him by putting her finger on his nose.

"He was wishing us luck with our pup." Aiayme said.

"What?" Kouga said.

"I SAID HE WAS WISHING US LUCK WITH OUR PUP! ARE YOU SUDDENLY DEAF?" She screamed at him. Her finger still on his nose.

He looked at InuYasha total surprise on his face. InuYasha started laughing hysterically.

"I got you!" InuYasha said still laughing.

Kouga started laughing and took her finger off his nose and held her close to him. "Come let's feed that pup of ours." He said to her.

"Yes, I am hungry!" She said raising her eyebrows at him.

InuYasha went to Kikyou and laughed as she took him into her arms and patted his head and played with his ears. She loved playing with his furry appendages. They all sat down and started eating. Sango looked at Sesshomaru as he sat down and looked beside him at the empty seat.

"She will be back soon."

He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and they started eating.

Meanwhile

Kagome and Rin and Akoro were on their way to the well. Ah Un was wrapped in blankets to keep warm and Akoro had on a heavy coat as the wind blew through his hair. Rin and Kagome were in the carriage hugging each other to keep warm in the blankets that they brought with them. Glad that they brought more for Sota and mother.

"Rin, are you excited that they are ready before we are?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes, I have missed your mother so much."

"And Sota too huh."

Rin's face blushed and Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, I will not tell Sesshomaru that you have agreed to have Sota court you for marriage yet."

"How did you know?" Rin asked with wide eyes.

"Rin come on. My hearing is like 50 times better than what it was as a human!" Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome, with me being courted for marriage, are you still going to have me do the blood ceremony with you?"

"I don't know. Both of the demons that are requesting your hand in marriage are hanyou's. But I also know that Sesshomaru does not want you to be like me with my powers. I guess that we would have to ask him to see what he says."

"Kagome, I am going to be rather truthful and blunt with you. Please do not take this the wrong way."

"No problem Rin."

"I am seriously scared of you. Your powers are so much greater than Sesshomaru-sama's that it frightens me a lot."

"You and me both. I feel that if I have the wrong kind of dream when I am sleeping, that I might kill him or something around me."

"Kagome, I really think that I love your brother." Rin said blushing in the dark. But Kagome could still see her face and her eyes were glittering with brightness.

"I am glad Rin. I really think that you and Sota are going to be very happy and live very long lives together." Kagome said hugging her tightly.

"Kagome! We are here now!" Akoro said over the wind. The carriage touched down with a small rumble onto the ground and he pulled up next to the well. Kagome smiled and got out, she went down the well immediately and when she came back up the well her mother and Sota were waiting.

"How did you know?" Mother asked.

"Akoro has such a keen sense of smell that he could smell Sota's scent hovering around the well." Kagome said.

"Well, let's go!"

"Sota, Mother, where are your bags?" Kagome asked.

"We had them down the well, but it looks like they disappeared when you came through." Sota said.

"Oh. Duh. So that was what hit me as I passed through!" Kagome said laughing.

Kagome had them all on the lip of the well; they grabbed hands; "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" She asked.

"Hell yeah sis!" Sota said excitedly.

Kagome laughed and they all jumped in at once, hand in hand they went through time back into the feudal age. When they arrived in Kagome's time, in the warring era, Mother just stood there with her face frozen in fear. Kagome laughed.

"Are you ok mother?" She asked.

"Yes, you were right. That was the ride of my life. Holy shit Kagome! I never knew that you did this every time you left me." Mother said.

"Mother you swore!" Sota said laughing.

Mother started laughing and then blushed. "Well! What a ride!"

"Ok guys, I need you to transform and jump out of here. The carriage is next to the well and get in quickly, the wind is getting bad." Kagome said.

They nodded and transformed in a bright pink of light. Akoro saw the light and moved away from the well as all three of them jumped out. He bowed his head and took mother's hand and helped her in the carriage. Sota bowed to Akoro and he bowed back as he got in.

"Akoro, where are their bags?"

"I put them in the back when their scent became strong."

"You are such a sweetheart Akoro!" Kagome said hugging him.

"You better get inside so we can leave Kagome." He said blushing slightly.

She laughed and got inside. She noticed that Sota and Rin were wrapped up in their blankets sitting next to each other so she sat next to mother and wrapped up in her blanket. It was not long after Akoro shut the door that they were in the air.

Sota and mother were like kids in a candy store, looking out the windows at the sights that were below them.

"Kagome, it is so quiet here. Now I know the reason why you want to stay." Mother said.

"And the sights are so beautiful." Sota said smiling at Rin then looking out the window again.

"I do hope that you like it here. We should arrive home soon. Ah Un really wants to get back to the stables since they are redone. It is like he never wants to come out anymore. I think that I made them way to nice!" Kagome said chuckling.

"So this is what Japan looked like eons ago. Kagome this is simply amazing."

"Sota, I have something to tell you." Kagome said in a serious voice. He turned back around and cuddled next to Rin before settling down.

"Kouga is at the palace. We had a remarriage today for him and Aiayme. Aiayme is pregnant and I do not want either of you to start a fight tonight." She warned.

"What makes you think that I will start a fight with him?" Sota asked.

"Because I know him and I know you. You will see Kirgoua in him right away. They look very much alike but of course, they dress differently."

"I promise that I will not start a fight tonight. Is InuYasha there?"

"Yes he is. Everyone is staying at the palace right now since we are almost done with the soldiers houses."

"Is he behaving?"

"Well mother I certainly hope so. But who knows what is going on since I am not there to keep the peace!" Kagome said laughing.

"Kagome, now don't lie to your mother. You know that InuYasha must have started something since we both left so quickly before dinner." Rin said with a smile.

"Yeah I am sure that he did something to piss off Kouga." Kagome said sighing.

Mother laughed, "Is he really that naughty?"

"OH YEAH!" Kagome and Rin said at the same time.

They continued to talk of other things when the carriage bumped on the ground once again. Kagome smiled. "Were home!"

Rin looked at Sota and fixed his hair a bit and mother checked hers. Kagome laughed at the sight that was before her and she mocked them by moving her hands to her hair pretending to fix it. Sota laughed and Rin found ketchup on his cheek. She smudged it away and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Rin."

"Well I don't want everyone to think that you eat like InuYasha all the time!" Rin said.

Sota laughed and gave her a hug. Akoro opened the door and took Kagome's hand to help her out. Then he helped mother out once again and she blushed at the kindness that he was showing her. Sota came out and bowed to Akoro again and then he helped Rin out of the carriage.

"Akoro, come to the great hall when you are done with Ah Un. Then you can properly meet my family." Kagome said.

"This is your family?" He said with surprise in his voice.

"Yes, this is. Now hurry!" She said running up the stairs with everyone else behind her. Akoro watched the group disappear behind the big door and he went to Ah Un's heads.

"Thank you Ah Un. You did a wonderful job tonight. Now, let us get you inside into the warmth. I have a treat for you since you were great." Akoro said patting their heads. They grunted and moved quickly to their doors where their spot was in the stables. Akoro unhooked the carriage once they were inside and washed him down, got him fresh water and food to eat. Then he went to the cupboard marked just for them and took out two candy bars. Kagome had stocked it full from the last time that she was back in her time for when he was a good boy. Akoro fed them the chocolate bar and then left them in peace and quiet for the night. When he got to the great hall, everyone was talking and in an uproar over the new guests. Kagome saw him and went over and brought him over to where her family was.

"Akoro this is my mother." Kagome said.

"This is your mother?"

"Yes, she is." Kagome said chuckling.

"Oh. She is so beautiful. I thought that she might have been a younger sister."

"Oh Akoro you are so sweet!" Mother said blushing.

"But my lady, I am not lying. It is not in my nature." He said bowing to her.

"Akoro was the first guard who helped me when I got here mother. Isn't just cute! Don't you want to play with those cute little ears of his?" Kagome said chuckling. Akoro blushing at the comment that she made. Mother laughed at her daughter.

"Yes I do! They remind me of InuYasha's ears!" She said.

"Mother is that you?" InuYasha screamed and pushed his way to her. He hugged her and threw her in the air.

"I missed you mother!" He said.

"InuYasha put me down for god's sake!" She bantered at him.

He put her down and she readjusted her clothing and then rubbed his ear. "I missed you too my son." She said. He closed his eyes as she rubbed his ear; he always loved it when either her or Kagome did this to him. It made him relax and forget everything. Kikyou came up behind him and hugged him.

"Hello mother, I am Kikyou. I married your "son" last year." Kikyou said bowing to mother.

"Hello Kikyou. I am happy that you have kept him happy all this year. I was hoping from the last time that I saw him, that he would tell me that a grandson or granddaughter was on the way but nothing." She hinted.

"Well, sorry. Yeah we are working on that!" Kikyou said smiling. Kagome's eyes got wide and she smiled. _It's about time!_

Sango ran up to mother and hugged her fiercely. Which made mother let go of InuYasha's ear and he growled and then noticed that Kikyou was behind him.

Mother hugged Sango back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And how is my Sango and Miroku doing?" Mother asked.

"I am doing fine and Miroku has no more bumps on his head. Well, not today anyways." She said smiling.

"Good. And while I am here, I am going to hear some news about you two having a pup soon right?" Mother asked.

Sango's face blushed and Miroku came up behind her and smiled. "Well, I certainly will try my hardest on that one mother." Mother smiled and then looked around.

"Sango, where is Kohaku?"

"He is in the village right now. He is building a home but he will be here for the wedding." Miroku said.

"Oh good, it seems like ages since I had last seen him." She said.

"He is courting a woman now."

"Oh!"

"Kanna."

"I thought that she was trying to kill one of you?"

"I purified her mother into just a normal demon of the mirror now." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you always think of others first don't you."

Sesshomaru came up to her and smiled, then hugged her. Lifting her while he did this, she laughed loudly at him.

"Sesshomaru!" She said.

"I just miss you." Sesshomaru said putting her down.

"Well you don't have to do that! I could have done well without being lifted so high in the air."

"Well, I am sorry mother."

"I am just kidding Sesshomaru! Take a joke hon." She said smiling.

"I would like everyone to meet my little brother Sota. And yes I said little brother." Kagome said. Sota stood up, holding Rin's hand behind him he bowed to everyone.

Kouga came up to him and stared at him. They were the same height and around the same build but Kouga could see that Sota was more muscular. Kagome and Sesshomaru watched them carefully and InuYasha was not happy that he was holding Rin's hand in Sesshomaru's presence.

"So you are Sota." Kouga said.

"Good to meet you Lord Kouga." Sota said with a smirk on his face.

"So you are the one that knows my family in the future?"

"Yes and you do look like him. Or should I say that he looks very much like you."

"So he's butt ugly?" InuYasha said teasingly.

Kagome started laughing and Sesshomaru put his finger over her mouth.

"Do you think that you can beat him?"

"I think that I can." Sota said confidently.

"Never think, if you are going to beat a wolf, you better know."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is clear to me that you love her and that she loves you. If you don't want him to come between you, kill him."

"That I cannot do."

"Why not?"

"I cannot kill another just because he is in love with my girlfriend. He will live but he will find another to share his life with."

"You are just like Kagome in that sense. I just hope that he is not dumb."

"Yeah like you!" InuYasha teased again.

"INUYASHA I AM GOING TO RIP THAT FUCKING TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kouga screamed.

"Kouga is it? I don't allow screaming in my presence and that means you." Mother said getting up and walking over to them. She could feel Sota's jaki raising as he continues to stand in front of Kouga.

"Remember, this is not Kirgoua." She whispered in his ear.

Kouga looked at mother and then at Kagome. Their looks were similar yet her's wore more wisdom and kindness. He bowed to her and then grabbed Aiayme's hand that was on his shoulder and he brought her forward.

"This is my wife Aiayme. We are expecting our first pup soon." Kouga said to mother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Aiayme, are you having fun so far with the pregnancy?" Mother asked.

"I am feeling rather strange things." Aiayme commented.

"Wait for another month. Things will get very interesting."

"You will still be here then to help me?" Aiayme asked.

"Of course, because I am going to stay here until Kagome shoots one out. Which I am getting rather impatient on waiting on you two." Mother said pointing to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru moved behind Kagome and crouched down behind her. Kagome laughed at him.

She turned around to him and he stood up, "I am hungry. Did you guys leave some food for us?"

"Yes my love. Of course."

Sesshomaru went to the servant door and they came out with another large feast. Then Sayla came in with a special plate of fruit and sweets for Aiayme. Which she ran to and started eating immediately. Kagome smiled at the sight and they all went back to the table once again to eat their dinner. This time, Sesshomaru ate his dinner with the rest of them.

When they were done and Sayla came with other servants to clean the table up he asked her to get two more rooms ready in the royal wing. She nodded and told him that she would get on it right away.

Akoro had the bags sent to the rooms for them with fresh water to warm on the fires in case they wanted to clean up a bit before going to bed. He informed Sesshomaru of this and he was pleased that Akoro took it upon himself to make sure that this was done.

Sota watched Rin as she ate her dessert of fruit and she blushed when she noticed him looking at her. Sesshomaru and Kagome were watching the two carefully throughout dinner wondering what they were going to do next. InuYasha was very surprised at how Sota looked and how he was treating Rin. Sango and Miroku thought that it was rather cute and Aiayme wanted more food. Kouga watched as his wife was devouring food and how Sota was able to keep his jaki up at such a level for so long. _Kirgoua is going to have a tough time defeating Sota at this rate. The boy only discovering his power not that long ago, has managed to control it with such strength and without effort. It is clear to me that the both of them will be hard to separate from each other._

Aiayme was watching Kouga, "Kouga, are you ok?"

"Yeah just thinking about what is going to transpire soon."

"Oh with your family member coming here for the official challenge."

"Yeah, I don't know if he will be able to defeat Sota."

"The way that Sota is feeling right now, I think that even InuYasha would have difficulty."

"That is what I am afraid of."

Aiayme smiled and hugged her husband tightly. He smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Are you finally full?"

"I think so." She said happily while patting her full belly.

"I think that you might have eaten enough for days!"

"Nah, she is just beginning the pregnancy Kouga. She will eat more and more as time goes on." Mother said not looking up from her plate of dessert.

"Are you saying that this is going to get worse?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, and the cravings for other things are going to become stronger as well. I do hope that you are able to handle that as well." Mother said smiling.

"Mother!" Kagome said loudly.

"Well, I have always thought that fair warning is best. And I do hope that all of you have heard that." Mother said, finally chuckling at the end.

Kagome shot her hands up in the air while rolling her eyes. She could not believe that her mother had said that in front of everyone. Sesshomaru smiled as he could see that Kagome was rather embarrassed and he loved the way that her face blushed red when she did that.

"I think that all of us should get some sleep for the night. Tomorrow is going to be busy with our new guests and things still need to get done on the houses. Hopefully they will be done by noon." Sesshomaru said.

"They should be. We only have three left to go Sesshomaru." Kouga said proudly.

"Whose are left?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Akoro's, Sayla's and Shippo's." InuYasha said.

"Shippo's was not one of the first ones done?" Kagome asked.

"No, he wanted to help us more than to get his own home done." Kouga said.

"Yes he was rather persistent on making sure that his was done last for some reason." Miroku said.

"I think it is because of the challenge." Kouga said laughing.

"What challenge?" Sota asked. Rin looked around.

"I thought that I told you earlier Sota. He also asked for Rin's hand." Kagome said.

Sota's face got hard and unemotional. _Another one that I have to go through to protect the woman that I love!_ Rin could feel that he was rather upset and put her hand on his shoulder, he looked down at her large brown eyes; they were filled with worry and he immediately smiled at her.

"There is nothing to worry about Rin." Sota said with conviction in his voice. "I will make sure that no one comes in between us."

_He professed his love to her in front of everyone! Oh my god this is so cute! I almost cannot bear this! Oh and look at Rin, she is so happy that he is here with her finally._

Kagome thought this and smiled as she took Sesshomaru's hand into hers. He looked down at her; passion filled his eyes as he could remember when she professed her love to him just before mating for the first time. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Sesshomaru, please tell me, what are you thinking that is making you smile?" She teased.

"Oh, I was just thinking of our wedding." He said with a smile.

"Yeah right." She said chuckling.

"Kagome dear, I am rather tired. Are our rooms together yet?" Mother said yawning slightly behind her hand.

"My lady your room is prepared and warm." Akoro said behind her. She turned around surprised. He bowed to her, "I am sorry for startling you my lady."

"You don't have to be so formal with me. Please this is embarrassing." Mother said blushing.

"Akoro she is right you know. You should know that by now." Kagome said smiling.

"Sorry, old habits are hard to kill." Akoro said.

"That is alright Akoro. Could you please escort me there if it is ready?" Mother said.

Akoro bowed again to her and presented his elbow to her. She took it blushing again and they left the room. Sota looked at his mother leave on the arm of another demon. He never thought that she would act that way since father died.

Aiayme looked at Kouga yawning, "Kouga I am tired, can I go to rest?"

"Yes, yes you need your rest my love." Kouga said quickly picking her up and walking fast out the door.

"Well that was quick!" Miroku said snickering.

"MIROKU!" Sango said elbowing him in the chest.

"You know, they do have a point. It is rather late and we have much to do over the next few weeks." Kagome said yawning herself.

Rin showed Sota where his room was, which happened to be right next to hers. Odd how things like that work out. Sango and Miroku retired to their room, as did InuYasha and Kikyou. Kagome and Sesshomaru followed far behind Sota and Rin because they did not want to interrupt them but they were within hearing distance. They watched as Sota had Rin take his arm and go to his door.

"Rin, I am so happy to see you once again." Sota said quietly.

"I am as well Sota. It seems like months that we have been apart."

"Well, I do not think that will ever happen again."

"I hope not. Sota, listen this challenge from Shippo and Kirgoua." Rin started to say but was stopped when he put his finger on her lips.

"Rin, we are together now and let us live for this now. For what we have right this moment. We will deal with the other stuff later." Sota said in a comforting tone.

Rin sighed behind his finger and kissed it. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I will make sure that does not happen."

Rin smiled and took his hand away from her face and held it to her cheek as she closed her eyes. He turned his hand so he was cupping her soft cheek.

"I better go inside before I do something that is not good." Sota said to her.

"I suppose. I will see you for breakfast?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I will make sure that we dine together." Sota said taking his hand away from her face reluctantly. He kissed her hand and went through his door. Rin put her hand on the door after it was closed and then after a minute, went through her own door.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, you do know that their rooms connect right?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to see if your brother can control himself."

"Like we did?"

"Yes and no. I know that your brother wants to do things per our law. If he is going to keep his promise, then he will do what I think that he is going to do and that is leave her bedchambers to herself."

"Sesshomaru, what are you up to besides that?"

"Rin is also being tested on this as well. She is young and she is in love. It is so apparent in her scent."

"Sesshomaru, that is not nice."

"Do you wish to see your adopted daughter pregnant down the aisle before marriage?"

"No."

"Then they will behave with each other until the time is right."

"I hope so."

"Now as for you Kagome." Sesshomaru said turning to her and putting his arms around her. "You, I think need some rest." He said wrapping his tail around hers. She smiled and nodded her head. They walked slowly and quietly down the large empty corridor to their bedchambers. Sesshomaru picked her up by his tail and brought her into his arms as he opened the door and shut it with his foot. He set her on the bed as he went and got her a glass of water. She took the water and happily drank it as he removed her shoes for her and her socks. He carefully placed them next to her shoes when she put the glass down and grabbed his face. Slowly bringing it up to hers and she kissed him slowly.

He pulled away from her and looked down at her beautiful eyes, "I thought that you were tired?"

"Since when does that matter what my body wants?"

She started purring to him and he took her into his arms; his lips caressing hers as he ripped her kimono off of her body.

"Ow!" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru got up quickly off of her and looked down. She was bleeding from between her legs. She doubled over in pain, he sniffed the air and the blood was fresh.

"Kagome!"

"Get my mother! NOW!" Kagome screamed as she curled up tighter into a ball on the bed. The blood was spreading on the sheets quicker now. Sesshomaru got to the door and opened it. A figure blew past him and he looked at the bed. Kagome's mother was there.

"Mother!"

"Kagome, relax. You are ok." She said rubbing her daughters head comfortingly. She turned to Sesshomaru, "Get some towels and water. Also another night dress."

Sesshomaru nodded and went about quickly to the duties that she set upon him.

She turned to her crying daughter, "Kagome, did you know that you were pregnant?"

Kagome's eyes got large and she started crying harder as she moved into her mother's arms. She had not known. She hugged her daughter tightly as Sesshomaru moved a table near the bed and started setting things on there that they might need. After he was done getting the provisions that she requested she told him to leave. He looked at Kagome; worry was clearly on his face. She turned away from him, "Please Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly. Another rush of pain ran through her body and she screamed out again. Sesshomaru breathed in deep and then understood. He moved to the door and turned to them on the bed, "I am sorry." He said and then he turned and left the room.

He looked down at the floor in the corridor. Sota ran out of his room and went to Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kouga were next to come.

"What is going on? Why is Kagome in pain and the smell of fresh blood in the air?" Sota demanded. His eyes glowing pink and blue as he looked at Sesshomaru.

With his head still down, "She miscarried our first born." He said, and then he slowly walked to his study leaving the others standing there in shock. After a few minutes Kagome's mother came out of the room, shocked that there were 3 men standing outside her door.

"Is she ok mother?" Sota asked.

"Yes, she is fine. I extracted the baby from her. Do not go near her right now. Where did Sesshomaru go?" She said calmly.

"He went to the study. It is down the hall that way the 8th door on the left." InuYasha said pointing in the right direction.

"Thank you." She said and then she walked to the study. They saw her knock on the door and then go inside.

"She was pregnant?" Kouga said quietly. He turned and returned to his room.

InuYasha and Sota stood there, both of them wanting to go through the door. InuYasha went to touch the door and a flash of pink energy zapped him. He pulled away quickly cursing under his breath.

"Mother put up a protective barrier because of Kagome's pain and screaming from extracting the baby from her. She did not want her screams running through the palace. But I could still hear them." Sota said. He turned and walked back into his room. He turned to InuYasha who was still shocked at what he just said. "Do not attempt to break the barrier, mother will be very pissed and I am sure that Kagome does not want to have visitors. She will come out when she is ready." He then went through the door into his room.

"Kagome." InuYasha said to himself. "Please take care." He then turned and went to his own room.

In the study, Sesshomaru was turned away from the door when she walked in. He was looking through the window out at the stars.

"Sesshomaru, I just wanted to let you know that it was a daughter." Mother said quietly by the door.

"Can I see her?"

"Kagome does not want anyone in the room at this time."

"I understand."

"Sesshomaru do not look upon Kagome as a weak mother. It was just bad luck."

"I know."

"Sesshomaru do not turn cold. She will need you when we bury the baby."

"You may go now mother. Get some rest."

"Sesshomaru do not treat this coldly."

Sesshomaru turned and faced her. His face was full of pain and hurt. "I will not treat this coldly but you must understand. I lost my baby and maybe my soon to be wife in one night because of me! NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" He screamed at her.

"Fine." Mother said, turning away and opening the door. "That will be the last time this happens between us. Remember that Sesshomaru." She said not looking at him and then shutting the door behind her.

Sesshomaru collapsed on the floor, tears falling down his pale cheeks. His daughter. His first-born was now dead. Sesshomaru looked up suddenly at the ceiling and screamed as loud as he could. Rage and anger coursing through his body and his mind.

He got up and ran out the study door, down the hall and into his own room. Kagome was on the bed wrapped in a new nightshirt with a bundle in her arms. She was crying when she looked up at him.

"It's a daughter."

"I know. Your mother told me."

"I want to name her Azuki."

"I want her to live."

"You cannot use the sword. She is not fully developed."

"She will not live then?"

"No. She would die all over again."

Sesshomaru went to Kagome and the baby. He knelt down on the floor by the bed. Kagome handed him their baby girl. He looked down at her, "She is so beautiful."

"Yes, even in her demon form."

Sesshomaru looked back down at the baby that was lifeless in his arms. Kagome's mother cleaned her well after taking her out of Kagome. Her white hair was still a little wet from her first bath. Her tiny hands were out on the edge of the blanket that she was wrapped in, like she was grasping the blanket if she was alive. Her tiny eyes were closed and her tiny mouth slightly open. She had Kagome's beautiful hair and her lips with Sesshomaru's red stripes on her cheekbones. She had one blue stripe with a red one on her cheek. His father's stripes were blue, so she was more than just a combination of Kagome and him. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, a single tear fell down his cheek as he looked up. Kagome went closer to him and wiped the tear away.

"I am sorry that I could not hold her."

"Kagome, it is not your fault." Sesshomaru said handing the baby back to her. "We will properly induct her into the Tachido household and then bury her in the morning." He said standing up and turning to the window.

Kagome started crying again. She put their daughter in the makeshift bed that her mother made for the baby and walked to Sesshomaru.

She stopped behind him. "I want you to leave. In the morning I will come and get you." She said with no emotion in her voice. Tears were running down her face but no noise came from within her.

Sesshomaru turned and looked down at her. She was not looking at him, just at the small bed next to theirs. "I do not want to leave you and our child."

"Leave!" Kagome shouted as she looked at him. Pain clearly on her face, anger in her voice; her body was shaking and was getting worse as time passed slowly.

"Kagome you should get some rest." Sesshomaru said extending a hand to her. "Let me help you back into bed."

"LEAVE! GET OUT! NOW! ARE YOU STUPID! GET AWAY FROM ME! GO!" She screamed at him, pushing him towards the door.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started to say as he hit the door with his back.

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She demanded once again. Confusion, hurt and anger came to the surface on his face. He did not know what to do; he was losing her like he lost his daughter. _What am I going to do?_


	22. The Funeral

Please understand that this was once again, a part of my own real life. I had to include it in this fanfic to show people that we are all alike, whether we are anime characters living the lives that we write, or whether the events of our own lives whom either read or write go through day by day. This chapter is like a closure chapter for me. I finally feel at piece with losing my own children. I decided to make Kagome's a single daughter to be easier on her. I lost twins, a boy and a girl in my 3rd month of pregnancy. That was 6 years ago now. If you are someone who is younger and does not understand the pain and the sorrow that one feels when losing a child or children this way, later on in life, you might. I do hope that no one who reads this has to feel the way that I did. Please cry all you want in this chapter, because I know that you will. Also, please excuse my lateness in posting this chapter. It was hard for me. Here are the reviews:

_Jeeringsmiles:_ You know, I was wondering the same thing when I was writing this but then remembered what happened to me and how I felt. I am glad that you are enjoying this though.

_phxazkyote3507_: I could never kill my sessy-chan! Oh hell no!

_Toad1:_ ha ha! Get used to it Toad. More emotional issues coming soon to a page near you!

_Sess' Sakura_ Keeping these two together is something that I would not say if that is going to happen or not. I am writing this from both experience and love. Also, just mindless typing and seeing how it goes! .

_crazykitty07:_ I know but you will love this chappie!

_Brittany:_ Everything will be explained. Just wait and enjoy.

_Keisuke:_ OOO! So many questions in so little time! LOL! You will find out later. But for now, just read. You will like.

_happyface4ever:_ Oh my dear! I am sorry for making you cry! I did not mean for that to happen! I am sorry! P.s. get more kleenix!

_LCH8292:_ wow! You were recommended to me! Wow! Me so embarrassed!

_Kristy:_ Girl you so beautiful! Thank you for the hug! Me like huggles!

_sesshyslove4ever234:_ yay! Good! Woo hoo! Rock on!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kagome lost it right then; he would not move away from her and her baby. She grabbed his shoulders and opened the door and shoved him out. Putting up a very strong barrier so even he could not touch it. He fell to the floor and as he looked up at the door that was now shut, it glowed bright pink and then a deep green. She was lacing the barrier with his poison. He brought his legs up to his chest and sat there, he did not know what was going on or what to do. Sota came out of his room and picked up Sesshomaru by his arm and led him into his room; setting him down on a chair near the window. He went and got a pot of tea and two cups so they could talk. When he came back towards the room, Sesshomaru was outside their door waiting for her to release the barrier.

"She will not let it go tonight Sesshomaru. This is something that she has never experienced and feels that her heart was ripped out when the baby was. Come, we need to talk." Sota said once again taking him and leading him by his arm. He set him back down on the chair where he left him previously before he got the tea. He poured him and Sesshomaru a cup of tea. He then went to one of his bags and got out a bottle of vodka. He poured some in their cups and Sesshomaru looked up at him.

"What is that Sota?"

"It is a liquor called Vodka. I think that you need some."

"Is it like Sake?"

Sota chuckled, "Sesshomaru, this runs circles around sake." Sota handed the cup to Sesshomaru and he took a sip, sniffing softly before sipping. A smile came to his lips and he downed the whole cup.

"That was delicious, please pour me some more." Sesshomaru said.

Sota just stared at him, "Do you want tea in with it again?"

"No."

Sota poured more into the empty cup and watched Sesshomaru down it again, wincing slightly as the liquid burned his throat. His body was starting to feel warm and his senses were dulling quickly. _This is better than sake._ Sesshomaru thought with a smile on his face. Sota looked at him and it was clear that the vodka was dulling his senses. He was surprised when he saw tears running down his face, no sound was coming out of him just the tears. Sesshomaru noticed them after some time and wiped them off of his face.

"Sota, she does not want me in there with her and the baby." He said, still looking down at the floor.

"I know I can feel her pain like it was my own. I am sorry Sesshomaru that this had to happen this way." Sota said.

"Sota, do you think that she will ever forgive me?"

"Sesshomaru this is one of those things where the gods thought that it was best that she was not born alive. There was something wrong with her. Something that could not stand in her body."

"Do you think that if Kagome takes me back that she will ever want to try again?"

"Sesshomaru, this is something that Kagome has never experienced before. Her scent did not even change and she did not notice the change within her own body."

"But I could smell the dead blood arising the other day."

"That was probably the baby."

Sesshomaru took the bottle of vodka and took a drink.

"Sesshomaru how much do you love Kagome?"

"I love her with my whole body and soul."

"Would you die for her?"

"Many times over."

"Then give her the time that she needs. She is going to be in pain for some time after this."

"We are going to introduce the baby into the Tachido name tomorrow morning and then bury her in the same day. The same day Sota. She is with my father, mother and InuYasha's mother now. Do you think that she will be safe?"

"Yes I truly do because she is with our father as well."

"What happened to your father Sota?"

"I don't know much of the details but what I was told was that he was killed in a car accident."

"A car accident?"

"Yes, another car hit his and it killed him."

"I am very sorry Sota. So now Kagome has gone through two deaths of loved ones."

Sesshomaru looked down at his hands. His senses dulled and a slight hum could be heard from down the hallway. Sesshomaru got up and stumbled a little as he walked to the window. He put his hand on the windowsill and sniffed the air. He could smell the sakura blossoms from his mother's tree; he could smell the flowers that were still in the gardens and the cold chill of winter coming quicker than expected. He turned to Sota and smiled to him, trying to make sure that even he thought that he was much better. But the pain in his heart was overbearing. He felt the ice start to form over the heart that is alive and warm in his chest. _I started to feel life again and this is my punishment. I allow myself to look past the stupid stuff and accept the love I wanted to hold and this is what I get in return. I laughed and now I am crying. It seems like the pain is never going to go away. And now Kagome, my Kagome who told me that she was never going to leave me, has rejected me. She is pushing me away, she is telling me to leave her alone. What in Kami's name did I do to deserve this?_ Another tear fell from his eye and ran down his pale cheek.

Sota watched Sesshomaru as he stood there at the window thinking. You could see the pain in his face, and the ice start to form around him once again. Sota smiled when Sesshomaru turned to smile at him before turning to the night sky again. _Sesshomaru the great Lord of the Western Lands is standing before me mourning the loss of his first child. I never would have thought that this great demon that Kagome once told me was cold and ruthless all his life. And then meeting him and he is the nicest demon that I could ever grow to respect in my life besides father. This is the demon that is going to be my father in law, and now he is reduced to this. Is he going to go back to his old ways since Kagome turned away from him? There has to be something that I can do for him. There has to be something that I can do to help the pain in his heart._ Sota thought of this for a while and then walked to Sesshomaru and hugged him. Embraced him like he was his own father standing there before him; his heart hurting over a loss that he himself could not imagine in his whole life.

Sesshomaru was shocked that this boy who was becoming a man before him embraced him like a family member. Like someone he knew his whole life and who cared enough to risk his life to embrace him. Sesshomaru wrapped his long arms around the man who was before him. Happy of the feeling that he got from him, it was close to the way he feels when he embraces Kagome. Their feelings are the key ingredient in their powers and right now Sota was using his powers to calm Sesshomaru just as Kagome would have. They stood by the window holding each other, trying to grab strength from each other to get through this tragedy. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and found himself dreaming into the future. Sota noticed that his body had grown limp and he moved him to a better position in his arms as he brought him to the bed and laid him down. He wrapped the blanket that was at the bottom of the bed over him and laid down on the futon that was in the corner. Sota went into a light slumber for the night. Making sure that Sesshomaru was not going to do anything stupid during the night like try to get into the room that held Kagome and the baby.

Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly but in his mind he was in hell. He was standing in his blue and silver kimono outfit that represented his family, Kagome was next to him in a black kimono, and he could not see her face as it was covered up slightly with her hair. She was holding a small bundle in her arms that was wrapped in a silver blanket. Sesshomaru took a vase from the great hall and came back to the room to where everyone was. Kagome was crying as he took the vase top and opened it. He took his finger and put it in the vase and then dabbed his finger on the baby's head. Where his insignia shinned brightly or where it should have shinned brightly. He drew a sakura blossom on the baby's forehead with the blood of his father from the vase. The blood instantly was absorbed into the baby's forehead and there was a blue glow around the baby and Kagome. Then it faded and Kagome was crying. The baby looked at him and smiled then was dead once again. Kagome brought the baby closer to her breast and was weeping silently as Sesshomaru put the vase back where he got it. Then all of them walked into the backyard of the palace where his father's grave was now residing next to his mother. Sesshomaru took the baby from Kagome and put her into a small box; he kissed her forehead before covering her with the lid. He then set the wood on fire below the box. Flames were dancing all around the box and then flashed bright blue and went out. Kagome screamed into the sky while this happened and dropped to her knees crying harder than before. Sesshomaru took some of the ashes and placed them into a small box and the rest in another box. He placed that box in the same tomb as his mother and father and InuYasha's mother. He put a fresh sakura flower on the babies box and the boxes of the other fallen in the tomb. Kagome rushed in and took the box that held the baby and sat down on the floor of the tomb. She was hushing the box on the floor that was in her arms. Sesshomaru took the box from her and InuYasha dragged her out of the tomb while she kicked and screamed and swore at them. Tears running down her cheeks as the pain was screaming out from her. Sesshomaru closed the doors to the tomb and sealed them for safekeeping. Sesshomaru moved and took Kagome from InuYasha who was just a lump on the ground crying hysterically. He picked her up in his arms and she tried to push away but was too weak to move away from him. He took her into their bedchambers and gave her something to get her to sleep that Lavonia gave him. She slept but it was not a good sleep as she was calling out for her baby. Sesshomaru went to her and held her in his arms as she calmed down and slept soundly against his chest. He had his chin resting on her head as he silently wept for the loss of his daughter. His daughter that he was never going to see grow up and live.

Sesshomaru woke up and looked towards the windows once again, the sun was starting to shine through making an appearance on the day of his daughter's funeral. He went to wipe his eyes and found them wet from tears. He must have been crying in his sleep. He could remember everything that went on in his dream. Sesshomaru got up and noticed that he was slightly dizzy and then he remembered that Sota had given him some kind of vodka last night. And that the man who was now starting to sit up on the futon embraced him by the window; he was trying to send him calming waves to Sesshomaru as he embraced him. It was something that Kagome would have done if she had not denied him access to see his own daughter throughout the night.

Lavonia came in quickly and looked at Sesshomaru with a worried look on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come quickly!" She said moving to him and taking his hand and leading him to their bedchambers. When he went inside, the smell of death was in the air but it was thicker than before. He saw that there was blood on the bed sheets and searched for her. He found her underneath the pile of sheets at the top of the bed. She was curled up with the baby near her stomach where she once was. Kagome's face was slack and calm; there was no pain in her face any longer. He went to her and then he realized where the blood was coming from. On each of Kagome's wrists were little metal things that were keeping cuts open to bleed freely from her arm's veins. She bled to death with her own baby in her arms during the night after she told him to leave her alone.

"NOOOOO! KAGOME NO!" Sesshomaru screamed as he took both Kagome and the baby into his arms. Tears flowing freely from his eyes as he was shaking violently. The group of people came in that were her closest friends and then her family came in to see that she was dead in his arms. Her mother screamed and then fainted into Akoro's tall frame, Sota's head dropped and then the rest of him to the floor to cry, Sango and Kikyou cried with Aiayme too shocked to do anything. Miroku and Kouga tried to calm their women but to no avail. InuYasha moved to Sesshomaru slowly towards the bed, the only thing that he could hear was Sesshomaru growling louder as the closer he got. Sesshomaru looked at him, his eyes filled with tears and he was in his demon side, "Get me my sword from the study." Was all that he said; there was no emotion in his voice, just determination. InuYasha nodded and ran and came back with the tenseiga in his hands. Sesshomaru ripped it out of his hand and unsheathed the great sword that helped revive Izzy. Kagome's mother woke up at this time and saw the sword in Sesshomaru's hands. She started to go towards the bed and Akoro stopped her and held her. "Watch." Was all that came out of his mouth.

Sesshomaru moved his arm around both of the lifeless bodies and drew the sword through the three of them. His eyes flashing golden before the sword went through his flesh. His body slumped over the two others that he was holding, his hand went slack on his sword handle. No one moved in the room.

In Sesshomaru's eyes, he was in the gardens looking for Kagome. He found her by the pond with the baby in his arms. Both of his mothers and his father was there with her, she was showing them the baby. Sesshomaru moved to them and Kagome turned around and saw him.

"Sesshomaru." She said.

"Kagome, I came to take you and the baby back with me, right now we have the tensiga pierced through all of our bodies."

"Sesshomaru, you died for me?"

"Kagome I told you that I would."

"Sesshomaru, you daughter is very beautiful." Lord Tachido said with a smile on his face.

"Father, mother, Izzy you are all here." Sesshomaru said surprised.

"Sesshomaru we are here for the baby only. You father was going to take Kagome back but she did not want to part with her." His mother said sadly.

"I propped open the wounds that I made so they would not close on me. I did not want to live anymore."

"But Kagome, I love you and I want to protect you from all that I can." Sesshomaru said sitting on the ground in front of her. "I miss you so much. I did not know what to do when I was apart from you."

Kagome let Izzy take the baby and she sat in front of Sesshomaru on the ground. She took his hand and smiled.

"Sesshomaru, I am sure that you missed me. I was not the nicest person in the world." Kagome said with her head down, not facing him. "I just could not live without her Sesshomaru. I did not know that we were even expecting at all. I thought that I was going to have my period, not lose our baby. I guess I thought that you would feel that I was weak because I was unable to carry a child."

"Kagome, I would have never thought of something like that. You are strong but it was not the right time for her. Your brother Sota told me that there was something wrong with her blood. That was the reason she did not survive."

"How would he know this?"

"I do not know. All I know is that I want you back home with me Kagome. I love you and I miss you."

"Sesshomaru, do you truly love this woman with your whole heart?" His mother asked.

"Yes mother, I would stay here with her if she would not come home to me."

"Then Kagome, go with him. Both of you do not belong here. I know that you do not want to leave her but you need to help her with surviving and living your life. Another one will come to you." Sesshomaru's mother said.

Sesshomaru went to his mother and sat down in front of her.

"Mother, your words are of love I know but how do you know of this?"

"Sesshomaru do you not remember that I hold within me the power of sight?" She asked him putting her hand on his head and stroking his hair lightly.

He closed his eyes as he remembered her doing this to him all the time. He remembered all that she had told him when he was little. That she was going to die, that he was going to be a great lord and be respected by all. Everything that she had told him was true to form. He had no reason in the world to not believe in her.

"Sesshomaru." Lord Tachido said. "You are a strong demon lord now. Now that you have experienced love with another, you have truly grown into a man. I have never been more proud of you now than I ever have."

"Thank you father, you don't know how much that means to me. I know that I was not the best child but I do love and respect you."

"I know Sesshomaru. Now take your woman and go home. Staying here longer will make it harder to return. You know of this. We will take care of Shakea."

"Shakea. I like that Lord Tachido. Thank you for naming her." Kagome said wrapping her arms around his great shoulders and kissing his cheek. "You truly are a great Lord."

Lord Tachido wrapped his arms around Kagome and smiled. "I would not have picked a better woman for my son."

Kagome let go of him and smiled. A single tear fell down her cheek. She turned to Sesshomaru's mother and hugged her. "Thank you and take care of her. I will miss her terribly."

"I know you will dear. She is safe with us. There is nothing that would dare to challenge us in the afterlife." She said to her giving her a hug.

Kagome then went to InuYasha's mother and sat down in front of her. "Izzy, you are someone that I am dearly honored to know. InuYasha told me so much of you and when Sesshomaru here did a naughty thing and tried to make him think that you were brought back to life, I was heartbroken. But now after meeting you, I feel that I am truly apart of the family now. All of you have made this worthwhile and makes the parting of my baby, my Shakea easier. Because I know that you are going to take good care of her."

Kagome got up and went to Sesshomaru. "I am ready to go home and bury her physical body now. I love you Sesshomaru and I am sorry that I had to do this to you."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled the sword out of them. Kagome closed her eyes as he did this and smiled. When they woke up they were back in the bedchambers on the bed. Everyone was in the room, her wrists were healed and Sesshomaru was wrapped around her. She heard growling and it was coming from him.

She laughed and he looked down at her. "Oh you are awake now."

"Yes, so you don't have to be so protective of me now."

Sesshomaru smiled and let go of her. The baby was still in her hands and Sesshomaru took her. He turned to every one proudly.

"I would like everyone to see Shakea." Sesshomaru said proudly.

"Where did you come up with such a beautiful name Sesshomaru?" Kikyou asked.

"Father named her. He was there with mother and Izzy when I went to get Kagome. She was with them and the baby. They are taking care of her now. Her spirit is with them."

"You saw father and mother?" InuYasha said.

"Yes, she misses you InuYasha. So behave!" Kagome said jokingly.

Kagome tried getting up and was still too weak. Sesshomaru handed the baby to Kagome's mother.

"Mother, meet your first granddaughter Shakea. She has the name of you and my mother mixed together. Please take pride in my father noticing your name." Sesshomaru said.

She looked at her granddaughter and started crying. "No one has called me Sheila for years. Not since my husband died. How did he know?"

"Father knows everything that is going on here in his palace. My mother has the gift of sight. She knew your name before I even met you for the first time." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, she is the most beautiful baby I have seen in years. She looks just like Kagome did when she was born. Thank you Sesshomaru for letting me hold her and for your father to give her part of my name."

Sesshomaru walked to her and hugged her and the baby in her arms. "There is nothing that I could do to bring her back but at least she can be graced with your name."

She handed the baby to him and he shook his head. "Take some time with her while I get Kagome strong enough to get clean and dressed for the family tradition and the funeral."

She nodded and went out the door and everyone followed her. Sango went to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Never do that again sister of mine. I do not wish to have you leave me so soon." Sango said with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry Sango. I just needed to give her spirit to someone that I could trust." Kagome said she was also starting to cry.

Sesshomaru came and put his hand on Sango's shoulder, "She will never do that I promise you that Sango."

Sango looked up at him and smiled. "Please make sure of that." She said and left them together alone in the bedchambers.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome removed her kimono that she wore to see his family in the afterlife and carried her to the bathroom for a quick bath. The warm water warmed her skin quickly and it was not long that she was feeling more like herself.

Sesshomaru was washing her hair when she started talking to him.

"Sesshomaru. Your mother is very beautiful."

"Thank you. I know she was a very beautiful sight when she would train me."

"I hope that I made a good impression."

"Kagome, you did something very strong and very stupid at the same time. I do not blame you for your actions because I would have done the same. But next time, please let me know of this."

"There is not going to be a next time Sesshomaru. Next time I am going to hold our baby alive in my arms."

Sesshomaru rinsed her hair and gave her a towel. She started drying herself off and her hair. He was looking out the window to the gardens. He could still see her picking flowers as Rin does on some afternoons. Her white hair blowing in the wind, her red stripes on her face glowing with happiness, she was tall and slender for a dog demon female. Her arms were long and graceful with full breasts and a small waist. Her hands were medium sized with long slender finger and sharp nails full of poison. Her silver and blue kimono would always blow out behind her as she brought up her tail and draped it over her shoulder. She always told Sesshomaru that if he did that, it would not get dirty all the time and require brushing. He has done that ever since she told him. He remembered that she would hold him in her lap by the pond; she would lie him down on a bed of flowers and tickle his nose with a flower. He would laugh loudly and have fun with her all the time. She was so loving and caring and then one day she sniffed danger. It hung in the air like a thick blanket. She kissed his nose and told him that she would be back and that she loved him. He knew at that moment that she was going to her death and he grabbed her hiatori and begged her not to leave him. She told him that she had to protect his father and that she loved him so much. That was the last time that he saw her alive.

He turned to Kagome and smiled to see that she was up and brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She looked beautiful as she stroked the brush down her hair, each strand moving on its own through the brush. She turned to him and smiled.

He helped her to get dressed in a dark blue hiatori and pants with a silver shirt underneath. She put half her hair in chopsticks that were silver in color with blue sakura blossoms on them. She then donned the traditional black wrap around her midsection. After tying it together into a large bow in the back, she turned around and looked at him.

"I think that I am ready now. I feel much stronger so I should be able to endure this." Kagome said with a fake smile on her face.

"Alright Kagome." Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed it. They walked to the great hall where everyone was waiting for them. Sheila was sitting at the alter with Shakea in her arms. No tears were present in the room and InuYasha was sitting with the vase of their father's blood in his hands. He was wearing his traditional kimono as well; everyone must have put on their best kimonos for the ceremonies.

Sesshomaru took the baby from her and handed her to Kagome. Sheila took her place next to Sota and Rin and they all sat down. Kagome faced Sesshomaru as he took the vase from InuYasha. Both of them looking very serious and yet, there was a tear in the corner of InuYasha's eye. Sesshomaru did something at that moment that he never would have dreamed that he would do. He hugged his brother. InuYasha was in total shock at this display of love from his older half brother. The one who has hated him for so many years and has tolerated him for the last few years. He closed his eyes and hugged him back. Kagome smiled at this loving display of family love. She never in her wildest dreams thought that this would happen. Sango started crying and Kikyou smiled with tears running down her face. Miroku smiled as Kouga and Aiayme hugged each other.

Sesshomaru whispered something in InuYasha's ear and InuYasha smiled and whispered something back. Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome and opened the vase. He poured a little on his finger and drew a Sakura flower on her forehead. Just like in his dream, the blood was absorbed once the flower was drew and her body glowed. But she did not smile at him and Kagome like his dream, she remained motionless. Kagome started crying as she laid her little baby in the box that was there for her. Akoro spent all night making it for her and the insignia of the Tashido household was on the cover. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed his baby girl goodbye and Kagome took a lock of her hair. They closed the cover together and set the wood on fire. There was a green, blue and pink glow to the fire and then it went out. Sesshomaru and Kagome scooped up the ashes and put it in the burial box. With Rin and Sota and Sheila behind them, they walked outside to the family tomb in the far side of the gardens. It was hidden within the flowers. They laid her next to Izzy and both of them kissed the box. Rin came in with flowers for her box, InuYasha laid fresh ones on his mother's grave, Sesshomaru laid some on his mother's, and Sheila handed each of the Tashido boys some for their fathers. They all exited the tomb and Sesshomaru put the seal around it once again. The tomb disappearing in a mist of blue and red and then was surrounded by flowers. Kagome fell to the ground and started crying, "She really is gone. She is never coming back to us." Was all that came out of her mouth. Sango, Kikyou, Aiayme, and Sheila went to her and helped her to the palace. Miroku, Kouga, InuYasha and Sesshomaru stayed in the gardens for a bit. They all sat down on a bench and on the ground.

"This is where mother, Izzy, and father were when I found Kagome in the afterlife." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"How were they?" Miroku asked.

"They were well. Father was watching over all of them and now he is taking care of Shakea."

"Was my mother looking well Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked.

"She looked as beautiful as ever InuYasha. She told Kagome how much she missed you and was very sorry that you had to grow up without her. But she is very proud of you right now."

"How is Lord Tashido looking? Was he in his humanoid form when you saw him Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked.

"He was. And for the first time in a long time, his hair was loose. It was not in a ponytail like it always once was."

"Then that means that he must be at peace so much that he is able to relax like that." Miroku said.

Miroku closed his eyes and put his hands together and said a small prayer.

Sesshomaru was grateful for his small gesture of respect for his family that was in the afterlife. Sesshomaru got up and shook a little.

"I think that it is time to get some dinner and to see to the rest of the houses and then start working on the great hall for the wedding. I am sick and tired of this shit. I hate waiting now." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Fuck yeah!" Kouga said getting up quickly and stretching.

"Hey you fucking wolf. Wanna race now that you are all happy go lucky?" InuYasha asked.

"You know what boys, I think that I can beat the both of you just to shut your fucking mouths." Sesshomaru said with a glint in his eye.

Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head. "Great now you are in on this."

Just then all 3 of them started for the palace. Leaving Miroku in the dust and the flurries of the small amount of snow. He laughed as he got closer to the palace. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru were arguing on who won. Kouga kept saying that he did and Sesshomaru insisted that he did and InuYasha just swore his head off.

"I see that Sesshomaru won on his first race and the two of you cannot stand it." Miroku said coming up to the three. They all turned to him, Sesshomaru smiling, Kouga snickering and InuYasha with a scowl on his face.

"Ah InuYasha, pouting is not becoming of you." Miroku said.

"Fuck you monk." InuYasha said turning around to open the door.

Kouga laughed heartedly and Sesshomaru smiled as they all went inside to eat.


	23. The Wedding Plans Begin Again

I know that I have been busy with the holidays and with my personal life. I just hope that you like this one. I am sorry for the long waiting.

_Toad1:_ I know that is how it would be just you must remember, Sesshomaru is taking him under his wing. Treating him more like he would as his son and not his brother-in-law.

_Jeeringsmiles:_ During the times of great heartache, swear words are often used in the wrong ways. I know that it sounds odd but at times you will find yourself doing that. And thanks for the empathy.

_Sess' Sakura:_ Thanks for the review!

_DreamBeamz:_ Hello and I hope that by now your wrist is feeling better. I know that I wish that I could embellish more on Sota and Rin but you might have to wait on that one for a while. Yes, sometimes tissues are going to be needed in this story.

_Seshoyasha:_ Thanks I am glad that you like my story.

_Reader not Reviewer:_ Thanks for the message.

_Melovepotion:_ I never know what to say. But thanks for the hugs!

_LCH8292:_ I know, it was heartening to have to write that she would go to such lengths because of the death of the baby, but that is how I felt. I though that it would go over better in the story since that is what and how I was feeling when it happened to me. And tell your guy friend thanks for me.

_koinu no inuyasha_: I hope that you are liking the story so far. And yes, I will be updating again soon after this chapter. The story is not quite finished as of yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

Kagome was at the dinner table in the great hall when the boys came in. Sango, and Kikyou were getting the trays of food while Aiayme was trying not to eat the food. Sheila and Akoro were already sitting down at the table discussing some things about their families blood lines and Sota and Rin were discussing other things that Sesshomaru could not hear. Nor did he really care at this time because of the look on Kagome's face was just utterly disheartening to him. Sesshomaru went to her side and put her into his lap and stroked her hair while she placed her head on his chest.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I just miss her." She said softly.

"We will have another child you know that right?"

"I just could not believe that we were expecting and I could not sense it!"

"Kagome you have been through a lot lately. I am sure that the stress is another thing that is pressing on you."

"Yeah I guess so. Now I guess the only thing that we have to finish is the curtains and the wedding plans."

"Just take it easy."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Do you hate me for this? For all that I have done?"

"I could never hate you. Now, it is time that you change your materials. The blood is starting to cease but it is still fresh blood and you don't want infection."

Kagome turns and looks at him. He smiles and rubs his nose against hers. She gets up and leaves the room quickly and when she returns she finds her mother and Akoro laughing up a storm. She sits down and just watches them. Kagome could not remember the last time she saw her mother so animated since father died. Kagome nudged Sango who was sitting next to her and pointed at mother. Sango laughed and then she was caught.

"Sango dear, what are you laughing at?" Sheila asked.

"I was just noticing that the both of you are getting along rather well." Sango said.

Sheila's face blushed as she looked around the table and everyone was staring at them except for Sota and Rin.

"I guess that we have been a little loud, my apologies Sesshomaru." Sheila said.

Sesshomaru waved an elegant hand at her, "Do not worry. This palace has not had such wonderful banter and excitement in some time. I find it welcoming."

Akoro got up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Akoro?" InuYasha asked.

"I thought that I would take the meal with the servants since that is what I am."

"Keh! You are not."

Akoro looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru moved his hand in front of the seat that he was before. Akoro nodded and sat back down next to Sheila. Sheila smiled and they continued to talk of Kagome and Sota. Sota looked up when he heard his name said and looked at his mother.

"Ah mom! What are you telling him now about me?" Sota whined.

"Will you stop whining!" InuYasha said.

"It sounds like you but a deeper voice InuYasha." Miroku said.

"Shut up monk!"

"Yeah that sounds like dog boy alright." Kouga said.

"Kouga you are so lucky that you are expecting a pup or I would kill you!" InuYasha said.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and then slapped her hand over his mouth. "I do apologize for his ignorance." Kikyou said to everyone. InuYasha tried to say something and she placed her other hand behind his head and made him shut up. Sheila watched and laughed as it looked like something that Kagome would do.

"Sota I was just telling him about the first time that you started talking and walking. The things that little children do when they are first learning." Sheila said to him.

"Whew! I thought that it was going to be something embarrassing." Sota said relaxing.

"No, that was earlier." She said laughing behind her hand.

"Mother!" Sota said loudly.

Kagome laughed and was happy that her family could be here to help her and that her mother was here during the toughest time of her life right now. Kagome looked out the window towards the gardens.

_My baby. My little girl. I miss you already and yet you are only gone from me but a day now. I know that you are being faired well with Lord Tachido and the women but I still miss you._

"Kagome, it is time for bed." Sesshomaru said to her.

She sighed and looked at him. "Alright Sesshomaru. Let's go to bed." She looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the dining hall. "Where did everyone go?" She asked.

"They left about 20 minutes ago. You were thinking so much that we all decided that if we wanted to get things done correctly, that we better get an early start."

She looked at him, "I guess that I did not think that I was that deep in thought for that long of a time."

"Kagome, you even ate without saying a thing. It was kind of odd."

"Wow. Ha ha. I guess that it has been a very long day for me."

"Kagome, it has been a long day for all of us. Now come, let's go get some rest." Sesshomaru said taking her hand and helping her up. They walked out of the dining hall and into their room where Sesshomaru helped her undress and then go to the bed. Kagome looked at the bed and started crying. Sesshomaru looked at her and then the bed and embraced her tightly.

"Kagome I am sorry. I had the bed changed totally. I knew that it was going to be hard on you considering that is where you gave birth and where I brought you back."

Kagome held him tighter around the waist, "Sesshomaru, I just cannot believe that you are still here with me after all of this."

"Kagome, heaven and hell could not get me to leave you." Sesshomaru said bringing her head up and kissing her lightly on the lips. He held her tightly with his tail while he got undressed and then redressed in his night pants. When he was finished he took her into his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her down, gently putting the covers over her. He went around the bed and got in and then cuddled up next to her. He rubbed his nose on her cheek and then gave her a soft kiss. She looked at him and smiled and then kissed him back. She closed her eyes as she tried to cuddle closer to him, hiding her face in his chest and let him wrap himself around her to shield her from anything that might happen next.

They slept that way for the rest of the night and Kagome did not dream of anything. Her mind was a total blanket of blackness with no light shining through. Kagome woke up feeling the coldness hitting her skin and she looked around. The whole room was nothing but ice. She turned to her side and she found that Sesshomaru as well was covered in ice.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kagome asked herself. She got out of bed and tried getting out of the door but it would not budge at all. She turned back to the bed and she saw nothing but a large red mark in the middle of the bed. Her eyes got big and she started crying.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she tried running to the bed thinking that her baby was still in the blood but she knew that she was not there anymore. She knew that she was in the tomb in the gardens with Sesshomaru and InuYasha's family.

Sesshomaru watched her as she moved about the room without waking. He did not move to her when she started to scream either, he did not know what to do at all but he did know what she was dreaming about. The baby was still ever so fresh in her mind that he had to find some way to wake her peacefully. He got out of the bed and went to her and wrapped his arms and tail around her tightly. She struggled against him telling him that she had to get her baby. She had to save her baby from dying. Sesshomaru broke down then, he knew that he was holding all of his feelings inside and now he just had to let them out. He openly wept against her, his tears falling against her hair and the shutters of his sobs bumping into her body. He did not notice that from these actions she woke up to his sobbing. She wrapped her arms and tail around him and they wept together standing next to the door.

She stroked his back and he pulled away from her and looked down at her tear stained face. A single tear fell on her cheek and he brushed it away.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry that this happened." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you that it is not your fault. That there was something wrong with her and now she feels no pain just love."

"Why are we standing next to the door? And why are you crying?" Kagome asked him.

"You were sleep walking and I came to wake you slowly. But hearing you and seeing your pain and remembering all that has happened with the baby, I kinda broke down finally. The emotions of the event have overwhelmed me to the point of breaking."

Kagome put her hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with one of her fingers. "I had not known that you felt so strongly on what had happened."

"Kagome there are still some things that you don't know about me that you are going to learn during the time that we are together. No matter the outward strength of a demon, the loss of that demon's own kit is one thing that no one can bear and still show a strong side all the time."

"I guess that you are right on that one. Come let's get some more sleep. The sun has not risen yet and I don't think that it will for some time."

"Are you sure that you can rest easy?"

"I will try. Just don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Sesshomaru hugged her tighter this time. "I will never leave you. I love you."

Kagome led Sesshomaru to their bed and then she fell asleep again. Sesshomaru laid there and watched her sleep. He was happy that she was able to drop off again without hesitation and that she was not scared when she found him crying against her.

_She must truly love me a lot to be able to stay with me through all of this. The strength in this woman is truly amazing._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and fell asleep once again. The next thing that he knew, there was a shouting match going on just outside his door between InuYasha, Miroku and Kouga. Sesshomaru looked to his side, and Kagome was still sleeping. He got up slowly, put on his robe and quickly opened and closed his door. All 3 of them stopped shouting when they saw him. His hair was mussed up and his robe was not closed yet.

"Well, you look like shit Sesshomaru." InuYasha blurted out.

Sesshomaru looked at him and opened his fist that was at his side and slammed it against InuYasha's forehead. InuYasha fell down to the floor. Kouga started laughing hysterically and Miroku put his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter.

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga and did the same thing to him. Knocking him to the floor. Miroku was the only smart one of the three and walked away slightly out of his reach.

"Do you realize that Kagome is still not very happy of the current situations and she IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sesshomaru said to them.

"Well you didn't have to fucking hit me Sesshomaru!" Kouga shouted.

Sesshomaru put his foot in his mouth and growled.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. All of you. You disturb her in any way today and I will personally make sure that the torture chambers are opened once again." Sesshomaru warned as he took his foot out of Kouga's mouth. He turned around and went into his room once again and found Kagome sitting up in bed crying.

"You left me and I could not find you. Then I heard shouting." Kagome said in between small sobs.

Sesshomaru went to her and held her close to him. He brushed her hair out of her face and tried calming her the best that he knew how.

"I am sorry but you know my brother, Kouga and Miroku can get. They were making much more noise than I cared to have in front of our door." Sesshomaru said.

"Is everything ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, everything is fine now. Would you like to bathe now?"

"Yes, I think that soaking in the hot spring is a good idea." Kagome said smiling.

She got up and started to get her things together as Sesshomaru watched her.

_An honest smile. Something that I have not seen in some time. I think that she might be starting to heal._ Sesshomaru thought as he started to get his things together as well.

Kagome went into the bathroom and then went through the door to the hot spring that was connected to their rooms. She undressed slowly and looked at herself in the mirror.

_I love him and I love the person that I am now. There is nothing that can change that. Nothing at all. I will live through this and make my life what I want it to be._

She thought this as she stood there. She smiled in the mirror at herself and then got into the hot spring. The warm water stinging her legs at first and then sitting down in the water, letting it relax her. The stress melting off of her body and letting it run through the water. She bent backwards and wet her hair as Sesshomaru came in. He watched her and then smiled.

_She is not going to let this beat her. She is going to move on. _

Sesshomaru got into the water and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She put her hand on his head and leaned her head on his.

"Sesshomaru, we are going to get through this. I know that we are. I have this powerful feeling that things are going to be getting better."

"I know Kagome. You are healing well from your ordeal and your pain is lessening. I noticed that just moments ago when you smiled at me. Your eyes had returned that sparkle that was in them just days ago."

Kagome turned around to him and looked into his golden eyes. They were softer now that he had shown his true feelings to her. They weren't as cold and rigid as they were before when she first met him with InuYasha all those years ago. She kissed his lips softly, moving her mouth to his cheek and down his neck.

"Sesshomaru I don't want to wait for another baby. I want one now."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, into her eyes, he could see that she was telling the truth to him and that she loved him no matter what. Her brown eyes could not hide anything right now. It was like her eyes were the window to her soul and she was showing it all to him at this very moment.

"Kagome, I would do anything for you."

"I will be healed in 3 days time. We wed next week. I will be at the beginning of my cycle. It will be the right time then."

"Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Closing his eyes and burying his face into her beautiful white hair. He noticed that since the death of their child, there was a pink stripe running down her hair from her temple. The stress of the birth and then losing the baby must have caused it.

He grabbed the lock of hair that was all pink, "Kagome, did you notice this?"

"I created it with my powers after the funeral. In honor of her."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not forgetting her."

"I could never forget our first child Sesshomaru. Even though she is with your parents and InuYasha's mother right now, she is ours and always will be."

"Shall we finish up here and start our day?"

"Yes, I guess that we should. I know that Sango is worried and I have the suspicion that I was not the only one pregnant."

"Who do you think?"

"Sango."

"Her scent has changed to a light rose tinge now. I could see that."

"Well you know that now that Miroku has her all the time, that he can not get enough of her."

"Well, she does still slap him a lot though."

"She only does that because he has learned to love it."

"Oh."

Kagome chuckled and splashed him with water. He raised an eyebrow at her, which made her laugh some more. They played in the water for a little more and then started to wash. About an hour later they came out of the bedchambers and went to the sewing room. Kagome could hear al the chatter about her wondering if she is ok.

She turned to Sesshomaru, "I will be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Sesshomaru, I can handle these women."

"Alright. I will be in my study working on things if you need me."

"Alright."

She kissed his nose and then opened the door and went through. Sesshomaru stayed by the door and all he could hear was women going nuts about her coming out of the bedchambers so early. Sesshomaru smiled and then went to his study. When he got there he noticed that Sota was sitting on the pillow in front of his desk writing some things down.

"Good morning Sota."

Sota got up quickly and bowed to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru waved his hand at him, "What are you doing? I think that we are passed that."

"Sesshomaru I am sorry for using your study for my own purposes."

"That is ok. I have no problems with it. How are the works on you and your mothers house going?"

"They are going well. I would like to extend a thanks of gratitude for that by the way. You really did not have to do that."

"You know that you are going to be part of the Tachido family now Sota. Through the joining of you and Rin later on, will seal the fate of the two families."

"You know that we are changing the future from which my family comes from."

"There is not much that we are changing Sota. We are just changing the demon part that comes from your mother. Your father still will become your father later on in life. But you are going to be part of your own family. As will I and Kagome."

"Mother has been talking of getting to know Akoro more."

"And what do you think about that Sota?"

"I like Akoro. He is very nice and very animated."

Sesshomaru went and poured himself and Sota a cup of tea and handed it to him. He sat down behind his desk and took a sip.

"Sota, have you formally asked Rin as of yet?"

"No. I have read a lot about the feudal era when I was back in my time on the computer and there is to be formal gathering with you and Kagome after the wedding and my mother is to be present to offer her opinion of the joining."

"That is correct. Although Sota, things are going to be different than you may seem to think."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not including Rin in the blood ceremony anymore. I cannot put her or you in the risk when she loses control of her new found powers."

"So you are going to let me make her into a hanyou when I wed her?"

"Yes, it is for the best. My poison has affected Kagome so much that I hate to put that burden upon Rin."

"What do you mean affected Kagome?"

"She has gone through so much training just to get her miko powers under control and will have to endure more to get her poison under control as well."

"Are you telling me that right now, if Kagome lost control, she could kill all of us?"

"Yes."

Sota looked down at the papers that lie before him on the floor. Sesshomaru watched as Sota went deep into thought. He finally looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"As you wish Sesshomaru."

Back in the sewing room, all the ladies were going nuts at how radiant Kagome looked.

After some time of talking they all got back to work on the curtains. They had all the ones done for the workers houses and now were working on the ones for Sota and mother's house.

"So Sango, when were you going to tell us that you are pregnant?" Kagome blurted out.

Sango's face went red as she looked at Kagome. "How did you know?"

"Sango, your scent has changed. Have you forgotten that we are all demons except for Rin?" Kikyou asked.

"I guess that I had forgotten that part." Sango said smiling.

"How long have you known Sango?" Sheila asked.

"I have known for about 2 days now." Sango replied.

"Well, all I have to say is, it is about time!" Rin said not looking up from the sewing machine.

Kagome laughed and nodded her head. "Yes I have to agree with Rin on that one."

"Kikyou, when do you think that you and InuYasha are going to be expecting?" Sheila asked.

"Mother!"

"Well, you know that I am basically all of your mothers and I would like some more grandchildren! One is just not enough for me." Sheila said.

"I am hoping that it will be soon. I know that InuYasha is kind of freaked on what happened with Kagome but after talking it over with Sota, he is much better about it." Kikyou said.

Kagome looked at Kikyou. "Are you serious? He was still worried about me?"

"Didn't Sesshomaru tell you this morning? That is what him, Miroku and Kouga were arguing about in front of your bedchambers. He wanted to check up on you and Miroku and Kouga told him that it was not a good idea since we all knew that Sesshomaru was not going to leave your side."

Kagome looked down at the material that was in her hands. "I am sorry Kikyou that he still holds such feelings for me."

Kikyou got up and walked over to Kagome and embraced her. "Kagome, I told him to go and check up on you. I was the one more worried than he was."

"I had Miroku grab Kouga in case there was something that was going to happen when Sesshomaru was there." Sango said.

Kagome looked around the room at everyone and started crying. "I had no idea that you guys were that worried about me."

Sheila went over and embraced her daughter tightly. "Losing a child is hard to bear alone but at least you had Sesshomaru with you. Kagome, I was more worried than anyone when you were dead and then he brought you back with his sword. Kagome, I could not bear to lose you. The love for your child hit you hard and with losing her in the same moment as giving birth to her, is something that no one should have to endure. You are healing well and quickly which is something that I expect out of you. Kagome, you have no idea how strong you really are."

"Thanks mom."

"Ok. Now this is what I have for you." Aiayme said as she walked through the door.

Kagome looked up and saw that Aiayme has finally started to show. Her little round belly was apparent in her new kimono that she was wearing.

"What do you have for me Aiayme?" Kagome asked.

"This." Aiayme took a white kimono out from behind her back. But it was not like a kimono in the least. It was a white wedding dress with the top of the dress like a kimono.

Kagome went and looked at it with tears showing in her eyes. The white silk of the dress was embroidered with sakura flowers in white silk thread all over it. The top of the dress was wrap around style with a pink sash that matched her hair color. The back of the dress has small buttons going down from the neck to the middle of the back.

"I still have to fit it to you but your mother told me and showed me dresses from your time and I adapted our traditional kimono's to that. And this is what I came up with." Aiayme said proudly.

"And this is what we made." Sango said as Kikyou came out with a white cloak with a fur lining all around the edges. The same white silk with the white silk sakura flowers all over it.

"And this is what we made." Sheila said as Rin came out with a beautiful white purse to match.

"Oh my god you guys. I cannot believe this! It is so beautiful that I cannot express it in words!" Kagome said.

Sango came up to her with Kikyou by her side holding the cloak.

"I had this made just for you." Kikyou said as she pointed to the clasp on the cloak. It was a pink sakura flower clasp made of the finest metal.

"Oh Kikyou, this is so beautiful." Kagome said rubbing her fingers across the clasp.

"Kagome, you helped me become human and then gave up your first love to me. That is something that I will always be in debt for you."

"Kikyou, it was for the best and I knew that you two would be much happier together."

"Kagome, you truly are a nice person."

Kagome went and hugged Kikyou. "Thank you Kikyou."

Miroku peeked his head in the room.

"Ladies, I was just letting you know that lunch is ready and if I could borrow Sango for a time during lunch?"

Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled, "Yes you can borrow her for the lunch and some time afterwards if you like. We are done with the curtains. I was just going to have them hanged and then we are done with that."

Miroku looks at Sango and smiles, "Ok. You ready Sango?"

Sango looks at him and raises one of her raven eyebrows at him. "What are you up to?"

Miroku stands up tall. "I am not up to anything. I would just like to have a nice and quiet lunch with you."

Sango smiles and starts to walk towards him. "Alright. Let's go hon."


	24. Memories of Their Wedding

This is a very small chapter and I am sorry for that. Let's just say that it is the waiting that you have to endure to complete the wonderful task that has been set upon me. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. Might make you see the love that truly is there between two people. Now. On for the reviews!

_sesshyslove4ever234:_ I am glad that you are enjoying my story!

_Hikari Fushicho:_ There are a lot of questions that others have had as well that I hope that I have answered well. I know that there is a reply button on the reviews area but I seem to like this way better. I seem to answer the questions that might be repeated later.

_Amber: _I never said that English and grammer were my strong points. But, I do still hope that you are enjoying the basis of the story and not so much the English and grammer errors that are all over it.

_Jeeringsmiles:_ I just wanted to let you know that I have been trying to get them out quicker and quicker.

_Sess' Sakura:_ Nice to hear from you! I hope that your Christmas and New Year's was great!

_koinu no inuyasha:_ I am glad that you like this and I promise to try to update more often.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Miroku brought Sango into their room where he had a wonderful feast waiting for them. As Sango entered the room, she looked on the table near the window; there was a vase of fresh flowers sitting in the middle of it. There were two small bowls of rice, two bowls of fresh veggies in sauce, two bowls of chicken and beef cooked in sweet sauce, two plates of sweet sesame rolls with two long wine glasses and two beautiful sets of chopsticks across the plates. There were long white candles lit by the window and next to the table, was a smaller table with the pitcher of sake in a basin of cold water.

Sango turned to Miroku, "You shouldn't have. This is so beautiful Miroku."

He took his hand and put it up against her cheek, "Sango there isn't nothing that I would not do for you."

She led him to the table and he pulled a chair out for her to sit upon. She sat down and glanced up at him as he brought his face down to kiss her smiling lips. He then walked and sat down on the other side of her and they started eating their meal.

Sango looked up at him, "Do you remember our wedding Miroku?"

Miroku stopped eating and put his chopsticks down and smiled. "How could I ever forget? You were so beautiful walking down the aisle in your ceremonial white kimono, your hair blowing softly in the wind, the flowers so fresh in your hands, and your face with the slightest touch of pink in the cheeks and the most softest smile on those lips."

"Why Miroku, I had no idea that you paid that much attention to me while I was walking towards you with Kohaku on my arm!"

"Sango, I have always paid that much attention to you since the day that I met you when we were traveling with InuYasha for the jewel shards. Sango, I knew way back then that I only wanted you and no one else. You are someone that I hold dear to my heart and I always will. I only tried making you jealous all those times with the other women so that you would take notice on me."

"You just wanted me to notice you and pay attention to you all those times?"

"Yes. And the slapping was just a bonus."

"Oh." Sango said, her face glowing red in the cheeks as she took a sip of her sake.

Miroku sat up and walked around the table and took her hand. She stood up and went into his arms. They danced around to no music playing in the room. Sango sits her head on his chest and closes her eyes as they go round and round the room. His hands tightly wrapped around her waist as he can feel her heart beat against his chest.

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"I love you. I have loved you for so long and I still cannot believe that you are my wife."

"Miroku, I love you too. And I can't even believe that I am your wife!"

They chuckled as he brought her to the bed. He looked down at her face, the rose color still there on her cheeks and he kissed each one softly. She brought her hands up his back as he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Miroku, make love to me."

He smiled, "There is nothing more that I wouldn't want to do right now with you my love."

She smiled at him as she took her hands and started to untie his robes and he started to untie her kimono that she was wearing. Slowly as the pieces started to unfold of their clothing, she stood naked in front of him as he was to her. He looked down at her body and she blushed slightly.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed at me looking at your beautiful body Sango."

"I am not embarrassed Miroku."

He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply once again on the lips, slowly moving his tongue around her chin to her neck. Kissing it softly as he rounded down to her shoulder, he walked around to her shoulder blades, moving her hair when he wanted to get closer to her skin. Her eyes closed as he did this to her, moving her left hand up behind his neck and the right to capture his butt as he moved around to her other side. His right hand cupped her breast as the left hand was wrapped around her stomach.

"I want to give us a child tonight Sango." He whispered into her ear as he lightly licked the ear lobe.

Sango smiled as she turned around and faced him. She put her right hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down with her as she lay down on the bed. Slowly bringing his face closer to hers, she whispered to him.

"I would love to have your child Miroku."

As he brought his body down closer to hers, she could feel that he was rather engorged and she wanted to relieve the pressure that was building up inside of him. She took his right hand and brought it down to her folds and placed his fingers inside of her. She moaned with delight as he took the hint and started to thrust his fingers in and out of her, feeling her wetness and her heat with his fingers. She then moved her hand away from his and gripped his hardened manhood and started to stroke him slowly. He moaned as he brought his head down and mouthed her breast. He removed his fingers from her and took her hand away from him as he moved his manhood into her wetness. She gasped at the aggressiveness that he was showing and she moaned with pleasure as she was shown the reason for it. Slowly he entered her, the heat from her body, the tightness of her womb, the movements of her hips as he moved in and out of her slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved to his thrusts, she knew that he was not going to hold on much longer and she decided that she would tighten up on his manhood while she had the chance. His moans told her that he liked her decision and then she could feel herself losing control and going into an orgasm. As she was in the middle of her release, she felt him pulsate inside her and she knew that he had released his seed into her.

He looked deep into her eyes, the sweat beading on his forehead and on his back, he took his hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, her sweat hitting her hair as it was pushed out of the way. He kissed her softly on the lips and then rested his head on her shoulder as they tried catching their breath.

"Miroku, do you think that they will have a beautiful wedding day like we did?"

"I am sure of it. They are having it in the beginning of winter, just when the snow might fall and leave a blanket of whiteness on their new day of being husband and wife."

"I gave her the wedding present that I did."

"And how did she like it?"

"She loved it."

"I am happy that we did ours in the fall time. When the leaves were at their most beautiful with all the colors and the weather was not quite cold yet. And with all the fresh flowers that were lined up in the meadow for you to walk down. You were so breathtaking at that moment when I saw you."

"And you were so handsome standing there so proud. Your hair pulled back so nicely, your robes crisp and pressed. The way that you held yourself and how you smiled as I walked towards you. I still could not believe that it was happening."

"I remember that was just before Kagome got the calling from Sesshomaru."

"Yupp and then all hell broke loose from there. She was so lonely though for a while. She really tried to help us out after the ceremony with Kohaku and everyone."

"Yeah she was actually a huge help with Kanna, teaching her how to cook and clean house and stuff."

"Yeah but she did keep our house clean and tidy for us while we were gone for a while and she was sad though. After the wedding of InuYasha and Kikyou, I thought that she would have done something to hurt her. Even though she brought Kikyou back to being human again just for InuYasha."

"I know but at the reception she just looked so sad even though she was trying to be happy."

"And then Kouga came at her and said all that shit to her and that really made her mad."

"Yeah, I can't believe that she slapped him!"

"Well, I would have as well since that was a low blow to her heart directly. I cannot believe that he would think that after saying that to her that she would just run into his arms and take him."

"Yeah I know. But to think that Sesshomaru would even want Kagome after all that she has gone through personally when we were all fighting with him and with what InuYasha did with her and all. What do you think was going through his mind after he saw her do that to Kouga to make him think that he then wanted her to be his mate?"

"I don't know. Sesshomaru is one that has always kept his feelings hidden away from the rest of us until now. The way that he now openly shows affection to Kagome or Rin is just amazing. And now that he is going to take Sota under his wing and teach him fighting for the challenge that he has to face with Kouga's future relative! I mean this is all so amazing!"

"I know. Do you think that Sota will become victorious?"

"Yes, I think that with Sesshomaru working with him and his soldiers, I think that they will be. I also think that no matter what the outcome, Rin will choose Sota."

"How do you think that will come out if Sota loses yet Rin still chooses him?"

"I don't know. But I do know that Sesshomaru has tricks up his sleeve with Sota. There is something that they are planning but no one knows what it is."

"You don't think that Sesshomaru will play dirty do you?"

"Well, he has lasted this long and with all the wars that we have had in these years. I don't think that he would stake his reputation of him and Kagome like that. I think that they will play fair it is just how they are going to play is what really worries me."

Miroku smiled as he moved closer to Sango, hugging her tightly as he did this.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Would you fight to the death for my love?"

"Sango, I would do anything for you love."

Sango smiled as she took Miroku's face into her hands and kissed him lightly. He moved more on top of her and took the kiss deeper, a small moan coming from Sango's throat as he moved his hand lightly down her side. They made love again and as the sun was setting in the sky, they lay together sleeping in each other's arms.


	25. The Final Preparations

Well, here is the bull before the horns so to speak. I know that some of you are not happy with the style of writing that I have but really, I am not English honor student and yes you can tell by the way that I write and my grammar. The only thing truly that I am worried about is if you like it or not. So, I hope that you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Days have passed by the group quickly at the Tachido palace. They even started getting into a routine with their days, afternoons and evenings. They knew that the time was coming and soon it did. The morning before the wedding it seemed like there was magic flowing freely through the air. Demons were running around like their worst enemies were chasing them. Putting things here and putting things there. Putting up material where it was needed and people from all around started arriving for the big day. Rooms were prepared and beds were made for all of the guests of the Tachido name. Demons that they had long forgotten had come to see the big day of Lord Sesshomaru being wed. Many still could not believe that he had found someone that he could love and who could love him in return. The oldest and the wisest of all the demons, the Lord Taniki of the Maiden Spider clan even came. He remembered the great Lord Inu Tachido greatly and knew him well. He could remember long ago when Sesshomaru was just a pup learning the great art of sword fighting from his father. How he thought that Sesshomaru was never going to learn the true art of war and love. And how to combine the two to create happiness within his own lands. Lord Taniki greatly missed the great Lord Tachido. He missed how Izzy was always around to offer great smiles and support of whatever her husband was doing at the time. And how Lord Tachido smiled when he saw her, the love clearly on his face and in his eyes when he gazed upon her beauty. With her swollen belly of his yet to be second child coming soon, and how he envied him greatly for having the chance to experience that just yet. And now the little Sesshomaru that he knew back then was getting married. And to a human no doubt but he had heard that this woman was not just a human, which she was a half-breed and no one had heard of her race before. He was interested in finding out more about this Kagome after the wedding ceremony. He wanted to know what kind of woman would be able to tame the great Sesshomaru.

Many more people were coming and many more demons were coming from all over the great lands. Sesshomaru was in his study when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Akoro." Sesshomaru said gently as he was reading his daily missives at his desk.

Akoro came into the study quietly and sat down in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

"What did you need Akoro?"

"I was wondering where else the guests were going to stay Lord Sesshomaru. The guest wing is almost filled and soon the houses of the army are going to be filled as well."

"There are not many more coming that I can see from the invitations. We are still expecting some from the north and one family from the east. Then everyone has assembled. Is the great hall ready for the meals of the day?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru they are."

"Good, please make sure that Sheila is well taken care of and that she gets whatever she wants."

"As you wish my Lord."

"And Akoro…"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Akoro said as he stood at the door.

"Please, only for the wedding call me that. After the wedding and the guests have left, just call me Sesshomaru."

"As you wish Lord, I mean Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Akoro."

Akoro smiled as he left the study. He was happy that things were starting to get normal around the palace once again since the funeral. He was very worried at his lord's mental capacity to all that has been going on the last few days. Finalizing all the food and the material that was being placed on the tables and the music that was going to be played. Where the guests were going to be placed and exactly how he was going to keep InuYasha from getting loud during the wedding. Akoro knew that the marriage was going to be hard on InuYasha, because this was going to seal the deal that he no longer has any more claims on Kagome and that she really was gone from his grasp. It had taken InuYasha two days to see and look at Kagome after the funeral. Akoro knew this and was worried because he was taking all his meals in his room. Lady Kikyou would join the others at the afternoon and dinner meals but would stay with InuYasha for the morning meals. But Lady Kagome had such a kind heart and made sure that fresh flowers were sent to his room each day that she did not see him. She was worried for him as well but understood because this is how she felt when he got married to Kikyou and she had to stand for the wedding. As Akoro walked down the great halls of the palace, he was thinking all of this. How things have changed over the last year and how his lord was ever so happy now. And how he had met this woman who seemed to understand all that he would say to her. It was like meeting Kagome once again but an older and wiser Kagome. He did like Sheila and he had to admit to himself that he was enamored with her. But he knew that it could not go farther than just Lady and Servant. He would not disgrace the Tachido name and household with doing more than that with her. Akoro stopped at her door and knocked.

"Come in." The voice said from within the bedchambers. Akoro quietly walked in and bowed at the woman sitting at the table brushing her long hair while smiling into the mirror.

"My Lady Sheila, is there anything that you wish for me to get you before breakfast is served?"

"Akoro, how many times do I have to tell you that you do not need to bow to me or call me Lady?"

"Many times my lady."

Sheila laughed and Akoro smiled. He loved how her laughter seemed to fill the room and make it brighter.

"Well then Akoro, I will have to say that all I need right now is to finish getting ready for the day. I should be done soon for you to escort me to the great hall."

"As you wish Sheila. I will be back soon to get you."

"Thank you Akoro. You really have been a good help while I have been here."

"I should be the one thanking you my lady. You have made each day brighter the longer that you stay here. I am here to just make sure that you are happy and comfortable and that you get whatever you may need."

Sheila got up and walked to Akoro and took his hand. "You have made my stay here so far, so comfortable that I never wish to leave."

Akoro smiled at her and kissed her hand and bowed to her. "I will return to you soon."

Sheila blushed as she curtsied to him and he left out her door. She went and sat down and looked in her mirror at her vanity. She couldn't believe that she was in the feudal era of Japan. Sitting here in the palace of a great demon lord awaiting the marriage of her daughter to this man. She smiled as she went to her small veranda off her bedroom and sat down with a blanket wrapped around her since the wind today was especially cold but she knew that she needed to do this. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard and thought of her long lost husband.

_I know that it has been years since I last talked to you about how things are going with me my love, but I have been busy with your ever so busy daughter and son. I know that you are seeing all that has been happening with her and you have been keeping watch and great care of her and I love you more for that. But now we have a new threat with Sota. And how he is going to fair in this challenge that he has brought himself into._

"I know that things will be ok." A voice said behind her.

Sheila got up quickly and turned around only to see her husband facing her. She ran to him and tried to hug him and found that her arms and body went through him.

"Am I sleeping?"

"No. I have come down here on purpose."

"I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you as well. I have seen our granddaughter and have met the in laws. They are very nice people and she is very beautiful. I am sorry that she did not live that long for us all to see how she would have developed."

Sheila looked down at her hands and nodded. "Yes, Kagome took that very hard and Sesshomaru I think took it harder since he thought that he was losing Kagome at the same time."

"Yes, they told me what she did. And how much love that they could see between her and Sesshomaru. I have also learned a lot from his father on how Sesshomaru has been with his own half brother and with Kagome all these years. I can tell you one thing Sheila, he did make me nervous. And then he told about what has been going on over this past year with the both of them and how Sesshomaru has actually grown closer with InuYasha."

"Yes, Kagome told me all that has been happening between those two and how Sesshomaru has even started laughing and having fun."

"Yes, that actually made me laugh. But, you know around Kagome, you can't do anything but have some fun."

Sheila laughed. "What do you think about Rin?"

"I think that she is a good woman for Sota. But Sota really needs to learn his temper. I saw how he got very jealous of the way that Kirgoua got with her and that he showed it as well."

"Yes, I witnessed some of it myself in the driveway of the shrine."

"Yes, so did I. I also saw what Kagome did and I was a little worried at first because that was the first time that she went into her animal form but I think that she handled it very well."

"I think so as well. But it did scare her tremendously but I also know that Sesshomaru has been helping her transform easier and to learn to control her anger when she is in her animal form. It is rather a sight to see I imagine, the two of them in their animal forms walking around this area."

He laughed and sat down on one of the chairs. "Yeah I can just imagine that sight to see. Listen Sheila the reason I am here is because I know the true feelings that Akoro has for you and I do see that you care for him as well."

"I know. I have grown attached to him and feel that he gives me comfort and I am sure that I do for him as well."

"Sheila, you are a great and loving mother and woman. I may be dead but you are not. I really think that it is time that you move on and explore more of your feelings for Akoro. He is a great demon/man and I feel that he is one that is very loyal to the ones that he loves. I have read up and talked with others on his race. Sheila, their race only takes one mate per lifespan. No matter what the race is for the mate, they stay with them for life."

Sheila came and sat down and faced him. "I don't know if I could take another for a mate."

"Sheila I know that you can. You are still very young considering that you are a hanyou. I would like to see you happy Sheila. Just like your daughter and your son are."

"I know but I don't know how they would handle me dating another since I haven't since you died."

"I have the feeling that they are going to be fine." He moved closer to her and took her hands into his. This time she would feel his warmth in his hands and his face became clearer. "The only thing that I ask of you Sheila is to never forget what we had."

She moved closer into him and hugged him; she closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. "I could never forget you. I love you."

And as she said that, he started to disappear into the wind. Her hands fell into her lap and as she opened her eyes and looked around to see him, all she saw was Akoro coming into her room with a smile on his face.

He came out into her veranda and smiled at her. "What on earth are you doing out here in the cold Sheila?" He said as he took her hand and started leading her into her room once again.

"I needed to talk to someone."

Akoro stopped and looked at her. "Whom were you talking to?"

She smiled and moved past him and sat down at her small table that was near her fireplace. She put her hands together and waited for him as he shut the door and locked it for her. He moved the curtains to their proper spot before sitting down across from her.

"I was talking to my late husband. I needed to make sure that it was ok to do the things that I have seen and done over these years after he died. I needed to feel ok with how he thinks things are going with our children and how they have grown up without him."

"And did he tell you that it was ok?" Akoro asked.

Sheila smiled as she took his large hands into her. She looked deep into his eyes, finding nothing in there but his soul.

"He said that he wanted me to move on. That he wanted me to be happy again and to live life."

"Well good. Then I am glad that he wants you to be happy and to live again." Akoro said smiling.

"You do not find this odd that I spoke to him?"

"No. Spirits and magic are all around us right now. It is the time of the year when they have fun in the snow and love life. This is especially a good time because of the upcoming wedding tomorrow. I feel that everyone in heaven is going to be watching."

Sheila smiled as she took one of his hands up to her face; she closed her eyes as she felt the softness of his skin against her cheek. Akoro just watched her as she did this.

"Sheila, I am sure that you are well aware of my feelings towards you."

She stopped and she put his hand back down in her lap. "Yes I am Akoro and I wanted to let you know that I do have feelings for you. And that was the reason I had to talk to him. To make sure that he was ok with this and that he was ok with what has gone on with his children."

"Sheila, would you permit me to start courting you after the wedding?"

"I would love you to." She said blushing. The rose color coming to her cheeks made Akoro smile.

"I will alert Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome of this after lunch time."

"Actually, I would like both of us to address this to both children at the same time. I would like to see what they have to say and I would like to see what Sesshomaru says of this whole thing as well. Especially considering that he is your employer and my soon to be son-in-law."

"Alright. We will do this after lunch then. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes I think that I am now."

"Then let us not keep the other waiting." Akoro said as he took her hand once again into his and brought her down to the great hall for breakfast.

When they arrived at the great hall, Kagome and Sesshomaru were already there, as well as the others in the group. All of them were at the large table at the far end of the hall seated at a very large table. She smiled when she saw that there were two seats still unoccupied. They walked up proudly to the head table and sat down. Sheila sat next to Kagome as Akoro sat next to her.

Kagome smiled as she hugged her mother.

"Things going ok this morning?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, things are going great this morning."

"Good. I am glad."

"Are you both nervous for tomorrow?" Akoro asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she looked at him. "Well, I am not nervous." Sesshomaru said proudly.

"I am!" Kagome said laughing.

Sheila laughed. InuYasha stopped eating for a second and looked at them. "What are you guys laughing about?"

"Sesshomaru said that he was not nervous about tomorrow and Kagome said that she was." Kikyou said as she sipped some tea.

"Oh." InuYasha said and then continued to eat. "You know that you are nervous brother, just let them see it and they will be fine."

Kagome laughed at InuYasha and he looked at her. "What? Why are you laughing at me now?" He asked her impatiently.

"You. You have some greens on your chin!" Kagome said as she continued to laugh but now she started to point at him.

InuYasha looked at Kikyou and she started to chuckle. He wiped his chin, growled and continued to eat.

"Nice to see that your table manners have not changed InuYasha since you have been to the house." Sheila said chuckling.

"I have great table manners mother. I just forget them sometimes." InuYasha said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah like now!" Sota said smiling as InuYasha blushed slightly. He knew that he was not supposed to do that in front of Sheila and he did forget how rude that was for others to see his chewed up food in his mouth.

"Shut up Sota." InuYasha said after he swallowed his food.

"Now InuYasha, you forget that we say be quiet not shut up." Sheila said pointing her chopsticks at him.

"I am sorry mother. Be quiet Sota!" InuYasha said pointing his chopsticks at Sota.

Sota brought up his chopsticks and they started fighting. Poor Kikyou in the middle of the two brought her hands up behind each of their heads and at once she hit them hard. Both of them almost hit the table when she did this and just looked at her.

"Stop and eat your breakfast. No matter what you do not act like this at the dinner table!" Kikyou said with a stern voice.

"OHHH! Someone got in trouble!" Kouga said smiling.

"Hush Kouga!" Aiayme said to him.

Both Sango and Miroku just sat and ate their breakfast and watched how the others were doing at the dinner table.

"Sango my dear, when are the two of you going to have a child?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know, I guess when the good lord blesses us with one." Miroku said nicely.

"I know that you are working on it because I did not see you at all after lunch yesterday." Kagome said teasingly.

Sango blushed and Miroku wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Yes, well we had some things that we needed to talk about for when we get home." Miroku said.

"Uh huh." Sesshomaru said absently.

Kagome looked at him raising one of her eyebrows. "What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think that you did not mean for that to be out loud did you hon?"

"Oh no. I was just thinking that. Sorry." Sesshomaru said smiling. Kagome laughed and soon the whole table was laughing.

For the rest of the morning and part of lunch everyone just sat around and talked with the guests that were there and that were still arriving. Soon the great hall was finally full with all the guests that were to attend the wedding.

At lunch everyone was seated and the lunch was on the table when Sesshomaru rose with Kagome by his side.

"Everyone, I would like to thank for you all for being able to make it here to the Tachido palace. I know that Kagome and I are very happy to see all of you and you are welcome to stay and enjoy yourselves at the festivities that are going to happen tomorrow. Now, I am sure that all of you do not know the whole wedding party, so I am going to go down the list and please stand up when I call your name. At the end of the table we have Sango and Miroku. Sango is a demon slayer and Miroku is monk. Miroku is the one who is going to hold the ceremony for us. Next to Miroku are Rin and Sota. Rin is my daughter as you may know and Sota is a hanyou from Kagome's time and he is her brother. Sota is also son to Sheila whom you will meet here in a bit. Now next to Sota are Aiayme and Kouga. Aiayme is a wolf demon from the Northern tribes and Kouga is a wolf demon Lord of the Northern tribes. Aiayme is due soon with their first pup. Next to Kouga are Kikyou and InuYasha. Kikyou is a priestess from the village of InuYasha's forest and InuYasha is my hanyou brother. Now on the other side of me is my soon to be wife Kagome. Now she also is a hanyou from another time and is sister to Sota and daughter to Sheila who is sitting next to her. Sota, Kagome and Sheila are all from the red artic fox tribe. And next to Sheila is my honorable servant Akoro. Akoro is a demon from the artic tiger tribe of the south. He has been with this family and me since I can remember. Well that is all of us. I certainly hope that if you need anything, please let one of my servants know and it will be taken care of. Now let us eat and be happy for the day is a beautiful one." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it before getting her chair again to sit and eat.

"That was good my love." Kagome said.

"I hate talking in front of large groups but I am glad that I was able to do it with pride." Sesshomaru said.

"You did great." Sheila said to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sota, and Lady Kagome, I request that after lunch Lady Sheila and I may speak with you in your study regarding something." Akoro asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Sheila, then Kagome and finally down to Sota. Sota nodded and so did Kagome.

"That is fine Akoro. Right after lunch we will all go down there and we will discuss what you have to say." Sesshomaru said politely.

Kagome smiled as she knew what was going to be discussed but poor Sota had no idea. They all ate in silence and comfort for the rest of lunch. They stayed for a while after the food was taken away and the dishes were brought into the kitchen area to visit with some of the guests. Sesshomaru and Kagome were introduced to so many people and demons from all over the lands. They had very animated talks and discussions on war and what is now going on in their lands and what Sesshomaru would do if it were happening here in his lands. He offered some good points and good suggestions that the lords would take into consideration; while Kagome spoke with some of the ladies of the lands about what they do when their husbands are off having fun with war. Sheila watched her daughter as she would have these conversations and thought that she was handling herself rather well considering that Kagome is more used to being in the middle of a war instead of outside of it. But she knew that Kagome did not want all the other ladies to think that she was not proper like them and held herself well. Although she did hear Kagome tell one lady of the southern lands of the central region that she would often just shoot her arrow at the demons instead of wait for help otherwise she would have been dead. Sheila chuckled when she saw their reactions of astonishment from her answer and all Kagome did was smile.

Akoro nudged her arm and smiled at her as she took his hand into hers.

"I think that it is time to make it aware to the others of us." He said softly.

"Alright." She said getting up as he pulled her chair back from her.

Kagome looked up from where she was and saw that her mother and Akoro were leaving the room and she went up to Sesshomaru and let him know that it was time to find Rin and Sota for the meeting. He nodded and all four of them headed for the study. When they walked in, Sheila and Akoro were already seated in front of the desk waiting for them. Sota sat next to his mother and Rin sat next to him. Sesshomaru sat behind his desk with Kagome standing next to him.

"So what is so important about this meeting that it had to be here Akoro?" Sesshomaru asked.

Akoro looked at Sheila and she smiled at him.

"I have formally asked Sheila if she would court me and we wanted to make sure that it was fine with the family before we proceeded." Akoro said.

Kagome looked at Sota and then at her mother.

"Mother, is this what you want?" She asked.

"I would like to accept his offer to court me yes. I am fine and this is what I want." Sheila said. "But I wanted to make sure that both you and Sota were fine with this since this is the first time that I have dated since your father."

Sota looked and Rin and grabbed her hand smiling.

"I have no problem with you being courted by Akoro mother. I feel that you two are a good pair and have already expressed strong feelings for each other." Sota said.

"I as well are fine with you courting her Akoro. I feel that it was time that you find someone that you can love and take care of as well as someone who can take care of you when you need it." Rin said.

"Well Sesshomaru, you are the last one to give a blessing. I am not going to do this if you do not wish me to. I understand that I am your servant and you wish to keep me as one which is fine but you are a like a father to me since mine has departed for the afterlife. Your opinion means a lot to me." Akoro said.

Sesshomaru sat and listened to all that was going on and what they were saying as well as thinking of what he wanted to do and say to Akoro and Sheila. _He is keeping a rather strong face and doing well with his request. He has also kept his emotions under control through all of this happening to him. He is right; I am like a father to him as I have kept him here in the palace with me. He is not like a servant to me and I should express that to him. He is like a brother instead of a son like he says. He has been very kind throughout all these years and has put up with me through the worst of times. Hell, he even put up with Kagura when I was courting her for fun. I see the happiness in his eyes when he is with Sheila and how she does adore and have feelings for him._ Sesshomaru finally smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Akoro, you have been with me and my family for a long time. I respected and loved your father as if he was my own. You are not just a servant to me; you are like another brother to me. I have kept you safe and happy and you have put up with me through the worst of times. Which is something that you did not have to do all these years. You could have left me a long time ago but you didn't. You stayed here and helped me and kept me company. I see the way that you are with Sheila and it amazes me that you hold such feelings in your heart. And I am sure that you feel the same about Kagome and me. I never thought that I could ever find someone that could melt my cold heart and make it beat again since my mother died. I give you my permission as a Lord of my clan to a Lord of your clan. Lord Akoro, you are no longer in need of service here since you are now going to embark on a new life with Lady Sheila. We will make sure that you have a home to live in by the time that spring hits these lands." Sesshomaru said proudly. He looked up at Kagome and she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru but I still would like to have something to do at least while here in your lands." Akoro said.

"You will have a job here since you need money for all of your provisions for your home. You will also design and help build your home since it will be yours. Besides, you are going to need a place for my mother to stay at since the palace will be filled with children one of these days." Kagome said smiling.

Sheila smiled at her daughter and then at her son. Things were going well and for once in her life, she felt that everything was going to be ok.

"What is left to do today Sesshomaru?" Sota asked.

"There is nothing but rest and relaxation. All of the plans for tomorrow are set up and ready to go."

"Then I would like to have some time with Rin alone if you don't mind."

"That is fine as long as you remember your place here in the palace and with her."

"I will not forget." Sota said getting up and taking Rin's hand. "We will see you at dinner then."

After they had left, Sesshomaru looked at Akoro. "So, have you then figured out where you would like to live and what kind of home that you would like to have?"

"I think that is our queue to leave mother." Kagome said smiling.

"Yes, I think that it is. Just make sure that it has a large kitchen and bath Akoro." Sheila said chuckling.

"Yes dear. We will see you at dinner then."

"Very well. Come Kagome, we need to move your things into your old room for tonight and tomorrow." Sheila said.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"Because you are not to spend the night before your wedding with your soon to be wife and plus, you are not to see her until she walks down the aisle." Sheila said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she laughed.

"Sesshomaru, it is just one night. Do not worry about it." Kagome said.

After both women left to do what they needed to do, Sesshomaru and Akoro worked on what needed to be set for his new house and to decide on what he was going to do at the palace.

Later that night at dinner, the news of Akoro asking permission to court Sheila was all the rage. Everyone was congratulating the both of them and asking tons of questions on how things were going and what was going to happen since Akoro will not be Sesshomaru's personal servant. Sesshomaru and Kagome just watched how they were handling all of the attention from their news for the evening. Sesshomaru was even surprised that Koarau came into the palace to congratulate Akoro on his new endeavors. Kagome got up when she saw him and went and gave him a hug.

"Koarau, it has been some time since you last came into the palace to visit." Kagome said.

"I know Lady Kagome, I am sorry for that but with the new training that my sister is putting us through, I am so tired all the time." Koarau said.

"Well then, I think that we all should give you guys a welcome rest during the holiday season."

"The holiday season?"

"Yes, Christmas is coming soon and that is when I would like all of you guys to come into the palace and exchange gifts and eat dinner with us and have fun."

"That would be very kind of you and Lord Sesshomaru."

"It has been a family tradition of mine since I can remember."

"And now it shall be all of ours. I am sorry to make this a short visit as I am due back at my home."

"Koarau, please visit more often." Kagome said hugging him once again.

"I will make sure of it." Koarau said just before he left her side.

"Who was that?" Sheila asked.

"Oh, that was just Koarau. He was the first demon who escorted me from the hot springs in the gardens to the palace when I was first here. I have regarded him as a good friend. He is very protective and most of his family is here taking care of us."

"He seems like a very nice man."

"He is. He is a very compassionate and considerate demon mother. Very close to the same race as Akoro."

"Sesshomaru must have a very large army here."

"Yes he does and soon I am going to make sure that they are more like family than just servants. I hate to call each one of them a servant. I rather call them by their name. That was the reason I had Sesshomaru build them houses to live in instead of the quarters that he had."

"That was very considerate of you Kagome. And very sweet. I am sure that with all of us here now, we are going to make Sesshomaru's lands the ones that everyone wants to live in."

"I just hope that we have not changed the future too much."

"I do not feel that to be. I have told all of your closest friends that you are now getting married and living elsewhere and that Sota and I are going to visit you for some time."

"Thank you mother."

"And yes, Hojo sent a gift to the house before we left. You do know that he still loves you."

"I know but my love for Sesshomaru is greater than the friendship that I have with Hojo. Besides, I have the feeling that Hojo would be greatly surprised at my now appearance."

Sheila chuckled. "Yes I have to say that all of your friends would be surprised. But he did tell me that he would like you to come to his graduation when he graduates from college."

"I will make sure that this time, I will make it." Kagome said smiling.

"How are you really handling the news between Akoro and I?"

"Mother, I was just waiting for the time when he would say something to you."

"Was it that apparent?"

"Um…yeah! I was thinking that it was about time that you start dating again. Mother it has been a long time since father died and everything. You are still young so you should act like it."

"Yeah I know. Truthfully, I was actually jealous of the relationships that you have with InuYasha and Sesshomaru!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, because you guys are all so close. And I guess that I kind of missed that."

"Missed what?" Akoro asked coming up behind her.

"I missed a lot of things that's all." She said to him.

"I think that it is time that I give you guys some time alone. Tonight has been rather busy and I am getting tired." Kagome said as she left them.

Sheila looked around and noticed that the great hall was starting to empty from the guests.

"I guess that it is getting pretty late and I have to get up with Kagome early in the morning to start out duties since we don't have the same provisions as we did in our time."

"I understand. Let me walk you to your quarters then." Akoro said taking her hand.

"I would like that Akoro."

They walked slowly out of the great hall and down the hall of the royal wing. Their hands still together as they reached her door. Akoro turned to her and bowed.

"I will visit in the morning to make sure that you two had a good night."

"Then I cannot wait until the morning."

"Good night Sheila."

"Good night Akoro."

They stood there for a moment before Sheila put her hand behind his head and kissed him. He took it all by surprise but still went with it. Even though he was just waiting for the chance to taste her lips on his. She pulled away from him and then went through her door. Akoro just stood there for another moment and then walked to his room for the night. Thinking of how sweet her scent was and how much sweeter her taste was on her lips. That night the whole palace was filled with love and magic in the air.


	26. The Wedding

Ah, I know that all of you are thinking that something bad is going to happen to our wonderful couple on the day of their wedding. Maybe there will be and maybe there won't. I will let you just read and find out.

**In the last chapter:**

All of the guests have arrived at the palace for the wedding. Akoro and Sheila have asked for everyone's approval before making their courting official. Kagome spent the night in her old room with her mother. And Akoro and Sheila shared their first kiss of their new relationship!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

The next morning before sunrise, Kagome was awake. She hadn't slept that well in her old room that was now her mother's last night. She was already sipping tea and looking out the window and thinking how the scenery looks so different on this side of the palace than in Sesshomaru's bedchambers. She had grown so accustom to the sights and the sounds from his window that she just couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked everywhere.

"Are you ready to start your day with your new husband?"

Kagome turned around quickly and saw her mother wrapping her robe around her.

"Mother you just about scared me to death!" Kagome said grabbing her chest.

"I am sorry Kagome. I guess that I thought that you heard me get out of bed."

"I was not paying much attention."

"Are you nervous for the formal ceremony?"

"Yes, I just hope that everything goes ok. I am a little nervous at how everyone is going to react to how I look and stuff."

"Kagome, they are going to think that you are the most beautiful bride that these lands have seen in a long time."

"Awe mother, you are just too kind to me." Kagome said wrapping her mother in her arms.

"Kagome, that is what mother's are here for. Now, let's get you into the hot springs for a bath! You know that it takes ages for your hair to dry!"

"Yeah I know." Kagome said while they got their things together and went into the hot spring.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was looking out his window when InuYasha came in.

"Don't you knock anymore?"

"I have no need. We need to get you ready." InuYasha said.

"I do not need your help today."

"Oh yes you do big boy!" Kouga said from the doorway.

Kagome's scent wafted into the room and Sesshomaru turned away and looked towards the door. Kouga noticed this and shut the door quickly.

"Remember, her mother said that you are not allowed to look at her until she walks down the aisle." Kouga said sharply.

Sesshomaru growled as he remembered that from the previous night. He had such the urges to go and see her during the night, just to watch her sleep. But then he knew that he would be going against her times rules and did not want to do that. He could not disrespect her that way. But the smell of her scent almost drove him over the edge when Kouga appeared in the doorway.

Kouga walked into the room more and started to prepare Sesshomaru's kimono as InuYasha was getting the soaps and shampoo ready for the hot spring. Sesshomaru did not take notice in what they were doing. He was thinking about how he slept last night. How each time he closed his eyes, he saw his father, his mother and InuYasha's mother holding his child in her arms. He did not know the reason for that but he knew that they all would be looking down at him today. He somewhat felt their presence all around him.

"Come on Sesshomaru, you need to take a bath now." Kouga said as he pointed to the hot spring.

Sesshomaru growled at him and then took off his night pants and got into the hot spring. He was washing his hair when Miroku walked in.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore!" Sesshomaru screamed out.

Miroku chuckled. "Forgive me Sesshomaru but Rin requested that I come in and make sure that your nerves are doing fine. And I see that you are rather razzed."

"I am fine Miroku. I just would like to see Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"I am sorry but there is a law in her world where you cannot.."

"I know that!" Sesshomaru screamed at him.

"Well, I will tell Rin that you are doing fine then." Miroku said smiling as he left.

Sesshomaru got out of the hot spring and started to dry himself off. InuYasha and Kouga helped him comb out his tail and his hair while he put on the lotion that Kagome left for him. Sesshomaru put his robe back on and draped his tail over his shoulder like he used to.

"Sesshomaru, you have two hours until you need to be in the great hall." Kouga told him.

"I know." Sesshomaru said.

"I will make sure that he gets dressed and ready to go wolfie." InuYasha said.

"Yeah you will pay for that one dog boy later on." Kouga said with a smile as he shut the door.

Sesshomaru sat down at the little table and poured himself some tea.

InuYasha looked at him curiously.

"You are nervous." InuYasha said.

"A little."

"I never would have thought that you of all people would be doing this and then to be nervous!"

"I know. I guess that I never thought that anyone would like me that much to actually go through with it."

"Sesshomaru, I never thought that you would ever love someone else. I remember back when there was a time when we were fighting that you told me that you never understood why I was protecting a human. I really thought that I loved Kagome at that time and that I would die for her. I admit that I was wrong in thinking that at the time when I really only have loved Kikyou. But the feelings that I have for Kagome are more than friendship. They are more like family in a way. I have found that I can still protect her with all my heart and soul and not feel guilty about it. I know that she loved me with all her heart but it was never meant to be. I know that she really belonged to you all along. That for some reason, father made it so."

"What do you mean, father made it so?"

"What I mean by that is, do you notice that some of the choices that he made long ago directed us in the paths that we chose? You despised humans for the longest time and now you have taken one in as your pup. You were mad at father for some time for marrying my mother who was human. Which created you to despise humans for the longest time until Rin came and tried to help you after our fight. Then Kagome came around and you did not like her yet at times, I found that you protected her when you didn't even know it. There was admiration and respect between the both of you before you even took the time to think about it. And you were there helping us defeat Naraku when you really did not need to. My mother also had a part in it when she brought me into this world. If you think about it Sesshomaru, fates have worked night and day on us and now they are finished. Now they are going to let us live out our lives."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a bit and then he said to InuYasha.

"Little brother, I think that the miko is getting to you a little bit. But you do have a point. I do believe that the fates have been working hard on guiding us to where we are today. But if the fates were doing such, then why did I lose my daughter in the process?"

"Because you had to experience loss and love at the same time. Those are the two things that you have not yet experienced. Can you tell me that after she died that you did not feel the true power of the love that you have for Kagome?"

"I did and I noticed that I would do anything at that point to make her happy and to take away her pain."

"Then there you go. You lost someone that you may never know yet you love terribly. And you found out that the love that you have for Kagome was so strong and pure that you would do anything to keep it that way."

"You know what InuYasha."

"What?"

"I am amazed that there are times in your life when your brain actually works."

"Thanks Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru laughed a little and slapped InuYasha on the shoulders.

"Well, should I get ready or what?"

"Yeah let's get you ready you nervous buffoon." InuYasha said as he got up and walked over to the armoire.

Meanwhile, Kagome and the girls were getting ready in her old room. There was tons of laughter and giggling going on as they were getting things finished up. Kagome came out of the bathing quarters and looked at everyone.

"So, how do I look?" She asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Oh my gosh you look wonderful!" Gasped Rin as she went over to her and hugged her.

"You look ravishing!" Sango said as she got in line for a hug.

"My. My. I think that we have a cutie on our hands!" Sheila said as she just gazed at her grown up daughter.

"You look so skinny and beautiful!" Aiayme said as she waddled her way over to her.

"You look like a true miko princess Kagome." Kikyou said with a smile.

"Now, do you have everything that you need Kagome?" Sheila asked her.

"I think so mother."

"Do you have something borrowed?"

"Yes, I borrowed Sango's bracelet."

"Do you have something new?"

"Yes, the dress"

"Do you have something blue?"

"Yes, the garter is blue."

"Wonderful then you are all set."

"Mother?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I am so nervous!"

"Kagome there is nothing that you have to worry about! You have family and friends here with you and you have us."

"I know mother but I still cannot believe that I am doing this!"

"Sesshomaru is a good man and a great demon lord Kagome. I think that you couldn't have picked a better guy! Even in our time!"

Kagome smiled and looked at herself in the mirror one more time before she had to leave. She still could not believe that she was going to be marrying Sesshomaru in a few minutes.

Sesshomaru looked around his bedchambers and saw that InuYasha was finally dressed and ready to go.

"Well, how do I look?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think that you don't look half bad. You actually clean up well brother."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing about you too!" Sesshomaru said as they both went out his door and headed down the hallway to the great hall. When they walked in, everyone was prepared for them and got up and bowed at the two lords. They bowed back and headed down the aisle that was created and met Miroku at the front of the great hall.

"You look nice Sesshomaru." Miroku said smiling.

"Thank you Miroku."

"Are you ready to see your bride?"

"Yes."

Miroku nodded and Sayla went and got the women together and ready. The doors opened and standing there was Aiayme with Kouga on her arm. Both of them dressed in the traditional kimono that Kagome requested. Kouga even had his hair combed and pulled back in a very nice ponytail as Aiayme had hers down with a ring of flowers in her hair. They slowly made their way to the front of the great hall as the doors closed behind them. They separated at the front and turned to face the doors as they were opening once again. Sheila and Akoro were now making their way down the aisle. Sheila wore a very beautiful pink, silver and royal blue kimono to represent her family and Sesshomaru's family. Akoro wore his royal blue and silver kimono to represent that he was Sesshomaru's servant. As they reached the front, they too separated and watched for the next pair, which was Rin and Sota. Rin wore her royal blue and silver kimono with flowers in her basket. Sota wore his pink and silver with some royal blue kimono. He made sure that he was clean-shaven and since being there, his hair has started to grow a little longer so it was pulled back into a small ponytail. They slowly made their way down and turned around to see Sango and Kanna walk down the aisle. Sango wore a royal violet colored kimono with silver orchids and Kanna wore a white with royal blue kimono to represent her and Kohaku's colors. As they parted ways and turned around everyone stood up and turned to the doors. As they opened there stood Kohaku and Kagome. Kohaku wore a royal blue with white orchids kimono. And Kagome wore her beautiful kimono that Aiayme and everyone helped put together. Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes.

Her hair was in loose curls with flowers holding some of it back. Her face was slightly painted with makeup and her smile was one that could blind people. As they made their way down the aisle he could not stop looking at her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and the others standing at the alter. She was happy that she did not go through with making them wear silver kimonos and royal blue ones for the boys. She loved it that they look ravishing in their own colors.

"Kagome, thank you for letting me give you away." Kohaku whispered to her.

"Kohaku you are the brother that I had when my own was gone from me while I was here. I am proud to be able to feel like family with you."

As they reached Miroku and Sesshomaru, they stopped.

"Lord Kohaku, do you willingly release Lady Kagome to Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"I do release her willingly on behalf of the Artic Fox clan that is represented by Lady Sheila and Lord Sota." Kohaku said seriously.

At that time, Kohaku turned to Kagome and smiled at her. He gave her a quick hug and then kissed her cheek and went to stand by Sota. Kagome then walked slowly up to Sesshomaru and he took her arm and they faced Miroku.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western Lands. Do you willingly take Lady Kagome as your mate for life?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I do."

"Lady Kagome. Lady of the Artic Fox clan. Do you willingly take Lord Sesshomaru as your mate for life?"

"Yes I do."

Miroku then nodded his head and Sango came over to him and gave him the red ribbon that was in her hands. He took it with a smile and then faced them once again.

"Please put your hands on top of one another for me please."

They then faced each other and put their hands together as he asked.

Miroku went towards them.

"With this red ribbon, I am binding your love, your hate, your dreams and your life together. This red ribbon is to represent all that you mean to each other and more. No one outside the two of you can break this ribbon for any reason. When he feels pain, you will feel pain. When she feels happiness, you will feel happiness. This ribbon is the seal of the love that you share and the love that will grow as time passes on." Miroku said as he wrapped the red ribbon around their left hands.

InuYasha then came over with a golden chalice in his hands. He gave it to Miroku and bowed his head. Miroku bowed back as he took the chalice from InuYasha. He placed the chalice under their right hands. He then withdrew a small dagger, which bore the Tachido insignia. With the dagger, he sliced through their hands letting the blood run into the chalice. Once he thought that there was enough, he withdrew the dagger and their wounds were healed. He placed the chalice into Sesshomaru's hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is your final step to accepting Lady Kagome fully into your life. Do you willingly take her into your life?"

"Yes I do."

"Then drink the blood that you want to share with her."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled. He then brought the chalice up to his mouth and took a big swig. He then handed it to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, this is your final step to accepting Lord Sesshomaru fully into your life. Do you willingly take him into your life?"

"Yes I do."

"Then drink the blood that you want to share with him."

Kagome smiled and drank what was left in the chalice. She then handed the chalice to Miroku and they faced the whole great hall.

"I would like to present to you, Lord and Lady Tachido of the western lands." Miroku said proudly.

With that everyone started hooting and hollering in excitement. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and took him into her arms and kissed him deeply. He embraced her tightly during the kiss and then released her.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome said smiling. Her eyes sparkling in the afternoon light that was coming through the windows.

"I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru then started to walk around and talk to everyone that was there. They were having a lot of fun and they were happy that things were finally official between the two of them. Sheila cried the whole time, which she was thankful for waterproof makeup that she brought with her.

It was not until later when they were getting ready for the feast that Rin came up to them.

"Why did you not include me in the blood exchange ceremony?" She asked.

"I thought that since you are going to be with Sota, that you should remain the way that you are. He loves you for whom you are now and would not want to change that with the blood exchange that you would have done with us. It was a last minute request that he made to me before the ceremony." Kagome said.

Rin looked down at her feet and then over at Sota where he was chatting with InuYasha and Kouga.

"He loves me that much that he just wants me to be a hanyou like him and InuYasha?"

"Yes, Rin you don't know how much he truly loves you. But if you look into his eyes, you will see the truth."

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you feel the same way?"

"Yes I do Rin. I think that it was a good idea. I love you just the way that you are as well but yes, I do feel that Sota loves you more than me."

Rin's face started to blush and Sota glancing over came to her.

"Are you ok Rin?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"I am fine. I am just fine." Rin said smiling as she looked into his eyes and saw just how deep the love that he has for her really is.

"Let's eat! I am starving!" Kagome said smiling and everyone started to sit down at their tables. At the head table it was Aiayme and Kouga, then Sango and Miroku, InuYasha and Kikyou, then Sesshomaru and Kagome, Sheila and Akoro, and finally Rin and Sota.

Once everyone was seated, the servants started to come out with trays loaded with meats, veggies, and fruits for everyone to dine on. They brought out large flasks full of sake for everyone to drink from. They then brought out large pots of tea that was set out for the guests to drink from when they wanted on each of the tables. For the next hour or so everyone in the great hall were eating, drinking, laughing, or just chatting. Kagome looked around the great hall at who all were there to help celebrate this day and she couldn't believe that so many had arrived.

Sesshomaru stood up and motioned her to stand as well. She proudly stood next to the great Taiyoukai and entangled her arm into his.

"Everyone I would like to say on behalf of both of us that we are very pleased to see the great hall in the Tachido palace filled once again with friends and family to celebrate this day. Now, let us dance the night away and rest later. For now is the time for fun and celebration." Sesshomaru said happily. He then bent over and kissed his bride on the lips softly as the music started to play in the background.

The night was full of laughter, drinking, dancing and talking. It was not until later in the night that the palace was finally quiet as everyone slumbered into their beds. There was only one couple left awake as they stood on the veranda of their bedchambers.

Page 11 of 11


	27. The First Night Of Marriage

Ha ha! I surprised you on that last chapter didn't I! I guess that you can say that some things are better to read and leave no hints to what is going to happen next on ya. Now as for this chapter; please forgive me on this but this chapter is nothing but Sesshomaru and Kagome in all their glory. **If you don't like sex, don't read this chapter!** That is for sure! I would also like for you all to know, that I did have some help on this one. I had a friend (guy) help me with his opinion on how things should go in this chapter. I do have to say that he was very helpful and that I hope you like this chapter.

**In the last chapter**:

Sesshomaru and Kagome got married of course! InuYasha actually behaved himself. And nothing bad happened! Woo Hoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kagome was starting to get tired as the night wore on. With all the dancing and the drinking that she had done along with the laughter that spilled out of her mouth constantly for some time. Sesshomaru carried her to their bedchambers soon after the servants started to clean the great hall. He opened the door with his tail and she went inside, his lips tightly secured around her neck the moment the door was shut. She closed her eyes and moaned at the great pleasure that he was giving her with just his mouth on her neck.

She turned around to look at him, staring into his large golden eyes. A silvery eyebrow arched up as he gazed deeply into her eyes. He could not believe that this beautiful woman was standing there in his bedchambers in a wedding kimono.

"Kagome." Was all that came out of his mouth as he took one of his hands and started to pluck the beautiful flowers out of her hair. Dropping them to the floor as he went to grab another. Then he started to take out the bobby pins that encased some of her hair into the style that it was in. Dropping them as well onto the floor while grabbing for more. It did not take him long to get all of them out as she stood there and let him do this. She then went up and locked her arms around him and started to pull the tie out of his hair that he wore so it was not brushing into everything. With both of their hair now loose and down their backs.

They stood there in front of each other. Kagome smiled as she started to unbutton his hiatori and then unravel the sash that hung now loosely at his waist. Letting the material fall on the floor not thinking about it again until she needed to.

Sesshomaru smiled softly as he started to work on the bow in the back of her hiatori. The material making a swooshing sound as it fell to the floor. He then started to work on the many buttons that blocked him from seeing her perfect flesh underneath.

She managed to get all of his buttons undone and then slowly let the material gather at his elbows. She then used her hands and softly ran them down his arms until reaching the gathered material and then pushing it down till he allowed his arms to fall to his sides, the hiatori fell to the floor on the sides of his feet. Her tail swishing behind her and his staying near his shoulder calm and serene. She then started to work carefully on unknotting the ties for his undershirt that he wore. Carefully making sure that she does not rip or injure the delicate fabric.

After his fingertips finally release the buttons of her hiatori, his hands slide up to her collar. Slipping them beneath the hiatori, he briefly caresses the top of her back, making gentle strokes across her neck. His hands flow down the slope of her shoulders, tenderly brushing the hiatori down her arms. She closes her eyes, momentarily content with this tender embrace. Her arms fall to her sides and the cloth falls with a gentle swish. She hears his intake of breath, opening her eyes as his own devour the sight of her. He is surprised that she was not naked beneath her hiatori: a thin, silk undershirt hangs from her body, clinging to her curves and quickening his pulse. Seeing his longing mixed with confusion at what she wore, she smiles up at him.

"There's a surprise awaiting you beneath this, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said teasingly, her fingers toying with the tails of the shirt, pulling it tighter across her chest.

His response is a growl, impatience mixed with lust. Leaning down, he nuzzles her neck, inhaling the scent of her sweet skin and hair. "This is taking much too long, dear." his voice rasps out, his breath warm upon her neck. It sends chills through her, exciting her in its intimacy.

"You will like it, though." she manages, a smile on her lips. Her fingers slide under his shirt, pushing it back to reveal his muscular chest. Her breath catches at the sight, as he rolls his shoulders, the shirt slipping off naturally. Her fingers trace his skin, his muscles twitching under her touch. One fingertip glides over a nipple, as the fingertips of her other hand slide enticingly further down his stomach. A deep growl begins within him, his head rolling back as he resists the urge to take her quickly.

"Don't worry, my lord, I placed a sound barrier around the room." She says huskily, pulling closer to him. "Both of us can growl as much as we like."

He noticed that there were small buttons on the bottom of her undershirt and decided that they must go as well. As each one of the buttons was undone, he noticed that the skirt of her kimono was coming loose as well.

Sesshomaru's thoughts are lost as he gazes upon his wife's body. Beneath the shirt, she wore something sheer, tight across her breasts and stomach. It was like a second skin, amplifying the swell of her breasts and wrapping around her flat belly. Beneath she wore panties of the same material, hugging her waist and dipping low. In wonder, he crouches before her, his hands sliding from her shoulders down her sides, his thumbs brushing against her breasts, before stopping at her waist. There, he holds her hips, and allows his thumbs to slide up beneath the material on her stomach.

Kagome's lips part, her tongue pressing against her teeth as his warm breath falls upon her stomach. The feel of his thumbs gliding across her stomach, so strong yet gentle. She can't help but think of when his hands had encircled her belly, when it had been starting to get round with their child. She forces those thoughts away, grateful that he still loves her despite their loss.

Sesshomaru slides his hands further down, exploring her body in these teasing entrapments. His fingertips trace under the panties, along her hips and down to her ass. Reaching the bottom of the swell, he squeezes gently, and it draws a slight whimper from her. His palms brush against thin strips of fabric, stretching from her panties down to her silk encased legs.

"What devil devised such taunting garments?" he asks throatily, as his hands slide down her legs, gently kneading at her thighs. Kagome can barely stand, her desire causing her to shake once more in anticipation. Her hands feel along his cheeks, as her eyes once again meet his.

"Take me to bed and I'll tell you." she whimpers, no longer wanting this gentle teasing, only wanting to feel his strength, his fervor as he takes her. He senses her yearning, and manages, just barely, to resist taking her immediately. _She has teased me enough. Now it is her turn, _he thinks as he stands quickly, lifting her with one arm grasping around her bottom and the other around her back. Her legs wrap around his waist, and she can feel his sex pressed hard against her, even through his pants. He carries her to the bed, and she crushes her lips to his, ready to give in to her wanton desire.

Laying her down, though, he breaks the kiss, and begins gliding his lips across her cheek, down her neck. He kisses to the last bit of skin exposed above her damnable top, and lifts his face. "What is this?" he asks, licking the line of skin along the fabric. Her hands fall to either side of his head as she replies.

"A corset." she replies faintly, as his tongue glides between the valley of her breasts. He responds with a growl, and begins feeling her breasts within the fabric. Her head rolls back, her eyes closing as his strong hands squeeze her, her back arching.

"And how does one remove the damned thing?" he asks, leaving a trail of kisses back up her neck, so that his words fall hot upon her ear. He can feel her hands tighten on the sides of his head, as his hands release her from his embrace.

"The back! Please!" she calls out to him, and he slides one hand behind her back. He dips his head, kissing her deeply, their tongues entwining. His fingers find the tie at the top, and he deftly plucked it apart. Feeling his way down, he slips his finger through the strings, pulling them loose one at a time, working his way blindly down her back. Kagome rotates her hips, feeling him pressed against her. She releases his head, and slips her arms around him, gliding them down the muscles of his back. Reaching his waist, she slips her fingertips beneath the band of his pants, pulling him tighter against her. She slips her hands around his waist, her fingers still beneath the fabric, and her fingertips slide across his belly. She pulls her hands loose, and frantically unties his pants, just as he reaches the bottom of her corset.

Before she can stop him, he pulls away, and supports himself above her on one arm. The hand that had undone her corset touches her bare back, and she can't remember when such an innocent touch felt so erotic. He slides his hand around her waist, under the corset, and feels up the flat of her stomach to take a breast in hand. Squeezing, he pinches her nipple, and her body shakes. Her fingers hold tight to his waist, and she whimpers loudly, passionately, as her head tilts to the side.

Seeing her writhe beneath him almost undoes his patience, and Sesshomaru whips the corset away. His mouth descends on a breast, licking from the bottom up to the nipple, taking it gently into his mouth. His hand continues to work the other breast, his fingers pinching and his teeth nibbling. The pulse is fast, his blood calling out for this woman. His hips grind lightly against hers, and she responds, moving hers to match his motions.

Kneeling between her thighs, he lifts her leg, his hands encircling her thigh. He plucks at the strip of fabric.

"And what are these?" he asks, running a fingernail along the edge of the strips.

"Those are garter—" she manages, before he pops one loose. His fingers glide along her leg until he finds another.

"Hmmm" he replies, close to a growl. He snaps another loose, and then lowers her leg to bed before taking up the other. Her eyes widen as this time, he lowers his mouth to her leg, and licks along the strap. Reaching the button, he unfastens it with his teeth, and then licks her panty-line along her leg. His hand lifts her leg a little higher, and slips around to release the last one and he gently bites the flesh of her thigh.

He strokes her leg, feeling down her leggings. He massages her calf muscle, and reaches the strap of her shoe. He raises an eyebrow at her, and she almost giggles. "Those are called stilettos." As she talks, he slips the strap loose from her ankle. He slides the shoe off, holding it in one hand as he gently massages the underside of her foot with the other.

"I thought the future was bereft of weapons." He says seriously, and Kagome laughs joyfully.

"They're not weapons, my dear Lord Sesshomaru, they make me taller. They make my legs more graceful." she explains, closing her eyes as one hand continues to massage her foot as the other seeks out her remaining shoe. Slipping it off, he tosses it aside.

"Hmm. Your legs are quite graceful without them." he said, sliding a hand back up her leg, again feeling the heat of her skin just beneath the fabric. Reaching the top, he looks at her, and she nods her head as he rolls the legging down. His tongue dances across her skin, his teeth biting at her as he removes the silky fabric. Whipping it off her foot, he begins with the other, again kissing and licking his way down.

As he removes the last legging, she can feel the heat rise in her again. _My Lord, I am yours now and forever _she thinks, as she watches him kiss his way back up her legs. The light-hearted moment is gone, their mutual craving returning as they anticipate what's to come. As Sesshomaru reaches the inner part of her thigh, Kagome squirms. He reaches her panties, and his tongue lashes out over the fabric. A moan escapes her lips, and he continues to flick and tease her. Her breathing grows heavy, and she moans his name. "Sesshomaru…", deeply, full of ecstasy.

His will power breaks at the sound of his name being called in that voice, and he quickly grabs the waist of her panties. With a quick jerk, he snaps them off, ruining them and tossing them aside. She gasps aloud as his tongue laps at her naked flesh, parting her lips and darting across her swollen clit. Her body starts to truly writhe now, her hand seeking out the top of his head as her back arches and her head rolls back. His tongue penetrates her, and she calls out, pleasure sweeping through her in a growing sensation.

The taste of the sweetest apples hitting his mouth as his tongue explored her. Her climax hitting her hard as she moaned in pleasure from what she was getting from him. As he lapped the rest that came from her he withdrew his fingers and moved his body back up to her so he could taste the sweet lips that she has. How he longed to be able to taste those lips like this since the baby died. She could smell the scent of sandalwood and passion hit her nose as she brought his face down to hers. She loved the way that he smelled all the time. It was so soft and soothing that it always calmed her spirits whenever he was near.

She then quickly got up into a sitting position as she moved his hands and face away from her. She slowly took the finger that he used inside of her and she wrapped her mouth around it. Tasting the sweet nectar that he got.

When he saw that, it just made his arousal more apparent and she noticed this. She smirked at him as she brought her head down on him. Using her hands as her guide, she slid her body next to his, softly touching his skin on the way down to where she wanted to be. She found the soft patch of hair that was surrounding the hard shaft that was Sesshomaru. She enveloped her mouth around the tip as she moved her tongue in circles. A soft moaning came from a mouth that was not near her head. Smiling to herself, she opened her mouth fully and lowered it on top of him. She did not stop until the soft hair was on her lips. Slowly closing her mouth around the hard shaft, she brought her head up slowly, using her lips as the pressure surrounding him. Her saliva glistening in the wake of her actions. She continued this for some time. She could not remember how long because it seemed like time stopped for them the moment that they entered the bedchambers. All she knew was that she was giving her mate the great pleasure that he deserved.

His moans echoed in the dark night as she moved her mouth all over him. She smiled at him when his hands took some of her hair and pulled her off of him. She then moved her legs on each side of his hips as she carefully lowered herself onto him. She quickly moved her head back and moaned as he entered her.

"Sesshomaru.." Was all that escaped out of her mouth. He moved his hands to her hips as he thrusted himself into her. The moaning that was coming out of Kagome's mouth and the way that the sweat started to glisten on her body, he could tell that she was getting ready to climax another time. His demon side was very happy to have her as moved her harder down upon him. She lowered her chest closer to his, her hair falling off to one side of her body as she looked into his eyes. He moved his hands up to her breasts and started to pinch her nipples as she kissed him deeply while moving her hips in circles while he continued to go into her.

When she pulled away from his kiss to breathe in deeply, her eyes were half closed and he could see that they were pink with color. He smiled as his beautiful golden eyes went to a deep blood red color. Her nails lengthening as she made small cuts upon his flawless chest. He then decided that it was enough and he wanted his long awaited release. He flipped her to her back and drew his knees up behind her butt. He lifted her slightly and started to thrust deeper and harder into her. Her head thrashing to the side as she yelled out a great moan of pleasure that she got. Her breasts moving to his thrusts, a sight that he will never forget as he was getting closer and closer to feeling relief.

She moved her feet closer to the bed and propped herself up as she continued to move her hips in circles to his movements. He growled at her and she smiled as she felt the first wave of her climax hit her. He moved quickly to her neck to where his previous mark was before. And he bit down hard upon her. Tasting the sweet blood that was coming into his mouth. The final wave of her climax coming out as he released his seed deep within her. Making small strokes within her, he lapped up the blood that remained after her mark closed.

He looked at her and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled at him as he took her into his arms and held her close to him as he moved to his side. He could feel her heartbeat start to slow down as she wrapped her tail over them to keep them warm. She then had the feeling that someone was outside and she got up from him.

"What is wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as she pulled on her robe and walked onto the veranda of their room. She opened the doors and a great wind hit her, making her robe and her hair fly back behind her. The odd thing about the wind was that it was warm. Winter had fallen upon them and there was the sweetest warmest wind that was coming through the doors.

Kagome gasped as she drew nearer to the edge of the veranda. Sesshomaru did not like it and got up and put his robe on quickly and went to her side.

"Kagome." He said as he followed her gaze towards the gardens.

Out in the gardens where the Tachido family tomb was, there stood a great white light. Three large figures were walking towards them.

"Sesshomaru. What is going on?" Kagome asked her eyes widening as they were coming closer to them. Their figures still not making sense and yet were still not recognizable.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, I am so proud of you today. Both of you looked so beautiful and regal. You have truly made our family proud." The one figure said to them. It was listening to the most beautiful music coming from nowhere.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru said. His eyes could not believe what they were seeing. The figure then started to get more into form and it was indeed his beautiful mother standing before him. He then looked at the other figures and they were his father and InuYasha's mother Izzy.

"Sesshomaru, you have now experienced everything in life that I wanted you to learn. You are truly a Taiyoukai now." Lord Tachido said to his son.

"Father, I am happy that you approve of the mate that I have chosen and the path that I have gone down. I know that I told you before that I was not the greatest and easiest child to live with but I do hope that you are still proud of me." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, I could never have been disappointed with you or InuYasha. And you Kagome, you are a very strong woman to get through life, death, and the loss of a child and then marry a demon that you hold dear to your heart. That to me is the greatest strength of a woman. The love that she holds for her family."

"Lord Tachido, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for my family and for my friends. It is just my nature to help out anyone that might need it. But please excuse my rudeness but why are you all here?" Kagome asked politely.

"We came here for this reason." Izzy said as she stepped aside and Kagome gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"Father!" A fourth figure came out from behind Izzy and it was Kagome's father that died years ago. In his arms was Shakea. A small tear could be seen coming from his eye as he walked closer to her.

"Kagome, she is the most beautiful child that I have seen since you were born." He said to her.

"Father, I had no idea that you were here." Kagome said.

"Izzy came and found me after you left with Sesshomaru. She said that you had a daughter that they were all to take care of. I just had to see you one last time before I was going with them."

"Father, what do you mean go with them?"

"I am going to be staying with them at the tomb. They invited me there since you no longer are going to be living in our time. And Kagome, I would not be prouder of the strong man that you have now as a husband."

"Oh father! I have missed you so much! And yes, Sesshomaru is a very strong man. Oh my gosh! Sesshomaru, this is my father. Father this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands here in the feudal era." Kagome said blushing slightly.

He moved forward and let Kagome take Shakea from him and he extended a hand out to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru bowed as he took the hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Higurashi. I will make sure that Kagome does not experience any more pain unless it is to be with childbirth." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am happy that you are able to make this star shine brighter. Now Kagome, we have to go now. We just wanted to tell you that we are proud of both of you of the union and how beautiful both of you looked today. There were two families that were presented that we could not be happier at the way it was done. I love you Kagome." Her father said. He took and hugged her tightly and took Shakea from her.

Sesshomaru was hugging his mother and Izzy at the same time. Kagome went up to Lord Tachido and hugged him fiercely. Sesshomaru came up behind her and bowed to his father. His father surprised him by taking him into a hard embrace. "I love you Sesshomaru." He whispered into his ear.

The next thing that they knew, the cold wind was whipping at them. Kagome looked around and could not see them any longer. Sesshomaru wrapped one of his long arms around her and they walked back inside their bedchambers. Nothing more was said for the rest of the short night that was left, all they did was get into bed and hold each other as they fell asleep dreaming of the daughter that they no longer have.


	28. How The Months Passed By

Alright! I am glad that you liked that last chapter of nothing but hot steamy sex and sweet endings to their first official night together. There is nothing more heart warming then saying your final goodbyes to the ones that you hold dear to your heart. And whew! (fans self) I could not believe the intensity of the moment!

**In the last chapter:**

Sesshomaru and Kagome enjoy their first mating as official mates. They say their final goodbyes to Lord Tachido, his mother, Izzy, Shakea, and to Kagome's father.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

During the next few months, things at the Tachido household were so busy. Christmas was soon coming to past and there were giant trees brought in with decorating that had to be done. Kagome was so happy during that time because she knew that soon, she was going to produce another pup. InuYasha and Kikyou were also getting rather excited since this was the first Christmas that they were going to experience. Kagome made sure that everyone was going to attend. She sent out invitations to Sango and Miroku, Kohaku and Kanna, InuYasha and Kikyou, Kouga and Aiayme, and Akoro. Sesshomaru could not understand the whole thrill of the Christmas but after Kagome explained to him what it was about, he agreed to it happily. He was willing to do anything to keep her happy now that she was his wife, his mate and his only one.

Sota and Rin during these months have grown closer. Sesshomaru made sure that Sherlene and himself taught Kagome and Sota on how to control themselves while they are in their demon forms. Kayer was also teaching Sota more on archery while Kagome was to meditate for long hours to keep her emotions in control. During the time while Sota was away training, Rin spent her days with Sheila who would teach her many things about being a woman. Rin was getting used to getting her periods now each month and Kagome sometimes got angry when she got hers. She was so hoping to have an announcement of having a pup soon but each month she got disappointed. A couple of days before Christmas their guests arrived at the palace. Kagome got all excited and she ran to the front doors when she smelled them coming. The winter has been very cruel to the lands this year and she wanted to make sure that they did not get cold while waiting for someone to open the doors. So she went down there herself and greeted them.

Kagome opened the door and found Aiayme standing there with Kouga close behind her. Sesshomaru sent the carriage and Ah Un to them so they would not succumb to the cold while traveling. Especially since Aiayme was close to giving birth.

"Aiayme!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around the expanding woman before her.

"Kagome, it is so nice of you to invite us." Aiayme said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Now you don't have to get all emotional again Aiayme." Kouga said to her as he came up behind them.

"Hello Kouga." Kagome said with a smile.

"Come in and have some tea to warm you up." Sheila said taking Aiayme's arm and bringing her to the great hall.

Kagome and Kouga just stood there. Kouga closed the door and looked at her.

"How are things since the wedding Kagome?"

"Things have never been better. How are things with you and Aiayme?"

"They are well. She tells me and makes me feel her belly each time something happens."

"Are you going to be staying here now until her birth next month?"

"I have to talk to Sesshomaru about that."

"Well, come and warm up in the great hall with some tea. InuYasha and Kikyou are on their way. Sango and Miroku went to go and get Kohaku and Kanna." Kagome said as she wrapped her arm around his and walked to the great hall.

As they entered the great hall, they could hear Sheila telling Aiayme about the developments that Sango was having with her pregnancy.

"So when did she finally tell Miroku that they were expecting?" Aiayme asked.

"She finally told him the day after the wedding. He got so excited that he ran outside in his night pants yelling and screaming." Sheila said laughing.

"It was rather funny because he came back in after about 5 minutes of running around like a mad man shivering from the cold." Kagome said chuckling.

Rin and Sota arrived in the great hall. "I thought that I smelled something that stunk." Sota said smiling.

Kouga turned around and sneered at him. "Yeah like you smell like roses Sota."

"Actually more like cinnamon with a hint of sage and snow." Kagome said winking at her brother.

Rin laughed and then went over to Aiayme feeling what was going on in her belly. Sota went over to Kouga and they continued to talk over things.

"So, when are you going to bring Kirgoua here?" Kouga asked silently.

"Kagome and I talked about it and we are going to wait until the summer time. My training with Sesshomaru's soldiers is not quite finished. Shippo has been rather quiet about things but I can still sense his anger when he is around Rin and I."

"But he is keeping himself in check then?"

"Yeah. Arigota told him that he had no choice but to."

"I am having the challenge done in a different way Kouga." Sesshomaru said.

Kouga and Sota turned around quickly. Not noticing that the Ice Lord snuck up on them.

"What do you mean in a different way Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked.

"I am having Kirgoua and Shippo go first. Then the winner of that outcome is to battle with Sota."

"Why are you doing it that way?" InuYasha asked as he strolled up to the group of men. Kikyou giving him a quick kiss as she ran to the ladies.

"Because Shippo has been watching Sota so closely while he is training with Fitzu and Sherlene. I do not trust his intentions when it comes to Sota." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think that he will not follow the rules and try to kill me?" Sota asked.

"Yes. But I don't think that he will succeed Sota, you are excelling faster than any of my other soldiers and I have the feeling that is the reason why he is a little apprehensive to be around you." Sesshomaru said.

"Cracko said that Shippo has been doing well with his stealth moves though Sesshomaru." InuYasha pointed out.

"Yes but he is still learning those. Sota was done with those and others before Shippo even thought of it to being a lesson for him to learn." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin is very worried that I am going to be severely hurt. She has been talking to Lavonia and has been learning things from her and Sherene during her lessons." Sota said.

"I think that it is because she no matter what, wants to be the one to take care of you. That is where her personality is close to Kagome's. They both are very caring women and yet they are both very possessive over things that matter of the heart." Sesshomaru pointed out for him.

"And they are both very independent women who like to say what is on their minds." InuYasha added.

Sota chuckled. "Yes, I do have to admit that the longer that Rin is around Kagome, some of the saying and personality traits are starting to rub off. But that is ok. I don't mind in the least."

Miroku, Sango, Kanna and Kohaku walked through the doors and soon they were all talking to everyone. Sesshomaru had Sayla retrieve the servants to get lunch prepared and served since Sango and Aiayme said that they were starving. Sango's large belly was demanding so much food. Poor Miroku looked like hell has come to him.

"Miroku, do not feel bad, Aiayme has me getting her food in the middle of the night!" Kouga said.

"Yes, Sango has with me as well. She has also started to slap me if I even bring her tray to her and there is not enough food on it."

"Yeah, Aiayme was doing that to me up until last week. But my gosh, has her appetite for mating gone through the roof!"

"Yes, that I have to admit, I am not going to complain about." Miroku said smiling as he grasped Sango's butt.

"Miroku, not now. I am really hungry." Sango pleaded with him. Kagome just laughed.

"Sango, how are those exercises going that mother has taught you?" Kagome asked.

"They are going well but now I have found that putting on my socks are even harder! Thank goodness for Miroku. He has been helping me dress and take baths all the time now." Sango said.

"Yes, I do not mind giving her a bath all the time. It is nice to see her naked belly in the water." Miroku said smiling.

Sango elbowed him in the ribs as InuYasha laughed.

Food was delivered and everyone started eating. Kagome was a little worried because Kanna and Kohaku were not talking. She could tell that there was something going on with those two but they didn't want to let everyone know. After lunch, everyone went to their rooms for some well-needed rest. Kagome went to Kohaku and Kanna's room.

"Come in Kagome." Kohaku said. Kagome went through the door.

Sesshomaru had followed her and quickly grabbed the door before it was shut on him.

He shut the door behind him and sat down next to Kagome.

"Now what is going on you two?" Kagome asked sternly.

Kohaku and Kanna turned to each other and then at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"We are expecting a child." Kanna said softly.

Kagome got up quickly and hugged Kanna. "I can't believe this! Have you told Sango and Miroku yet?"

"Kagome, there is more." Kohaku said.

Kagome looked at him. His eyes were sad and Kanna started to cry.

"Kohaku, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kanna was attacked. The pup that she is carrying is not mine." Kohaku said.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then at Kanna. She put her arms around her.

"Kanna, where did this happen? And who did this to you?" Kagome asked softly.

"We were walking around InuYasha's forest. We were going to have a picnic near the well. It was such a beautiful and warm day. The snow was just gleaming everywhere the sun touched it. Kohaku was forced to watch.." Kanna said softly. Not finishing the rest of the story.

Sesshomaru looked at Kohaku, anger blatant on his face. "Kohaku, who was it?"

"It was Muso."

Kagome's emotions then went out of control. Her hair was whipping around her wildly. Her beautiful soft brown eyes, going hot pink with her anger. Her face started to get longer and longer as her demon side was taking over. Sesshomaru tried to calm her down but she shook her head and growled. Kagome went out the door and down the hall.

"I will go with her." Sesshomaru said going out the door to follow Kagome.

He transformed into his demon form and chased after her. Her white and pink fur whipping out behind her as she ran from the palace. Hell bent on killing Muso for touching Kanna and forcing Kohaku to watch as he ravaged her and then impregnated her with his seed. His vile seed that was now growing an innocent child in her belly.

Sesshomaru caught up with her just before they reached InuYasha's forest. She could smell his scent all over the place. It was heartening to think that he was running around doing such things. Sesshomaru stopped with her by the well. He could feel her jaki and it was starting to get out of control. He stepped in front of her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

_Kagome, you need to control your emotions._ Sesshomaru told her.

_He touched her! He raped her! He deserves to die Sesshomaru!_ Kagome told him pleadingly.

_We will get him Kagome but not this way. We cannot kill him. We need to find out why he did this first. Then we will do what is according to the law in my lands._

_No. I want him to die and to die now! I want to feel his blood in my mouth as I crush him with my mouth!_

_Kagome! You cannot do this! You have to think of Kanna and Kohaku first._

Kagome looked down at the ground. In a flash of pink, she was back in her humanoid form. Sesshomaru transformed as well and went up to her.

"Then let us go and bring him back to the palace for trial." Kagome said, ice dripping off of each of her words.

Sesshomaru nodded and they headed to the village. They found him in his hut. He was preparing food for himself and a few other people that were there. When Kagome burst through the door Muso got up ready to defend himself.

"What the hell are you doing here wench?" Muso demanded.

"I am here to bring you back to the western lands and have a trial." Kagome said. Her eyes starting to flicker hot pink.

"Why in the hell should I do that?" Muso asked.

"Because you defiled one of my relatives." Sesshomaru said stepping up behind Kagome. Muso then knew what it was all about.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I did no such thing. I have not touched Lady Kikyou." Muso stuttered out.

"No. You touched Lady Kanna. And you made her mate watch as you ravaged her tiny body, implanting your vile seed into her and now she is pregnant because of you!" Kagome said, slowly advancing upon the human standing before her. She extended her hands that were at her sides, releasing the poison into her nails.

"I did no such thing! I swear!" Muso said as he started to back away from the angry female.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME MUSO! YOU HAVE BROKEN HER SPIRIT WITH YOUR VILE ACT!" Kagome yelled at him as she brought her hand and gripped his throat. Slowly lifting him up in the air and slamming him against the wall. She brought her face up to his closely. "And now you are going to pay for what you have done to my family." She said, malice and hatred covering each word.

"Gather your things and get your horses ready. All of you are coming with Muso to the western lands. You are under trial as well." Sesshomaru said. The men shook their heads and got their things together and followed Sesshomaru out to where their horses were tied up.

Kagome smiled at Muso who was shaking with fear as she lowered him to the ground. She tightened her grip on his neck quickly as he moved to backhand her. The tip of her nails entering his neck and he could feel the poison start to eat away at his skin.

"That would not be wise to raise a hand at me you bastard." She said. She threw him against another wall, letting go of his neck at the same time. He fell to the floor and grabbed his neck.

"One way or another, you are going to pay for that wench." Muso said as he went outside to get his horse.

Kagome smiled at him. "I don't think so."

Kagome transformed into her demon form as did Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lead the way back to his palace and Kagome was watching the rear of the group. No one talked during the whole way. When they got to the palace, Arigota and some of the other soldiers came and took Muso and his little friends down to the dungeons. Sesshomaru told him that they are to go into separate cells away from each other the whole time until him, InuYasha, Kouga, Sota, Miroku, and Kohaku could go down there for interrogation. Arigota nodded and they brought them down to the dungeons. Sesshomaru had Akoro go and get the others and meet them in his study for a quick meeting in 15 minutes. Akoro nodded and went about quickly. Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly went to the study for the meeting from hell.


	29. Life Or Death?

Ok guys. Now this chapter is going to surprise you with some things and leave you wondering in others. I just hope that you like the sudden turn of events. You know, good things cannot happen all the time during life.

**In the last chapter:**

We found out that everyone was going to gather at the Tashido palace to celebrate Christmas. Although while discovering that everyone was there, bad news came upon our group. Kanna was raped and Kohaku was forced to watch. We also found out that Muso was the one who did the vile act on her and Kagome almost lost it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at the study and Jaken was ordered out of the room. He humbly left as the others started to arrive. They noticed that the study now held two large desks. Kagome sat behind one and Sesshomaru behind the other. Both of them were very edgy and from what Sheila could sense out of her daughter, she was pissed.

As they all sat down, Kagome motioned Kanna and Kohaku over to her. She took Kanna into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Please have the strength for this Kanna." Kagome said softly. Kanna looked at her and smiled.

"I will try."

Kagome then looked over at the others.

"What is going on?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru pinched his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. The words that fell out of his mouth chilled everyone that was in the room. They suddenly feared the great lord that was before them.

"There has been a vile act done upon this family. I am going to request that all of you be quiet while I explain this further." He opened his eyes and saw that everyone understood him.

"Kanna and Kohaku have let Sesshomaru and I know of something that has happened to them while they were away from the village before they got here. It is something that I never would have thought that anyone would do considering that they know that Kohaku is like another brother to me." Kagome said with no emotion in her voice.

"In about 5 minutes from now; I will need to have InuYasha, Kohaku, Kagome, Miroku, Sota, Akoro, Kouga and myself go down to the dungeons for the interrogation as to the reason for this vile act. There are no buts there are no exceptions. We are going to go down there as lords of the lands here in Japan. The situation is so very delicate that the most extreme measures have to be taken." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"What the hell happened?" Kouga demanded.

Kagome got up quickly and slapped him across the face. Kouga looked at her with a surprised look on his face as he brought his hand up where she hit him.

"Kouga, that better be the only time that I have to do that." Kagome said as she glared at him. She closed her eyes and sat back down. Steeling herself for the impact she opened her eyes.

"Kanna was raped in InuYasha's forest and Kohaku was forced to watch his wife be ravaged." Kagome said.

Kanna started crying again and Kohaku embraced her. There was no sound from the group that was in front of them. Kagome had thought that at least Kouga or InuYasha would have said something but there was nothing said. She looked over at Sesshomaru and he nodded his head.

"Ladies, if you would please take care of Kanna while the rest of us go down for the interrogation now. Sayla is at your disposal if you are in need of anything." Sesshomaru said getting up from his desk.

Sheila took Kanna's arm and looked at Kohaku, "It will be alright. She will be in my room." Kohaku nodded and Sheila left the room with Kanna in her arms and the other ladies following her. InuYasha went to Sesshomaru.

"Why isn't Kagome going with them?" He asked.

"Because she was the one who caught him." Sesshomaru said with no emotion found in his voice.

Sesshomaru took his arm into Kagome's and walked out of the study. Kohaku was close behind them with InuYasha, Kouga, Sota, Miroku, and Akoro behind him. They went down 4 flights of stairs that wound down to the dungeons. The darkness of the stairways almost made the trip even scarier than it should have been. Kagome was bound and determined to draw blood but knew that Sesshomaru was not going to let her just yet.

Kagome saw Arigato as she turned the corner. He got up quickly and bowed to her.

"My Lady." He said quickly.

"Where is the vile bastard?" She demanded.

"He is put in the 3rd cell on the right my lady." Arigato said. He noticed everyone else and bowed to them as well.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and then to Kohaku.

"I want my time alone with him. I promise that I will not kill him. I have Sota with me to make sure of that." She said sternly.

Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes and nodded her head. She smiled softly and then went down to the cell. Sota was close behind her. They walked in quietly and then they heard a scream. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Arigato, please take InuYasha and Kouga into the room with one of the companions that Muso has with him." Sesshomaru said.

"As you wish my lord." Arigato said.

"You mean that Muso did this!" Kouga said.

"Yes. And now you are going to interrogate him to find out the reason why Muso would do such a thing." Sesshomaru said.

"Isn't Muso the being that was left behind after Naraku was destroyed?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he just stared down the cellblock. "Now go and talk to him. Let me know what happens after we are all done. We are to meet back at the study when you are finished. Wait for me and Kagome there." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright." InuYasha said. Arigato had both of them follow him down to the next hallway to where the other prisoner was.

When Arigato came back he turned to Sesshomaru, Kohaku and Akoro.

Sesshomaru nodded at him and they followed him down the south hall where the last prisoner was.

Meanwhile with Kagome, Sota, and Muso..

Muso looked up and saw Kagome and Sota coming into his cell. He screamed even though he knew that it was going to do no good. Kagome smiled as she approached him slowly. He was trying to back into the wall as much as possible.

"What are you so afraid of Muso?" Kagome said as she sat down on a chair in front of him crossing her legs. Sota remained near the door of the cell. He could not stand the sight of this bastard in front of him.

Muso looked around in the cell and found that there was nothing in there that could protect him from this vicious woman. He let his body slide down the wall to the floor where he held his knees together.

"I am not afraid of you wench." He said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Muso, do you know who I am?"

"No. Should I?"

"Muso, I am the one who purified you from Naraku after the jewel was put back together. I gave you another chance at life."

"Kagome?" Muso asked softly.

"Yes, it is I Muso. You told me that you were going to do something good with your life now that I gave you another chance instead of letting you die that day."

"I did try."

"Are you telling me that raping my family member and making her husband watch you do this to her is trying?" She said as her voice started to get louder.

"I don't know what came over me when I did that. I was very drunk at the time and I smoked something that I don't know what it was. I had been holding some odd jobs around the village and that was when I saw her. She was so beautiful and then I saw her husband. I just don't know what came over me Kagome. Truly I don't know!" Muso said pleadingly.

Sota looked at him totally disgusted with the humans actions. Here his sister was nice enough to purify the bastard and let him live and this is what he does. And with what he seems to have no remore on his actions what so ever. The man just sits there knowing that death could be dealt to him with his sister sitting there close to him.

"You should be happy that I am over here controlling my anger human. Because if it was I sitting in the chair in front of you, I would kill you in an instant." Sota said as he glared down at Muso.

Muso tried to pull himself within the walls to shield himself from the angry demon at the door.

With each breath that she took, she could smell more and more fear coming off the human in front of her. She knew that he was lying and she didn't know what to do. Because all she wanted to do is rip his limbs off and stuff them down his throat.

"Muso I am sorry but I know that you are lying. I also wanted to let you know that there was a baby made during this vile act that you set yourself upon. You are expecting a child of rape. One that you will never see grow up." Kagome said as she got off the chair and headed for the door of the cell. Sota slowly opened it and stopped when he heard Muso.

"She is pregnant with my child?" Muso asked.

"Yes. Not only did you take away trust of ever feeling a loving touch for her but now you have taken away the right of my adopted brother of bearing a child with her." Kagome said as she shut the cell door. "I hope that you are happy with what you have done. You have caused so much pain and done hurtful things. That was not the gift that was given to you when you were given another chance."

Kagome went down the hall and sat down at the desk that Arigato was at. Sota went upstairs to make sure that things were ok.

"Are you ok my lady?" He asked.

Kagome sat down and looked at him, her face slightly wet from sweating. She started to wipe the sweat off of herface when she blacked out. Sota was walking down the hall when he saw his sister start to fall to the floor. He slowed only slightly when he saw Arigato move from his desk.

Arigato got up and went to her. He placed her on the floor and yelled for help.

Meanwhile with InuYasha and Kouga..

Kouga and InuYasha walked into the cell and sat down on the bed that was provided for the man that was cowering in the corner.

"Why did you do that?" InuYasha demanded.

"I. I. I don't know what you are talking about." The man in the corner said.

"What is your name human?" Kouga asked.

"My name is Shiko."

"Shiko, how long have you known Muso?" Kouga asked.

"I had just come into the village about a month ago. Muso said that he would help me find a job and stay at his hut until I was able to afford to build my own."

"Shiko, why didn't you stop him on that day that he rapped the woman?" InuYasha asked.

"Which one?"

"What? Are you telling me that he has done this many times before?" Kouga asked. Completely stunned at the human.

"Yes. He would do this at least 4 times a week. Usually he would go to this one woman but lately he has been going to many different women in different villages."

InuYasha looked at Kouga. Worry was clear in his eyes because they both understood that there might be more children of his out there.

"Listen to me. He raped a young woman who is white as the snow. She is a small woman and she was traveling with a young man who was her husband. He would resemble a human but he is a hanyou. Do you remember this occurrence?" Kouga asked.

"No. I do not remember her. I would remember a woman who looked white as the snow. There was a time there when I was gone for 3 days. I was at the neighboring village with Kaede getting supplies that she ordered. He could have done it then."

InuYasha and Kouga got up. "Thank you Shiko. You have been a good help." Kouga said as they walked down the hall. It was when they were about to reach the halfway point when they heard Arigato yell. They headed for his desk immediately and saw that Kagome was on the ground.

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru, Kohaku, and Akoro..

Sesshomaru walked in with the others close behind him. The man that was on the bed looked up.

"Come to kill me Lord Sesshomaru?" The man asked.

"No. But I want to know the reason why you are traveling with Muso." Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. The man is entertaining in the least. But I did not think that he would ever attack Kanna."

"Then why did you let him!" Kohaku asked loudly. Akoro put his hand on the demon's shoulder and Kohaku tried to restrain himself.

"He said that if I stopped him that he would burn the whole village down and kill the people in it. That he would have the demons devour him again so he could be powerful like he was before. So I had no choice." He said with his eyes on the floor.

"Tell me Cracko, what do you think that your punishment should be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Death. That is the only thing that will restore the honor to my family and to you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Cracko, you do realize how lucky that you are don't you? Your brother is at Lord Kouga's home taking care of things there and the rest of your family has not heard of your treachery. You are my assassin for Kami's sake Cracko! What in the hell are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked. Looking for some reason not to kill him.

"He is your assassin?" Kohaku asked as he looked at Sesshomaru and then Cracko.

"Yes, unfortunately Cracko has been in service of the Tashido family for years now. His whole family works for me. His younger brother Koarau is living with Kouga and Aiayme as their personal guard." Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of Cracko.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please just kill me down here and deposit my body somewhere else. I do not wish to die for this in front of them." Cracko said.

"No. They are going to know what you have done. You said that you wanted to restore the respect and honor to your family. Well, facing up to your faults and wrong doings is the only way to do that Cracko. And just to let you know, Koarau is coming here in 2 days time to assist Lady Aiayme. I expect that he will want to see you after hearing what you have done." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

They were about to leave when they heard Arigato yell for help. Sesshomaru dashed out of the cell so fast, his eyes turning red as he approached Kagome's limp form on the floor. He threw InuYasha out of the way as he took her into his arms. Akoro and Kohaku were there soon after.

"What happened Arigato?" Akoro demanded.

"She sat down after her talk with the prisoner. Her face was covered in sweat. I asked her if she was ok and then she went limp." He said quickly.

Sesshomaru took her back upstairs. Akoro went to Arigato.

"No one is to move out of here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Akoro."

Akoro then followed everyone as they made their way up to Sesshomaru's bedchambers. Sesshomaru laid her down on the bed and got some water for her head. He then noticed that her scent changed before him. His eyes got wide and then he understood.

InuYasha came in and his eyes went wide. "She's pregnant." Was all that came out of his mouth as the others caught up to him.

"Kouga, go and get Lavonia. InuYasha, go and get mother. Kohaku,Sotaand Akoro please let the women know of the developments but nothing of the interrogation." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his mate. Her breathing was even and her faced was slightly flushed. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru."

"Shhh. It is ok. We are back in bed now."

"How did I get here? What happened?"

"You blacked out. Kagome, did you know that you were pregnant?"

"I had no idea. Oh my gosh Sesshomaru!" Kagome said excitedly. She sat up and threw her arms around him.

"Kagome, please! I want to have Lavonia look you over first to make sure that you are ok." Sesshomaru said as he held her close to him.

Lavonia and Sheila both came to the door at the same time. Akoro stood by the door just inside after he closed it.

"Oh Kagome! You are pregnant again!" Sheila said, happiness clearly on her face as she went to her daughter's side. Lavonia sitting on the other after Sesshomaru moved.

Lavonia looked Kagome over and went to Sesshomaru.

"Stress might be one thing that she can not tolerate at this time my lord. Otherwise, she should have no problems holding this one. Her aura is bright pink which is good because the babies is the same color which means that both of them are healthy." Lavonia said.

"Thank you Lavonia for coming." Sesshomaru said as he got up and went to Kagome's side.

"What did she say?" Kagome asked.

"She said that you are healthy and that the pup is fine. But she said that stress is not going to be good for you right now. Which means that I need you to let me handle the Muso trial." Sesshomaru said.

"But Sesshomaru!" Kagome started to say but stopped as her mother put her hand over her mouth.

"You have no choice Kagome. You do not want to put your pup's life in danger." Sheila said. "Remember Kagome, we do not have the same provisions here as we do in our time."

"Yes mother." Kagome said slightly muffled. Sheila removed her hand and then smiled.

She got up and started to dance. "I have another grand pup on the way. I have another grand pup on the way."

Kagome started to laugh as Akoro just shook his head.

"Mother, don't you think that you should let the others know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sheila said as she lightly tapped her forehead with her palm. She ran out the door.

"Akoro, please go and get Kohaku, Sota, InuYasha, and Kouga." Sesshomaru asked.

"Alright." Akoro said. He then left and got the boys and came back in, closing the door tightly.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed next to Kagome who was smiling so big. She just couldn't stop.

"Now, as you can smell, Kagome is with child. She is not going to be involved any further with the trial but she is going to inform us on what happened with her interrogation. She is going to offer some input on this situation as well. But that is as far as she is allowed to go. Stress is not good for her or the pup as Lavonia informed us." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright. Congratulations Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga said.

"That will have to wait until later. For now, please let us know what happened when you went and talked to the human?" Sesshomaru asked.

"His name is Shiko. He said that he was not around when Muso did this. He said that he was with Kaede in another village." InuYasha said.

"And do you believe him?" Kagome asked.

"I know that Kaede had him with her. I stopped and got the things that Aiayme requested to be sent there. I had seen him with her." Kouga said.

"Sesshomaru, who were you talking to?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. "I was talking with Cracko." He finally said.

"Koarau's brother? Why?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga, Cracko was the person who was holding Kohaku back while Muso was having his way with her." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you serious! Sesshomaru, Koarau is coming down here in a few days! What in the hell are you going to do about his punishment?" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga and then at Kagome. "He asked for death."

Kagome gasped. "You cannot do that Sesshomaru! You cannot kill him with his family here watching!"

"I know that! I don't know what to do. He is my assassin and under my employment and yet at the same time, he did this vile act. I just don't know what to do." Sesshomaru said.

Lavonia knocked at the door.

"Come in Lavonia." Sesshomaru said.

"I am sorry for the intrusion but I just wanted the lady to have some tea while she rested." She looked around. "Is everything ok?"

"Lavonia. Could you please come over here?" Kagome asked.

"What do you need my lady?" Lavonia asked as she went to Kagome's side.

"Lavonia. I have something to tell you. And I think that you should relay this to the rest of the family because we don't know what to do." Kagome told her.

"Alright my lady, what is wrong?" Lavonia asked. She was slightly nervous at what might come of her mouth.

Kagome for the next few minutes told her what happened and who was involved. Lavonia could not believe her ears at what she was saying to her.

"Lavonia, we don't know what to do as punishment. So I am asking you to go to your family and tell them. His fate is in his family's hands now. We will abide by what you request." Kagome told her. "Koarau is on his way down here and will be here in 2 days time. You can tell him then." She added.

Lavonia shook her head, she was still absorbing what Cracko did and what he was involved in. She could not believe that her older brother would do such a thing. Kagome noticed that she was in distress and she went and hugged her. Lavonia started to cry and Kagome just held on to her. Trying to sooth her the best that she could.

Lavonia left soon after that to talk to her family about what has happened and the boys looked around to Sesshomaru for the next orders.

"Death is no matter what going to come upon Muso. But what would you like to do with Shiko?" Sesshomaru asked them.

They all looked at each other and Kohaku stood up.

"I think that we should let him go. But we should keep him in Kaede's care so there is an eye on him at all times." Kohaku said.

"As you wish. Akoro, please inform Arigato of this. Then send a missive to Kaede to let her know what she has to do." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Akoro said and quickly left.

"So then we are going to leave Cracko's fate to his family?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes InuYasha. I have the feeling that they might request death for him. He has dishonored them greatly and at the same time, dishonored us. We will wait for their answer and then carry out the death sentence for Muso." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess that is what is best." Kouga said.

"I hate to see Koarau go through this Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"I know. Now tell me what did Muso tell you?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at him. "He told Sota and I that he was drunk and that he did not know what he was doing. I then told him about Kanna pregnant and he couldn't believe me. He also told me that he was trying to give his second chance at life a try. I just couldn't listen to his bullshit any longer so we left then."

"Does he understand that he is going to die?"

"Oh I am sure he knows. Sota made sure that he was not going to forget that." Kagome said chuckling.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sota laughed. "I told him how lucky he was that I was at the door and she was in front of him because I would have killed him without a second thought."

"Nice Sota. You are getting better at threats than I thought."

"Yes, but I do wish that I could. But that is not my call." Sota said.

"I know. Now, we all should get some rest. I have the feeling that Koarau is going to be here early. He has already entered my lands." Sesshomaru said.

They all agreed and left for their bedchambers. Kagome got up and put on her nightgown and Sesshomaru got ready for bed as well. They cuddled each other after putting out the candles. Sesshomaru brought Kagome closer to him as he rested his hand on her belly.

"Kagome, I am so happy that we are expecting yet another pup." He told her in her ear.

"So am I Sesshomaru. So am I." Kagome said smiling.

He could feel that her breathing slowed down and knew that she was asleep. He was worried about what is going to happen over the next few days. He knew that Koarau was going to be angry with his brother for what he did. It was then that Sesshomaru decided that Kohaku, Kanna, Sango and Miroku were going to live on his lands. He wanted to make sure that this was never going to happen again. He kissed Kagome's cheek and went to sleep. He was going to need all the rest that he could get for tomorrow.


	30. The Deciding Fate and The Death

Well, this chapter was one that was kind of hard for me to write. Let's just say that I hate writing about bad things that must come to pass but it must be done. There is no way that this story was going to go through without problems for these people. I hope that you enjoy it.

**In the last chapter:**

Everyone was told of what happened to Kanna and Kohaku. We find out who was all involved with Muso and his vile act. Cracko who is Sesshomaru's lead assassin in his army was involved and poor Koarau had to decide his fate on behalf of his family. We also find out that Muso is going to be hanged soon as well. Some good news, Kohaku, Kanna, Miroku and Sango has agreed to live in the Western Lands closer to everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning and felt around him. He could not find Kagome in bed with him so he decided that it was time to get up. He got up and headed for the hot spring. He thought that a nice bath would do him some good before starting out for the day. After bathing and getting dressed he headed out for the study. He thought that he better get a head start on the day's missives before the trial and the decision on Cracko's fate.

By the time that he sat down and started to read the first missive, he smelt a familiar scent.

"Come in Koarau." He said not looking up.

Koarau entered the study and shut the door quickly. "I am sorry for the intrusion Lord Sesshomaru but I wanted to discuss with you the punishment of Cracko's actions."

"Very well. What have you and your family decided?"

"We have decided that he should be punished with a beating and then lowered in rank of the army so he would have to work his way back up to where he was before."

"So you don't want to have him put to death?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the demon's face.

"No. We admit that what he had done was dishonoring our family but we don't want to shun him for life for something that he could make right again."

"Very well. Who have you decided to give him his beating?"

"I will Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru put the missive down and looked at Koarau as he put his hands together and propped his head on them.

"You are willing to beat your brother for this?"

"I am the only one who was willing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My sister Sherlene wanted to in her animal form but we know that she would kill him. She was very outraged by what happened that she wanted him put to death. But mother said that was not allowed. She said that if we have him put to death, that it would not take away what he did that was wrong. That we would have accepted what he did and therefore never putting the shame away from our names. So I volunteered for the job of beating him until they had seen fit."

"When would you like to do this Koarau?"

"I would like to have the opportunity to talk with him first later this afternoon. After lunch if that is ok."

"That will be fine. I will let Arigota know of this."

Koarau got up and went to the door. He stopped and turned around.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for agreeing to these terms. And for having the strength not to kill him yourself for what he has done."

"Koarau, way back in the day I would have. But now, I am a changed demon and I feel that he will face more humiliation in the army for this after his punishment than the satisfaction that I would have gotten from killing him."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Koarau."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am not your lord anymore. I am just Sesshomaru now. Kouga is your lord. Remember, you honor his family now with your actions."

"I will remember that Sesshomaru."

"Good. I will see you at lunch then with the rest of the guests?"

"Yes you will." Koarau said smiling as he left the study.

Sesshomaru looked at the door. He sighed heavily and got out a fresh sheet of parchment. He started to write what was to happen to Cracko for punishment of treachery and the participation of the rape. Also that the beating that his brother was to put upon him was going to be done in the training grounds by the training facilities with Koarau's family present. That the punishment will last until the family sees fit. He then proceeded to write on another parchment, the deciding fate of Muso as well. He decided that in two days after the papers were signed that Muso was to be hanged by the neck until dead in the town galley.

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?'

"Please take these missives down to Arigota and let him know that Koarau is allowed to see his brother today after lunch for a visit. Make sure that he signs the missives and you are to take these to Edo for the final signatures. Then when you return with them is when the punishments will be carried out." Sesshomaru said as he put the stamp into the wax for the seal and then handing them to Jaken.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said and then he left quickly to go about his duties.

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I guess that I better have something to eat." He said to himself as he got out of his chair and headed for the great hall for breakfast. By the time that he got there, the great hall was filled with their guests as they were eating and talking. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Kagome." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said with a smile.

"Actually I was not sleeping. I was working already in the study." He said as he took some rice into a bowl and grabbing some vegetables.

"Have you talked to Koarau?"

"Yes I have. The papers are going to be signed by the end of the day for certification of the actions that are to take place."

"Are they honorable?" Kagome asked while she took some fruit and put it on a plate.

"Yes. It will all be over soon."

They ate in peace for a while and Sesshomaru looked around the great hall. He was happy that he had so many people here. That the great hall was going to be filled soon with all of his soldiers and their families to celebrate the holiday that Kagome called Christmas. And soon there will be noise of little feet running around. A sound that this palace has not heard in such a long time. He looked to his side and saw that Kohaku and Kanna were now a little more animated than they were the previous day. He went over to them and sat down in front of them. He motioned Sango and Miroku over to them as well.

"What is wrong Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"I would like to speak to the four of you about a pressing matter that I have been thinking about for some time now."

"And what is the matter that you speak of?" Sango asked.

"I was wondering if the four of you would object to living here on my lands for the rest of your days?"

"What brought this on Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku asked.

"With the recent events that have happened in the last months, I would like to make sure that you are all together like a large family. You have been like family to Kagome all these years and we would like to make sure that you are always going to be safe and happy. That and I know she would like to have all of you near to her since we are all having pups." Sesshomaru said.

"We will need to think about this Lord Sesshomaru. You must remember that the slayer village has been rebuilt thank to you a little over a year ago and we must make sure that those people are safe." Sango said.

"Talk amongst yourselves on what you would like to do about the matter. The slayer village will be protected under my law and my soldiers. I promise you that. They have always been there in the back ground since the day that I went there seeking out Kagome's approval for courting her."

"So that is the reason why it has been so quiet there with the demons." Miroku said.

"Yes. Your village was marked on the outskirts of the land with my colors to show that if anyone was going to do harm to that village, that they would have to deal with me."

"Very well. We will let you know our decision later on then." Sango said.

"Very well. Please make yourselves comfortable here and wander wherever you like. My home is your home while you are here." Sesshomaru said as he got up and went back over to Kagome.

Sango looked at Kohaku and Kanna. "Did you know that he was going to do this?"

"We had no idea but you know, it is not that bad of an idea. It is always safe here in the Western lands." Kanna said.

"I think that it is very sweet of him to think of all of us moving our things here and not just a few of us." Miroku pointed out.

"That would mean that we would have to build a couple new houses." Sango pointed out to him.

"Then you can have it done the way that you have always wanted. Both you and Kanna could build the houses that you have always dreamed of." Kohaku said.

"Then I think that we have made up our minds." Miroku said.

"Do you think that Kagome knows about this?" Sango asked.

"I think that she does not. Otherwise she would have come over with him." Kohaku said.

"Interesting that he would want to protect us and make such an offer without telling her." Sango said.

"Well, let him tell her on his own. I don't think that I want to say anything. It is not our place to do so." Miroku said.

"Alright. We will tell him our decision at lunch then." Sango said smiling.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he came back and sat by her.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I was just asking them if they would like to live closer to you since you all are having pups."

"Really?"

"Are you surprised?"

"A little. It does not sound like something that you would want."

"Kagome, if it makes you happy, then I would do it. And I know that it would make you happy if they were closer to us."

"Oh Sesshomaru! I love you!" Kagome said as she leapt into his arms in an embrace.

For the rest of the morning, the women of the group were in Kagome's sewing room making clothes for the pups. Aiayme was getting very close to giving birth so Sesshomaru requested that her and Kouga stay until after the pup was born. So that she would not have to give birth on their way back to their home. They humbly agreed since Aiayme really wanted Sheila around since she gave birth to Kagome and Sota at home. Koarau was always staying by her side to make sure that she was all right. He was waiting on her hand and foot as well as Sango and Kagome whenever they got hungry or just needed to munch on something in between meals. Which was something that was happening a lot between the three women. Lunch was served and they all ate in peace. Preparations for the grand tree to be brought into the great hall were made. Sheila and Kagome ended up going down to the village at the bottom of the hill to find decorations for the tree. They were able to find many things that they could use and found some gifts at the same time. While they were gone, Sesshomaru brought Koarau down to the dungeons to visit his brother. And the rest of the boys were in the training hall sparring with each other to see how much better they were than the other. Miroku at that time just sat and watched and kept score for them.

"Arigota, Koarau is here to see Cracko." Sesshomaru said as they arrived in the dungeons.

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru. Please follow me Koarau." Arigota said.

Koarau turned to Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I will not take long."

"Take all the time that you need. I have to go and train Sota. I will be in the training building if you need me."

"I will see you in there then after I am finished." Koarau said and then left with Arigota. Sesshomaru watched him leave and felt pity for the poor demon. Here he was going to talk to his brother whom has ashamed their family by a stupid act that he could have easily disrupted but didn't. Sesshomaru shook his head and headed out to the training building where Sota was waiting for him.

"Here you are Koarau. Let me know when you are finished." Arigota said as he opened the cell door. Koarau nodded his head and went through. The cell door closing behind him and he could hear Arigota go back to his desk. Koarau looked down at his brother who was dirty and disheveled.

"Hello Cracko." Koarau said with no emotion in his voice.

"Hello Koarau. And what can I do for you?" Cracko asked. Not looking up to see his brother's face.

"Cracko, why have you done something like this when it could have been avoided so easily?" Koarau asked as he sat down on the chair that was brought in for him.

"I did not want to stop it. I for some reason wanted to get Sesshomaru back."

"Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"He made me what I am Koarau."

"Explain."

"Remember when we first came here? The trials that we had to go through just to live."

"Yes. But we defeated all those who got in our way. We fought for what we wanted and gained respect for that."

"Yes and then we were made into servants. Servants to a very cruel and cold lord. This is not how I thought that my life would be brother. I did not want to see our sisters and mother become servants for a lord that does not care."

"Cracko, he does care. He just does not show it openly like his father did when we were first brought here to the palace. Lord Sesshomaru has changed since meeting his wife. Even with her presence here that first week, things were changing with our Lord."

"Yes they were changing for some of the soldiers of the army. But not for all of them. Brother I was taken out on some nasty assignments in my day since arriving here. And many of them I am not proud of. Lady Kagome came to the palace as the lords courting choice. She was and still is the kindest lady that I could ever see. But for the reason of her being with him still baffles me to this day."

Koarau looked at his brother with wonder. "You wanted her for yourself didn't you Cracko?"

"Yes, I admit now that I wanted her to be my mate. To make our family happy and to bear pups with her. But as each day passed on, she grew closer and closer to the lord. I could not help myself when we found Kanna and Kohaku. I was enraged that he was married to her when she should have been with me. So we attacked them for revenge for me. To try to quench the hate that I have for our Lord. Oh Koarau, I did not mean for it to be that savage but there was nothing that I could do to stop it. There were much larger demons around us than even I could handle. I was stuck to holding Kohaku watch Muso ravage his wife."

"Cracko, did you tell Lord Sesshomaru of this?"

"No. There is no reason to. I am still at fault for not even trying to stop Muso or the demons that were surrounding us. I am sorry for what has happened and now her carrying his child in her belly when it should be her husband's child." Cracko said, finally breaking down into tears with his hands covering his face.

"Cracko, Lord Sesshomaru left your fate to the family. We were the ones to decide your punishment. Not him this time."

Cracko looked up at his brother. "What is my punishment then brother?"

"That I am to beat you until the family sees fit. That your ranking in the army is taken away and you start at the beginning again. You have to prove your loyalty and your worth all over again Cracko."

"You are going to let me live? Why when I have done nothing but dishonor our family and Lord Sesshomaru's name?"

"Because we feel that the humiliation that you are going to face now with the army and the villagers is more than enough punishment for you. As long as you are able to work your way back to where you were and show that you are willing to be and that you are deserving of serving Lord Sesshomaru once again."

"This I will do. I will do anything to take the tarnish away from our family and from Lord Sesshomaru. What is the fate of Muso?"

"Death."

Cracko shook his head. He understood that no matter what, Muso was going to die for his actions but he thought that he would have as well. He understood the reasoning of his family making him do this. And he was going to make things right and show them that he can make it and show Lord Sesshomaru that he was worth keeping in the army.

Koarau looked at his brother. "I have to leave now. Lady Aiayme needs me. I will be back at a later time to carry out part of your punishment."

Koarau got up and went to the door. "Arigota, I am ready now." He called out as he heard the guard come and open the door for him.

"I will see you then brother." Cracko said.

"Yes." Koarau said as he left the cell. He walked down the hallway and left Arigota at his desk. "Thank you for letting me see him Arigota. I know that I am not employed by Lord Sesshomaru any more but that was very nice of you to do regardless."

"No problem Koarau. Even if you are now living in the Northern Lands with Lord Kouga, you are still like family here." Arigota said and smiled at the demon.

"Thank you Arigota. Thank you." Koarau said as he turned and left the dungeons. He went to the training building outside of the gardens. When he got there he was amazed to see Lord Taniki there. He bowed to the lord.

"Hello Lord Taniki."

"Hello Koarau. I am surprised to see you here."

"I am here to let Lord Sesshomaru know of the findings from a prisoner that I have found out."

"He is training with Sota in the southern part of the building. He should be done soon. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be very kind of you Lord Taniki."

"Please Koarau, just call me Taniki. I hold no such formalities when I am visiting a good friend of mine." Lord Taniki said as he poured another cup of tea and handing it to Koarau.

"As you wish Taniki." Koarau said taking the tea.

"How are things fairing with you and your new Lord in the Northern Lands?"

"Things are fine. The wolves are getting used to me being there by Lady Aiayme's side whenever she is out and about. Their palace is slightly smaller than Lord Sesshomaru's but it is home just the same."

"So you are now Lady Aiayme's personal guard then?"

"Actually I am just until the pup is born. Then I am responsible for guarding the pup."

"Oh really."

"Yes, this is going to be the first pup since Lady Aiayme was born 150 years ago."

"I see. I am sure that Lord Kouga is pleased to hear that a pup is on the way."

"Yes very much so. He has been buying things left and right for the nursery that they have put together. I have the feeling that this pup is going to be spoiled."

Lord Taniki laughed. "Yes I am sure. Theirs and Lord Sesshomaru's as well. The way that he dotes on Rin is amazing, so I am sure that it is going to be increased ten fold when she gives birth."

"Yes, many are still amazed that Lord Sesshomaru has gotten married. They were all thinking that Lord InuYasha would be the first of the two brothers to have a pup. But apparently that is not so."

"I have talked to InuYasha and it sounds like they are really trying hard. He said that he did not want that much of an age difference between Kagome's and Kikyou's children."

"Yes I can understand that. I am sure that he would like to have them be very close. A relationship that him and his brother really did not have until much later in life."

There was a noise to the left of them and they found that Jaken has returned from Edo already. Lord Taniki pointed to where Lord Sesshomaru was and the little smelly servant went on his way to find him. After he was gone, Lord Taniki looked back at Koarau.

"Koarau, I have heard from your mother on what your brother has done. I am sorry that your family has been tarnished at this time."

"Thank you but I am sure that we will get through this quickly and time will only tell where his heart truly lies."

"Spoken like a true lord. I must say that being Lord Sesshomaru's personal guard has done some wonders for you Koarau."

"Thank you Lord Taniki. Now if you will excuse me. I have to speak with Lord Sesshomaru." Koarau said as he got up and bowed.

"May the rest of your day fair well Koarau." Lord Taniki said bowing back at the young demon.

Koarau smiled and went through the door to the southern part of the building. He found Lord Sesshomaru shirtless and sweaty. He also found Lord Sota lying on the floor sweating and breathing heavy. Koarau did not know if he should go and help the young lord out or not.

"He is fine Koarau. He is taking a rest since Jaken is here." Lord Sesshomaru said as he had sensed the demons apprehension on helping Sota.

Koarau walked over to Lord Sesshomaru. "I would like to speak with you on the conversation that I had with my brother."

"Alright. I would also like to give this to you." He handed him a new parchment that was sealed. Koarau opened it and his eyes got large.

"What is this about Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This is the sealed document saying the punishment of Cracko. It clearly specifies what he must do for his punishment for his wrong doings against Lady Kanna and Lord Kohaku. These are the terms that you spoke of this morning to me in my study. I wrote them down and had the council in Edo sign them."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I see here that there is a stipulation."

"Yes there is. I had to make sure that it was understood with your family. I know that you are sparing his life to give him another chance. Which I am grateful for, but if he does anything else wrong, he will be put to death without a trial."

"I understand. Is this Lady Kagome's thinking?"

"Yes, she feels that he is a good demon and wants to do the right things in life. But she does want him punished to death for doing another wrong thing that might tarnish the family name. Now, Jaken please leave us. Make sure that things with dinner are almost ready."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said and then he ran out of the room.

"Now, how did your meeting with Cracko go Koarau?"

Koarau looked around and saw that Sota was still on the floor but now he was sleeping. Sesshomaru noticed this and shook his head. He must have worn him out more than he thought.

"Things went well. I have found out that Cracko was forced in a way to do nothing while the attack was going on."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that he loves Lady Kagome and the reason for them going after Lady Kanna that day was because he wanted to get back at you for taking her away from him. Even though he held no claims towards her. He said that they were surrounded by many demons that day. That he realized that it was a wrong thing to do but he could not do anything since Muso seemed to be controlling the demons that were around them."

"He could not defend himself?"

"He said that there were too many of them for even him to handle."

"I see. Does this make you want to change your punishment Koarau?"

"No."

"Very well. You may carry out the beating any time that you wish. The Eastern part of the building is for your use to carry out the first part of the punishment. The rest of the punishment will be done in my study in secret. Away from the rest of the soldiers after you are done."

"As you wish Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood up and stretched. "I think that it is time that we all get ready for dinner." He said as he made his way over to Sota. Who was still fast asleep. Sesshomaru nudged him with his foot and Sota quickly grabbed it and threw him to the floor. Koarau started to head over to Lord Sesshomaru to make sure that he was ok and he heard him laughing.

"Very good Sota. You are still alert after just waking up to make a move on me." Sesshomaru said chuckling.

"You are so lucky Sesshomaru." Sota said as he stretched and then stood up holding out a hand for Sesshomaru to grasp.

"What do you mean by that Sota?"

"Because you stink to all heaven. I could smell you coming from miles away." Sota said smiling.

"Yeah well you don't smell that good right now either Sota. Come, let's get some dinner." Sesshomaru said as he started to lead the way.

He stopped at the main door when he saw Lord Taniki there.

"What are you doing here Lord Taniki?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I thought that you knew he was here Lord Sesshomaru?" Koarau asked.

"I had not."

"I am here to talk with Lady Kagome. I hear that she is with pup." Lord Taniki said.

"Yes she is. Oh. Lord Taniki, this is Lord Sota. This is Lady Kagome's younger brother." Sesshomaru said pointing to Sota who was behind him putting on his hiatori.

"Pleased to meet you Lord Taniki." Sota said bowing to him.

"Pleased to meet you as well Lord Sota. You are a very strong demon."

"I am actually a hanyou."

"Interesting. Lord Sesshomaru, did you notice that Lord Sota is much like Lord InuYasha with his unstable blood?"

"Yes, I have experienced it myself first hand. But I have been teaching him to control it on his own." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the door for them to go out of.

As they made their way up to the palace, they continued to talk about how Sota has been progressing and getting stronger with each training session. When they reached the palace, they all went inside.

"Please forgive me but I am going to go and check on Lady Aiayme. I will see you at dinner my Lords." Koarau said bowing and then leaving quickly.

"Ah as you much forgive me as well because I need a quick bath and get ready for dinner as well. I promised Rin that we would go and get some fresh flowers before dinner was served. It was nice meeting you Lord Taniki." Sota said bowing and then leaving.

Lord Taniki looked at Sesshomaru.

"He is courting Rin for her hand in marriage." Sesshomaru finally said.

"And what is the reason for all of the training then Sesshomaru?"

"He is being challenged by 2 other demons. One is a hanyou like himself and the other is a full fox demon."

"What is the breed of the other hanyou?"

"He is Lord Kouga's relative from the future."

"Oh my. This is something that your father has never had to deal with."

"Yes I know. I have to deal with this one quickly and quietly."

"Are you certain that Lord Sota will be victorious?"

"I stake my life on it."

"That is a hard conviction that you place on your life Lord Sesshomaru."

"The man is under my tutelage. He will be the winner. I do not trust Rin with the others that have asked for her hand. I feel that they do not fully understand her like Lord Sota does."

"So they have already said their intentions for each other?"

"Yes. If I could I wouldn't have this stupid challenge happen but there are the laws that I must abide that my father put in place."

"Yes there is. Lord Sesshomaru you should go and get ready for dinner. We will talk more then."

"Yes, I will have Sayla show you where your room is."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru bowed and Lord Taniki bowed back; he went back to his bedchambers to take a quick bath in the hot spring. When he got there he found that he was not the only one who wished to bathe. He had found Kagome lying in the water with her head resting on a rock with her eyes closed.

"One should not fall asleep while bathing. You might drown." He said as he got into the water.

"Ah then that is probably the reason why I am not sleeping." Kagome said as she straightened her head and looked at him.

He went to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him and then took her soap and proceeded to wash his body. She was washing his hair when she continued to speak again.

"How are the sparring matches between you and Sota going?"

"They are going well. The boy is excelling fast. Much like the way that I used to when my father was teaching me."

"Good. I see that Jaken is back with the signed papers."

"Yes."

"When are we going to complete them then? And please close your eyes while I rinse out the shampoo." She said as she started to douse his hair in clean water.

"I will hang Muso tomorrow. I would like to get it done as soon as possible. Jaken is to post the announcement in the village in the early morning hours."

"Good. And the punishment to Cracko?"

"That is to be done whenever Koarau wishes to do it."

"Very well. I am done. You are now clean as a whistle." Kagome said with a smile. He turned around to her and touched her belly.

"I see that you are already starting to show. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling good. Mother says that you should be able to hear their heartbeat soon."

"That is good. I cannot wait until that time then. But if you are not that far along in the pregnancy, how are you already starting to show?"

"I don't know. Probably because I have been eating like a horse!" Kagome said blushing.

"The pup must be really hungry then."

"I guess he or she is! Actually I am starting to get hungry again. Shall we dress for dinner?"

"As you wish Kagome." He said as he got out of the hot spring and held up a towel for her. She wrapped it around him and proceeded to help him dry himself off.

They got down to the great hall and found that it was busy with chatter. They talked for a little bit with their guests and then the food was brought out. Everyone was so excited for the festivities to start within the upcoming weeks that it was all the talk. Then twelve soldiers came in with a very large tree. They placed it in front of the large windows on the south side of the great hall. Kagome went to her sewing room and came out with eight bags full of battery operated lights to have them put on the tree. She then asked everyone to help her with putting on the ornaments that her and her mother bought in the village. The rest of the evening was full of laughter and playful banter as they decorated the tree. When everything was done, Kagome put in the batteries and the tree light up with all sorts of colors from the lights. They couldn't believe how beautiful the sight was of a common tree sitting in the great hall.

Kagome then gave the angel to Sango.

"I would like for you to put the angel on the top of the tree." Kagome said.

"Kagome, this is your home, you should do it."

"No. I wish to have you do it. You are like the sister that I never had Sango." Kagome said.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango said hugging her tightly.

"Kiara!" Sango said and the two-tailed fire cat came over and transformed. She then climbed on her back and they were in the air. They got to the top of the tree and Sango placed the angel at the top. As they landed Sango looked up and couldn't believe the beautiful sight before her.

Sango then went over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, we humbly accept your offer of living in your lands."

"Good. I am glad that we are going to be having you closer to us." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Sesshomaru turned to the group. "Everyone, I am happy to announce that not only are Kagome and I expecting a pup but we are happy to announce that Kohaku, Kanna, Miroku and Sango are going to be living in the Western Lands."

"Woo hoo!" Kagome said as she ran to Sango and hugged her. "I am happy that you are going to be so close to me now."

"I am as well sister." Sango said as she started to cry. It was not long after that Aiayme started to cry and then Kagome started to as well.

"We all should get some rest now. We have a hanging to attend to in the morning." Sesshomaru said loudly. Everyone nodded their heads and started to depart the great hall. Sesshomaru went to Kagome and held her closely. When they were finally alone he brought her in front of the tree.

"Kagome this is the most beautiful tree that has ever graced this palace. Thank you for bringing that here."

"Sesshomaru there are many things that you have not yet experienced that I do not want to forget in my time. I am happy that you like it. But I am going to have to go back and get more supplies soon. Those batteries won't hold until Christmas in two weeks. Plus there are some things that I want to get as gifts as well."

"That is fine. I will make sure that the carriages are set up for you and that you and your mother can go and get what you need when you are ready."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome."

They went and left the great hall with the tree glowing in the darkness for all to see. They slept that night in each other's arms. Sesshomaru making sure that his hand was always on her belly, protecting his yet unborn pup that was growing inside of Kagome.

The next morning Kagome woke up and smiled. Sesshomaru was still asleep next to her. She tried getting up to go to the bathroom and he growled. She smiled and nudged his nose with hers. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"You seem to be glowing this morning Kagome."

"That is because I am with you."

He hugged her tightly and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I have to go to the bathroom Sesshomaru!" Kagome said rather urgently. He let go of her and she ran to the bathroom. She came out a little while later; her face was a little pale in color. He went up to her; a worried look graced his face.

"What is wrong Kagome?"

"Just morning sickness. I was hoping that I wouldn't experience it but it seems that it is going to get me no matter what."

"What is morning sickness?"

"It means that I am going to throw up every once in a while."

"Is it harmful to the pup and you?"

"No. It is a normal part of pregnancy with some women. Although right now I wish that I was not the one to have it." Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Sesshomaru I am fine. But I am rather hungry."

"Alright. I will make sure that breakfast is delivered here. I want you to rest before we go down to the village to hang Muso."

"Alright. I will agree this time. I do admit that it will be nice to have the bathroom close incase it happens again."

Kagome then let Sesshomaru walk her to the bed. She sat down and rested her back against the headboard that she made for their bed. Thinking that she was happy that she made it padded. He went and told Sayla that he would appreciate if their breakfast was brought there and to make sure that there was a lot for Kagome on her plate. She humbly agreed and he came and sat down next to Kagome in bed. Holding her tightly as he ran his hand over her expanding belly. She laughed, as he seemed to have tickled her with his movements. It was not long after that that Sayla came back with their breakfast. They ate in peace and Kagome was happy that there was so much food on her plate since the moment that it was at the door, she was hungrier than she first thought. They got ready for the hanging and Sesshomaru made sure that she dressed warm enough. He then went to the study and made Jaken alert everyone of when they were going to leave. He then had Akoro go and prepare the carriages with the horses and have Ah Un lead their carriage. By the time that he got back to the bedchambers, Kagome was all set for the day.

They met everyone at the door of the great hall and Arigota arrived with Muso in chains. Sesshomaru instructed Arigota to bring Muso into the village on horseback. So Arigota went and they mounted their horses. One by one, they entered their carriages and headed down to the village. Sesshomaru and Kagome were the last ones to get there. Kagome looked around the village and saw that there were many of the villagers there to witness the hanging. Arigota came and let them out of their carriage and they walked to the platform where Muso was standing with the noose around his neck already. Arigota got out the parchment and started to read.

"Village of the Half Moon, we are here today for you to witness the death of Muso Ochinki. Muso Ochinki has been found guilty of rape and assault of a Lord. He will be hanged on this day from his neck until dead. Then at which time he will be beheaded and his head will be set afire until it is nothing but ashes. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome are here to bear witness to the death because the assault was upon a direct family member. Muso do you have anything to say before you are hung from your neck until dead?" Arigota asked.

"I have only one thing to say. I am sorry for the wrong doings that I have done as both Muso and Naraku. I regret my acts painfully and wish to die." Muso said.

Sesshomaru looked at the soldier that was at the platform and nodded his head. The soldier pulled the lever and Muso fell. Kagome looked away for a moment and then looked back as his body was still swinging but it was not jerking any more. Lavonia went up to Muso and confirmed that he was dead. Sesshomaru then again nodded his head and the rope was cut. Muso's body fell to the ground in the snow with a large thump sound. Kohaku then went up to Muso's body and proceeded to chop off his head with a very large ax. A smile was forming on his face as the ax went further and further into his neck. After the head was severed, Kohaku took Muso's head and threw it in a fire that was next to the platform. It was then when the villagers started to dissipate from the area.

Sesshomaru went over to Kohaku. "You have my respect for doing that Kohaku."

"Anything to repay that bastard on what he did to Kanna."

"What would you like to do with the child once it is born?"

"We have decided that we are going to raise it like it was mine. We are not going to let the child know that the real father was such a person."

"That is very honorable Kohaku. Very honorable indeed. If you like, you can do the blood ceremony with the child after he or she is born so your blood runs through the child's veins as well."

"We might do that. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for this. It makes things a little easier on us."

"Lord Kohaku, you are like Kagome's brother. There is nothing that I will not do for family."

And with that they all got back into their carriages. Kagome watched as the soldier that pulled the lever, dismantled the platform and added the wood to the fire. She then noticed that Muso's body was then added to the fire as well. She got into her carriage and waited for Sesshomaru, she was happy that at least part of this was done. For the rest of the day, they all sat around and relaxed and talked of things with the upcoming houses that were going to be built, the challenge and Christmas. It was then that Kagome let everyone know that her and her mother were going to go back to their time and get some more things that are needed. Kagome told everyone that they could write a list of what they needed and they would make sure that they would get them. Life was almost back on track for the next few days. Kagome was thankful that Christmas was going to be a joyous thing this year with her new family.


	31. Christmas Preparations and A New Baby

Things are starting to get exciting! Here we are in mid to late December with Christmas approaching on the Tashido palace for the first time. And now Aiayme is so darn big and ready to burst at any moment! So much happening at one time that I think I might burst! But I still hope that you enjoy what I have written.

**In the last chapter:**

Sesshomaru spoke with Koarau right away on Cracko's fate on his treachery that he has done. All the missives were signed and recorded in Edo to make it all official. Sango, Miroku, Kanna and Kohaku made the decision to live in Sesshomaru's lands while some of his guards took care of the village. There was a great understanding between Cracko and Koarau during a private conversation in his cell. Lord Taniki makes another appearance just in time for the festivities. Kagome and the group decorated a huge tree in the great hall for Christmas. Muso was hanged and Kohaku and Kanna are keeping the baby and mixing their blood to make the child a blood child so they do not bring shame to any of the families that they represent.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kagome and her mother left the Saturday before Christmas. They had six lists that they had to fill with what each person was requesting plus all of the things that they wanted to get. They left with Akoro and four carriages; and by the end of the night when they came back; each of them was filled with many bags. Kagome started to distribute all the bags to their owner per their requests. Kagome and Sheila then finished off the night with wrapping gifts that they had and putting them under the tree. Kagome had replaced the batteries in the lights so they once again glowed brightly through the windows at night.

It was not long that Kagome was in bed when she could smell fresh blood in the air. She woke up and got dressed in her robe quickly. She ran out of her room and was quickly following Sheila to Aiayme's bedchambers. Kouga was running around franticly wondering what he was supposed to do. Sheila took him and shoved him out of the door and told him to go and get Lavonia, Rin, Kikyou and Sango. Lavonia came with her bag, Rin came with sheets and towels, and Sango and Kikyou came with the baby things. Each woman had their duty that they had to attend to.

Sesshomaru in the meantime was entertaining the men in his study. Each of them walking around the room wondering when someone was going to come back and let them know what was going on.

"Walking a hole in my study is not going to change matters." Sesshomaru said while he sipped his tea.

"Yeah well you just wait until yours is born Sesshomaru." Kouga said.

Kikyou and Sango each held Aiayme's hands as she pushed, Rin made sure that she handed Lavonia anything that she requested, Sango and Kagome were there prepared to bathe the baby quickly and get it dressed for Aiayme. Sheila sat and watched to make sure that Aiayme's vitals were ok during the birth. Just as the morning sun was starting to peek out through the windows, a small babies cry could be heard throughout the palace. Kagome got the baby dressed after Sango washed him. She wrapped him up in his first blanket and brought him over to Aiayme. He was so pink in color, his hands were grasping anything that they could find, his small eyes the color of emeralds as his dark brown hair puffed out everywhere. His small rose insignia shining brightly on his forehead as he settled down for a rest in his mother's arms.

"I think that it is time that someone alert Kouga that he has a healthy son." Lavonia said proudly.

"I will go and get them." Kagome said smiling.

Kagome walked out and went down the hall to the study. She walked right in and all the boys stopped what they were doing.

"I heard a baby cry." Kouga said anxiously.

Kagome laughed. "Kouga you are the proud father of a healthy baby boy."

"Woo hoo!" Kouga yelled as he jumped in the air and then dashed out of the study to his bedchambers. Kagome followed him in Sesshomaru's arms as the others followed to see the little baby.

By the time that they got there, Kouga was on the bed gazing down at his son. It took him a while to see that everyone was in the room when he took the baby from Aiayme and held him in the air.

"May I present my son to you!" He said proudly as the baby cooed in his hands.

"What have you decided to name him Kouga?" Miroku asked.

Kouga looked at Aiayme and then she nodded.

"We are going to name him Filare." Kouga said proudly.

"Filare is a good strong name Kouga. I am sure that he will represent your family proudly." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Aiayme said.

"Now it is time for them to get some rest and the baby needs his first feeding. I think that the rest of you need to leave now." Lavonia said.

As they started to file out of the room, Kagome went over to Aiayme and whispered something in her ear. Aiayme smiled and hugged Kagome and then she left.

"What was that all about?" Kouga asked her.

"Just something that Kagome wanted me to know. It really is nothing. Now, it is time to feed this little man." Aiayme said taking Filare from Kouga.

Kouga smiled as he watched his son feed off of Aiayme for the first time. He still could not believe that she was still with him and that he had a son. A son! He was so proud. He kissed her forehead and then he went down to the great hall where everyone else was for breakfast. He made up a plate for her and brought it to her.

"Are you going to eat with the others?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like to see you walking around by the time that we are finished." Kouga said.

"I know honey. I will bring him down so everyone can dote upon him." Aiayme said smiling.

Kouga gave her another kiss on the forehead and left her there. He went into the great hall again in time to hear Kagome say that she had some presents for Aiayme.

"She will be down soon after she is done feeding him and herself."

"That is great! Let's get things ready now then before she gets here!" Kagome said, excitement clearly on her face. Sango, Kikyou, Rin and Sheila quickly left the room and came back soon with presents in their arms. Akoro was behind them with a very large gift in his arms.

"What are you guys doing?" Kouga asked with a mouthful of food.

"We are going to have a baby shower! I wanted to do it before, but the timing with things just were not right." Kagome said.

Kanna and Kohaku came in with two bundles in their arms. "I heard the baby. I have these things to give him." Kanna said softly.

Sango took the packages from her arms. "Thank you Kanna. I would really appreciate it if you guys would stay for the baby shower."

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Kanna said smiling. Sango embraced her tightly.

"I am so happy that your spirits are up again Kanna."

"So am I Sango." Kanna said as they walked over to the table that now had many presents on it. They placed theirs down with the others and then waited for Aiayme and Filare to come into the room.

Sesshomaru turned around quickly towards the door and growled. Kagome looked at him strangely and then sniffed the air.

"Kagura!" She said.

Kagome ran to the door but Sesshomaru was there before she was. They closed the door behind them and greeted Kagura at the main door.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" Kagome said.

"I am here to see my sister Kanna." Kagura said softly.

"I thought that I had told you before that I did not want you in my lands Kagura." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I have heard what happened to Kanna and I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I would not be in your lands Lord Sesshomaru if her scent were not here. Besides, it is not like I am trying to intrude on your courting of Miss Kagome." Kagura said sneering at him.

"How long were you planning on staying?" Kagome asked.

"As long as my sister needs me." Kagura said.

Sayla walked to Sesshomaru, "My Lord, is there anything that you wish for me to do?"

"Yes Sayla. Please set up another room in the guest wing for Lady Kagura." Sesshomaru said.

Sayla looked around Sesshomaru and her eyes went down to slits. "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome watched Sayla leave and then looked at Kagura. "I see that your presence here is not a welcoming one with the servants. I would hate to hear that you have mistreated them before I was here." Kagome said.

"I treated them as servants. Since that is exactly what they really are." Kagura said.

"Then come and see your sister. We were just getting things ready for Aiayme and her baby." Kagome said.

"Very well. But I have not brought a gift." Kagura said.

"That is ok. I am sure that your presence here is enough." Kagome said as she took Sesshomaru's arm and they walked into the great hall.

Kanna looked up and saw Kagura and screamed. "Kagura! What are you doing here?"

"Kanna. I had heard what happened to you and I am so sorry. I wanted to make sure that you were all right." Kagura said as she walked and embraced her sister.

Kanna looked at Kohaku and shrugged her shoulders. Kohaku never really liked Kagura considering all that they have gone through before. His memories of her were not the greatest that he could remember. Neither are the ones that have been recent like when she was courting Sesshomaru.

"Kagura, come and sit down and have something to eat. You don't look like you are fairing well." Kanna said.

"Yes, well I have been on the road a lot lately. Wondering what I am going to do with my life now. I have decided that I am going to make things out of nature." Kagura said as she sat down next to Kanna.

They talked for a while and then stopped when everyone noticed that Aiayme and Filare entered the room.

"Surprise!" Everyone said and Aiayme's face blushed a deep red.

"What are you guys doing?" Aiayme said.

"We wanted to celebrate and throw a baby shower for you!" Sheila said.

"Oh my gosh you guys didn't have to." Aiayme said.

"But we wanted to. Come and open your gifts." Sango said.

Aiayme nodded her head and handed the baby to Kagome. Kagome could not believe how little and how heavy he was. His little ears were moving all around his head taking in all of the sounds of the room. He opened his eyes at her and smiled.

Sesshomaru came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Soon that is going to be our pup that you are holding in your arms." He said.

"Yes, I just cannot wait!" Kagome said smiling.

For the next few hours until late afternoon, everyone was talking about the gifts that were given to Aiayme and Kouga. About how things were assembled and how they worked. Aiayme was shown how the clothes were put on what was what when it came to the baby's bath soaps and lotions. Sota and InuYasha assembled the crib for them. Which was a lot of shouting, swearing, and hitting between the two. Sheila had to raise her voice at them more than once and Kagome just sat and laughed.

_For some reason I had missed the times when InuYasha and Sota were together. Bantering and yelling at each other like they were brothers of blood. If there was only a way where they all could live in her time and still be fine with things._

Kagome thought about all of this while watching how things were progressing throughout lunch. Sesshomaru nudged her a little and she looked at him.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yes I am fine. I am just hoping that everyone is going to be able to fit in here for Christmas."

"I am sure that everyone will. Do you have all the soldiers gifts done?"

"Yup. I also have the family gifts done as well."

"Good. I would like to have them know that their service with me is greatly appreciated."

"I know Sesshomaru. And this year is extra special since we have the rest of our family here to share it with."

Kagome got up and rapped on the table a couple times. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"I would like everyone to know that tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And on Christmas Eve, in my family we always have a small get together and have dinner and then all go to bed early. I know that some of that is not what you want to hear but too bad. Because we have to get things ready for all the soldiers and their families to come here on Christmas Day. So let us all relax and enjoy the time that we have right now with the ones that we love. And who's hungry? I certainly could use something else to eat." Kagome said smiling. Sayla took the hint and got two trays filled with food.

Both Sango and Kagome went and ate and talked some more while the rest were sitting around and discussing the Christmas celebration.

It was not until late when everyone went to bed. The evening was filled with such laughter and talk about Kagome and Sota when they were little during Christmas that everyone did not notice the time. Kouga and InuYasha were the ones to wheel the crib to his room for the baby. Aiayme and Kikyou took some of the gifts while Sango carried Filare around in her arms. Miroku was standing outside the bedchambers when everyone got there. Sota and Rin were there with flowers in their arms and Kagome was there with one more gift.

"What is going on?" Kouga asked.

"I am here to bless you and your family." Miroku said.

"Now why would you want to do that?" InuYasha asked.

"Because InuYasha that is the right thing to do after the child is born. It is to give him and the family good luck." Sesshomaru pointed out.

Miroku nodded his head. "That is right Sesshomaru. How did you know that?"

"Because your father was the one who blessed InuYasha and Izzy."

"I thought that you didn't know where they were?" Kagome asked.

"I always kept an eye out. I had to, he is my fathers son after all." Sesshomaru said.

"We brought the flowers from the garden that the tomb is in. These are the last of the winter that were out there. I have the feeling that they were kept alive for a reason. So we are here to present them to you." Sota said with Rin nodding her head next to him.

"That is very sweet of you Rin and Sota. Come let's put them in some water." Aiayme said as she squeezed by Kouga, InuYasha and the crib into her room. Kouga and InuYasha then pushed the crib into the room.

"You will want to put that next to the bed boys." Kagome pointed out.

"And this you will need to put near the crib with the diapers and the wipes." Sheila said as she came up to the group with Akoro behind her with a changing table.

"Oh my gosh! Another present! Sheila you shouldn't have!" Aiayme said.

"This is not from me." Sheila said.

"It is from me. This is the table that my mother changed all us kids on when we were pups. She thought that you might need it for yours." Akoro said.

"Oh Akoro, I am sure that your mother wants you to have it for your children." Aiayme pointed out to him.

"Nah, she said that she would like to have it be used while there is a pup to be changed." He said smiling as he put the table near the crib. Rin and Kikyou started to put diapers and wipes under the main table on the shelf.

"I see that your family insignia is carved into this Akoro. It is very beautiful and the work is perfect. Just like brand new." Sango noticed.

"My father made it for my mother. It is made out of cherry wood from a tree that we had to cut down before we came over here."

"That is still very kind of your family to let us borrow this Akoro." Kouga said.

Aiayme took the baby from Sango and sat down on the bed. Kouga sat next to her and Miroku walked to them. Out from his robes he brought out three little rings of prayer beads.

"May your family of Kouga, Aiayme and Filare prosper in life, love, and war. May the wishes of the family be seen and fulfilled as the years go by. May the health and wealth of this family grow stronger just like the love that is shared." Miroku said as he placed each one of the rings on their wrists.

"Thank you Miroku. That was very sweet of you." Aiayme said as she laid Filare down in his crib. Pulling the blanket up around his tiny neck and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I think that it is time for the rest of us to get some rest before all hell breaks loose during these next two days." InuYasha said as he yawned.

As good nights were said and everyone left, Kouga took Aiayme into his arms.

"You are truly a strong woman to be able to deal with me and having our pup at the same time." Kouga said.

"Kouga, dealing with you used to be a full time job, please don't make it seem like I have two jobs now." Aiayme said smiling.

"Yeah like it is that hard to deal with me." Kouga said raising an eyebrow.

"Believe me it is. But then again, you did give me the greatest gift of all."

"And what is that?"

"Your beautiful son."

"I love you Aiayme."

"I love you too Kouga."

Kikyou and InuYasha went back to their bedchambers happy at how things were proceeding so far.

"Kikyou, when are you going to grace me with a pup?" InuYasha asked as he changed out of his hiatori.

"Whenever your seed actually finds it's way to my egg dear one." Kikyou said as she pulled on her nightgown.

"Well, then I guess that I better work at it some more then huh?" InuYasha said as he quickly went over to her.

Kikyou laughed. "Well then, lets get to work."

InuYasha and Kikyou spent some of the night making love, hoping that one of these times she is going to tell him that she is pregnant.

InuYasha lay there in bed as Kikyou went to sleep. He stared into the night through his window thinking of various things that were running through his head.

_He did have to admit that he was rather jealous of Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kohaku and Miroku. Because all of them are expecting pups and now that Aiayme has given Kouga his, that only means that Sango is the next one to give birth, then Kanna, and finally Kagome. The girl that he thought he was in love with at one time. The girl whom he said that he would protect for the rest of his life because she needed it. And she was always there next to him, right by his side battling demons when the need arose. How life has changed since then. For the both of them anyways. She knew what truly was in his heart and that was to have Kikyou alive and human just like she was before. She always knew that Kikyou was there in his heart no matter what he would tell her. He could not help that his love for Kikyou never died when he was trapped in a spell on the tree for fifty years. He thought for the longest time that he would get over her and start a new life with Kagome, because he knew that her love for him was pure. And sadly he could never give her the love that she wanted in return. He felt bad on the many occasions that he broke her heart. He didn't mean to hurt her so badly so many times, because he wanted to protect and love both women, even though he could not have both of them. But here he was now, with his first true love sleeping next to him. What more could he have asked Kagome to do? She made Kikyou alive again without him even asking her. It was a wish that was pure in her heart and soul and she did that for him. A gift that he could never repay her for. Because she was now with his older brother, loving him, kissing him, mating with him because he could not love her. She is much better off with Sesshomaru than with him anyways. Sesshomaru has given her things that InuYasha could only dream about. But she has given Sesshomaru things that he did not think that Sesshomaru possessed in his body. Like love, showing feelings on the outside towards others, showing emotions to even him! And now they were expecting yet another pup here soon. He could tell that a full demons pregnancy period only lasts five months. Where a mere humans lasts nine months according to Sheila. Which means that Sango's pup will be born around March, Kanna's should be around the end of March, and Kagome will have her pup in April. Kagome already looks so beautiful with her small belly already showing after just a few weeks of letting all of us know. I wonder how Kikyou is going to show after some time. I just hope that it is soon that we are going to expect a pup. I would like to be able to hear a bunch of little feet running around the home._

InuYasha smiled at the last thought that ran through his head. He cuddled up next to Kikyou and held her tightly as he kissed her cheek. He fell asleep dreaming of a houseful of little ones calling him daddy.

Sango and Miroku went to the kitchen before heading to their bedchambers. Sango was itching for some bread and cheese with some milk before bed. Miroku couldn't believe that she was hungry again. He carefully put everything that she requested on a tray and followed her to their bedchambers.

When they got there, he placed the tray on the table and pulled out the chair for Sango to sit down and eat. As she ate her second dinner, Miroku changed into his bedclothes for the night. He stoked the fire to make sure that they were not going to get cold during the night and then went over to Sango who was now patting her large belly.

"Are you full now my love?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I am full. That was just what I wanted and needed." Sango said with a smile.

"Let's get you ready for bed then."

"Alright." Sango said cheerfully as she started to get up and walk over to the bed where their clothes were.

Miroku smiled as he went over to her and helped her with her clothes. Her expanding belly was making many things below her belly hard for her to grasp and Miroku was all but happy to help her with anything that she might need. He helped her take off her hiatori and then her thick undershirt. He then started moving his hand down her lower back applying gentle pressure; he then moves his hands lower down her body, slowly caressing her skin with his fingertips.

"Miroku! You are tickling me!" Sango says laughing.

"Sorry. I just love the feel of your skin right now." Miroku said as he continues to move his fingers lightly over her skin.

Sango yawned largely as he helped her into her nightgown that was now starting to tighten in the chest and the belly.

"I think that we need to make sure that a new one is made tomorrow my love." Sango said.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his hands on her belly. He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Sango, no matter what you say to me about how your body looks pregnant, I am always going to tell you that you are beautiful in my eyes." Miroku said as he turned around to face her.

Sango started to cry and she hugged him fiercely. "I love you Miroku."

"Let's get you some rest now Sango. I would like to see you get those legs up."

"Alright love." Sango said as he took her hand and guided her to the bed. He covered her up after she laid down and he went to the other side and snuggled up against her. He was soon asleep listening to her even breathing in his ear.

Sota brought Rin back to her room. They stopped short at her doorway and he took her hands into his.

"Rin, I cannot wait until the day comes for the challenge to begin. Because that only brings you closer into my arms for good." Sota said, as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I am so worried about you in that challenge though Sota. But you are training hard and fast with Sesshomaru-sama and with Sherlene. But I still worry about you." Rin said.

"Rin, I would do anything to keep you happy and to make sure that you do not go into the arms of another. That day that you came to my time with Kagome and Sesshomaru, that was the first time that I could honestly look at someone and know that we are destined to be together. If Kagome never fell into the well years ago, I never would have met you. And then I don't know what I would have done."

"Oh Sota, I feel the same way about you."

Sota brought her into his arms and took her into a tight embrace. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I am happy that Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama is ok with our courting for marriage. Even with all of the challenges that you are currently facing." Rin said as she closed her eyes.

"Each day that we are together Rin, I am finding it harder and harder to resist you. I now understand what Kagome told me about her feelings for Sesshomaru when she came back and explained to us what happened to her appearance. And always remember Rin, I would do anything to keep you right here with me in my arms." Sota said as he moved his hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"I love you Sota." Rin said.

"I love you Rin." Sota said as he placed his soft lips upon hers. Trying to resist the temptation of finding out what she tasted like each and every day.

She looked into his eyes, "I think that we better to go bed before we do something that is going to dishonor Sesshomaru and Kagome."

"Yes I think that you are right. Sweet Dreams Rin." Sota said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Sweet Dreams Sota." Rin said and then walked through her door. Sota walked to his and went through. Both of them slept soundly that night, dreaming of what their lives are going to be like after the challenges in the summer.

Kohaku and Kanna walked with Sheila and Akoro to each of their respected rooms. Sheila quickly looked over Kanna after she changed into her nightgown, leaving Kohaku and Akoro in the hallway.

"I commend what you are going to do with the pup once it is born Kohaku."

"Thank you but really it is the right thing to do since it is willing to stay within Kanna."

"Yes, I would hate for her to deal with what Kagome went through after the loss of her first born."

"Yes, I heard about that from InuYasha. I feel so bad that we were not here to offer some kind of comfort for them. Kagome has been basically like another sister to me and for her to experience something like that without me here, sometimes makes me feel like I failed in some way."

"Kohaku there was nothing that either of us could do for those of us who were here. She chose her path and Sesshomaru was able to bring her back. That is the main thing is that she is back with us and expecting their second pup. Which kind of makes me wonder if she is carrying more than one pup in that large belly of hers."

"Yeah, I noticed that she is showing a lot more than Kanna. And they both eat about the same amount. But Sheila told me that each woman is different when it comes to this."

"Yes, I have noticed that when my brothers and sisters were born. Each of the pregnancies that my mother experienced was different."

"I am finished now. Kohaku dear, you can go in and get some rest with Kanna. Looks like everything is going according to schedule. Although please make sure that she puts her feet up more. She is having some difficulty with swelling in her legs and feet." Sheila said as she came out through the door.

"I will make sure Sheila. Thank you and good night." Kohaku said bowing and then going through the door. He undressed quickly and went to Kanna's side and laid down. He did not realize that the moment that his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Sheila then turned to Akoro, "Well are you ready to get some rest yourself young man?"

He took her arm and they started walking to her bedchambers.

"You know Sheila, I do hope that you think that things are going well with our courting."

"Why yes I think that they are doing fine. Why are you asking?"

"It is because it seems like all of your adopted children and real children excluding InuYasha and Kikyou are having children and you are rather busy with all of them."

"Well, you just have to manage your time right and you are able to make sure that everyone is happy. And need I remind you that my son and soon to be daughter-in-law are not expecting as well."

"Yes, well I have to admit that I did forget about them." He said as he stopped in front of her door.

"Akoro, my dear you are so sweet to me. Now go and get some rest. We have busy days in front of us and I would hate for you to lose sight of the fun that we are going to have." Sheila said as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Sweet Dreams Sheila." Akoro said to her and then he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Sweet Dreams Akoro." Sheila said as she went through her door. Akoro walked to his bedchambers and went to sleep feeling so happy that he had found someone that accepts him for him.

Sesshomaru brought Kagome to their bedchambers where he put her down on a chair next to the small table. He left her and she went and put on her nightgown and she sat back down by the time that he was back. He brought her a tray of fruit for her to munch on while he got undressed. He made sure that she drank her milk and glass of water before going to the bathroom. When she came back out she found that the tray was gone and Sesshomaru was sitting up in bed. She went over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Sesshomaru, thank you so much for the fruit. I was hungry."

"I figured that you might be." Sesshomaru said as he laid a hand on her belly. "Are you sure that there are only one of them in there?"

"I do not know. I would have to say that there might be more than one considering that I am huge as a house right now!" Kagome said chuckling a little.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. "Kagome, you are bigger than a house."

Kagome moved away from him as quickly as she could and just glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? Did you just say what I think that you said?" Kagome snapped.

"I merely confirmed what you had said." Sesshomaru said smiling, as he could smell that she was very angry with him.

"Hmph." Kagome said as she laid down with her back to him and blew out the candle. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and then laid down next to her, she threw off his arm that he laid on her stomach and he propped his head on his bent arm.

"Kagome are you mad at me because of what I had said?"

"Sesshomaru sometimes you can be more mean than your brother!"

"Kagome, have you forgotten that I am the Ice Lord?"

"Bullshit, you are no Ice Lord. You are a sack of shit."

"I see that your language is getting worse the longer that you are in this condition."

Kagome rolled over and glared at him. "This condition! What in the hell is that supposed to mean Sesshomaru?"

"I am merely stating that the longer into the pregnancy that you are in, the worse that your language gets."

"I can't believe you sometimes."

"You love me." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped himself around her and kissed their insignia on her forehead.

Kagome relaxed the moment that his lips touched her. "I do love you. But never utter something like that to me again or you will never have children again." She warned.

"I will take that threat. Now get some rest."

"Good night Sesshomaru."

"Good night Kagome."

The whole palace was in slumber except for one person. One particular person that did not seem to want to sleep. She felt so uncomfortable here with all these happy people that she almost could not stand it. She sat in her bed that was prepared for her and thought for a while.

_Aiayme and Kouga's pup is cute but considering what Kohaku and Kanna are going to do with a rapists pup is not forgiving. But she is my only sister that I have in this world since Naraku could not give me another before his death. And now Kagome, the one person whom I loathe more than anything is pregnant herself with the one man that should have been mine. Sesshomaru. I still do not understand the reason why he did not mark me. Maybe I am colder than I was when I was still connected to Naraku? Considering that I was not that far away when the attack on Kanna and Kohaku happened, why did I not then sense that they were close? And I have noticed that my control over the wind is not what it used to be. What did Kagome do to me when she released me and allowed for me to live? Am I truly supposed to live my life alone without anyone now that Sesshomaru has Kagome?_

Kagura thought that it was finally time for sleeping. She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. She was indeed tired considering that it has been days since she got any sleep. But she was scared of sleeping now because she has been having nightmares of Naraku coming back through Muso and once again controlling her like he did before. But as sleep started to drift on her, she had found that there are no more nightmares. That she was actually having a nice dream of her having a house and a husband to share that with. Kagura smiled in her sleep hoping that one day, this dream was going to come true.


	32. Christmas Eve & The Regrets

Well kiddies, this is one long story. That is all I have to say about that. But I am hoping that you are having fun reading this. And yes I know that I can't write that well. Who cares! It's a fanfic! There are various writings here!

**In the last chapter:**

Kouga and Aiayme had their baby. There was a great celebration after Filare was introduced into the world. A wonderful baby shower was given to them and tons of gifts. Kagura was allowed back into the Western Lands and there was some hesitation but things went well. InuYasha finally came to accept his feelings about Kagome and now things are fine with him and Kikyou are now moving in the right direction. Which happens to be the bed. And finally, Kagura wonders when she is going to find love and happiness in her life.

* * *

Kagura woke up and felt odd in Sesshomaru's palace. But she knew that she better get used to visiting people at times. But what about the others? Could she really get to know them and show them that she has changed since the time that she was courting Sesshomaru? She had to admit that she was jealous of Kagome for winning his heart and his soul but she knew that she would never have that of him. And that was the reason she left to find out what she really was looking for. She got out of bed and the snow was still falling in the morning light. She smiled and got her things together to get ready for the day. She was going on a tour with Kagome later this afternoon and see all of the changes that they had made around the grounds since the last time that she was here. After changing and cleaning up some, she went to the great hall where there was a small group of people sitting there and stopped what they were doing when she walked in.

Sango and Miroku with InuYasha and Kikyou were staring at the wind sorceress. Sango was the first one to move to her.

"Kagura, no one else is here but if you like, you can join us while we wait." Sango said as she smiled at her.

"I don't know. I know that you all still dislike me for all the things that I have done in my life." Kagura said.

"Well than it is time that we get past all that. Come over and sit down with us and tell us what you have been doing since you were here last."

Kagura followed Sango back to the group and sat down. It was not long that they were all talking and Kagura was starting to feel better.

Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's arms and she smiled at him. He just stared back at her and smiled. She couldn't believe that it was already Christmas Eve and that she was still carrying their child in her womb. But she was worried because she was getting so huge already and she had around four more months left until she gave birth.

"Kagome, you look beautiful. Do not worry about your size because the way that I see it, the larger you get, the healthier that our pup gets." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Yeah well mister, I need you to find out if there are more than one heartbeat in there. Now stick your head down on my belly and tell me what you hear!" Kagome demanded as she grabbed his head and stuck it on her belly.

He looked around and then focused as he closed his eyes. "I can hear them! I can hear their heartbeats and yours! This is so neat! I wish that you could hear this Kagome!"

"Them! Are you tell me that I am having more than one pup!" Kagome screamed.

"Yes! We are having more than one pup! This is so neat. I have to have InuYasha listen to this!" Sesshomaru said as he got up quickly and gave her a kiss and then shot out the door. Kagome smiled and then she relaxed against the headboard. It was not long that InuYasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, Rin, Sota and Akoro came in.

"Well this is such a large party just to hear my babies inside my large belly!" Kagome said as she patted her belly.

"Mother will be a long soon. She was in the bath when I went to go and get her." Rin said.

"Well come on and listen to them." Kagome said motioning them forward. She laughed as everyone at once tried putting their heads on her stomach. Sure that there was enough room to do such a thing since she was so big but she still had to laugh. She noticed that Kagura was the only one that had stayed back.

"This is so cool sis! I can hear them but at the same time, damn InuYasha! Take a bath!" Sota said. Rin started to laugh and InuYasha started poking Sota in the ribs. Well he thought that it was Sota when it was Miroku. Miroku started to get mad and Kikyou grabbed InuYasha's hand and started poking himself instead of others. Sesshomaru just sat there and laughed because with all of them teasing each other, they still had their heads to her stomach.

"I see that this is a Kodak moment." Sheila said as she came through the door and shot a picture.

"Oh thanks mom! That was wonderful!" Kagome said as the others lifted their heads off her stomach.

"I thought that it was a nice picture. I could take one of you while you are giving birth if you like?" Sheila teased.

"I don't think so."

"So I hear that there is more than one heartbeat in there. I see that you guys have been very busy then." Sheila said as she winked at Sesshomaru and went to her daughter.

She then put her head on the bottom of Kagome's tummy and smiled. "Yup, there are more than one in there! Although I can't tell if there are two or three. You better hope that there are not three! You will definitely have less time on your hands!"

"Come to the great hall after you are done getting ready Kagome." Kikyou said.

"I will." Kagome said. "Um. Kagura, can you please stay here with me? I would like to speak with you while I get ready."

Kagura looked at the round woman before her and nodded her head. Sesshomaru noticed this and Kagome said that she was fine and she will see him in the great hall.

After they were all gone, Kagome finally got up and managed to move to her armoire.

"Kagura I know that I was not in the greatest of spirits yesterday when you arrived. I know that you have been through a lot since the last time that you were here." Kagome said.

"How do you know this?"

"Sit down and relax. I know this because of the color of your aura. You are saddened at having such a loss and yet at the same time you seek for something that you might find here. Like love and happiness. You have been scared for a long time since being on your own from Naraku. Which I can understand because it took Kohaku a long time to get past it as well. If it wasn't for Kanna, I think that he would have killed himself a long time ago when I first released him and he would be living in the netherworld right now. I am so thankful to Kanna that you cannot imagine. But now it is time for you to get past the stuff that you have experienced since being released. You first thought that you loved Sesshomaru, and now you see that it was not him that you were seeking. You were seeking comfort and acceptance then and he was not providing that for you. Yet here you are back at the palace where he turned you away to seek out life on your own." Kagome said as she started to get dressed.

"Kagome you are so right. I thought that it was right between Sesshomaru and I but it wasn't. It wasn't the life that I wanted and the love that I was seeking. I wanted more than that and he wasn't willing to give it to me and look past what I had done before. I have been having nightmares each night since I was released. I am not saying that I am not grateful of you for doing that for me but I didn't know what I wanted to do anymore. I had thought that I had a plan once being released but when it finally came to that, I found that I did not." Kagura said as she started to cry. Kagome went to her and held her.

"You are going to find what you seek. I know that you are. You just have to bide your time. I would like for you to join us for the holiday festivities and to stay here and heal. I know that Sesshomaru would be fine with it and you never know you might find that you like it here. Kanna and Kohaku are building a home in the spring with Sango and Miroku as well. They are staying in the lands and I would be happy if you would like to as well to become closer with Kanna." Kagome said as she held the wind sorceress.

Kagura looked at her and smiled. "You really are a caring person aren't you Kagome? I never would have thought that you would have invited me for all of this."

"Ah Kagura you are fine. You just need to find your place in this world again." Kagome said smiling. "Now come and let's have breakfast. I am starving!"

Kagura smiled and followed Kagome down to the great hall. She knew that there were other demons there that she did not know and thought that maybe she shouldn't have come. When they got there, the great hall was filled with all the demons that worked at the Tashido palace. There was not one who was not there. Well, maybe except for Cracko but even he was invited but he decided that it was best that he not considering what had happened a few months back. Kagome brought her over and had introduced her to many different people that she might see while staying at the palace with her and Sesshomaru. Fitzu met her and he was instantly enamoured with her. And Kagome thought that Kagura was of him as well. Considering that he was the teacher in the art of battles, she might have some good insight on what was in her mind. Kagome left them to talk while she went and found Sesshomaru talking to Lavonia about Kagome having more than one pup in her.

"I see that the word has gone around that I am big as this palace because you overstocked me with pups." Kagome said as she walked up to them. Lavonia bowed to her and she waved her hand at her. "You know that you don't have to do that Lavonia. My gosh, let's get past that already!" Kagome said. Lavonia nodded her head.

"Are you fairing well Kagome?" She asked.

"My back hurts a little but Sesshomaru has been doing well with massaging it for me each time that it hurts."

"That is good. If you are indeed carrying more than one pup in there, things are going to get super cramped and there is going to be lots of back pains and pains in your ribs. But your body is going to do well. I am sure of that." Lavonia said smiling. "It is time that we eat, you look like you could eat a whole bear demon by yourself."

"Yes, I kinda feel that way!" Kagome said laughing.

"Kagome are you sure that you are up to this today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am fine you big worry wart. I don't see what the fuss is. So what that I am having more than one at a time. Everything is normal and things will be normal." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru then took her to the table and had her sit down. By her right side, he sat down next to her and on the other side of her; Sheila and Akoro sat down. Kohaku and Kanna sat next to Akoro while Sota and Rin sat next to Sesshomaru. InuYasha and Kikyou next to Rin and Kagura by Kanna, Aiayme, Filare, Kouga and Koarau sat at the end of the table. Sesshomaru looked at everyone as they sat down at the various tables in the great hall.

"Everyone, I am so happy that the great hall is once again filled with friends and loved ones. As you can hear, Kagome and I are expecting more than one pup here pretty soon. And as celebration for the New Year, which is the year of the dragon coming up, we are going to celebrate the new little ones and the ones that are going to come with what Kagome calls Christmas and the New Year. You are here as servants, soldiers and family. But since this is the holiday season, you are nothing but an extension of the great Tashido family. If there is something that you need, please let me know or Kagome know. We are here to make sure that even though you work here with us, you are still allowed to have a good time. Now let's eat!" Sesshomaru said and then he sat down, kissing Kagome on the cheek on the way down.

"You are always going to be the right one to do the speeches for us. There is no way that I would have been able to say something so sweet to them Sesshomaru. Thank you." Kagome said as she padded his arm with one hand while the other was grabbing food and putting it on her plate. Sesshomaru laughed as he saw her do this. He knew that she was terribly hungry but he was growing tired of her asking him twice a night for food and that was after dinner. But after seeing her eat the way that she was right now, he knew that it was for the pups that are in her belly. That the two of them inside there are going to need everything that she can give them. Now that he knew how many are in there, he is no longer getting tired of doing that. He will do anything to keep these ones alive and healthy and in her belly for as long as he can.

Kagome looked at him after taking a bite off a piece of fruit that was glistening with sugar on it. "Are you thinking about her Sesshomaru?" She asked as she swallowed.

"I am and I know that she is fine with our parents in the afterlife, but I still miss her. And now she is never going to know her siblings either."

"She will know them. She will just see them in a different way than anyone else."

"Thank you my love. Now eat! You need to eat as much as you can for the pups! And Kanna and Sango! You guys eat more! You need to make sure that your pups are good and healthy!" Sesshomaru said as he pointed his finger at them.

InuYasha elbowed Sota, "And I thought that Kouga was bad with Aiayme. I have the feeling that he is going to be worse as she gets farther along." InuYasha said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but her language is getting worse though the longer she is pregnant."

"Yeah she called me some bad names the other day just for getting in her way."

"All we have to remember is that she has the right of way when she is walking. Her and Kanna and Sango."

"Yeah for Kami's sake do not get in their way! They are getting almost as bad as Kagome."

"I heard that!" Kagome said loudly. InuYasha and Sota shrunk in their seats while Kikyou and Rin laughed.

Kagome looked at Kanna and Sango and they all nodded heads. They were going to get them back and soon. They were not going to let InuYasha and Sota get away with their small comments about the pregnant ladies. They just had to think of something that was going to get them good.

After breakfast, they all dispersed to other parts of the palace. Some went outside to play in the snow, some went to the stables to see the improvements and the carriages, and some just went wandering. Kagome noticed that Fitzu and Kagura were in the corner talking and she was happy that they were getting along so well. Poor Fitzu has been without female company since Kagome could remember; actually she never knew if he had ever been involved with one besides his sisters. Which of course do not count because they do not play that family game. It was then that she thought of Cracko. He was still down in the dungeons because his family did not want Koarau to beat him during the holidays. Kagome decided that it was time for things to get done. She found Koarau in the hallway walking with a plate of sugared fruits for Aiayme.

"Koarau, I was wondering if you would please meet me in the study when you are done bringing those to Aiayme."

"Yes I certainly will. Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I just would like to talk with no one around."

"As you wish Lady Kagome." He said while bowing and left quickly before she could yell at him. She then went down the four flights of stairs and saw Arigota.

"Arigota, I would like to bring Cracko into custody and bring him with me."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"I am. Please go and get him for me. I have the feeling that I need a small rest."

"Yes, I will be right back."

"Arigota, I don't want him shackled."

"Yes Kagome." Arigota said worried that she would not want him shackled but thought that she would know best because she was his lord's wife.

Kagome sat there at his desk and waited for the two demons. It was not long that Cracko came with Arigota behind him.

"Would you like me to come with you to make sure that he behaves?" Arigota asked.

"No. I know that he would not do anything further to hurt himself the way that he has hurt his family. Thank you Arigota that was very kind of you. Now you go and have some fun. This is the holiday season after all and I don't want any of you to work too hard." Kagome said smiling as she took Cracko's hand and left.

Neither of them said anything as they went to guest bedchambers that were not being used. "Go inside and get cleaned up and changed. I will wait for you here." Kagome said. He bowed to her and did as she asked. He came out not that long afterwards and she led him to the study. She had him sit down at one of the pillows in front of her desk while she took out a crisp piece of parchment. She started writing things down when Koarau knocked at the door.

"Come in Koarau." Kagome said not looking up. The door slid open and Koarau came in and stopped before closing the door. He saw Cracko sitting there in front of her cleaned up and in a different kimono.

"Koarau please close the door. You were not born in a barn." Kagome said finally as she looked up at him.

He closed the door and went to her desk and sat down a little ways away from his brother.

"May I ask what is going on Lady Kagome?" Koarau asked.

"I really hate it when you guys call me that so please stop!" Kagome said clearly irritated.

"I am sorry Kagome."

"That is alright. Now there is something that I would like to have done. Jaken, I know that you are in here, so please go and get Lavonia, Fitzu, Sherlene, Sherene, Checko, and Kayer and bring them here."

"Yes Kagome." Jaken said as he came out of his hiding spot in the pillows in the corner.

"And Jaken, do not tell Sesshomaru of this yet. I would like to be the one letting him know. And if I find that you did say something, I will make you pay. And you know that with me in this condition, that it is slim that you would survive." She said angrily. Jaken looked at her with horror and then quickly left.

"What is this about Kagome?" Cracko asked.

"She has not given you permission to speak soldier." Koarau said.

"Koarau, he is your brother and you are going to speak to him with respect. And there is nothing here that says that he has to ask for my permission to ask a question." She said as she looked at Koarau. He bowed his head at her and looked to see what she is going to say. "Cracko, I will explain once the rest of your family arrives."

"As you wish." Cracko said.

It was not much longer that everyone was in the study. Jaken was there in the corner like Kagome instructed him to. She wanted to make sure that he did not run around the palace looking for Sesshomaru before she wanted him to.

"Everyone, you are a family that I hold dear to my heart. Each of you has helped me in your own little way. And yet we are all gathered here as part of the Tashido family for the holidays. But there is one difference. Cracko has been excluded from the festivities because you guys have prolonged his sentence. Do you all know what the Christmas season means to me?" Kagome asked.

They all looked at each other and then at Koarau. "I do believe that you said that this was the time for forgiving and new life for the New Year Kagome." He said.

"That is right Koarau. Forgiveness for what we have sinned against in the past year and looking forward to the next and making it great. That is the reason why we are here. Koarau you were instructed to beat your brother for what he has done until the family sees fit. But you know what I see happening?"

"No Kagome."

"I see that each and every one of you does not want him beaten. And you know what, I don't either. The death of Muso was the one thing that I wanted to see done no matter what. And I got my wish soon after I caught him. But you have not carried out the rest of the sentence and now you are going to. Here and now in front of me as your witness. You guys are a great family and you are close. I have all my family and friends here sharing the holidays with me because I love them and I want them to experience this. I asked for all the servants, soldiers and their families to come to the great hall in the morning to open gifts with us and to have fun. Your family would not be complete without him there with us." Kagome said.

"I understand what you are saying Kagome but you are asking for Koarau to beat him in front of you?" Sherlene asked.

"Yes. Do any of you have an issue with this?" Kagome asked.

They once again looked at each other and then at Koarau. "I guess that we don't." Sherlene said.

"Good. Koarau, I would like for you and Cracko to stand up now. Cracko do not defend yourself because right now you are completing the sentence that was brought forth upon you." Kagome said. Cracko and Koarau stood up and faced each other. "Now Koarau, I would like for you to close your eyes and remember the first initial anger that you had when you found out what he did. What he participated in and how he was acting that day." Koarau nodded his head. "Now I would like for you to punch him three times. Once for Kanna, once for Kohaku and lastly for the rape child."

Koarau looked at her and then at Cracko. Cracko nodded his head and Koarau punched him the amount of times that Kagome told him to. Cracko was on the ground bleeding from his mouth and nose. He was already healing but none the less, Kagome gave him a handkerchief. Koarau sat down on a pillow and looked at his hands that he just punched his brother with.

Kagome sat back down and told Cracko to. She started to write on the parchment and then had each of the family members sign the paper. And then lastly she had Cracko and Koarau sign at the bottom of the parchment.

"Your sentence has been completed Cracko. You are submitted once again within the army of the Tashido palace but you are to start at the beginning. You are now a new soldier within the ranks of newbie." Kagome said.

"What have we signed?" Kayer asked.

"You have signed that you saw fit that he was beaten three times by Koarau and that you will allow him into the family once again. But that if he does go against his new found freedom, that he will be put to death immediately with no trial. Also that his ranking as the Tashido family head Assassin was taken away and that he has to start from the beginning now and work his way up. And that I was here presently to witness the beating and the agreement. Have I left anything out?" Kagome asked.

"I think that you have done it all Kagome." Koarau said.

"Fine, then we will make sure that these are signed by Sesshomaru as head of household and have them sent to Edo for the counsel's signatures for finalization. Now I would all like for you to gather yourselves and reintroduce him into your family. I know that it is going to be hard for all of you but your love as a family will heal the wounds that were open." Kagome said.

They all gathered together and started crying and hugging one another. While they got reacquainted with each other, Kagome went to Jaken.

"Jaken, please go and bring Sesshomaru here. Just tell him that I need to talk to him." Kagome asked and he left. She sat at her desk and was almost crying at the sight before her. Sesshomaru came in and saw everyone in there crying and hugging and talking and he was wondering what was going on. He walked over to Kagome and she hugged him.

"What is going on here?" He asked quickly.

Kagome smiled and handed him the parchment that still needed his signature. He read it and smiled at her.

"Kagome thank you for doing this. I know that it must have been hard on Koarau and the family." Sesshomaru said.

"Actually I think that the healing process is doing rather well. What you think?" She said as she pointed to the group.

"I think that they are doing fine. Do we even have a present for him?"

"Yes I do. I was prepared for this Sesshomaru." Kagome said smiling. He bent down and kissed her. He then took her quill into his hands and signed the parchment.

"Good. I will make sure that Jaken delivers this after the New Year is upon us." Kagome said to him.

"As you wish my love."

He then went over to Cracko and grabbed his shoulder. Cracko stiffened at the hand and even more at Sesshomaru's face.

"I am happy to have you back Cracko. Please make sure that you make this second chance a good one for Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"I will Lord Sesshomaru. I will make both of you proud to have me back in the army." Cracko said proudly.

"Then I will alert Arigota of the change and you will be submitted into the army after the holidays. So until then, please behave." Sesshomaru said.

"I will Lord Sesshomaru."

"Now, why don't all of you go and get something to eat since dinner is coming soon. And really I am starving so I definitely need something to eat!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru laughed and took her to the great hall. The others followed them and when they opened the doors, people that were in there already stopped and stared. They had all heard of what Cracko has done and what was to happen to him. They did not think that they would see him so soon.

It was not long that the great hall was once again filled with everyone. Once they were all seated, Kagome and Sesshomaru got up to address every one this time.

"Everyone I would like to inform you that Cracko has come back into this world. He has been served his sentence and he has been shamed. And thanks to my wonderful and caring wife, he is now here with us for the holidays with his family." Sesshomaru said.

"Christmas is the time of rebirth and renewal and forgiveness. I have offered this to him and he has accepted. I know that all of you are wondering if you can trust him again, and that is for you to decide. Trust is one thing that can be knocked down in one hit but it takes many more bricks to build it back up. Time will tell on how he redeems himself and now he has redeemed his family and the Tashido name. Please welcome him with open arms as you once did. For this time of the year, forgiveness for everyone is needed." Kagome said as she looked right at Cracko.

"So please everyone eat your fill because after some talking after dinner, we are all supposed to go to bed early for we are to wake up with the sun and celebrate Christmas." Sesshomaru said and everyone hooted for joy. They sat down and Kagome felt pleased with herself. After dinner they talked with some of the guests and everyone seemed to accept Cracko after all that he has done.

It was not long that Kagome saw Fitzu bring Kagura over to meet Cracko. And Kagome felt something in her heart that felt bad. The three of them talked for some time and then Kagura left and came to Kagome.

"Kagome thank you again for accepting me into your home." Kagura told her as she hugged her openly.

"I am glad that you think that. You look ten times better now than when you first arrived."

"I know and now that I have met so many nice people and having such a wonderful time, that I am just glowing with happiness just because of you."

"Kagura, I will tell you this now because I see fighting ahead. Cracko is interested in you as well as his brother Fitzu. I know that you have been talking with Fitzu some during this day and I am happy of that. Because I don't think that Fitzu has had someone else to care for him like I see that you do. Please tell Cracko of your intentions. I don't want to have to witness another challenge in the Tashido name."

"Another challenge? Are you telling me that there is going to be a challenge held here at the palace?"

"Yes, my brother Sota has been challenged by Kouga's future relative and by Shippo for Rin's hand in marriage."

"Oh my! When is the challenge to take place?"

"In the summertime. Which is not that far off now. I am getting worried because Sota and Rin have been getting so close and I know that he would do anything to have her."

"What does Kouga think of this?"

"He thinks that his relative is going to lose. He has sparred with Sota and found it difficult to try to defeat him. Sota has been training with InuYasha, Sherlene, Fitzu, Kayer and Sesshomaru."

"I would hate to be the one fighting him. Just being trained by Sesshomaru is bad enough but the top soldiers that he has in his army! Oh Kagome there is not going to be any death is there?"

"No there is not. That is the one thing that has changed since the time that Lord Tashido was alive, there is going to be no killing. They can go to the brink of death but cannot give death to the other."

Kagura relaxed. "Good, I would hate for some of the old traditions come to pass once again in this peaceful time."

"Then please make sure that if you are going to court Fitzu, then make it known. I don't want the two brothers fighting over you. Especially considering what Cracko just came from."

"Yes, Fitzu told me what had happened and how things were going and how they went before I arrived. I am so sorry that you had to deal with that. But you are a much stronger demon than I and I am still very thankful for your kindness and love that you are showing me."

"Kagura, you have not hurt me that bad. Now and in the past and you know that. Remember it is time for forgiveness. So smile and make the best of the current situations!" Kagome said smiling as she took Kagura into her arms and hugged her.

Kagura then went back to Fitzu and they were talking while Kagome decided that it was time to sit down for a while. She remembered that she had to get Sota and InuYasha back for their comment at breakfast/lunch earlier. She found Kanna and Sango and they all sat down together and talked about how they were going to get the boys back.

It was starting to get dark out and everyone was getting sleepy. Kagome snickered because she made sure that there was a little chamomile in the food to make them that way. She wanted to make sure that everyone was going to sleep early this night so Santa could come and deliver all the presents. After the great hall was deserted, Kagome and Sango went and got all the presents for the soldiers and their families and started putting them under the tree. Sesshomaru came and helped them since they were getting farther into their pregnancies and he didn't want them to over do it. Sheila came and put the presents down for the immediate families on the outside of the tree and then went to her bedchambers. After Kagome and Sango got done putting all the gifts under the tree, they hugged and then went to their bedchambers for the night. Sesshomaru carried Kagome to theirs because she was starting to feel the effects of the chamomile. It was not long after she undressed and slid next to Sesshomaru in bed that she was asleep. Her dreams were of nothing but happiness and pups running around.

Kagura was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said.

Cracko came in and hugged her tightly. "Kagura I thought that you were dead."

"Cracko. I am sorry that I did not give word on what I was doing while I was gone. I am sorry."

"I see that you are getting close with my brother Fitzu."

"Are you jealous?"

"I can say that I am but that is not going to change things. He is in love with you Kagura."

"I know and I don't know how to tell him that we already promised each other that we would be mates."

"I think that we should just tell him. He will find another to love that will love him in return. Hell if Sesshomaru can do it, Fitzu certainly can."

"Cracko that is not very nice to say. He has spared your life and Kagome has as well. You owe them your life Cracko."

"I know but if they knew that we were really behind Kanna's rape, and Muso was just the one who took the blame, everything would be ruined."

"We must not think of that Cracko. We cannot. I think that we should just get that out of our heads now. Remember what Kagome said, it is time for forgiveness." Kagura said mockingly. But in her heart she regretted everything that she had done to her sister. She was so jealous of the love that her and Kohaku shared that she ordered and paid Muso well for him to rape her and to have Cracko in on it. And she also knew that in her heart, she did not love Cracko any longer and didn't know how to tell him. He was such a fierce demon and he already claimed her as his. Even though he has not marked her or taken her virginity.

"I better go before anyone suspects anything. I will see you later my love." Cracko said as he bent in to kiss her. But she moved her head away from him and looked at the floor. "What is going on Kagura?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I feel so much regret for doing what we did to her. I cannot help it but being with Kagome and feeling her power and her love for everyone, it is just getting to me and I want to come clean! I don't want to feel like this for the rest of my life knowing that my nephew or niece was created because of my jealousy for the love that they share."

"Kagura you cannot do that. They would put me to death without trial!"

"I know and that is one part that I am having difficulty dealing with. Cracko I do care for you but not like you think."

"What are you saying Kagura? That you don't love me anymore?" Cracko asked as he looked at her. His anger was starting to rise to the top.

"I don't. I haven't felt real love from you at all Cracko. It is not that I don't care for you because I do. But I want the love that everyone here shares with each other. Love that is so untainted and pure that there is nothing in this life that could tear it apart. I don't feel that kind of love from you Cracko. I really don't and I thought that I might have earlier but I didn't. I didn't send word to you because I had to make sure that I was right on this and I am." Kagura said as she looked at the floor. She just couldn't look at his face right now. She knew that she had hurt him and she didn't want to but he had to know the truth.

"Do you love Fitzu?"

"I do not know but I would like to explore those feelings for him Cracko. I care for him like I do you but with him, there is something pure and there is no anger or anything with him."

"Kagura, then I am going to do something that I should have done long ago." Cracko said as he left her room.

"Cracko! Wait! What are you doing?" Kagura asked.

Cracko just kept walking and he didn't know where he was going to go but he had to get some air. He knew that he was expected at the family home now that it was a home but he just could not face any of his family. It was true that he was feeling regrets of the whole act because Kagome was so nice to him and let him live right away. But now he just wished that she put him to death instead of being so kind. Kagura was lost to him and he knew that now. He was going to be nice and stand aside and let Fitzu have her for his mate. He knew that she would be happy with him and that he would do anything to keep her that way. Cracko sat in the gardens with the wind behind him and the snow falling softly on his body. He could not feel the cold because to him it was home. He missed where they were from and wished that they could go back now. All that he has felt since coming here is pain and heartache. His father dying and going to the afterlife soon after coming here, his killing that he has done to make things easier for Sesshomaru, the rape of Kanna and the deception that was born out of it and now losing Kagura.

Sayla came out and went to him. She saw him just sitting there in the gardens and soon he was shivering from the cold weather. She knew that he was used to it but still it was a cold night and he should be getting some rest. She went to him with a blanket and wrapped it around him. She then took his arm and led him into the palace to guest bedchambers. She brought him some tea to warm up and then stoked the fire in the fireplace. She heated him some water in the bathing chambers and left some cold there as well to make the bath of equal temperature. She took out a nightshirt and some night pants for him to change into when he was finished bathing. She then started to head out of the room when he finally called to her.

"Sayla, thank you for this. I guess that I didn't think that I needed help."

"Cracko you may have taken a beating and suffered loss since coming here but with Kagome here now, you are going to experience nothing but happiness as long as you are true to your heart."

"Is that the secret to being happy with my life?"

"Cracko, the life that you seek should make you happy no matter what. Life just gets sweeter when you start sharing it with one that you love."

"How could anyone love me? A top assassin that was demoted to a newbie and who has been involved in a rape of a Tashido relative. How could anyone look past that?"

Sayla went to him and knelt before him. She looked up at his face and smiled.

"Forgiveness is the key. If you can forgive yourself for what you have done, others in return will forgive you. The past is the past Cracko and you have to live beyond that and look to the future."

"I cannot. I have lost the ones that I love; I have lost family, respect, trust and everything in between. I cannot find the light in the darkness."

"Cracko do not say that. Do not despair, you will do fine. You have all of us that are here with you and you have your family as well. They love you no matter what. You must remember that because that is the reason they agreed to such a lenient beating upon you tonight. Sherlene told me how wonderful and respectful Kagome was to you because she forgave you for what you had done. And then Sesshomaru came and did the same thing. You have another chance at life. Do not let it slip by you Cracko. Take it and embrace it to your chest. Make use of the time that you were given for a second time."

"Sayla that is easy for you to say. You have done nothing in this world but come here and be attacked for food. I have done many things in my life that I am not happy about and I have my regrets. Believe me I do."

"Then forgive yourself."

"I can't. The pain that I have in my heart is one that is self inflicted and I should have to live with it. That is the reason I cannot forgive myself. Because I know that if the truth came out, that I would be put to death and that there is nothing for me to stay alive for."

"There is much to stay alive for Cracko. There is love." Sayla said to him in a comforting tone.

He looked at her and deep into her eyes. She was showing him compassion and her true feelings for him. That she has liked him since she came here and hoped that he would take notice upon her and he never did and that this was her chance to let him see her soul and her heart.

"Sayla why didn't you ever tell me that you care for me?"

"Because I am a shy demon. I admit that I am not good with rejection since I had to flee and come here in the first place. I wanted you to see for yourself what I was and what I could provide but the other girls were always more amusing than just plain old me. So I left you to yourself until I saw you in the gardens."

Cracko looked down at his hands and then back at her face. She was beautiful and he didn't notice before but she was a very compassionate demon. She was sweet and loving and she didn't care what he did in his past. She had already forgiven him for what he did just like Kagome and Sesshomaru do. But could he forgive himself?

"I will leave you to your bathing and sleeping. It is getting late now and we all have to get up early tomorrow for the festivities." Sayla said as she started to get up.

Cracko looked at her with panic in his face. "You are leaving me?"

"Cracko, you will see me in the morning in the great hall." She said as she bent down and kissed his forehead on his insignia. He closed his eyes at her touch and could feel that she was emitting warm comfort to him.

She then went out the door and went to her own bedchambers in the servants quarters. Cracko sat there and stared at his feet. He drank his tea and went and bathed. He came out all clean and dry and got dressed for bed. After getting into bed he fell asleep almost instantly because of the herbs she put in his tea. He did not know that she had drugged him nor did he care. He felt better as time was passing by, his dreams were not scary anymore and he felt renewed.

Kagura felt at first that Cracko was going to go to Sesshomaru and Kagome and tell them what happened. Then she saw Sayla coming with him down the hall to a guestroom, he was wrapped in a blanket and his fur was wet with snow. _So he did not go to them and tell them everything. I really hope that he doesn't. I really do feel something for Fitzu and I hope that he feels the same way. And from the look on Sayla's face, she was clearly worried for Cracko. I know that she has feelings for him because of the way she was always short with me when she had to take care of me. But that is all over now. We are going to ask for forgiveness and I am not going to have any more of these regrets. I just cannot live my life like this anymore._ Kagura thought to herself.

She then went and bathed and got ready for bed. She curled up in her bed and fell asleep. The whole palace now was silent as everyone was sleeping. The only actions that were going on were of the spirits in the great hall.


	33. Christmas Day & The Big Surprise

**In the last chapter:**

Well the truth comes out about Kagura and the reason, the real reason Cracko feels terrible about the rape of Kanna. Sango and Miroku take Kagura in to their little discussion group not knowing yet of what the truth was. Kagome and Sesshomaru find out that there is more than one pup in her large expanding belly. But the deception in the Tashido house is starting to unravel. Can forgiveness of the holiday season help Kagura and Cracko? Sesshomaru's nerves of having pups is starting to show as Sango, Kanna and Kagome get larger. Is he going to be able to keep his cool? Cracko was given his first test of forgiveness. Did Kagome do something wrong or is she making the right decision. The Christmas Eve celebrations go on and the presents are put under the tree after everyone goes to bed. Little do we know that the truth is let out and Cracko finds comfort in another's arms.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kagome dreamed of how things were going to be in the future. She could see Sesshomaru sitting on the veranda of their bedchambers with their daughter in his arms. The sun shining down on them and he had nothing but a smile on his face. And she was in the bed feeding their little boy. The one that would assist Rin later on after they expire from old age. But in the corner of the room sat a shadow that was there. It would not move and it was menacing in the depth of how dark it was. She didn't know what it meant but she didn't trust it. She knew that there was a dark secret being held within these walls and she was scared. She knew that Sesshomaru would always be there for her but she also knew that she could kill him if she ever lost control. 

In the corner, the shadow grew bigger as the day moved on. It was not until Kanna and Kohaku came with their little pup that was now born in her arms. The shadow came and dropped over them and they seemed to cower at the feel of it. It was then that Kagome woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Sesshomaru sat up and tried to comfort her.

"Sesshomaru, Kanna and Kohaku. There is something wrong. There is a secret that is held behind their backs about their child. I have to save them! Kagura and Cracko are going to hurt them!" Kagome said in between sobs. Her whole body was shaking with fear because she didn't want harm to come to her family.

"Kagome are you sure of this?" Sesshomaru asked her. She looked up at his eyes.

"I have never been more sure of this. I have the feeling that Kagura and Cracko are really the ones behind her rape and the reason she is with someone else's child."

"Kagome you know that since we have signed the agreement on Cracko that he would have to be put to death and we would have to put Kagura on trial."

"I know and I don't want that Sesshomaru! I really feel that they are behind it but that they are going to ask for forgiveness. I know that Cracko feels bad for what he did. I think that is the reason the vision was shown to me. I think that he was the one that showed me that it was he and she that was behind it all. He was asking for my forgiveness with his feelings!" Kagome said scared at what she just said and then scared because she had never felt this before.

Sesshomaru looked down at the bedsheets and thought about it. "That would mean Kagome that when I was courting her earlier that she has actually been dealing with Cracko at the same time as trying to get my feelings. That means that Cracko has been conspiring against me and my family for almost three years!"

"Sesshomaru, I have the feeling that there is more to it than just that. I don't think that he did it to be mean to you. I have the feeling that it was Kagura that trusted him with her feelings and his love for her got in the way. That he went through with it because he loved her."

"Yes but don't you think that I would have noticed if another demon would have feelings for the one that I am courting!"

"At that time I would have to say no. Because I know that you treated her much differently than you treated me during our courting. With me you were tender and careful. Trying to seek out my approval and my love and respect. Where with her she held those things for you but you did not for her. You already had another on your mind and yet you did not realize it until much later after she left your palace."

"Yes you are right. I did treat her much differently than I treated you. I was cold to her because she was cold to me. She did try things to melt this heart and let me take her in but they did not work because they were magic. They were not her true feelings. And that was one thing that troubled me. That she was willing to put enchantments on me to get me to love her instead of seeing her for her true self. But she did not know what she really was until she met you here and saw that you were forgiving her for the past without a second thought. That you were accepting her as part of the family even though she tried to kill you many times over long ago."

"Yes I had noticed that when she got here, she was tired, pale and underfed. And after just one day here, she was relaxed and started to get the pink back into her face and she was eating. I don't think that I was the only one who did that though. I noticed that she was getting along well with Fitzu and maybe he was the one who opened his heart to her as well and accepted her as she was and not for what she could become."

Kagome started to relax the more she thought about it. Sesshomaru could feel her fatigue start in one her again and he moved to let her lie down. She did but she moved closer to him as best as her stomach would let her. He cuddled into her and kissed their insignia on her forehead.

"We will speak to them before things start in the morning. For now, we need our rest and our pups do as well." Sesshomaru told her and all she did was grunt in return. He smiled and let his body relax more and felt her comfort waves that she was sending him in her touch.

Kagura woke up in sweat. She had seen the same dream as Kagome had and knew at once that they had been exposed. She went into the bathroom and splashed her face with some water. She didn't know what she was going to do about it but then finally a smile reached her face. Forgiveness. She decided that she was going to beg for forgiveness for what she has done and how she has felt and hope to Kami that everyone still accepts her. That Fitzu accepts her still and can forgive her for her actions towards his employer. She went back to bed and laid down and got to sleep again in no time. She knew that things were going to be fun in the morning but first she had to get through her trial that she was being sent to.

Cracko woke up and shook his head. He was dizzy and slightly disoriented from the herbs that were in his tea. He knows what he did was the right thing because he did want forgiveness and was only hoping that they would not put him to death. That he only did it because he loved Kagura. He loved Kagura. That kept going through his mind and he thought that he really did love her at some point in his life. But knew that now that he knew Sayla's feelings towards him, that he saw her in a new light. He smiled as he fell back asleep waiting for the dawn to start shining through the window. He knew that it was going to be a good and new day of forgiveness for the palace. There were no longer going to be any more shadows of secret in this palace.

The spirits in the great hall were worried. They had all felt the presence of evil flare up and then the calming of love come and wrap the palace once again. They were almost done with what they were doing and wanted to make sure that no one was awake yet. One of the spirits that was made of dark blue light went over the palace one more time with an enchantment to keep everyone sleeping for a while. The red spirit made sure that he remembered to remove the enchantment once they were done. He just laughed at her. The green spirit floated over to the tree and was happy to see all the small decorations over it. The lights were starting to fail since the batteries were getting low. He went over to where they were housed and waved his hand over them. They glowed even brighter upon the tree and he smiled. He wanted to make sure that the whole great hall was basking in the tree lights. The light pink spirit came over and told him that he did well and that it was nice that he did that for them. She then went over to the flowers that were in the vases and brought them back to life. Wanting to make sure that their fragrance was sweet and fresh as if they were just cut and brought in. The violet spirit went to the window and peered out in to the snow. The snow was not falling anymore tonight and wouldn't start again for a few days. She smiled and went outside into the cold. She went to a sakura tree and thawed it out and made the tree bloom. The blossoms coming out fresh and bright in many different colors. Certainly not the colors that were in the tree originally but now it was going to bloom in various colors.

The sun was starting to make its appearance in the east and they all knew that it was time to go. The dark blue spirit went over the palace and dispelled the enchantment so everyone would wake when they were ready. All the spirits then linked hands and seemed to walk back out to the gardens where they disappeared. As the sun rose in the sky, cascades of bright colors passed into the palace through the windows. Displaying the reds, oranges, pinks, greens, blues, purples, and whites everywhere. A new day has arrived with much promise of the forgiveness that Kagome talked about. There was still a hint of magic in the air in the great hall and there was no way that any of it was going to go away for a time.

Sayla woke up amazed at what the morning looked like. The sun was shining on the snow and there was not a cloud in the sky. Which was odd for the wintertime around Japan. She went closer to her window and she gasped. She immediately ran to Sesshomaru and Kagome's bedchambers and knocked on the door.

"Come in Sayla." Kagome said softly.

"I am sorry for waking you but you must look out your veranda to the gardens." Sayla said urgently.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other and then went out on their veranda. Both of them stopped in their tracks after opening the doors.

"Sayla, wake the palace. Make sure that everyone gathers into the gardens. Everyone must witness this." Sesshomaru said.

"As you wish Sesshomaru." Sayla said as she quickly left. There soon after there were bells sounding throughout the palace. Everyone knew what that meant. Jaken was running around to let everyone know to go out to the gardens. Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly dressed in what they were going to wear and went out into the gardens to wait for everyone.

By the time that the last person was there, Sesshomaru coughed loudly to get their attention.

"The reason why we are here this morning is because it was brought to my attention that something happened. If you look around the gardens you have noticed that they are thawed and the flowers are blooming. We are in the middle of the winter and the gardens are alive. This is known to many as Rin's personal garden where there are secrets hidden in the leaves. If you look to the right next to the pile of snow, there is the sakura tree that my mother planted the day after I was born. The blossoms are all pink and white. In all of Tashido history, that has never happened. If you see these things please make note that there is magic in the air and with all that is happening, there is also forgiveness for all of your sins. There are no more secrets within these walls or these grounds any more. Now lets go into the great hall and see what awaits us there." Sesshomaru said as he led Kagome back into the palace.

Kagome had a red kimono on with the sakura flowers on her lapel in green for the Christmas Holiday. She had on her wedding cloak that was now lined with fur on the inside and the edges. Sesshomaru had on a silver kimono with the sakura flowers on his lapel in green to match Kagome's. His cloak that he was wearing was dark blue with white fur that lined his cloak. Everyone followed them back into the palace and into the great hall. When they got there, they gasped at what they had seen.

The great hall has been known to hold at least 13,000 people in it. Three full demons in their animal forms could lounge around the great hall with comfort and room to spare. The great hall was now lined with tables throughout half of the room. All the tables were covered in silver silk with tiny, fine crystals on them to look like snow on the tables. At the ends and the middle of the tables were white pillars of wax that had green and red ivies flowing around the candle starting from the bottom to the top. The chairs that were lined against the sides of the tables were covered with a silver wire with small crystals trapped in places wound around the tops of the chairs. All the tables and the chairs were facing one large table that was decorated the same but at the same time there were blue crystals all over the table with the white and silver ones. There were also two new chairs that were at the large table. They were carved in white wood and they had sakura blossoms and the fire and half moon insignias carved in the wood at places. There were large white cushions placed at the seat of each of the new chairs. They also noticed that in front of each of the chairs at the large table, there were goblets made of fine crystal engraved with each of their owner's names on them. The chairs also were decorated in that family's colors and insignia's were engraved in those chairs.

Then as they walked in further they saw the tree that they decorated just a while ago. Kagome almost started crying because the lights on the tree were brighter than they were before, there was snow on the branches but the snow was not melting and getting the presents wet. There were small angel figures on the tree in various places and the angel that was on the top of the tree was now the fire/half moon insignia shining brightly. The gifts were still there but Kagome noticed that there was more than what they had originally put out the night before under the tree. Sayla opened the drapes that were behind the great tree and the sun flowed into the great hall. Which made the tree sparkle and seem to come to life when the sun hit it. Many shades of reds, oranges, greens, blues, purples, blacks, grays, yellows, and silver shining everywhere.

While everyone started going to their seats they noticed at the large table that each seat had a small gift in a white box. The notes on the boxes were told that they could not open them until all the secrets were dispersed within the palace. Sesshomaru and Kagome knew what this meant and requested that Kagura and Cracko come and speak with them at the tree.

"I know what you have done and I want to know the reason for you doing it." Kagome said to Kagura.

Kagura looked at Cracko and sighed. "I had grown jealous of the love that Kanna and Kohaku shared and since I knew that I could not find that kind of love with Sesshomaru, I wanted to hurt them."

"So she came to me since she also knew that I was jealous of you and Lady Kagome's love. So I helped her put everything together and was present to make sure that things were done correctly." Cracko said bowing his head on his chest.

"I know that what we did was wrong. I didn't think that a child would become the result of this whole thing. I do regret everything that I have done because I know now that I can find that kind of love that they share. I also know that people do like the way that I am now and not for what I have done in the past and they have forgiven me. And here I am asking for it again." Kagura said.

"You have gone against your sentence Cracko. One day is all it took for you to go against it." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I know and I understand if you would like to end my life." Cracko said.

"There is a time for forgiveness and this just shows it this morning. The gifts that we have been given by the ones that truly love us in the afterlife must have done all of this for us. There are people who truly love you in the afterlife. And they forgive you for your sins because we have. There is not going to be any death here but you are going to have to prove to the both of us that you deserve this chance." Kagome said.

"And I am thankful that you had the chance to come clean before things got bad. I do not like secrets in my palace and I do not like ill treatments towards the ones that I care about. But if either of you hurt someone else because you want to, no matter the reason, you will die." Sesshomaru said.

"Now come and eat before opening gifts." Kagome said smiling.

Kagura and Cracko looked at each other and smiled. Forgiveness is one thing that is the greatest gift of all right now. When Kagome and Sesshomaru took their place at the large table in front of everyone was when the small boxes lifted into the air. As each one opened, music filled the air, then a shining light and then nothing at all. And what were left on the table in front of them were bracelets. Each one had all of the royal family's colors on them. Showing the alliance between all of the families at the large table. Kagome and Sesshomaru's came with a note. Which Kagome read aloud.

_Dear Royal Families of Japan,_

_We have decorated your grounds, tree and great hall for one reason. It has been exactly 1200 years since the last time that all the royal families of Japan got together for a happy occasion and got along at the same time. Now that you are all here for the Christmas Holiday as Lady Kagome calls it, we are giving you these bracelets showing the alliance between all of the royal clans. We are proud of each and every one of you for what you have done so far in your lives. You have experienced war, love, loss, friendship, greed, lust, revenge and finally acceptance. These are the things that make Lords and Ladies of the Royal clans powerful. But note if any of you take off the bracelet for any reason, the alliance is over and your color will disappear from all of the bracelets. We hope that you like what we have done for you and what we will continue to do for you. Protection comes to you from the Gods of the Afterlife. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_Love Forever,_

_The Five Spirits of the Royal Clans._

Kagome looked up and down the large table and noticed that there were five royal clans here at the table. She then understood who were the ones that decorated and did all the wonderful things for them. She smiled to herself and then looked over at Sesshomaru. He stood up and hugged her.

"Well now we know who to give thanks for all that is presented to us here in the great hall and the Western lands. I would like all of you to personally give thanks to them and enjoy your breakfast!" Sesshomaru said as he raised his goblet that was filled with orange juice. Everyone followed and held up their goblets in the air and cheered and then drank. For the next hour or so they all sat and talked and ate in the beautifully decorated great hall. Things were going great and there was love, happiness and magic all around.

Kagome was so pleased that everyone loved what she called Christmas and they told her as they walked past her. She then got up with the rest of the ladies at the large table and went to the tree and started to pass out gifts to everyone. She told them to open their gifts when they receive them and that they were from the Royal Clans at the table. There were ooo's and ahhh's as each gift was opened.

After everyone had their gifts, they were told to enjoy the rest of the day relaxing and enjoy what was given to them.

Then Kagome, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Sheila, Akoro, Kouga, Aiayme, Filare, Kanna, Kohaku, Sota, Rin, and Koarau went to the tree and stood by their personal gifts that were left to them by the spirits.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were given two beautifully carved cribs with blankets and outfits. InuYasha and Kikyou were given the finest silk. Sango and Miroku were given a crib as well with blankets of their colors, a new collar for Kirara and new kimonos. Kouga, Aiayme, and Filare were given toys for Filare, new kimonos and new cloaks. Kanna and Kohaku were given a crib of their colors, outfits and toys for their unborn child, and a blanket made of the finest silk. Sheila and Akoro were given new kimonos and a new bed with blankets. Sota and Rin were given things that were different. Sota received a new bow and arrow set that was dark blue in color with silver running around them, a breastplate with the fire insignia in the center, a new sword and sheath, and finally a wedding kimono. Rin received a basket full of the finest healing herbs, a sword and sheath, a new bed with blankets, and a wedding kimono. Koarau was the last one to open his gift and he was nervous. Everyone else got such wonderful gifts and here he was. He opened his gift and almost cried. He was given new armor complete with breastplate, leg guards, sword and sheath, and arm guards. He then found a new kimono inside that had Kouga and Aiayme's colors with his personal insignia in the middle of it.

Kagome then noticed small books under the tree. She took one and found that it had Aiayme and Kouga's name on it. She handed it to them. Then she decided that she would hand everyone theirs.

She went to Sesshomaru and they looked at their own; inside on the back of the cover was a note.

_Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru,_

_In this book you are to write the memories and times that you share with your family until the end of your life. When you expire, the book will disappear and a new one will be presented to the next one in line that does not have one. They will be kept hidden until the time is right for your descendants to read of their family's history. Please write the truth and make them as complete as you can._

_Love Forever,_

_The Blue Spirit_

Kagome smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru. "I wonder if there are enough pages in this thing for the both of us! I hope that it expands on its own." She said laughing.

"Yes there is a lot to write down." Sesshomaru agreed.

Sota and Rin went over to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "How do the spirits know that we are definitely going to get through the trials in the summer and be together?" Sota asked.

"The spirits know. They are like the fates. They know what is going to happen and they are going to make sure that true love conquers." Kagome said.

Time went on for the group after that day. They all wrote in their books and moved their gifts to where they needed to go. After the coming of the year of the dragon, they all started to disperse to their own homes.

Aiayme, Kouga, Koarau and Filare went back to their home in the Northern Lands for now until their home could be finished in Sesshomaru's land. Kanna and Kohaku stayed in the same house in the slayer village that they had for now, as well as Sango and Miroku. Kagura went with them and Fitzu told her that he would visit as often as possible. InuYasha and Kikyou went back to their home in the Southern edge of Sesshomaru's land. Sota and Rin continued their training and their lessons at the palace. Sheila and Akoro got closer as time went on. And Kagome and Sesshomaru were just waiting patiently for their pups to be born.

Sheila and Akoro noticed that soon they were going to have no time to themselves since all her children with the exception of Kikyou were going to give birth soon. But even with the stuff that they were doing, they were busy getting things ready for the house and decorating. Sota and Sesshomaru were constantly training for the challenge and Rin noticed that Shippo was not around that much anymore. Which kind of made her sad because she could remember when they were smaller, that he promised her that they would always be friends. Kagome noticed that the times were changing again here in the warring era because the sun was staying out longer, the snow was melting and the air was getting warmer. Which made Ah Un more anxious to get out of the stables. Kagome decided that it was time that Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku come back to the palace so their pups could be born and their houses planned out.

She was in the study writing some things down in her book when Sesshomaru came in.

"What is going on honey?" Kagome asked not looking up from the parchment.

"I was wondering if you were feeling ok. I got a little worried and it has been some time since you left the study." Sesshomaru said.

She turned to look at him on her pillow. "Sesshomaru I am fine. I have about two or three months left of this large body and then we will have our pups in our arms. What more could you want?"

He went over to her and sat down. "I would like to have them now. But I know that they would not survive. But I am so anxious to give Shaka a brother and sister."

"And how do you know that they are one of each?"

"I just have this feeling. I know that you want one of each. That you cannot hide from me. So what are you writing about in our book?"

"Just about what I have been feeling lately with the pregnancy and the way the atmosphere here is."

"Kagome, do you think that I have been a good husband to you?"

"Of course Sesshomaru. I am so happy here with you spending each day with you. Why are you asking me this?"

"I just worry about it sometimes. I know that times are not that exciting here right now and soon we are to have the trials for Sota."

"We will deal with those things when they come to pass. We are not going to dwell on them."

"Now you sound like Sota when you say that."

"Well it's the truth. Are the carriages ready to go and get the others at the village?"

"Yes they are on their way there actually. I have Arigota, Akoro, and Sota going to get them. Rin had a lesson to get to otherwise she would have gone with."

"Alright that is good. I am glad that you have started to accept Sota here and that he is excelling in what you are teaching him."

"Kagome, he still has issues controlling his demon side."

"I know but I only see that he is having issues since he is still young. Remember when InuYasha was the same way and when he had the Tetsusaiga he was fine. I think that when you have him away from his bow he has issues. But when he is doing his archery, he is fine and controlled."

"So you think that the bow and arrow are his main weapons?"

"That and his normal miko powers. Remember, for a male to have miko powers of purification are rare. For some reason he was given that gift and I want him to use them well. Because later when he does mix blood with Rin, her powers are going to excel over his since she is a woman."

"I didn't think of it that way. I think that I will have to talk to Solari about that."

"Yes, we don't need her to purify something that she didn't mean to."

"Alright then it is settled. Now it is time that you have something to eat and drink and get those legs up. Your mother would yell at you."

"Yes I know. I will be in the great hall soon. I just want to finish this." Kagome said pointing to the parchment in front of her. He nodded his head and then kissed her softly before leaving the study.

She made sure that she was alone and she started writing again. She was writing her living will and she didn't want Sesshomaru to know about it. She didn't know if she was going to make it during birth since it is more than one pup in her. And she wanted to make sure that things were done right when she was gone. So she wrote this down and she was going to have Jaken deliver it to Edo for the counsel's signatures and then sent back home with Miroku after all was said and done. She knew that she shouldn't have gone behind his back on this but she had no choice. And since Jaken had no idea what it was, there was no chance that he was going to let him know. The only one who knew was Miroku and that was because he was the only one she knew that would not go against her wishes. When she was done, she wrapped it in many pieces of parchment, using the wax and seal after each piece. She then put it in her missive bag for Jaken.

"Jaken, I need you to deliver this right away to Edo and bring it back to me." Kagome said as she looked down at him.

"Ok Kagome. I will be back soon."

"Jaken, you are going to have to take one of the horses since Ah Un is gone."

"Alright. I hate those things but alright." He said as he took her bag and left.

Kagome then got up and stretched. She looked around the room and smiled. She liked how she decorated the study, still keeping it masculine but adding a woman's touch to it. She walked out to the great hall and greeted everyone. Sayla brought her some food and some milk to drink.

"I see that you are doing well today Sayla."

"Yes I am doing fine. I hope that you like the food. Please let me know if there is anything else that you would like Kagome." Sayla said smiling.

Kagome nodded her head because her mouth was already full of food. It was about the time that she was done with her first plate of food when the gang came in. Kanna and Sango waddled towards her since she couldn't get up.

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"I am doing pretty good. How are things in the village?"

"They are getting along. Sesshomaru was right, along the sides of the village his flags are out there marking the land." Kanna said.

"That is cool. You guys hungry?"

"OH yeah!" Both of the said eagerly. Sayla knew that they were there already and she was coming out with two more trays full of food. She looked at Kagome and went back and got her another tray.

The women talked and talked while the boys stayed in the corner of the room talking.

"So, when are you thinking of going and getting Kirgoua?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know when Kagome will feel up to it. She is getting rather large. I have found that some nights, I am pushed out of bed by my own wife!" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah well I am sorry about that." Kohaku said snickering to himself.

"Yeah well at least I can feel them now when they are moving around inside her. It is really odd when she is laying on her back and she shows me her stomach, because you can see the different parts as they turn over."

"Oh now that is something that I did not want to hear!" Sota said.

"So Sota tell me, how is the training going?" Miroku asked as he put his feet up.

"They are going good. Kayer said that my archery is going to surpass his like Kagome's did soon. He thinks that my archery is the one thing that is going to be hard to defeat in the trials." Sota said proudly.

"And you know that there is no way that he is going to lose." Rin said as she winked at Sota as she passed by them.

Miroku laughed while Kohaku smiled at her. "She really is starting to blossom Sesshomaru. I think that you have done well raising her into a beautiful young woman." Miroku said.

"I think so too. She also has been taking some lessons on how to present herself to the counsel and to the other women of court. Kagome has been as well but they are not going so well since she is getting rather blunt when she talks." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"You mean that she is yelling more at them and swearing up a storm." Sota said.

"Yes, sadly that is what I mean. How can some women go through all that? Do they stay this way after they have given birth?"

"No. It is just that their hormones are out of whack right now and once they give birth, the hormones will go back where they should. But watch out because some women get very depressed Sesshomaru. I don't know if Kagome is going to be one that will get depressed afterwards but I have heard of it." Sota said.

"Well that is not good. I think that we will have to watch out for that since all of you are here until the construction starts. Hey, how did you guys like your new carriages that I had made for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I liked the one that you made for us. The compartment with the food and drink in it was nice. Sango was eating on her way here because she said that she was hungry. It was a nice touch." Miroku said as food was set down in front of him.

"Yeah and I liked ours. They were really comfortable because the cushions were really soft and thick. I am glad that you were able to find the right paint to make sure we know which one is ours." Kohaku pointed out.

"Well, Kagome went and got the paint for us in her time. She wanted to make sure that they were just the right color."

"Well I do have to say that they are nice looking."

"What is nice is that you can either hook them up to Ah Un or a horse. They are what Kagome says universal." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I have to admit that the construction on them were nice." Sota said.

"When is Kouga coming with Aiayme and Filare?" Miroku asked.

"He is coming soon. He said that Filare is giving him some trouble now that he is able to run in his animal form. I guess that Kouga spends a lot of his time trying to find the kit." Sesshomaru said laughing.

"That is not funny Sesshomaru. You are going to have the same issues as he since you guys are both of animal heritage." Sota pointed out.

"Oh I guess that you are right. Damn I was hoping that you wouldn't have reminded me of that. I think that I am going to have to promote some guards for the pups." Sesshomaru said.

"Is he going to be showing Kirgoua some things while he is here before the trial?" Kohaku asked.

"Well he said that he was going to try to talk him out of the trial. Kouga and I have sparred some times and he finds it difficult to beat me. But he said that it was old age coming on and I told him that he was full of shit." Sota said.

"Hmmm. I wonder if his relative is going to take him seriously then." Miroku said.

"ARGHHHHHH! KOHAKU!" Kanna screamed at the top of her lungs. Kagome looked at her and her eyes got wide.

"SAYLA GET MOTHER AND MEET ME IN KANNA'S ROOM! NOW!" Kagome said as she got up and went to Kanna. She was able to get Kanna up and walking with Sango's help. Kirara was behind them in her demon form incase it got too bad.

Sesshomaru and Sota ran over to the door and opened them for the small party. Kanna was getting hit with another contraction and she almost fell down. But then blushed deep red because her water broke all over the floor. Sesshomaru then took Kanna in his arms and rushed her to her room and laid her down on the bed.

Kohaku was at once at her side and she was screaming with pain. Kagome came up to him and told him to leave and he did. Her eyes were bright pink and she was not going to be dealt with in an ill way unless someone wanted to get killed. Sango came and brought some water in a large bowl with lots of towels. She had prepared the small bath for the baby and got a blanket to wrap it in when she was done cleaning it. Sheila came in and ushered the rest of the men out of the way and Sayla told them to leave that they were not allowed in the birthing room. They ended up in Sesshomaru's study once again trying to walk a hole in his floor.

There was another scream in the air and it was a different voice.

Miroku stood up; worry was on his face like a thick mask. "Sango." He said as he tried to get to the door but Sesshomaru was in his way.

"Remember, we are not allowed in there." Sesshomaru said.

Miroku then followed Kohaku as they paced in his study.

In the bedchambers, Sango was told to lie down on the futon and to relax. Sayla got Lavonia to assist in what was going on with both women. Both at the same time Kanna and Sango were told to push but it was Kanna that gave birth first. Sango was having more of a tough time. Kagome was very worried for her sister and she went over there while Sayla went and cleaned up the baby. Sango's face was rather pale and Kagome could barely make out a heartbeat.

Kagome transformed and her nails grew longer and her face and body stayed the same. But her fangs came out more pronounced than they needed to.

Kagome looked at Lavonia with a serious look on her face.

"When I tell you, take the baby from me." She said and Lavonia shook her head. Sheila just watched as her daughter took her pointer finger and stabbed Sango's belly. She then continued to cut her flesh till there was a gaping wound. She then saw her dig inside and take the baby out and suck out the mucus from her mouth and nose. The baby started crying after that was done, Kagome took the cord and bit down hard on it and Lavonia instantly took the baby from her. Kagome then went back inside Sango's stomach and withdrew the rest of the birth that was inside of her. She looked around and saw that there was no bleeding and she took the wound and called forth her poison.

"Kagome don't! You will kill her!" Sheila said and Kagome shook her head.

Kagome took her pointer finger again and let the poison seep from her nail onto Sango's flesh. She smelt the flesh starting to burn away so she took both sides of the wound that she made that was now covered in her poison and started licking the poison off. Making sure at the same time that the two sides of flesh were together. After she was done with that she transformed back to her humanoid form and put a bandage on her wound. She could hear Sango's heartbeat get back to normal and her breathing was nice and even. Lavonia was just starting to wrap up her baby in a blanket when Sango woke up.

"Kagome. Is the baby ok?" She asked weakly.

"She is fine Sango. I had to cut you open to get her out but she is fine and healthy." Kagome said smiling.

"Good. I want to call her Oni."

"That is a good name Sango. A very good name." Sheila said.

Sango smiled at her and then passed out again. Lavonia went to her and checked her over.

"Kagome she has a fever."

"She will because it is her body that is getting used to my poison in her. She is now my blood sister." Kagome said. "It was the only way to save her."

Kagome then turned around and looked at Kanna and her baby. She was cuddling her to her breast as the baby ate.

"How are you feeling Kanna?" Kagome asked.

"I am doing better. Thank you so much for being here and helping you guys. I don't know what I would have done. And I am so sorry for the mess in the great hall."

"Don't worry about it. I am sure that everyone now knows that you have given birth Kanna as well as Sango. So do you think that we should let the boys know that they are proud fathers?"

"I will go and get them Kagome." Sayla said as she went out the door. It was not long that Kohaku and Miroku busted through the door. Miroku got a worried look on his face when he saw Sango.

"What is wrong with her?" Miroku asked.

"I had to cut her open to release Oni from her womb. I had to blend my blood with her and then use my poison to heal her wound that I created. She is reacting to the change in her blood now. Miroku, she is my blood sister now." Kagome said.

"Oni? Who is Oni?"

"Miroku that is your daughter." Lavonia said as she walked up to him and presented him with a small bundle of joy. He took her and looked down at her. Her black hair was soft and her eyes were violet with redness to her lips. She was so small and yet she was surviving just fine.

"She is so beautiful." Miroku said surprised.

"Kanna, how are you feeling?" Kohaku asked.

"I am doing fine. I would like for you to meet your daughter." Kanna said as she took the baby away from her breast.

The baby looked at him and smiled and he just started crying. "She is so cute and little. Oh Kanna!" Kohaku said as he took both of them in his arms.

"What are you going to call her?" Kagome asked as she started to sit down on the futon next to Sango.

"I think I would like to name her Shellene." Kanna said.

"That is a good name Kanna." Kohaku said.

InuYasha and Kikyou busted in the room just then. He looked around and saw that it was Sango and Kanna that gave birth, he sighed and then relaxed. Kikyou passed by him and smiled.

"Kikyou, you scent has changed." Sheila said.

"Yes, it did this morning. I am finally pregnant!" Kikyou said. "So who are these little ones?"

"This is Oni and that is Shellene." Miroku said as he pointed to his daughter and then to Kanna's.

"What is wrong with Sango?" InuYasha asked. "Her scent is changing."

"Kagome had to blood bond with her to save her. The baby was not coming and she had to cut her open and seal it shut with her poison." Sheila said.

"Is she going to be ok?" InuYasha asked.

"She will be fine." Kanna said. "She is strong and she will survive just fine."

"You guys don't have to talk about me like I am dead you know." Sango said as she started to get up. Miroku looked at her and went to her side.

"This is our daughter Sango! You gave me a girl!" Miroku said with pure excitement on his face.

"I know my love. I was awake for that part of it." Sango said as she took Oni from Miroku.

"Kagome, thank you for saving my life for her. I know that it was the only way for you to do that since you are not in your time with me." Sango said.

"You don't have to thank me. You are my sister and I would do anything for you. You know that."

"Kagome, you are now part fire cat you know that right?"

"No, I just gave you some of me. I did not take in return. You are now part of me sister." Kagome said.

"Kagome is there one thing that you won't do for someone else?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. I will do anything as long as there is breath in me. Now you better feed Oni before she lets you hear her screaming." Kagome pointed out.

"Miroku your room is now ready so if you like to bring Sango, Kirara and Oni there you may. Akoro is here to help her walk if she needs it." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. You are being very kind to us you know." Miroku said as he helped Sango get up. Kirara went up behind her and balanced her.

"I think that I need help." Sango asked softly. "Damn I hate admitting that." She added under her breath.

Kagome laughed. "You should take it while you can because later, you won't be able to!"

Akoro went to her right side and Miroku took her left side. Lavonia took Oni and they all walked slowly to the room that was prepared for them. Rin came in with Sota and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok? You are so pale." Rin asked.

"I am tired. That is all. I will be fine once I rest some." Kagome said.

"You should go and lie down for a while Kagome. I will make sure that dinner is brought to you and maybe Lavonia should check on you to make sure that things are ok with the pups." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, I guess that you are right. I don't want to take any chances with these little ones." Kagome said as she patted her stomach. One of the pups seemed to reach out for her when she touched her stomach and Kagome smiled.

"The bond has grown strong with that one Kagome. That is the one that is going to follow you." Sheila said as she went to her daughter.

"Mother, I love you. And I have everything in this world to thank you for." Kagome said.

"There is nothing you have to thank me for. Just go and get some rest." Sheila said as she hugged her daughter. Sesshomaru went up to them and took Kagome's hand and brought her to their bedchambers for her to lie down.

"Sesshomaru don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Kagome said, as he was about to leave. He turned around and looked at her and then got in beside her.

"You feel that there is something bad that is going to happen don't you?" Sesshomaru asked as she cuddled up to him.

"Yes I do and I hate it. I don't want to feel this way but I have the feeling that I am not going to survive birthing your pups."

"I will make sure that you live again. Just like the first time with Shaka. You are not going to be taken away from me." He said with sheer determination in his voice.

Kagome slept soundly next to him and he slept with her for a while. He then got up and made sure that their dinner was sent to the bedchambers. He did not want to move away from her now that she told him this. He woke her up long enough to eat and drink something and then she fell back asleep. After returning the trays to the hallway he went and sat down on the veranda as the night was just starting to show in the sky.

_I don't want her to leave me again. It was almost unbearable the first time that she took her own life just to make sure that our daughter's soul was safely brought to the right place. How can she know that she is not going to survive? How can I stop it from happening in the first place?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked out at the grounds.

"Sesshomaru she will survive. She is just scared."

Sesshomaru turned and saw Sota standing there.

"How do you know this?"

"She is my sister, I can feel what she feels sometimes. And I know that she is deathly afraid of dying in the middle of giving birth to your pups. She loves you so much that she is willing to do anything to make sure that you are happy."

"Sota, you are a wise man. You hold such great qualities of a lord of this time that it makes me wonder if you are from the future."

"I often wonder that same thing. I feel so at peace here in your time that I have almost forgotten what it was like in my own time. And there are other times when I wonder if I was here really in my past life because of the comfort."

"You might be existing in two bodies at this time in one place. You cannot tell that but I do know that things here are the way that they are. You are making a mark on the future you right now as we speak. Your personality and your strengths are changing. Just like the future Kagome and Sheila."

"I just hope that we haven't made things so bad now that we are here and staying here."

"I do not think so. For now we are going to have to make sure that Kagome is felt safe and secure in what she is doing in her pregnancy. I can't have her go into the birthing process thinking that she is going to die."

"Yes I have to agree with you on that. Well I am off. I have to meet Rin in the gardens. She has some flowers that she wants to show me."

"Sota, take care of her. She is like one of those flowers in the garden. Fragile and soft and at the same time she is very deadly and sweet."

"Sesshomaru, there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do without her. There is also nothing that I wouldn't do in this world to keep her happy. I will come by in the morning to check on Kagome."

"Alright. I will see you then." Sesshomaru said as Sota left the veranda and disappeared in the night.

Sesshomaru went back inside and cuddled next to Kagome and fell asleep again.


	34. Things Change As Time Goes By

**In the last chapter:**

Well now, isn't this a surprise, Kagome finds out the truth through a dream that she has. And what is more surprising is that Sesshomaru doesn't go and kill the two who are responsible. Has he changed that much? Is the love that Kagome has given him, changed him from a cold killer to a marshmallow? Both Kagura and Cracko has guilty feelings and they are starting to eat away at them. Was it true that Cracko sent the images to Kagome or was it that Kagome could feel them? Christmas Day has arrived and the spirits of the Royal families have decorated the hall. Cracko and Kagura come clean with their deception and for once, forgiveness will prevail for the two. Presents were passed out and opened, food was served and drink was guzzled down quickly. Everyone was happy and for once, the Tashido house was filled with laughter. After everyone was gone, the royal families were allowed to open their gifts from each of their respectful spirit. Each gift given was different from the other but they were all special. Sota grows stronger as well as his feelings for Rin; the families all notice this and worry about the upcoming challenge. All of them gather around for the birth of the new babies and the surprising show of love from Kagome to Sango. Oni and Shellene were brought into the world and Sango is now a true blood sister with Kagome. Sesshomaru and Sota have a heart to heart talk about Kagome and her inner fears.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

After that fateful day, Kagome was ordered to stay in bed for the rest of her pregnancy. Normally for full demons they have a gestation period of 5 months at the most. Kagome had surpassed that and they thought that it was because she has more than one inside of her. So instead of taking their chances, they made her stay in bed and only walk around for three hours during the day. She of course was not agreeable to that but knew that they were right in this matter.

Kanna healed up nicely after giving birth to Shellene. And Shellene was starting to become more of an outgoing personality than Kanna would have liked but knew that it was still ok. Kohaku was constantly running around making sure that she wouldn't break things around the palace while he was supposed to be on break from the construction of their home.

Sango had taken on some of Kagome's more amusing personality traits while her body got used to having deadly poison in it. Oni was growing like a weed and there were many times that Miroku caught her sleeping curled up next to Kirara when she was in her demon form. Sango told Miroku to never worry about Kirara because she will protect her while they are in that form. But he still worried. Sango took her time healing from Kagome's wound that she made. The poison still ate at her flesh at times after she licked it clean but Sango didn't mind. She knew that the poison was just making its way to that part of the flesh that still did not contain any of it.

Sesshomaru grew more and more worried about Kagome's prediction that she was going to die during childbirth. Sota was making sure that he kept Sesshomaru's mind off of the matter by training harder than he was before. Making Sesshomaru mad and sometimes making mistakes so Sesshomaru made him do them repeatedly. Rin knew that it was to keep his mind busy because she tried to keep Kagome busy all the time that she was alone. Kagome was now teaching Rin things about taking care of the house and cooking while she was on bed rest. Even though she could not go into the kitchens and show her things for very long, she still tried and Rin made her think on some of the questions that she would ask.

Kikyou during this time was eating massive amounts of food and was getting larger with each week. InuYasha was worried that they were going to be having more than one as well because of her size. She was like Kagome in a way because she would yell at him one minute and then ask for forgiveness the next. InuYasha had to be reminded that it was the hormones that were working against him right now. And that she will become normal afterwards. But he still worried at times because some of the things that she would yell at him for were so dumb. But he loved it when she would let him curl up next to her and fell her belly as it got bigger and tighter with their baby.

Cracko finally got up the nerve to ask Sayla if she would court him. And she let him worry for a time and then finally accepted. They formally went in front of Sesshomaru about it and Sesshomaru had to admit that he was worried about it since Sayla was so innocent in the whole manner of courting. Cracko agreed to Sesshomaru's rules during their courting because he did care for her a lot and he wanted to show her that he did. Cracko has been trying his hardest in the ranks to get to where he was before and he was the butt of many jokes when the others found out that he was at the bottom again. Sesshomaru also noticed that Cracko was getting closer with his family once again and was happy about that. So he accepted the courting under his rules and so far things were going fine between the two.

Then he was again confronted with another request of courting by another couple. Kagura and Fitzu. Except the difference with these two is that they were requesting that they courted under law for a short time because they wanted to get married and live here in the Western Lands with everyone else. Sesshomaru was surprised that Kagura was doing things right for the first time and that Fitzu was happy. He agreed to the courting but he told them that they have to court for at least eight months to make the elders agree to the marriage. They agreed to those terms and Kagura was allowed to start planning her house. She was going to live by Kanna, Kohaku and Shellene. All of them have grown close now and they wanted to stick together so they could be an actual family.

Sesshomaru had to admit that things were going great. Kagome has been in a good mood thanks to Rin and Sheila keeping her busy. And Kanna and Sango coming with their daughters every once in a while. But the lingering thoughts of her dying were burned into his head. _Would the Tensiga do what I wanted on the same person that he cared for? Would the Tensiga even work?_ Thoughts like that played upon his mind when he was alone. He talked with Miroku about his worries one day in the study. Jaken was in his corner that now had a desk and a formal pillow for him to sit on.

"Miroku I am worried about Kagome. Is there anything that I can do for her to make her feel better?"

"Sesshomaru I am going to tell you something that she made me promise not to tell you."

"There are secrets in this palace again?"

Jaken sat in his corner scared. He knew that the secret was coming out.

"Sesshomaru she did this before Sango and Kanna had the pups. She came to me when we arrived and gave me her will."

"What is a will?"

"That is a document that showed everyone what her final wishes were after she arrived in the afterlife. It was signed by the counsel in Edo."

Sesshomaru looked down at his desk and sighed. "She was so worried that she wrote out this will and had it approved by the counsel?"

"Yes and she made me and Jaken promise that we wouldn't tell you about it until the time was right."

"Sesshomaru I am sorry that you had to find out this way. I know that her reasoning for this is justified since it seems like she can see the future. But I am sorry."

"Is there any way that I can look at the documents before she is brought into the afterlife?"

"No, she has it sealed in a special way to where you could see if it was opened before or not."

"So even after all is said and done, there is still something that reveals how much of a puzzle she is."

"Yes My Lord. I do wish that there was another way of doing this but there isn't."

"Do you know what type of things were included in this will of hers?"

"It contained information on what each person was going to get of her things when she died. And that if there was conflict, that it would be decided by me."

"Then I would like for you to take care of mine then as well." Sesshomaru said as he went into his desk and pulled out his parchment that contained everything that he wanted to be done. He stood up and handed it to Miroku and then walked back at his desk.

"Sesshomaru how long have you written this?"

"I have always had one but I have had to change it since taking Kagome into the house and now the children that we are bringing into the world."

"I will make sure that yours are put next to hers."

"Thank you Miroku."

"You are welcome Sesshomaru, now are you going to come with me and play with Oni and Shellene while the ladies do their things?"

"Yes that would be fine Miroku."

For the rest of the day Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kohaku and Sota played with the two little ones and discussed what they were going to do with the challenge that was coming up within months. Sota kept telling Sesshomaru that he was scared because he never would have thought that he would have to fight to keep the woman that he loved. It was then that Sesshomaru gave all of them some of the Tashido family history on what things happened. It was not until later that night that Sesshomaru confronted Kagome on the will.

"Kagome, I heard that you have a will in your name and didn't tell me about it." Sesshomaru said as he changed into his night pants.

Kagome stopped what she was reading and peered over the book. "I did a while ago. Was it wrong that you were not told?"

"I think that you should have discussed with me on what is going where and such."

"Well I guess that I thought that I could do it on my own." Kagome said as she watched him come over to the bed and get in.

"I know that you thought that. But don't worry I am not mad about it. I just thought that it was odd that you did not discuss it with me first. That is all." Sesshomaru said as he cuddled up to her.

Kagome put her book down and rolled on her side to look at him. "I love you so much Sesshomaru that I was worried that you know. That I am not going to live after the birth of our pups."

"I know that you have those fears and your mother said that it was something that every woman goes through. But I will not accept not being told of such things any more. Any time that you feel that you need to do something like that, you should talk it over with me."

"Well you are one to talk. I heard that you had one as well."

"It was done before you were at the palace Kagome. So do not pin this one on me. You know that you should have talked to me about it but you didn't. It is all said and done at this time."

"Sesshomaru you are playing unfair. I know that you keep things from me even to this day. Besides, there isn't a law set in place that says that I absolutely have to discuss every thing in my life with you!"

"Well maybe I should do that. Now you have to calm down now. For our pups sake."

"I will certainly not calm down. What you are saying is that I should just sit here like a damn dog and do whatever her master tells her am I right?" Kagome said as she sat up and looked at him.

"Kagome please. You are still two weeks from your delivery date and your mother told you that you have to keep your anger under control."

"Well no you should have been the one to remember that you bastard! I can't believe that you are acting this way to me. I just can't believe it." Kagome said as she laid back against the headboard and closed her eyes.

"Kagome you know that there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. But for now I would just like for you to calm down. Please." Sesshomaru pleaded with her.

"Whatever Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she lowered herself onto the bed again and rolled on her side. She closed her eyes and got to sleep without even saying good night to him.

He looked at her and wanted to reach out for her and hold her but he knew that she wouldn't allow him to. So he just laid back down and closed his eyes. He was worried for her but he didn't know how to let her know that all he was doing was showing her that he cared. But he understood that she got angry with him easily because all she has been doing is sitting here in bed and she isn't allowed to do much now that she is having difficulty walking. The pups inside of her are growing quickly and getting stronger the longer that they are inside of her. But he had to admit that he really wanted to have them outside so he could touch them and hold them. He loved playing with Oni and Shellene. It was like they were his but he knew better than that.

Sheila grew more and more worried as time went on. Her daughter was growing very large with her pups inside of her and her anger was rising faster than it had before. But what worried her the most is that she was not talking with many people anymore. She would sit in her room and read various books but would not take many visitors. For the longest time she thought that Kagome might be one of them that would get very depressed after giving birth. But the more that she saw her daughter, she knew that she was going to go wild again after giving birth. She was not going to let anyone or anything get in her way of having fun or doing what she wanted on her own. She tried to talk about it many times with her but Kagome would not let her know what was going on in her mind.

Kagome, the one that was worried that she was going to die was lying in bed alone. Morning had come upon her fast today. She thought that she had just closed her eyes to go to sleep five minutes before. But here she was well rested and ready to go and do nothing. She was getting sick and tired of having to stay in bed just because her waddling was worse than it was before. Here it was the seventh month into her pregnancy; two months longer than it should have been. Lavonia has been checking up on her progress and she keeps telling her that according to her future books, Kagome was right on schedule with a human gestation period. But with Kagome being a full demon now, why would her pregnancy go the full nine months when Kanna's was five months. To her it was not making sense but yet, nothing has been lately for her. Her thoughts have been rather jumbled and she can't seem to really concentrate on anything. She would try and try to read a book but found that it was rather boring and that things in the books now did not fascinate her like they used to.

But here she was trying to read another book and trying to get into the plot of the story when really the only thing that was on her mind was Sesshomaru. She was worried about him and the upcoming birth. It was true that she was scared that she wasn't going to survive the birth but now after seeing herself grow and feel the things that she does, she knows that she is going to live just fine after the birth. But Sesshomaru with him going behind her back at times to do things, it was something that was not like him. So she grew worried and hoped to Kami that it was just something that she made up in her head and that was it. She embellished her worries about dying to Miroku and made it seem like she could see the future and that she was going to die when in reality, she most likely was not. But in order for this to work, she needed to make him think that. So she wrote some things down on a piece of parchment for Jaken to bring to Edo and to give to her. Kagome was sure that they were not happy of the deception but she needed to know. So she wrote them just a small note saying hello and to sign the paper even though there was no reason for it and then give it back to her servant. When Jaken came back with the parchment, she immediately went to Miroku and told him of her fears and then dealt with it from there. She was hoping that Miroku was going to mention it to Sesshomaru and alas he did. To find out whether Sesshomaru was doing things correctly was the only thing that she wanted to know. And he did. Because later he told her that she should have discussed things with him.

Well if you think about it, why would any sane woman tell her husband exactly was going through her mind? Kagome knew that she really couldn't tell him. She knew that if he learned that she deceived him by using the counsel in Edo just to find out if he made the will was something that he would not tolerate. And she knew it. She knew that there were some things that you told your husband and some things that are to remain hidden in the layers of one's own mind. And that is where she was going to keep this secret. Kagome knew that in her younger days she would not have been like this. She would have been very open with Sesshomaru about her feelings on the matter and hoped that he would forgive her for her bluntness. But for some reason with the pregnancy going the way that it is, she couldn't be blunt anymore. She knew that her pups could hear her in her tummy, the things that she felt, talked about, listened to. And she also knew that they were getting more and more used to hearing Sesshomaru's voice as well. Even though they could not feel or hear his heartbeat like they could with her she still knew that he was their father.

It was a stormy night when she sat on the veranda thinking. She fell asleep long enough for Sesshomaru to and then she got out of bed and sat down on her chair on the veranda to think. She knew that she had tons of time to do this during the day but for some reason, this night she wanted to be closer to nature than anything else.

_What am I doing out here in the storm? Is there a reason for me to sit out here without the rain hitting me? I feel like I am being overprotected against anything that might harm me in life. But how do I tell Sesshomaru of this? Is he going to feel offended if I told him how I felt? What do I feel anyway? Is there something in this life of mine that is missing? I have defeated and destroyed Naraku, I have released the ones that I feel are the good people in their lives, I have gotten over InuYasha, I have gotten to love Sesshomaru and I have experienced loss of a loved one with my first daughter. What is it that I am missing? Could it be that I am not truly happy to be here with Sesshomaru? Or is this something that is caused by my long pregnancy? Kikyou is due soon as well. She has grown rapidly in the last month or so and soon she is going to be giving birth. Is that the reason why I am feeling like this? Because she has InuYasha and is bearing his child instead of me? How could I think of such a thing when I have found the greatest love that I could ever ask for in Sesshomaru?_

_I had once thought that I loved InuYasha with all my heart and soul when we were traveling together and fighting side by side. And when I heard him tell me that he was always going to be there for me and to protect me was the one thing that I knew I wanted. But with each kiss that he gave me or each hug that he embraced me with, did not seem like it was true to heart. It seemed like he was forcing himself to do such a thing because he knew that I wanted it or that I needed it. Then there is Shippo, my adopted pup. The one that I had saved from starvation and death. And now I barely get to see him because he is now training so hard for Rin's love. I can still see the mornings that I would wake up and he was curled in a small ball near me. He needed comfort and caring touches to get him through what he was doing. He tried his hardest to fight with us when we came upon anything dangerous. I don't know if it was because he wanted to or because he wanted to show himself that he could do it. And now my first little baby was all grown up and getting ready for a challenge for another's hand in marriage. How the times have changed since the first day meeting InuYasha at the sacred tree. I still cannot believe all of the things that we have gone through. I can still see the pain that we all went through just to get this far in life. I know that I love my husband with all of my heart but not my soul. For some reason I cannot accept him in my soul just yet. Is it because of what happened with Shaka? With her being conceived without me knowing and then losing her soon after she was conceived? I wish that I had the answers to all of my questions and I know that I shouldn't have to go through all of this now. I have all that I could have ever wanted in life. Finding a man that truly loves me for me, having children with that man, and being with my family that is still ever so close to me now. _

Kagome sat outside on the veranda for most of the night. The storm was lessening as it moved on throughout the lands. But the lightning that was following the storm was very beautiful. As it reached across the sky to find nothing in it's grasp. Then the loudness of the thunder that was created when the lightning reached it's hands out once again in the darkness. Kagome sat out there for most of the night wondering what she was missing in her life and soon was asleep. Sesshomaru woke up after he found that she was not in bed. He first thought that she went to the bathroom but found that her scent was so near to him. So he went about the room and found that the doors to the veranda were slightly open and that is when he found her sleeping in a pool of her own birth fluid. He took her into his arms and laid her down on the bed while he went and fetched the women. The sun was starting to come up in the east and the birds were already singing their happy song for the day as Sesshomaru ran about the palace.


	35. Birth Of The Twins

**In the last chapter:**

Kikyou grew larger as Kagome was put on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. She was pissed as all hell and she thought that it was not fair. Cracko finally hooked up with Sayla and Kagura finally hooked up with Fitzu. But what is great about that is that there are no harsh feelings between the two brothers. Sesshomaru finally learned of Kagome's deceit about the will and finally made one of his own. Poor Miroku and Jaken had to confess because they could not hold it in any longer. Sesshomaru confronted Kagome about it later on and things were fine between them about the wills. Then Kagome later on decided to think about her life and what has happened lately. Little did she know, she was about to give birth.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do have my words! Muhahahaha!

* * *

Kagome woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked around after the pain had ceased and she found that she was once again in bed. She could have sworn that she was on the veranda the last time that she remembered. Then another shooting pain went through her and she realized that she was in labor. The odd way of sitting on the veranda while she was thinking must have caused her to go into labor. The smell of the birthing fluid and blood was thick in the air and Kagome barely noticed it. But the women that were coming into her room now could. They pushed Sesshomaru out of the door again as he tried to come inside to make sure that Kagome was all right.

The morning sunlight was just coming into the windows when Sheila went and checked on her progress. She wasn't dilated to the proper amount yet, and Sheila found that her daughter wasn't dilated to hardly anything at all. And yet she had broken her water and was experiencing pains and blood being emitted from her. Then what was the reason for her not dilating yet then? Sheila cursed many times that day because she wished that she went on to school as a doctor when she wanted to after Kagome was born. But at the time, her husband said that it was useless. Then she remembered that things are going to be slowed down because there are twins. That in this case with Kagome, she is not going to dilate quickly which means that she is going to go through a long labor unlike her friends.

"Kagome, you are not dilated much. Maybe to two centimeters but that is about it. Not the recommended ten right now. So you are going to have to endure the pain while you go about your normal time on this day. But please keep in mind that when your contractions get more intense and more frequent, that is when you have to stop what you are doing and come here for me to look you over."

"Are you sure mother? I mean this is the most important part of the process and you want me to walk around and go about my own business but at the same time, you want me to be careful? You are so confusing sometimes but I will understand your wishes."

"Kagome, you are having twins. And that means that you are going to progress slower than Kanna and Sango had. But that also means that you might experience some more pains in labor than the others."

"Oh wonderful. That is just great, that is something that I really want to look forward to. Thanks mother for the wonderful news."

"Kagome you are going to do fine. Pretty soon the pups are going to be out of you and you are going to be able to walk around and live life again. Be happy that you only had to be on bed rest for part of your pregnancy. I had to with you for over half my pregnancy. I was going nuts by the second day! Much worse than what you were doing. So that is the reason why I don't think that you are going to have a problem with this."

"You know what mother, there are times when I wish that I was as brave as you are." Kagome said as she tried to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Kagome you are more braver than I could ever be. Considering that you have gone through some pretty scary things when you were younger and to face those demons and defeating them is just awesome. You don't know or understand how proud I am of you." Sheila said as she helped Kagome into her new robe that was made for her.

"Thanks mom. You always seem to know what to say when I need you to say it." Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh Kagome now stop. You are doing fine. Now go and put a pad in your underwear so you don't bleed all over everything. And we will go to the great hall for some breakfast. I think that the more you walk around, the faster the labor will come and then I can hold more grandbabies in my arms." Sheila said smiling.

Kagome went into the bathroom and did what her mother told her. She also brushed her hair and teeth before emerging once again. When she came out she saw that her mother was gone and Sesshomaru was there waiting for her.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" He asked, his face was full of worry.

"I am doing alright. Had a small contraction when I was in the bathroom but I am fine now." Kagome told him as she walked up to him and tried hugging him.

He started to laugh at her because with her belly so large, she was not able to grasp his waist for the hug. So he bent down to her and held her that way.

"I hate it that I am so large and I can't even give you a hug." Kagome said as her tears were starting to surface.

"Kagome it's ok. Pretty soon you are going to have our pups and you are going to be able to give me a hug that you feel is worth it." Sesshomaru said as he wiped her tears away.

"Sesshomaru why do you love me?"

"Because you are true to your heart. You are a caring woman who was able to get me to see the light in the darkness. You helped me heal myself with all the pain that I have caused. You got mad at me when I wanted you to, you were happy when I couldn't believe what happiness was. You are the one true person since my mother that can hold my hand and set my heart at ease. You give me such comfort in just you looking at me from across the way that I feel that I have gone and left this world. You are the one who found my other half of me that I believed was dead. That is the reason why I love you. Because you were you and you are still the same person that I brought here for dinner all those months ago."

"Oh Sesshomaru! I love you so much!" Kagome said and then was racked with pain in her stomach as a contraction ripped through her. She had to hang onto Sesshomaru for support because this one was a large one.

"Should I go and get Sheila?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"No. I will be fine in just a moment." Kagome said through clenched teeth. "Shit I wish that they had the drugs here in this time as they do in my time. Fuck this hurts!"

Sesshomaru just looked at her amazed at how she was controlling herself and to have her just blurt out words like she did scared him for a second. But she was right. After a few moments later she was fine. She had a small gleam of sweat on her brow but she was otherwise fine.

"I need something to drink. Let's go to the great hall." Kagome finally said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she took his hand and they started walking to the great hall. She had to stop two times on the way there to catch her breath. Poor Sesshomaru did not know if this was the right thing to do. He knew that his mother was not allowed to wander the palace when she was in labor with him. He knew that she was ordered to stay in the birthing room until she had him. Then she was allowed to wander once again through the great halls and stuff. But he also knew that if he ordered Kagome to do that, she would not agree to it. So he let her keep walking to the great hall to have breakfast.

Everyone was happy to see her walking around when they arrived at the great hall. She sat down with a heavy plump and was greeted by everyone in there. Sheila had warned them that the twins were going to be delivered soon and that the walking was going to speed up the process. So they all were encouraging her to do the right thing and get some rest but at the same time to not forget to take small walks throughout her day. She was happy to see everyone but at the same time she was worried that she might be over doing it a bit with all the walking. Having to stop to catch her breath in the hallway was disconcerting even for her. But she kept her smile on her face and dealt with the contractions that racked her throughout breakfast.

After breakfast her mother checked her dilation after she got back to her room. She was progressing fine and that soon later in the evening; she should have two wonderful children in her arms. Kagome was pleased to hear the news that her mother had given her.

"Mother, do you often wonder why you are always the one to take care of me during this time instead of Lavonia?" Kagome asked as she sat back up.

"No. I am the one who ordered Lavonia to only assist in your birthing process. I wanted to make sure that I was the one who delivered those cute bundles of joy into the world. I am their grandmother you know. I think that I have that right." Sheila said as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"You are so funny sometimes mom. I am just glad that both you and Sota are here with me now. I missed you guys so much when I was building my own home and living my own life. It seemed like we were thousands of miles apart."

"Well you could say that we were when in reality we were only 500 years apart." Sheila said and then she started laughing. "I never would have thought in my life that I would have actually said that to my daughter!"

"Dammit! Another one is coming mom! And this is a bad one." Kagome said as she gripped her stomach and rolled with the contraction. Sheila went to her side and then went and checked on her. She was fully dilated.

"Kagome you are ready to give birth. Let me go and get everyone and then we will begin. Do not push yet! You don't want to damage them!" Sheila said as she ran out of the room.

Kagome shook her head yes and just clenched her teeth, as the contraction seemed like it was not going to stop. For what seemed like forever, her mother along with Rin, Lavonia, Sango, Kanna and Kikyou came back inside. Sesshomaru and the boys were instructed to go into the study. InuYasha was told to hold Sesshomaru back as best as he could because she didn't want him to see the birth. Miroku and Kohaku were in charge of the infants since Sheila needed the mothers.

Lavonia went to Kagome's side and held up one of her legs. Kanna took the other one and Sango wiped Kagome's forehead. Rin stood by to take the baby while Kikyou was behind her for the other one. Sayla ran in at the last minute with a small tub to wash them in. Kagome could hear Sesshomaru from the study trying to get to her. She felt happy that he was so worried but she knew that the boys could probably keep him at bay.

"Are you ready Kagome to bring your babies into the world?" Sheila asked as she peered above Kagome's legs.

"Yeah let's get this done!" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"PUSH!" Sheila yelled and Kagome gripped her knees and started pushing. She could feel the baby move closer and closer to the opening and she pushed as hard as she could.

"Come on Kagome the first one is almost there." Sheila said and Kagome pushed again.

There was a baby's cry that rang out and Kagome thought that she could hear Sesshomaru howl. _He must have transformed._ She thought as she felt the baby being taken out of her. She tried looking up and all she saw was a bloody mass with white fur pass from Sheila to Rin. Rin brought the baby to Sayla who helped her wash the baby.

"It's a boy Kagome." Rin said smiling.

Kagome smiled and tried to rest before another contraction came to her. She could hear Sesshomaru howl louder this time. Then she could feel his large feet coming down the hall.

"He is coming to see his baby." Kagome said and then Sesshomaru broke the door down with InuYasha, Miroku and Sota hanging onto him in their animal forms.

Rin and Sayla went to the other side of the room while Sheila transformed with Lavonia into their animal forms and stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"It is ok. Let him in." Kagome said. She transformed into her animal form and went to him. He nudged her with his nose and she closed her eyes to him. Then another contraction hit her and she howled in pain. Sesshomaru hunched up his back and was prepared to fight whatever was hurting his mate. Sota stopped him as he stood in front of him putting himself between Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome laid down on her side and proceeded to push the baby out of her. A small form came out of her and she laid her head down. Sesshomaru came up to the baby and sniffed it. He started to clean the baby off and then a small cry came from the pup. Sesshomaru bit off the cord and proceeded to clean the baby off. Kagome in the meantime expelled the rest of the birth from her and cleaned herself off. She walked up to him and the pup and nudged her nose to him. Then like it was practiced, they both transformed back into their humanoid forms. And when they did, Sesshomaru had his little girl in one arm and Kagome in the other.

"Where is the other one?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin walked up and handed Kagome the boy. "It is a boy. You have a son and a daughter Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"I have never seen a couple do that before in my whole life." Lavonia said. "I think that we are lucky that he remembered that it was his pup that she was carrying. Otherwise he would have killed it."

Sheila went up to them. "I hope that you are doing better now."

"I am mother thank you for being here for me and Sesshomaru." Kagome said smiling.

"Let me get a good look at your children Sesshomaru." Sheila said. He bent down still holding his daughter.

Sheila sighed in happiness. Here the little girl had her fire with half moon insignia on her forehead. Her hair was silver with hints of both green and pink running through it. She had one pink and one red stripe on the sides of her cheeks. On her ribcage was another story, she had three blue stripes on her rib cage and she had two green ones on her hips. The boy on the other hand had the whitest hair like untouched snow. He also had the fire with half moon insignia on his forehead with two blue stripes on his cheeks. In his hair he had pink running through it with hints of blue. He had stripes on his wrists like Sesshomaru but his were blue in color. Both children were looking at each other and smiling. Kagome was so happy that she wanted to scream.

"What are you going to name them?" Sota asked.

"I would like to name the girl Isabella and the boy I think that I will let Sesshomaru name." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked down at his boy and thought about it for a minute. Then he smiled.

"I think that I will name him Shakeen. After my father." Sesshomaru said.

"I think that those are great and powerful names." InuYasha said. He then walked over to Kagome. "Thank you for naming her after my mother. That is very honorable of you."

"It is no problem. We will call her moonbeam for her nickname instead of Izzy." Kagome said.

For the rest of the day, Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed in their room gazing and taking care of their little ones. Kagome fed them from her breast when they yelped for food. Sesshomaru could not believe that he was a father and here he was holding his little daughter on the veranda. The sun was going down at this time and the purple hour was upon them. He looked down at her amazed that she was alive and well.

Kagome looked out at the veranda as she burped Shakeen. She got up out of bed with him still in her arms.

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Kagome said as she looked down at him.

"I am fine. I was just remembering how I treated you before these guys were born. And how lucky I was to have my little Moonbeam here." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled and looked up at the sky. There was a slight breeze that was warm that came at them. Kagome's hair blew out behind her, her white robe and nightgown flowing out behind her as Shakeen cuddled up closer to her. A small smile was on her face and she looked down.

_The challenge is soon and my two little ones are born healthy and happy. I couldn't have asked for anything else right at this moment. _

"The challenge is the last thing." Sesshomaru said.

"We will worry about that later. For now let's get these kids to bed." Kagome said as she looked at the sky getting darker and the stars coming out and a half moon showing itself.


	36. Afterwards

Hello everyone. This is Lashira. I wanted to thank all the awesome readers that came and read this story.

I understand some of the criticism and you know what, I didn't mind getting the bad comments with the good. That is what I hoped for actually. I wanted to make sure that each and every person that read my story formed their own opinions on the characters that I had formed.

I know that Sesshomaru was like way different than in the Anime. Well, there was a reason for that. And here is your answer………

It's a fanfic! Things that DON'T happen in the Anime happen here in That is the glorious reason for calling it a fanfic.

Now the real reason I have added this to the end of For Love There Is Nothing Else.

Many are not that happy that I ENDED this story like this. But remember there is a reason for that. I have learned that if you have readers that LIKE your work. (And I really actually have people that like this story!) That you leave a cliffhanger sort of speak. Well, there are many cliffhangers in this story.

What is going to happen with Kouga and Aiayme? Will he actually be faithful to her?

What is going to happen to Kagura and Fitzu? Is she going to try to kill him if she doesn't get her way?

What is going to happen to Cracko and Sayla? Does she truly love the assassin?

What is gong to happen to RIN AND SOTA? That is the most popular thing right now. Here is your answer to this.

I have 5 stories I am working on that are of various genres. Rin and Sota's conclusion is one of them. So you know what? Your answer is:

YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! MUHAHAHAHA!

But seriously you are going to have to wait and see if I will put it on there. I haven't decided as of yet. I am sorry. I also want to let you guys know one more thing.

I am nothing but a smart ass. Believe me on this if you want. That is up to you. Look in my profile later on if you want to see if there is a new story listed later on in the month.

Otherwise, Thank you!

Lashira


End file.
